Second Spring
by GentleRed
Summary: The sequel to "The Chatside", where in Laura is introduced to Henry. Among other things.
1. Chapter 1

Laura didn't win the competition.

But she _did_ score the second place and would go back to Boston with a trophy and a check.

She was thrilled.

So was Regina, and what's more she was thrilled to be here and celebrate it with Laura.

There had been hugs and kisses and Laura had dragged Regina out for dinner on their last night in Paris.

"To you," Regina said warmly and clinked her glass with Laura's.

"To _you_ ," Laura stubbornly corrected.

But Regina just laughed as she took a sip of her champagne. "Not this time, dear. You were the one who did so well in the competition. Not me."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Laura insisted.

Regina laughed again. "Laura, I don't know the first thing about flowers. I'm pretty sure you would have done wonderfully without me."

"Definitely not," Laura said firmly. "You were there to support me all the time. That made the difference."

Regina felt herself blush a little at that statement. "I'm very proud of you," she said and gave Laura's hand a soft squeeze.

"Thank you. Can you believe we have to go home tomorrow?"

"I know, it seems impossible." Regina replied and shook her head a little. Of course, she was looking forward to go home. And she was _definitely_ looking forward to see her son, but still, leaving Paris after seven amazing days seemed incredible brutal.

"Where would you like to go next?"

Regina blinked as Laura's voice pulled her out of her musings. "Pardon?"

"Where would you like to go next?" Laura repeated. "Our next holiday, I mean."

"Oh, I… I haven't really considered that," Regina admitted and chuckled. "Why are you planning ahead?"

Laura shrugged. "You make an excellent travel buddy, Ms. Mills. And I would like to take more trips with you."

"I'd like that too," Regina smiled.

Laura returned the smile tenfold. "So, where to next, Ms. Witch?" she asked briskly. "Oooh, what about Venezia? Or Rome? Or… Oh, I know! Vienna? Or maybe.."

"Slow down," Regina laughed. "We have plenty of time to consider that, haven't we?"

"Right. sorry." Laura said sheepishly. "I'm getting overexcited."

"You're very sweet," Regina said warmly. "And personally, I think our next trip together should be to Storybrooke. How does that sound?"

Laura's face split into a grin again. "That sounds awesome."

Regina couldn't help but to grin right back at her girlfriend. Her enthusiasm was positively adorable.

Laura emptied her champagne glass. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel, Ms. Mills?"

"Mhmm," Regina answered as she emptied her own champagne glass. "Lets get going. I think we have some packing to do."

Laura's face fell a little. "Not quite what I had in mind, but essentially, yeah, you have a point."

Regina snickered a little at that.

They left the restaurant and Regina earned a raised eyebrow when she lit a cigarette.

"I'll quit when I get home," Regina vowed.

"Right." Laura replied in that tone that suggested she didn't buy it.

"I will," Regina said firmly. "I'm not a smoker."

"I've never said you were," Laura giggled.

"It's a terrible habit," Regina said as she took a drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"A very terrible habit," Laura agreed. "But unfortunately you manage to look it sexy."

Regina nearly choked on the smoke. "I doubt that's the case."

"Believe me. It is." Laura said gravely.

"I'm gonna quit when I get home." Regina repeated. She would. She definitely not. She wasn't addicted or anything. Quitting would be easy.

Laura still looked skeptical when they rounded a corner and their hotel came into view. "I hadn't counted on turning you into a smoker, Ms. Mills."

"I'm _not_ a smoker," Regina said stubbornly. "I'm just… Smoking. Temporarily."

Laura snorted quietly. "Smoking temporarily?" she echoed and raised an eyebrow again.

"Yes." Regina said plainly.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Ms. Witch."

Regina didn't comment further on it. She was confident, she would have absolutely no problem when quitting the cigarettes when she got back to Storybrooke. _What happens in Paris stays in Paris._

They walked up the stairs to the hotel and Regina put her cigarette out. There. That was easy.

They made it into the lobby and took the elevator up to their room. Regina sighed when Laura pushed the door open. They indeed needed to pack.

"Do we really have to?" Laura asked and there was that pout again.

"Yes, I'm afraid so my dear." Regina replied. She felt just as unwilling.

"Can't you just.. Y'know, wave your hand or somethin'?" Laura groaned.

Regina chuckled. "No magic outside Storybrooke, dear." She reminded the redhead.

"Right. Well, there should be special rules for Paris," Laura grumbled.

Regina silently agreed with that statement as she began folding her clothes and put it into the suitcase. There should definitely be special rules for Paris.

Laura hummed tunelessly as they packed, and Regina didn't even try to hide her amusement. It was possible that Laura had too much of that incredibly delicious champagne.

"Are you a little drunk, my dear?" the brunette inquired as she folded another pencil skirt and stuffed it into the suitcase.

"Mmm, possibly." Laura admitted. "But not enough to feel miserable tomorrow."

"Good. That's good." It would definitely not be ideal if Laura was hungover on the plane tomorrow.

"Mmm," Laura answered noncommittally and gave Regina's hips a little squeeze as she passed.

Regina chuckled. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was handsy when she was drunk. _Was the champagne really_ _that_ _strong_?

"Hey, Regina?" Laura asked as she stuffed a pair of jeans into her suitcase.

"Mhmm?" Regina answered absentmindedly.

"How many women have you kissed?"

The question took Regina completely by surprise and she spluttered as she turned around. "What spurred _that_?"

"Just curious," Laura shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, well. I've kissed a few," Regina chuckled. This wasn't exactly a subject they had discussed as such. Of course, Laura knew that Regina was no stranger to kissing women, but she had never asked the exact number.

"A few?" Laura echoed and smirked. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling you've kissed more than just a few?"

"How dare you," Regina said with feigned insult. But Laura's statement wasn't that far off.

"You're not gonna tell me the exact number are you?" Laura grinned.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't want you to think ill of me," Regina quipped. _She already knows who I used to be. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't scare her off_.

"Okay, new question," Laura laughed as she flopped back on the unmade bed. "How old were you the first time you've kissed a woman?"

"How old were _you_?" Regina shot back.

"Fifteen," Laura said immediately.

"My, my."

"How old were you?" Laura asked again.

"Twenty one," Regina answered and shook her head a little. She neglected to mention how utterly surprised she had been when Maleficent seemingly out of nowhere had kissed her.

"You are supposed to pack," Regina continued and raised an eyebrow. Laura was still lying on the bed.

"Possibly," Laura said. "But there are things I'd rather do right now." She flashed Regina a particular look.

"You're drunk, dear." Regina said plainly.

"Yeah. I am. Are you coming down here or am I supposed to lie all on my own?" Laura snickered as she outstretched a hand to Regina.

Regina had some doubts about accepting that hand, and it quickly turned out to be a very bad idea. As soon as she put her hand in Laura's, Laura simply tugged until Regina wobbled and more or less fell into bed.

"Seriously?" Regina huffed.

"Yep. Seriously." Laura laughed.

Regina so wanted to be stern. To insist that they packed the last few things for tomorrow. But she felt how her fine arguments slipped away when Laura without much further ado positioned herself on top of Regina and did a rather convincing job at kissing her.

 _Well, I suppose we could get up early tomorrow and pack the last few things. It's not like the hotel room is a mess or anything. We'll manage. We'll definitely manag…_

Regina squeaked slightly and interrupted her train of thoughts when Laura flipped them so Regina was suddenly the one on top.

"I thought you liked being on top of things?" Regina joked.

Laura smirked as she rather unabashedly groped Regina's ass. "I like this better."

"You're bad," Regina stated matter of factly.

"Punish me," Laura challenged and waggled an eyebrow.

Regina snickered. " _Asking_ to be punished, miss Edwards? I think you have a side you haven't told me about."

"Maybe," Laura flirted and gave her rear another firm squeeze. "Why don't you find out?"

They didn't get any more packing done that night.

And that was probably a mistake. It was also a mistake that they didn't spend the night on actually sleeping. They were both pretty "roasted" as Laura would put it, the next morning, and Regina felt every bit like a zombie as she mechanically packed the rest of her belongings and closed her suitcase.

Laura looked like she could have done with a few extra hours of sleep too, and the couple only talked sporadically as they ate breakfast and got into the taxi Laura booked the previous day.

"We should come back here," Laura yawned as they looked out of the window in the cab.

"Definitely." Regina agreed. She wasn't particularly keen on leaving Paris. But she kept reminding herself who she was coming home to. Her son. Her little prince who was finally home from his own adventures.

Once again, things were going way too fast. Suddenly, they were at the airport. Suddenly, they had checked in their luggage. Suddenly, they were waiting to board the plane.

Suddenly, their flight back to Boston was announced, and she and Laura wandered towards the right gate.

And suddenly, however impossible it sounded they were back in Boston. Just like that. Well, maybe not _just_ like that, but Regina had fallen asleep on the plane. That was much was obvious, when Laura suddenly nudged her and told her they were landing.

"Sorry for falling asleep, dear." Regina said hoarsely as they stumbled into the airport, hunting their baggage.

"Don't worry," Laura snickered. "I fell asleep too. You weren't the only one who was tired after last night."

Regina ignored the meaning behind Laura's words and gave her a solid jab in the ribs.

"Ow," Laura muttered.

Regina chuckled. Revenge was sweet.

After finding their luggage, Laura hailed another cab and Regina tried to make sense of it all as they drove back towards Laura's store.

They were back in Boston again. Regina was dizzy and exhausted and the time difference was hurting her head, but she was happy. They've had an amazing time in Paris. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much.

 _It's not the last time I travel with Laura,_ Regina vowed to herself. She was already looking forward to taking another trip with said young redhead who was half asleep next to her in the cab.

 _I really can't blame her for being tired_. Regina hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Can you actually believe we're home again?" Laura said as they found themselves back in her apartment.

"No," Regina said and shook her head. "My mind is still in Paris."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Laura said. She flashed Regina a tired smile as her arms looped around Regina's waist. "I would offer you to crash here for tonight and get a proper night sleep, but I know you want to get home to your son."

Regina nodded. She wanted that very much. But the idea of leaving Laura after seven days of pure bliss was brutal too.

"Drive back to Storybrooke with me?" she offered.

Laura pecked her cheek. "I would love to, but I gotta open the store tomorrow, and I think Gran would appreciate to see my face.."

"Yes, of course. I know. It was a silly suggestion."

"It was a sweet suggestion," Laura corrected and pecked Regina's cheek again. "And I have a feeling I'll be back in Storybrooke pretty soon."

"I hope so." Regina smiled and brushed a lock of red hair behind Laura's ear.

Laura returned the smile. "Have a cup of coffee before you leave. I can't send you back on the road when you're this tired."

"How considerate of you, dear," Regina praised and laughed. "I would kill for a cup of coffee."

"Gotta make sure you're awake when you make it back to Henry."

Regina's heart swelled a little at the mention of Henry's name. Hearing Laura use his name made her feel warm all over. She couldn't wait to introduce them to each other.

"Come and sit down for a moment," Laura ordered.

"Yes, miss Edwards," Regina quipped as she willingly sat down. The next second she was blessed with a cup of black coffee.

One thing was abundantly clear when Regina came closer to the town line.

Two cups of coffee hadn't been enough.

Regina felt utterly squashed when she crossed the town line, and the sudden whoosh of magic in her veins was almost enough to knock her out completely, but she stood her ground. She could sleep when she reached the mansion.

Or maybe she couldn't. It may only be nine in the morning, and nobody would bat an eye if she took a quick power nap, but there was something there was more important than taking a nap.

Henry.

She needed to see her son. And she needed to see him as fast as possible. She needed to hug him. To be sure he was really there.

Regina shook her head as she reached Main Street. So many things had happened while he was away, and maybe a part of her was still a little worried what he thought about his mother suddenly having a girlfriend. This was only the second "partner" she would be introducing him to. The first one had been Robin, but the circumstances had been a hell of a lot different.

 _This_ was different. She and Laura's relationship were more… Traditional, if one could put it like that. There were no flying monkeys or distraught Ice Queens interfering.

 _A normal relationship_. Regina chuckled to herself as she parked the car in front of the mansion, grabbed her suitcase and went inside.

She spared herself the trouble of unpacking and waved her hand instead. She grinned a little as her suitcase disappeared upstairs. Her magic was very much back. She hadn't really missed it during the seven days in Paris, but damn it was convenient to have right now.

She slipped her high heels off and after a bit of soul searching, she determined that she felt "icky". She had a dire need to wash the airport off of her, and so she went into the bathroom. It was all very anticlimactic, being back in the mansion again. _The bathroom in our hotel room was definitely better than my own_ , Regina thought to herself. Maybe it was time to "update" her bathroom a little.

The shower definitely helped on her "ickyness", and it actually helped the drowsiness a little bit too. She felt refreshed and slightly less like a zombie as she made herself another cup of coffee and downed it in top speed.

Still, the idea of just a quick cat nap was appealing to Regina, but she refused to give in to the temptation. She could sleep later. She missed breakfast on the plane, and however tempting it sounded, she couldn't just live off coffee alone. She needed food.

So, after changing into one of her numerous pantsuits, Regina took mercy on herself and traded the high heels for flats. Then she walked out of the mansion. She left the car in the driveway. The fresh morning walk to Granny's would probably do her good. There had been so much excellent food in Paris, and Regina was sure it would bite her in the ass if she didn't do something about right away. _Time to get back on track_.

Granny's Diner was shockingly empty when Regina walked inside. Only Granny herself was present behind the counter.

Regina checked her watch again. It wasn't particularly early anymore. _Maybe I should pay miss Swan and her husband a visit instead_. There was a fair chance Henry would be there.

 _Or maybe he's staying at Granny's._ That was a possibility too. Regina suddenly remembered that Henry had brought a young lady with him. _I don't think there's room for both of them at Emma's. They'll need a proper house. A home._

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," Granny said and interrupted Regina's musings.

"Good morning." Regina said.

"They're all out back," Granny said and pointed to the to the outside area.

 _All of them?_ If there was one thing Regina wasn't prepared for, it was to be questioned about the trip by Snow White. But it would appear that there was no way around it.

"Thank you," she said to Granny and went through the diner and outside.

And her entire family was indeed gathered outside. Zelena, Emma and Killian, David and Snow where all sitting at a table. And…

Regina's heart threatened to fly right out of her chest. Could that really be her son? That mature young man who grinned at her as soon as he spotted her? Regina could barely recognize him. He looked so…. So grown up.

Regina would have paid much to be able to say something, but seeing Henry again had strangely enough robbed her of her voice. Henry immediately rose from his chair and walked over to her.

"Hi mom," he said and smiled widely.

Mom. _Mom_. An enormous lump formed in Regina's throat- in a moment she was gonna embarrass all of them.

And then she was enveloped in an embrace. A hug so tight she could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. Grown up or not, this was definitely her Henry. She would recognize his hug anywhere.

Regina returned the hug. Tears were pricking in her eyes, but there was very little she could do about it right now. Henry was home. After three years of missing her little prince, he was finally home.

 _Oh, god I'm a mess_. Regina tried to sniffle as discreetly as she could. She shouldn't be crying _now_. There was absolutely nothing to cry about. Henry was home, for gods sake.

"Welcome home," Henry said. He was still holding on to her, and it didn't feel like he was about to let go anytime soon.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that," Regina half-sniffled and cringed at how watery her voice sounded. "I'm sorry, it's the jetlag."

They both know it totally isn't, but Henry was too much of a gentleman to argue against Regina's statement.

"It's… It's good to have you home again," Regina croaked. _Might as well make a scene while I'm at it._

"I've missed you too," Henry said gently as he finally released her.

Regina settled for another watery smile.

"Come and sit down with us," Henry said and put a hand on her arm as he guided over to a chair. "We've saved you a seat."

"Thank you." Regina said as she sat down.

"Welcome home," Emma said as she handed Regina a napkin.

"Thank you," Regina replied rather dryly as she wiped her eyes.

"How was Paris?" Henry asked and smiled.

"Oh no," Regina said firmly. "That can wait. I want to hear about _your_ adventures."

"And _I_ want to hear about your girlfriend," Henry shot back and grinned.

Snow chuckled at that.

Regina felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she muttered something about one thing at the time.

And she was "saved by the bell" when a young Latina woman dressed in jeans and a red shirt came over to their table and smiled widely at her.

"Ella, this is my mom, mom this is Ella," Henry introduced and now his smile was a bit more nervous.

"Hello, Ella. Nice to meet you. I'm Regina," Regina said and smiled as she shook hands with the young woman.

"It's good to finally meet you," Ella smiled. "Henry's told me so much about you. About all of you."

"Welcome to Storybrooke. How do you find the city so far?"

"Very different from the Enchanted Forest," Ella admitted and chuckled. "But I like it here. I think we'll be very happy here."

"Happy to hear that," Regina smiled.

Henry looked positively delighted at that and he gave Ella's hand a little, reassuring squeeze as he said: "Have you ordered already, mom?"

"No, I haven't," Regina admitted. "I figured that could wait until I had seen you."

Henry chuckled. "Why don't I go in and order something for you? You're probably tired after the trip."

"You really don't have to…"

"I insist," Henry grinned as he took Ella's hand. They walked back into Granny's Diner together.

Regina leaned back into the chair. Now she was really wiped. The physical exhaustion after the flight and the long car ride, and the emotional exhaustion of finally being reunited with her son. _Oh, god I need… I definitely need…_

 _I'll quit tomorrow_ , Regina vowed as she reached within her pockets and retrieved the pack of cigarettes. With already skilled fingers she took one between two fingers, placed it between her lips and lit it. _Ahhh. What sweet relief. But this is the last one._

"You're _smoking_ now?" Emma asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Bad habit from Paris. I'm quitting after this one," Regina immediately said in defense.

"That is a horrible habit," Snow commented.

"I'm well aware," Regina muttered and took a drag of the cigarette.

"But bad habits aside," Zelena said and smirked a little. "How was Paris?"

"Paris was amazing," Regina said warmly and truthfully. "I don't think I've landed yet."

"Was Laura tired too?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes, indeed." _especially because we didn't get much sleep last night_. But that was not something Emma needed to know.

Regina managed to get exactly seven drags on her cigarette before she spotted Henry and Ella coming back. She quickly made the pack of cigarettes disappear in thin air. Henry would most definitely scold her for smoking, and he didn't need to do that. Regina wasn't an addicted.

"So," Henry said as he placed a plate with omelet in front of Regina. "You went online while I was gone?"

That elected chuckles from Killian.

"I did," Regina confirmed and digged into her food.

"Tell me about Laura. I want to know everything."

And Regina had to endure Snow's giggles as she explained how she and Laura had run into each other online.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina did her best to answer her son's questions about Laura, and he had quite a few. Who reached out, what is she doing for a living, how long did they chat before meeting, what was she like, how many times has she been in Storybrooke, was she aware of the unique circumstances when it came to Storybrooke and Regina. Regina was proud to report that she had in fact told Laura the truth about herself, and even prouder to tell it made no difference for Laura at all.

And apparently, those were the easy questions. There were other questions that were a bit harder to answer. For various reasons.

"How old is she?" Henry asked.

Regina cringed. She knew this question would come up eventually, and she didn't really have a problem with Laura's age anymore, but time worked differently in the Enchanted Forest, and Henry was very much grown up. _I'm dating someone at my son's age._

'She's uh… she's twenty nine," Regina said halfheartedly.

"Twenty nine?" Henry repeated and chuckled a little.

"I know, I know," Regina answered and did her best not to squirm.

"I wasn't saying anything," Henry assured and now he was really laughing at her. Cheeky.

"No, but I could hear you thinking," Regina muttered.

Emma snickered.

"No, you couldn't," Henry said. "And I don't care. As long as she makes you happy."

"She does." Regina was happy to report.

"Good. And when do I get to meet her?" Henry asked.

"Oh, uhmm… Soon. I think."

"I have to give her the stamp of approval," Henry added and chuckled again. "Make sure she's right for you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm the one who's supposed to take on that role." She turned her head and looked at Ella who was engaged in a chat with Zelena. "But I don't think I have to. I can see you've chosen well."

"Ella's amazing," Henry said. "She really is. And speaking of seeing," he chuckled a little. "Can I see Laura?"

"Yes, of course. Hold on." Regina said as she fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her photos. God knew she had too many indecent pictures of Laura.

"Here," she said and turned the screen around once she found an appropriate picture.

"She's a redhead," Henry observed and grinned.

"That she is."

"She looks nice."

"And she is. Very nice."

"Did she win the competition by the way?" Zelena asked and joined in the conversation between mother and son.

"No, she didn't. But she _did_ run off with the second place," Regina answered and couldn't quite hide her pride.

"That's amazing!" Snow said.

"She should have won. She was far better than the others," Regina half-quipped.

"Did you tell the judges that?" Emma snickered.

"I don't think it would have helped much."

Henry chuckled.

That was when Regina's phone started chiming in her pocket. She scrabbled around and reminded herself not to whip out the pack of cigarette in front of her son. Henry wouldn't be pleased about her new habit. And honestly, neither was Regina. It was a terrible habit, and she would quit it today.

Finally, she found the phone in the very back of her pocket. The caller ID quickly told her who it was.

"Hey," she grinned as she answered the phone.

"Hey there," came Laura's voice.

"Why, good morning," Regina half-teased.

Laura snickered. "Just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"How considerate of you, dear," Regina replied, and now she was definitely teasing.

"Are you with your son?" Laura asked.

"I am," Regina confirmed and flashed Henry a smile. "But you're not interrupting."

"Good. How are the hangovers?" Laura inquired and grinned into the phone.

"Hangovers?" Regina echoed and suddenly became hyper aware that Henry and the rest of her family were listening to her conversation. _Oops_. "You had more to drink than I did."

"You're right. I did." Laura confirmed. "And I'm certainly paying for it this morning."

"Serves you well," Regina laughed.

"Excuse me? I am perfectly delightful when I'm drunk. You and both know that."

Regina chuckled again. Yes, Laura was indeed delightful when she was drunk. _And with her hands everywhere. Not that I complain or anything._ Last night had been quite interesting.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Laura asked briskly and pulled Regina out of her thoughts.

"Next weekend?" Regina echoed and tried to remember. Her brain didn't do a very good job at cooperating this morning.

"I don't think I have any plans next weekend," she settled on. _And if I have, I'll cancel them._

"Great," Laura said in the other end, and Regina heard her scramble around with something. "How do you feel about taking a trip to Boston and pick up your girlfriend, so she doesn't get lost on her way to FairytaleVille?

Regina chuckled again. _FairytaleVille_. "Is this your delightful way of announcing that you're coming to Storybrooke next weekend?"

Henry's head snapped up and he smiled widely.

"Yep," Laura confirmed with a grin, but then grew serious. "Unless it's too soon?"

"No, it isn't," Regina replied. "I'd love for you to meet Henry."

"I'd like that too," Laura said. "You've talked so much about him, I feel like I already know him."

Regina chuckled a little. She had babbled on about Henry. Both in their chats and in real life. Laura already knew so much about Henry, but still, meeting him in the flesh was something else.

"Oh, and by the way, my grandmother is pushing to meet you," Laura told Regina and chuckled.

"Is she indeed?" Regina said and now she actually felt slightly nervous. She had no doubts that Henry and Laura would get along splendidly. Laura's grandmother was another story. Regina already respected her so much and she was terrified that "Grandmother Rose" would think her completely wrong for her granddaughter. _What if she won't like me? What if I'll say something completely wrong_ , _or screw up in some other way? I'm good at screwing up._

"Regina? Regina, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here," Regina said quickly. "You were talking about your grandmother?"

"Yes. I'm not interested in pressuring you, but she would really like to meet you."

"Of course, of course." Regina said and congratulated herself with sounding ever so confident. "Why don't we settle on a date when you get here?"

"That sounds perfect," Laura said. "I have about a million things to do in the shop, but can I call you later?"

"Of course.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," Regina said as they ended the call.

Both Snow and Zelena looked rather delighted at the words of devotion Regina had just uttered, but Regina didn't pick up on it. Her stomach was filled with hot and slick anxiety at the prospect of meeting Grandmother Rose.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Regina blinked and returned to reality. "Of course. I'm fine," she lied. "Laura's coming next weekend."

"So I heard," Henry smiled.

"Can I convince you and Ella to come over for dinner next Saturday?"

"Of course," Ella said before Henry got a chance to answer. "We'd love too. Isn't that right, Henry?"

"Absolutely," Henry confirmed and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Perfect." Regina said. "With that settled I want to hear about _your_ adventures. Everything. From the very beginning."

"Well," Henry said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "The first thing happening after I drove through that portal was that I ended up in a swordfight."

"A _swordfight_?" Regina echoed and immediately felt panic rush over her.

"Which ended well," Henry rushed. "But then I ran into a couple of angry ocres..."

" _Ocres_?!" Regina exclaimed and now her voice was definitely going shrill. "I knew I never should have let you… You could have gotten hurt!"

Henry chuckled a little and patted her hand. "Fortunately, I managed to get out of that situation as well."

"Care to tell me _why_ you ran into ocres?! Those are not creatures to be…"

"Well it all started with…" Henry said as he began his story.

And Regina found herself crave another cigarette as she listened to her son's tale. _That's the last time I'm letting him go to the Enchanted Forest. Next time, I'm coming with him._

A few hours later, Regina was in her office. Snow had done a fine job as deputy Mayor, but her good heart and inability to say no had gotten the best of her, and she had ended up saying yes to renovation of the Toll Bridge. Regina had scolded her for saying yes without authorizing it with Regina, but deep down she knew scolding wouldn't help one bit.

The question was how the hell they were gonna afford it. The budget was kind of tight already. Regina would have to pull several strings to make it happen.

Regina silently decided to ask Maleficent the next time they needed a deputy Mayor. At least she was reliable when it came to money. And probably sensible enough to figure out she would have to ask Regina before authorizing anything.

Regina was despairing a little bit as she made several phone calls and checked where they could spare the extra money.

"Why did she have to authorize this?" the brunette muttered and felt tempted to bang her head against the table. "Why couldn't she just call me before agreeing to anything?"

This was typical Snow White. Her good heart and kind spirit had gotten the best of her. And the town had probably been mighty coaxing.

"I'm never letting her setting foot in this office again," Regina muttered to herself. At least Snow hadn't put that ridiculous bird painting up again, but the authorizing of a new bridge was bad enough. Regina needed a cigarette. Another cigarette.

She found the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. She was already fairly skilled when it came to placing the cigarette between her lips and lightening it. She held the cigarette between her index and middle finger and took a deep drag of it. _Damnit, I really shouldn't be smoking._ But the problem was that it was an excellent help when she was stressed. _I'll quit tomorrow. I will. Definitely. As soon as I've fixed Snow White's mess._

She took another deep drag of the cigarette and opened the window. She wasn't interested in having the office smelling of smoke.

Then there was a knock on the door and the next second Emma came into the office. The blonde frowned slightly. "Smoking again, Madam Mayor?"

Regina ignored that. "Are you aware over the mess you mother made while I was away?"

"The authorization of a new bridge?" Emma said and chuckled a little. "Yeah, she told me. She's been terrified of your wrath all week."

"One of these days, I swear to god…" Regina muttered and took another drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"Should I let her know you'll be coming for her head?" Emma inquired and still looked amused.

"Not this time," Regina decided. "But she's done being deputy Mayor when I'm away. Next time I'll ask Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Emma echoed.

"Yes, she's very good with numbers."

"I didn't know you and she hung out."

"Occasionally. We've been friends for a long time." _If only she would stop coming on to me every time I see her._

"So no more Mayor Snow?" Emma chuckled.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't have her abuse the town budget one more time."

"Probably for the best," Emma agreed. "I think she's better at teaching than running a town."

Regina sighed gravely and glanced at the stack of papers Snow had left in her wake. "It would appear so."

"You have fun with that," Emma snickered. "I just came by to pick up the book she left here."

"Too afraid to face me, was she?" Regina quipped.

"Probably." Emma deadpanned.

Regina sighed again as Emma found Snow White's book. "And I was having such a good day."

"Yes, I heard some "I love you's" between you and Laura." Emma observed and smiled. "That's great."

"Yes, it is," Regina agreed, and her cheeks threatened to go rosy at the mention. She was suddenly taken back to the top of the Eiffel Tower where Laura had said "I love you" the first time.

"I think our son is looking forward to meet her. He asked lots of questions after you spoke with him."

"I hope they'll get along," Regina said. "I hope he'll like her."

"Why wouldn't he?" Emma said warmly. "Laura's great."

"She is," Regina agreed. "But I don't know, maybe I just feel bad about springing this on him the moment he gets back."

"Need I remind you that he came home with a girlfriend too?"

"That's different." Regina insisted.

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"That doesn't make sense." Emma said plainly and chuckled again. "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"I'm not _worrying_ , miss Swan, I'm just saying that…"

 _Blong_.

Regina looked up when a sound from the laptop interrupted her.

"Uh-oh," Emma joked. "I think someone wants to talk to you."

"It would appear so." Regina agreed and waved Emma out of the office. Then she opened the chat site to see what was on Laura's mind.

Regina immediately smiled when she saw the attached picture Laura had sent her. It would appear her favorite florist was drowning in flowers…

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

That following Friday, Regina felt nervous.

Today she was driving to Boston to pick up Laura.

And tonight, Henry was gonna meet Laura.

Regina knew that being nervous was irrational. She already knew that Henry would like Laura. She had tried to tell herself that a million times. But her nerves got the best of her, and she blew it out of proportion.

It was so important for her that the two most important people in her life liked each other.

And then there was the upcoming meeting with Laura's grandmother.

Regina was nervous about that too. Suddenly, she could think of a hundredth different reasons as to why Laura's grandmother wouldn't like her.

It didn't occur to her that Laura's grandmother already liked her.

Yes, Regina felt nervous. And her anxiety had kept her awake for most of the night. Which was why she was now downing her third cup of coffee before leaving for Boston. Hopefully, her hands wouldn't tremble too badly.

After having coffee she had smoked a cigarette. And then vowed to quit tomorrow. Right now, she really needed a cigarette to take the edge of things.

Okay, maybe she needed more than one cigarette.

Regina stuffed the pack of cigarettes into her purse as she left the mansion.

She wasn't quite sure how she was gonna handle the four hour long drive to Boston. Her stomach was tying in knots. Regina scolded herself and reminded herself that Laura probably was way more nervous than Regina was.

 _I have no right to be nervous today. Laura is the one who's meeting my son. Today is her turn to be nervous._

Regina adjusted the mirror and felt the familiar _whoosh_ as she crossed the town line. She barely noticed her magic leaving her now. She didn't really care. Once outside of Storybrooke, she sent Laura a quick text to let her know she was on her way.

The response came almost instantly. Regina pulled over to read the newly arrived text.

" _I can't wait to see you. Spending seven days with you have spoilt me_."

Regina chuckled as she typed her answer.

" _ **Spoiled you? How so, my dear?**_ "

" _I've just become used to you being there all the time... Waking up to an empty bed the first night back was brutal._ "

Regina found herself smiling ridiculously at that.

" _ **I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Very much.**_ "

" _Can I confess something?_ "

" _ **Yes. You can tell me anything.**_ "

" _I'm nervous about meeting your son._ "

Regina nodded to herself. Her suspicion was correct.

" _What if he doesn't think I'm good enough for you_?"

" _ **Believe me, he'll adore you just as much as I do.**_ "

" _Do you promise_?"

" _ **YES. Absolutely. He'll love you."**_

" _Okay… I guess you're right. I'm just being silly._ "

" _ **You're not. You have every right to be nervous. I'm nervous about meeting your grandmother too.**_ "

" _Seriously?!_ "

" _ **Yes. Seriously. Maybe she won't like me.**_ "

" _That's ridiculous, Regina_."

" _ **Or maybe she'll think I'm too old for you.**_ "

" _Nope. Nu-uh. Like hell she won't. Shall I call you and list all the reasons she'll like you until you give that age difference crap up?_ "

Regina chuckled. She had no trouble believing that Laura would actually do just that.

" _ **Actually, I would much rather prefer to hear the reasons out of your mouth when I see you.**_ "

" _Okay. Get your pretty ass back on the road, Ms. Mills._ "

" _ **I think you have a certain fondness for my backside.**_ "

" _I KNOW I have a huge fondness for your A-S-S. Drive safely. Love you._ "

Regina's heart swelled at that.

" _ **Love you too. See you very soon.**_ "

" _I can hardly wait :P_ "

Regina chuckled at the smiley and then stuffed the phone away. Now she had to get to Boston. She had wasted enough time.

Four hours later, Regina pulled up in front of " **The Secret Garden** ". Laura wasn't waiting out front, so Regina hopped out of the Mercedes and went inside the store.

She found Laura behind the counter. The redhead looked like she was in the middle of organizing the last few flowers before she left for the weekend.

Regina smiled as she let her gaze linger on the beautiful woman. Laura was wearing the same dress she had worn for their first date. The cream colored one with the little black polka dots. Her unruly red hair had been tamed with some sort of product. She was clearly trying to look polished and perfect, and Regina found her to be every bit beautiful, but she knew Laura didn't have to try so hard to be perfect. She was already was.

"Hey there," Regina said softly.

Laura squeaked in sheer surprise as she looked up. "Damn," she smiled, quickly recovering from the surprise. "I thought you couldn't use magic to appear outside of Storybrooke."

"Green light all the way," Regina quipped. "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure? Is this dress good enough?" Laura said and pursed her lips. "Because I wasn't sure whether…."

"Laura," Regina interrupted and chuckled. " _You look beautiful_."

Laura's shoulders seemed to uncurl at that, and she flashed Regina one of her beautiful, bright smiles. "I've missed you."

"Yes? Then why don't you come and say hi?" Regina challenged and snickered.

She didn't have to ask twice. Laura immediately came around the counter. Her arms wrapped around Regina and then she was kissing her, and Regina could feel how it immediately made up for the distance between them.

Regina wouldn't have minded taking this upstairs and giving Laura a proper hello, but she knew they couldn't do that right now. They had to get back to Storybrooke. There would be plenty of time for other things later.

" _Bonjour_." Laura joked a bit breathless when they finally broke apart.

"Hi." Regina said warmly.

"Did I mention how much I've missed you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"And how ridiculously beautiful you look today?" Laura continued, and her gaze lingered on Regina's midnight blue dress.

"Why thank you." Regina laughed.

"You're most welcome, Ms. Witch," Laura said and one of her hands came up to push a strand of red hair behind her ear.

And as she did that, something small on her wrist suddenly caught Regina's attention.

"What's this?" Regina inquired and took Laura's hand to take a closer look at it.

Laura blushed a little. "I might have used a little bit of the money I won in the competition," she admitted. "Do you like it?"

Regina smiled as she inspected the new tattoo on Laura's wrist. Not too big and not too small. But a perfect ink version of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's perfect," Regina said and ran a finger over the still slightly raised ink.

"I'm glad you think so. I wasn't sure what you would think of it."

"I love your tattoos, Laura. You know that." Regina chuckled and teased: "Were you scared to tell me about this one?"

"No," Laura huffed. "I wanted it to be a surprise. And I wanted a permanent reminder of our trip to Paris. Something as perfect as that deserves a permanent mark."

"Right you are. Maybe I should get one too."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding," Regina assured. "I appreciate your tattoos, but I don't think they're for me."

"That's a shame," Laura said silkily. "I'm pretty sure you would dead sexy with a tattoo."

Regina chuckled. _Dead sexy. That's a new one._

"Should we hit the road?" Laura suggested and revealed that she had a bag prepared and stuffed away behind the counter.

"That sounds like a good idea," Regina said.

They left " **The Secret Garden** " and climbed into the Mercedes.

Regina noted that Laura started to look nervous again as they hit the main road. The brunette quickly reached out and patted her knee slightly.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about, my dear." Regina assured.

"It's so silly," Laura sighed. "I mean, I've already met Snow White, Prince Charming and Captain Hook. What would be the harm in meeting your son?"

Regina laughed at the irony. "He doesn't bite, dear."

"No, but he _is_ the ultimate judge or something like that…" Laura muttered. "I just… I really want him to like me, that's all."

"He _will_ like you, Laura." Regina said firmly. "He _does_ like you."

"He hasn't even met me," Laura mumbled.

"He likes you because I do." Regina said gently. "Because he knows how happy you make me. He doesn't need any other reason."

Laura flashed Regina a little smile at that and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Regina squeezed back and smiled reassuringly. Her own anxiety had lifted completely. She had no fears about introducing Laura and Henry to each other.

They reached Storybrooke sometime in the afternoon, and Laura's freckled face lit up when they crossed the town line.

"It's great to be back," she smiled.

"The town has missed you," Regina assured.

"Your magic is going crazy," Laura noted and chuckled.

"No, it's not," Regina snorted and inspected the way her fingertips sparkled. "It's just coming back, that's all."

Laura grinned.

"But if you're really lucky…" Regina continued and lowered her voice slightly.

"Yes?" Laura said and grinned mischievously.

"Perhaps I can let my magic _go crazy_ later."

"I'd like that," Laura murmured, and Regina noted that the younger woman was biting her lip. That did certain _things_ to Regina, but she swiftly reminded herself that the car hardly was the place to do… certain things.

They soon reached the mansion, and before Laura could protest, Regina grabbed her bag and carried it inside.

"I could have done that myself," Laura said and rolled her sky blue eyes.

"That may be, but I wanted to do it," Regina chuckled. "Welcome back, dear."

"I've missed your ridiculously big house," Laura quipped.

"And it's been shockingly empty without you," Regina said and went along on the joke.

"I miss Paris too," Laura said once Regina had sent her bag upstairs and they were seated on the couch.

"Me, too." Regina wholeheartedly agreed. "It was an amazing trip. I'm so happy you invited me."

"Me, too." Laura joked. "Paris would have been awfully boring without you."

Regina snorted slightly. Because that was ridiculous. Laura was talking about one of the most interesting cities in the world for gods sake. Calling Paris boring was basically blasphemy.

"How about Mauritius?" Laura said dreamily and interrupted Regina's train of thoughts.

"Pardon?" Regina answered and snapped out of her thoughts about Paris and their holiday.

"Mauritius," Laura repeated. "For our next holiday."

"M- _Mauritius_?" Regina echoed and was only half-certain she had heard wrong.

"Mmm," Laura leaned back against the plush cushions in the couch. "My sister was there a couple of years ago. It's a really beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is, but…"

"I want to take you places," Laura interrupted and entwined their fingers. "I want to, pardon the cliché, _show you the world_."

Regina chuckled slightly. _Mauritius._ Were they seriously discussing taking another trip? _Laura has been here for five minutes and she's already making me dizzy_.

And as to add to Regina's dizziness, Laura said: "Or Mallorca. That could be great too."

"Shouldn't you be spending the money on yourself instead?" Regina halfheartedly suggested.

"I've already did," Laura replied and waved her newly tattooed wrist in front of Regina.

"But that's only…"

"I don't care," Laura interrupted firmly. "What I want to do the most, is taking another holiday with you. That's how I want to spend the money. By doing something nice to my girlfriend."

"A trip to Mauritius is a little more than just a nice gesture, Laura." Regina muttered.

Laura snickered. "Don't care." She snuggled into Regina. "I want to take you away."

Maybe Regina had turned into a hopeless romantic lately, because she found that statement to be ever so sweet and romantic.

"I'd like that." She murmured and wrapped an arm around Laura. "I'd like to go away with you."

"Any chance we can leave tomorrow?" Laura whispered into her neck.

Regina spluttered. "No. Absolutely not."

"Darn it."

"Darn it?" Regina mocked in the nicest way possible. "You have so many lovely phrases, dear."

"Mmm, Hakuna Matata," Laura said dead seriously.

That only made Regina splutter again, and she reminded herself to tell Emma that Laura had used the good old "Hakuna Matata"-joke. That would undoubtedly make the blonde laugh.

Laura rose from the couch rather abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I need a new layer of makeup," Laura announced. "I would like to look my absolute best tonight."

"You already _do_ look your absolute best, Laura."

"And besides," Laura continued and now she was smirking. "You've messed up my lipstick, Ms. Mills."

 _Well, she has a point about that_ , Regina thought to herself. "And it was my absolute pleasure to do so," she drawled.

"You're awful," Laura grinned.

"You didn't do a whole lot to stop me."

"Smart ass."

"Very eloquently." Regina complimented. "I wonder what else you're capable of?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Laura purred and bent down so her face was only inches from Regina's.

"As a matter fact, I would." Regina grinned.

"Well, maybe I'll let you in on the secret later. If you're really, really lucky."

"You're bad." Regina assured, still grinning.

"And you like it. Keep this up and I might just ask you to change into one of those dresses back in your cave…"

" _Vault,_ dear." Regina corrected and chuckled. "And what would be the point in changing into one of those? You would remove it anyway."

"I would," Laura confirmed with a twinkle in her eyes. "But not after I had marveled at the sight."

"You're silly," Regina laughed.

Laura leaned forward until her lips were only inches from Regina's. "Since the lipstick is already ruined..." she murmured.

Regina immediately closed the gap between them. She saw it as her finest job to mess up Laura's lipstick even more.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Laura looked like she was getting nervous again.

Regina gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Laura muttered. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He will. He _does_ ," Regina said gently and gave Laura's forehead a light peck. "He already likes you, Laura."

Laura flashed her a smile, but her shoulders remained tight.

Regina wasn't entirely sure how to convince her girlfriend that Henry wasn't Godzilla. She had tried, but Laura seemed a bit terrified over meeting him. Regina had an inkling that Laura hadn't been introduced to many of her girlfriend's family members before. She knew Laura had dated someone, fallen madly in love with her and then had her heart broken by her. That was what she had told Regina during one of their chats. Just that. Regina hadn't asked further questions. All that was in the past. She and Laura were concentrating on the future.

 _Ding, dong_.

Speaking of future… It would appear that Henry was here.

Laura's face complete paled.

" _Relax_ ," Regina said gently.

"Right. I'm relaxed. Totally." Laura said.

"Laura. _Breathe_ ," Regina admonished and chuckled a little. "I promise you, it's going to be fine."

"I just want to make a good impression," Laura said earnestly. "He's the most important person in your life. I don't want to screw up…"

"And when have you ever?" Regina interrupted. "In all the time I've known you, you've never screwed up. Not once."

"First time for everything," Laura muttered.

Regina laughed warmly. "He'll love you. Exactly like I do."

 _Ding, dong._

"Do you promise me to keep breathing whilst I answer the door?" Regina asked.

Laura released a whoosh of air.

"Good."

Regina went into the hall and opened the door for Henry and Ella. "Hello you two," she smiled. "Please, come in."

"Thank you for having us," Ella said.

"You're always welcome in this house, Ella," Regina assured as she hugged the younger Latina woman.

Henry smiled broadly as he hugged his mother. "Something smells good."

"I landed on lasagna." Regina admitted.

"If I told you I haven't missed your lasagna, I would lie," Henry grinned.

"Come in, come in," Regina said. "Let me take your coat, Ella."

"Thank you, Regina."

It struck Regina that Ella appeared to be nervous too. _Well, I guess it's double up then_. It was not only Laura's first meeting with Henry, but it was also the first time Ella had dinner with in Henry's childhood home.

Regina smiled. Ella had absolutely no reason to be nervous. Regina already found her to be positively charming. No pun intended.

They walked into the living room where Laura was waiting, and it looked like she was trying to smooth out an invisible crease on her dress, but she looked up when Henry, Ella and Regina came into the living room.

"Hi," she said and smiled nervously.

"Henry, Ella. This is Laura. Laura, this is my son Henry and his girlfriend Ella." Regina quickly introduced.

"Hey Laura. Nice to meet you," Henry said and smiled as he outstretched a hand towards the redhead.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Laura said and returned the smile as she shook his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," Henry joked.

"Oh, of course," Laura assured. "Regina always talks like you're the eight wonder of the world."

"Does she really?" Henry replied and looked at Regina with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you very much, Laura." Regina said sardonically. But she couldn't quite keep the smile away from her face.

Laura chuckled as she shook hands with Ella. "Hey, Ella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Regina instructed all of her guests to sit down, dinner would be ready in five minutes. But she hadn't spent two minutes in the kitchen before Henry joined her.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" he offered.

"No, you can go and sit down," Regina quipped. "Let me handle things tonight."

"So, you don't want me to set the table anymore?" he said and chuckled.

"Ahh, the good old days," Regina hummed. "Not tonight I think. Tonight you and Ella are here as my guests."

But despite her words, Henry still grabbed the bottle of wine to bring it into the dining room with him. On his way out of the kitchen he turned around: "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"She's really great." He smiled.

Regina returned the smile. "That she is."

 _Stamp of approval given_. Regina knew that the evening would go smoothly. Laura had absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Henry liked her. Exactly like Regina had predicted he would.

And the evening _did_ go smoothly. Henry and Laura immediately hit it off, and Laura was most interested in hearing about all of his adventures in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina was interested too. Just not in the part involving ocres. She shuddered at that. The thought of Henry being so close to one of those creatures was just…

No, she was much more interested in hearing about how Henry met Ella. And that was quite the story too. It involved Henry crashing Ella's carriage with his motorbike ("I knew that thing was dangerous" Regina had interjected), Ella knocking him out and driving to the ball on his motorbike, a quarrel with an evil stepmother and loads of other obstacles too.

"In the end we decided that enough was enough," Ella chuckled. "That's why we came to Storybrooke."

"Mm, the adventures were fine, but this _is_ my home," Henry agreed. "I wanted to show Ella where I was from."

That warmed Regina's heart. She had been so afraid Henry would never come home again. She had been willing to accept that he had settled down in the Enchanted Forest, but she would always have missed him no matter what. And now he was home. For good, it would seem.

"So, Laura. Mom tells me you're a florist?"

"Yeah, that's right. I have my own store."

"And it's a beautiful place," Regina interjected.

"I would love to see it sometime," Henry said.

"Well, I'm sure we could arrange that," Laura smiled. "I would be happy to give you a grand tour in my store."

Regina smiled at that.

"And how was Paris?" Henry continued. "You guys _did_ see the Eiffel Tower, right?"

"You bet." Laura said. "I actually took quite a few pictures of Regina up there. She fitted the place beautifully."

"Pictures huh?" Henry said and grinned at Regina.

"Mm, a whole bunch." Laura assured.

"I'm sure no one wants to see them," Regina piped up.

But Henry assured her that that was not the case, and Laura had to whip out her phone and show Henry and Ella the pictures from Paris.

"You should have been a photographer instead, dear," Regina teased rather flatly.

Laura smirked. "I would have made a crappy photographer, seeing how _you_ are my favorite motive…"

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny."

"I try my best," Laura teased.

Regina rolled her eyes at that. But she was happy to see Laura's anxiousness disappear. The redhead looked comfortable around Henry and Ella, and had Regina been more like Snow White, she would have bursted with happiness at that.

But Regina just so happened to be far more controlled than Snow White, so instead of sitting there, grinning like an idiot, she cleared the table instead and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

It didn't take long before she had company in the kitchen again. This time by Ella.

"Can I help you with something, Regina?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, Ella." Regina smiled.

"Please? I insist."

"So do I," Regina chuckled as she found five coffee cups in the cupboard. "You're my guest."

Ella smiled a little. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you. What do you think of Storybrooke so far?"

"It's a beautiful town," Ella said. "But…"

"It's a little hard to get used to, am I correct?" Regina guessed.

"Yes, exactly."

"It takes a while to get used to all the new things the town has to offer," Regina nodded. "But I'm sure Henry will do his utmost to help you. And I will be happy to help you too if there's ever anything…"

"Well, I'm definitely gonna need some new clothes at some point," Ella laughed. "Ballgowns isn't exactly high fashion here…"

Regina chuckled. "There's quite a few stores in Storybrooke."

"Would it be too much to ask your guidance when it comes to clothes?" Ella asked. "I don't really know much about it."

"I would be happy to help you." Regina assured. "You just let me know when you want to go, and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Regina." Ella said relieved. "I honestly don't know what to look for."

Regina chuckled a little. "Don't worry. It doesn't take many weeks in Storybrooke before you do."

The coffee machine made a " _whrr_ " sound, indicating that the coffee was done. Before Regina could protest, Ella grabbed the five coffee cups and took them with her into the living room where Laura and Henry had moved to the couch.

Regina chuckled a little. Something told her she wasn't gonna be a half bad mother-in-law.

She brought the coffee with her into the living room and smiled. Henry was currently telling Laura a dramatic story involving a few ocres, and Laura looked like she found the story _very_ entertaining.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Regina said later. They had just said goodbye to Henry and Ella and were now clearing the coffee table.

"No, I guess it wasn't," Laura surrendered. "Did I make a good impression on him? Do you think he…"

"Laura," Regina interrupted firmly. "He liked you. He found you to be _awesome_. He told me so himself."

"He said I was awesome?" Laura beamed.

"Yes, indeed."

Laura exhaled and then smiled. "I can see why you're proud of him. He's great."

"That he is," Regina agreed. "It's good to have him home again."

"And Ella," Laura chuckled. "I can't believe she's Cinderella!"

" _Another_ Cinderella," Regina said and sighed. "That's gonna confuse Ashley…"

"Ashley?" Laura echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"The first Cinderella."

"Oh. Right." Laura chuckled again. "Two Cinderella's. God, this town is getting more and more…"

"Weird? Absurd? Insane?" Regina suggested.

"I would have said _brilliant_ ," Laura said, and her long arms looped around Regina's waist. "Any chance you can do the rest of those dishes with magic?"

"And why would I do that, dear?"

"Because I've dreamed of your bathtub all day."

"An odd thing to dream about," Regina teased.

Laura "punished" her by squeezing her hips slightly. "Let me rephrase it then. I've been dreaming of _you_ _in the bathtub_ all day."

"Oh, I see." Regina laughed and turned around. "You want me naked, hmm? Is that it?"

"The case in a nutshell," Laura said plainly and gave Regina's hand a little tug. "Come on."

"What about the dishes?"

"Said the woman with magic," Laura scoffed and tugged Regina towards the stairs. "Come _on_."

"Very well then," Regina drawled. "If you insist." She willingly let Laura drag her upstairs.

She "cheated" and filled the tub by magic. Why bother with adjusting temperatures when she could be in the process of taking her clothes off instead?

Laura quickly wiggled out of her dress and stockings. Regina smirked a little as the redhead fumbled with her bra and then dropped the garment to the floor.

"Your turn," Laura grinned as she ridded herself of the last piece of clothing and climbed into the tub.

"You're asking me to strip?" Regina teased.

"No, I'm asking you to take your bloody clothes off," Laura sniggered. "I won't be needing a show. Not today at least."

"Good. Because I've already given you plenty of shows via Skype," Regina muttered. She still couldn't quite believe that herself. That she had actually taken her clothes off over camera.

"And I've cherished every single one of them," Laura smirked.

"I'm sure you have, dear." Regina said and unbuttoned her blouse, wiggled out of her skirt and revealed her underwear.

"Damn," Laura said plainly, and her gaze lingered on Regina's garter belt for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" Regina asked nonchalantly as she unclipped the garters and slid the stockings down her legs.

"Why have I never asked you to do _that_ when we Skype?" Laura wondered out loud.

"You're not imaginative enough," Regina teased sweetly.

"In a moment I'll throw bubbles in your face."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. If you don't get your pretty ass into this tub right now," Laura threatened.

Regina laughed as she removed her panties and joined Laura in the tub. Laura instantly leaned back against the top of Regina's shoulder. "This is nice," the redhead commented. "Feels very deja-vu."

"Mmm, except this isn't a Parisian hotel room." Regina said as she rubbed Laura's still tense shoulders. "And I can't see the Eiffel Tower."

"Neither can I," Laura said as she turned around in the tub. "But I _can_ see something better." She continued as she cupped Regina's cheek.

"You're silly," Regina scoffed.

"Am not," Laura said and leaned in to kiss Regina.

Regina returned the kiss and caught a brief glimpse of the new ink on Laura's wrist. The brunette chuckled into the kiss. Now she actually _could_ see the Eiffel Tower.

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Her legs were tangled into the sheets.

That was the first thing Regina picked up on the following morning.

That and the fact that Laura was awake and currently drawing lazy patterns on Regina's arm.

But Regina had very little desire to wake up. She was far too comfortable to get out of bed right now.

Laura seemingly knew that Regina was awake already, though. "Regina?" the younger redhead said.

Regina didn't response. _Not yet. I'm still tired._

But Laura wasn't one for giving up. "Regina?"

Regina just groaned.

Laura chuckled at that. "Re-giiiii-na?" she teased.

That made Regina open one eye. "Don't say my name like that."

"Why not? I said it like that last night."

"Mmm, exactly," Regina muttered and tried to roll onto her side, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

But Laura stopped her by running her finger up and down the side of Regina's neck.

"Mm, what are you doing?" Regina mumbled.

"Waking you."

"Why?"

"Because…" Laura shifted and positioned herself on top of Regina. "There's more to life than sleep."

"Acknowledged," Regina rumbled sleepily. "But…"

"No buts," Laura interrupted. "I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, but you seem to have rearranged your cupboards since my last visit, and waking you to ask for this and that seemed…"

"Unnecessary?" Regina cheekily suggested.

"Mmm," Laura husked as she kissed Regina's neck again.

Regina mirrored the sound. This wasn't a half bad way to be woken.

And Laura trailed kisses all the way down Regina's neck. Then back up again, nipped lightly at her earlobe, down her neck again, this time all the way down to her collarbone. The top of her chest, lower still…

Regina squirmed when Laura lips wrapped around her nipple and the redhead started suckling lightly.

 _Oh my god_ , _this is definitely not a bad way to be woken._

Regina dug her head into the pillow as her back arched slightly.

That encouraged Laura and her ministrations became firmer and more determined.

" _God_ …" Regina mumbled. She should be tired after last night, but she wasn't. Instead she was already in the mood. Again.

"You're amazing," she breathed.

Laura chuckled against Regina's skin and the sound made it vibrate.

Regina's fingers closed around the sheet underneath her and her back arched again.

And Laura wasn't laughing anymore. Instead she trailed her kisses lower and lower, and Regina completely agreed with her girlfriend. There was indeed more to live than sleeping.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Regina asked once they were bathed, dressed, decent and in the middle of breakfast.

"How about you show me those stables today?" Laura replied and took another bite of her buttered toast

"Oh right," Regina nodded when she remembered what they had talked about before heading off to Paris. "We can definitely go riding today."

"Great," Laura smiled. "I can't wait to see you on horseback. I bet you look good."

"I thought the point was to ride?" Regina said cheekily.

"I do. And that includes admiring the view." Laura replied wit just as much sass.

"Oh, very funny." Regina said flatly. "I would advice you to not get too distracted. We can't have you falling off the horse."

Laura grinned.

After breakfast, they headed down to the stables. And as opposed to the last time Regina was here, there's no Prince Charming around.

"Take your pick, dear," Regina encouraged.

Laura ended up choosing a brown horse named Buttercup. A name so silly, Regina was sure Snow White had named the poor horse at some point.

Regina herself chose Majesty. They got along quite nicely the last time.

They saddle their horses, mount them and then ride out.

Regina smiled. She might have warned Laura not to get distracted, but maybe she should have warned herself instead. Laura looked awfully good on horseback, and you could tell she had lessons when she was younger. She definitely knew what she was doing.

They rode away from the stables, and when they reached the forest, Laura looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Race you!" she said as she clicked her tongue and Buttercup switched to galloping.

"You're _cheating_!" Regina accused as Majesty found a faster pace too.

Cheating or not, Laura won that little race, and she was every bit triumphant when Regina caught up with her.

"I want a rematch," Regina muttered as they stopped the horses to let them rest for a moment.

"You're a sore loser," Laura said sweetly.

"And you're cheating."

"No I didn't," Laura chuckled. "I _won_. Fair and square."

"Because you cheated. You got a head start."

Laura chuckled again as she elegantly dismounted Buttercup. "Then come down here so I can make it up to you?"

"Tempting offer," Regina drawled as she hopped off Majesty. "I'm off the horse. Make it up to me."

And Laura didn't hesitate before she pulled Regina closer and kissed her soundly until Regina was breathless and unable to complain.

"We should make this a tradition," Laura said as they sat down in the grass.

"Make what a tradition, dear?"

"You know…" Laura entwined their fingers. "Every time I'm here we go for a ride. Couldn't that be great?"

"Very," Regina agreed. She had actually missed riding quite a bit, and she couldn't figure out why she hadn't considered to do it sooner. Maybe because she hadn't had anyone to ride with. It _was_ nicer to have someone to ride with.

"And since we're making agreements…" Laura smirked. "How about that trip to Mauritius?"

Regina shook her head a little. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"It's so far away…" Regina mumbled. But her protest wasn't completely genuine. Being in Paris with Laura had been amazing. She loved Storybrooke with all her heart, but her eyes had very much been opened to the outside world and all its tempting offers.

"I know, but look at this," Laura said and shuffled closer to Regina. The redhead whipped her phone out and showed Regina several pictures of a paradise like island with white sand, crystal blue water and palm trees.

"That looks very nice," Regina acknowledged warmly.

"Yeah, doesn't it? My sister had the time of her life there," Laura said.

"I'm sure she had. I can't imagine anyone _not_ having the time of their lives there..."

"And you would look _so_ good on that beach," Laura continued. "You would fit right in."

"So would you, dear."

Laura scoffed. "What, with my red hair and freckled skin? No way. But _you_ would look like some sort of goddess there. I can already picture it."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

"We could live in a cottage on the beach. Bathe in the ocean every day. Watch the sun set while we sipped drinks..."

"Such strong arguments, my dear." Regina laughed. "One thing at the time, okay? Let's start with introducing me to your grandmother."

"Deal," Laura snickered and slid the phone back in her pocket. "But I'm not giving up…."

Regina shook her head slightly as she reached into her own pocket and found her pack of cigarettes.

"And we have to make you stop smoking somehow." Laura commented.

"Add that to the list," Regina quipped, but she knew that Laura had a point.

"Seriously, had I known bringing you to Paris would turn you into a smoker…"

Regina shot the redhead a look.

"...I would totally have brought you anyway," Laura finished her sentence and chuckled.

"And what do you think bringing me to Mauritius will turn me into then?" Regina teased.

"A mermaid." Laura said without skipping a beat.

Regina almost choked on the smoke at that. "Maybe you bring Ariel instead."

"Is she here? In Storybrooke?"

"Occasionally," Regina nodded.

"Right. I have to make sure to say hi to her sometimes," Laura grinned. "And I still haven't seen Maleficent yet."

Regina scoffed. "I assure you, she's not all that. She's mostly just rude."

"She's a dragon. That's _something_. At least in my book," Laura said stubbornly.

"Alright, well. I'm sure we can introduce you to Maleficent sometimes. But don't say I didn't warn you," Regina half teased.

Both women chuckled as they headed back to the horses. The sky was going a bit grey, and they had been away for quite some time. It was nearly lunch time.

Regina suggested they had lunch at Granny's instead of at home, and Laura was more than on board with that.

"If we had lunch at your place, I would probably just end up dragging you back to bed with me," the younger woman said and winked.

"And we _really_ can't have that, can we?"

"No, it would be an absolute _disaster_."

So, after leaving the horses at the stables, Regina impressed Laura with her magic when she made sure both women looked as perfect and presentable as they had done when they left the mansion. But it wasn't the change of wardrobe that had impressed Laura. It was the complete removal of the smell of horse.

"Burgers?" Laura grinned when they found a booth at Granny's.

"Yes, why not," Regina shrugged. "Can't harm, can it?"

"Nope," Laura agreed and smiled when Granny herself came over with their food. "That looks good."

"It better," Granny said firmly.

Regina suffocated her amusement.

"Mmm!" Laura said appreciatingly after taking the first bite.

"Happy you still like the burgers, dear."

Laura smiled widely. "Another brilliant reason to come back again and again."

"Hey you two!"

Regina looked up and saw Emma come over to their table.

"Hey Emma," Laura smiled.

"Good to see you again," Emma said.

"You too. It's good to be back."

"Storybrooke isn't much compared to Paris." Emma snickered.

"I love Storybrooke," Laura assured and gave Regina a sideways glance. "And quite a few of the people living in it."

"Aren't you sweet," Regina joked, but the statement never the less warmed her heart.

"I know," Laura said cheekily as she rose from her chair. "Don't eat my food while I'm gone."

"I would never dream of it," Regina assured as Laura headed out to the ladies' room.

"Aww. How cute you two are," Emma teased.

"What do you want miss Swan?"

"I ran into Henry this morning. He told me about the dinner last night."

"Did he now?"

"Mhmm. And I do believe Laura has gotten the stamp of approval."

"Yes, I could sense that much last night," Regina said. "Kindly repeat that when she comes back. She was terribly nervous about meeting him."

"Poor thing," Emma said understandingly. "Didn't you tell him that our son usually is cool with just about anything?"

"I did. And we had a lovely evening with him and Ella."

"Yes, she's great too, isn't she?"

"A charming young lady," Regina agreed.

Emma chuckled at Regina's phrasing. "I think I smell a wedding and a grandchild."

Regina grimaced. "Isn't that a little soon, miss Swan?"

"Terrified at seeing our son growing up, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Regina said flatly. "He's changed so much since he drove off on that motorbike."

"You're right. He has," Emma agreed.

"I can't keep up," Regina sighed.

"You'll get there," Emma comforted.

"I hope so."

"Did you eat my food while I was gone?" Laura said when she came back and sat down.

"I most certainly did not."

Emma chuckled. "What have you two been up to today?"

"We were out riding," Laura explained, and her eyes sparkled. "It was really fun. Been years since I last was on a horse..."

"I couldn't tell," Regina interrupted. "You were a natural."

Laura flashed her a warm smile at that and then continued: "And I'm trying to talk Regina into taking another trip with me."

"Oh?" Emma said, and her eyebrow rose as she smirked. "Another trip, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured since Paris was such a major success, why not do it again."

"She's using _very_ strong arguments," Regina assured and smiled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll coax her into taking another trip with me." Laura chuckled.

"Maybe you will. Eventually," Regina teased.

Maybe Laura would success. Maybe the thought of taking another trip together wasn't complete lunacy...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Regina knew it was silly to feel "blue".

But never the less, that was exactly what she felt when she crossed the town line and drove into Storybrooke that early afternoon. She had dropped Laura off at her apartment today, and after a cup of coffee and lots of goodbye kisses and assurance to see each other again _very_ soon, Regina had climbed back into the Mercedes and driven all the way to Maine.

And that was why she was blue. She loved having Laura in the mansion. She loved waking up to her short red hair tickling her and see her freckled face light up in a smile when she said good morning.

Saying goodbye to Laura was... brutal. Regina couldn't think of any other way to put it.

It was actually a little scary. Knowing how quickly she had gotten used to having Laura around. The trip to Paris hadn't "bettered" that. No, that had been wonderful. Seven days of uninterrupted Laura.

Regina already missed that. And she already missed Laura. Which was a little scary too. She had barely dropped her off in Boston, and here she was, missing her again.

The mansion felt eerily quiet when Regina stepped inside. The silence was deafening. But in some way, it was like she could hear a very faint echo of Laura's laughter.

Regina shook her head. She couldn't think like this. That would only make her bad mood worse.

And she wasn't alone. Henry was here, she reminded herself. Her son was home.

But knowing her son was home wasn't quite enough to make her stop missing her girlfriend.

Maybe she was being ungrateful.

Or maybe missing her son and her girlfriend couldn't be compared at all.

Regina looked despondently around in the empty mansion and thrusted a hand into her pocket. She quickly found what she was looking for and retrieved the pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

 _I'll quit tomorrow_ , she vowed as she placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it.

She took a deep drag of the cigarette and then released the smoke.

Yes, she would definitely quit tomorrow. She puffed more smoke out.

"Mom."

Regina yelped and nearly dropped the cigarette. She quickly spun around and came face to face with Henry.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Regina said and magicked the cigarettes away.

"Do you know how bad smoking is for you?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Regina grimaced. "I do know. And I'm not a smoker, okay? I'll stop."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Regina mumbled halfheartedly.

" _Mom_." Henry scolded sternly.

"I will, okay? I _promise_ ," Regina assured and made a discreet little movement her fingers. The cigarettes re-appeared in her pocket.

"How about you quit today instead?" Henry suggested and raised an eyebrow. "And since when do you _smoke_?"

"It was a bad habit I picked up in Paris," Regina muttered.

"You seriously need to stop."

"I _know_." Regina said through gritted teeth. "I already said I would."

Henry sighed. "Why don't you come over to Granny's and have a cup of coffee with me?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you busy?"

"With what?"

"I thought maybe you and Ella had plans..."

"Mom," Henry chuckled. "Stop acting like you're intruding. You're _not_ , okay? Now leave those cigarettes here and let's go and have some coffee."

"Very well." Regina said and followed her son out of the mansion.

"So, when is Laura coming back?" Henry asked as they sat down at a table at Granny's.

"I think it's my turn to go to Boston," Regina replied. "But she's gonna be a little busy with the store, so..."

"It's lucky you guys have the chat site then," Henry chuckled.

"And Skype."

" _You_ have Skype?" Henry said with feigned disbelief.

"Excuse me," Regina huffed. "There's absolutely no reason to be rude, young man."

Henry chuckled. "How about Twitter? Have you cracked that code yet?"

"No, I don't have Twitter," Regina scoffed. "Laura's been trying to talk me into it, but..."

"What else has she tried to talk you into? I heard something about a trip to Mauritius."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Who tattled?"

"Grandma."

"Right. Of course."

"So, are you guys going?"

"That hasn't been decided yet," Regina said firmly. "We were just talking about it, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Grandma made it sound like it was a done deal."

Regina sighed. "I think it's time she and I have a little heart to heart about her sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Henry chuckled. "Don't be too hard on her. She was just happy for you."

"She can be that without poking her nose into my business," Regina said testily and took a sip of her coffee.

Henry grinned.

"I might have to threaten Snow White one last time," Regina darkly quipped.

"Did I hear you threaten my mom?"

Both Regina and Henry looked up and saw Emma stand right by their table.

"Should I tell her to watch out?" Emma grinned.

"Possibly," Regina muttered.

Emma chuckled. "What has she done this time?"

"Apparently, she's been telling people that Laura and I are going to Mauritius."

"And are you?" Emma asked as she sat down next to Henry.

Regina shrugged lightly. "Possibly. I don't know yet."

Henry turned to Emma: "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"Killian's taking the shift. I wanted to spend some time with my kid," Emma grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Henry said and rolled his eyes slightly. "Did you see Ella earlier?"

"Yeah. She told me about some of your adventures. Including your run in with Dr. Facilier. I had no idea he was real too, but I guess I should have seen that comin'..."

"You've met dr. Facilier?" Regina interrupted.

"Have _you_?" Henry shot back and raised an eyebrow.

"Our paths have crossed," Regina said a bit vaguely.

"Does he have friends on the other side?" Emma joked.

"He sure does. And he threatened me with every single one of them." Regina muttered.

"Why did he do that?" Henry asked and frowned.

Regina shrugged. "Maybe we had some sort of fallout. I can't remember exactly."

"A fallout?" Emma repeated and now she was frowning too.

"Never mind." Regina said dismissively.

But Emma was like a dog with a bone, and as soon as Henry disappeared up to the counter to get a refill on his coffee, the blonde turned to Regina and asked:

"How well _did_ you know the voodoo doctor?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious," Emma grinned.

"About my past connection with a voodoo doctor?" Regina said sardonically.

"Define "connection"."

"Emma!" Regina protested. "Let's keep past mistakes in the past, alright?"

Emma made a face. "You and Dr. Facilier. I really can't picture it."

"I said it was a mistake. One of many," Regina muttered.

"How long ago was it?"

" _Blong_."

Regina had never been more relieved in her life to get a message.

"Oops," she said with feigned innocence. "It looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

"Saved by the bell," Emma teased.

Regina ignored that as she opened the chat site.

 _ **[Regina has logged in]**_

 _Laura: Hey babe._

Regina smiled a little at that.

 _ **Regina: Hello yourself. Busy in the store?**_

 _Laura: Yeah, I'm busy... Busy missing you like crazy._

 _ **Regina: Rest assure I miss you too.**_

 _Laura: You do? :P_

 _ **Regina: Of course I do.**_

 _Laura: Good. I'm doing something right then._

 _ **Regina: You're doing something very right.**_

 _Laura: Actually, there's something I want to ask you, but I think it would be better to ask you over the phone... Are you free to talk right now?_

Regina looked up. Henry was still standing by the counter, chatting away with Granny, and Emma was busy looking at her own phone.

 _ **Regina: I happen to be unoccupied at the moment.**_

 _[Laura has logged out]_

Regina chuckled slightly.

 _ **[Regina has logged out]**_

It didn't even take ten seconds before her phone started chiming.

"Hello," Regina smiled as she answered.

"Have I told you how insanely beautiful you look today?" came Laura's voice over the phone.

Regina spluttered a little. "Yes, you told me that when we said goodbye this morning. Was _that_ what you wanted to ask me, because that's a bit silly, my dear."

"No, I have an actual point with calling you," Laura said. "But I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of silly skyping later..."

"Behave."

Laura chuckled into the phone. "You make it so hard for me."

"Mmm, I bring out the worst in people," Regina drawled.

Emma snapped her head up from her phone and snickered.

Regina forced herself to find her serious attitude as she asked: "So, what's on your mind, Laura?"

"My grandmother is getting sick of hearing me bragging."

Regina frowned. "I don't think I understand what you mean, dear."

"She really wants to meet you," Laura said softly, as if she was trying to not scare Regina.

"Okay." Regina said a bit cautiously.

"How would you feel about driving to Boston next weekend and meet my gran for a cup of tea?"

Regina took a breath before answering. She knew that she was gonna meet Laura's grandmother eventually, she _knew_ that, and she also knew that it was gonna happen pretty soon, but now at the prospect of an actual date for the event, she felt her stomach tying in knots.

"Babe? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Regina said quickly. "And I would love to meet your grandmother."

"Great," Laura said, and Regina was sure the younger woman was grinning. "I'll tell her you're coming next weekend, then."

"Yes, do that."

"She'll be so happy. You've gained some sort of mythical status in her mind."

Regina swallowed. Her throat felt a bit dry. "I think that's exaggerating a bit," she muttered.

"No way," Laura grinned. "She already adores you because you make me so happy."

"G-great," Regina said a bit tamely. The pressure was on. She had to impress the hell out of Laura's grandmother.

There was just one problem...

She had no idea how to do that.

She had no idea how to do _this_.

She had never had a "normal" relationship like this before. She had never gone through the deal with meeting relatives and make a good impression and all that.

"Don't be nervous," Laura said gently in the other end. "It'll be fine."

"Of course, it will. I'm not nervous." Regina automatically lied.

"Goodie. Because you have absolutely no reason to, do you hear me?" Laura said softly. "My gran is not some old dragon."

"Of course she's not. I would never claim that your grandmother is one of Maleficent's relatives."

Laura laughed wholeheartedly at that. "That was a good one."

Regina chuckled meekly.

"Listen, I gotta go take care of some flowers, but can we talk later?"

"Absolutely."

"Tonight? Via Skype?" Laura said and now there was a dash of mischief in her voice.

"What are _you_ fishing after?" Regina chuckled.

"I think you already know that," Laura purred. "We need to count how many marks I've made on you this time..."

"You're _awful_."

"You bring out the worst in me," Laura teased and chuckled. "I'll call later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye. Love you. Oh, and give my love to Henry and the others."

"I will. Love you too."

Regina ended the call and tried to ignore the way her stomach always bubbled when Laura said she loved her.

"Was that Laura calling?" Henry asked as he finally returned to the table with his coffee.

"Mhmm, she sends her warmest greetings."

Henry frowned and glanced at Regina over his coffee cup. "If she sends her warmest greetings, why do you look terrified?"

"I _don't_ ," Regina protested.

"Right..." Henry said in that "I don't believe you"-tone he always used when he was younger.

"I'm meeting her grandmother next weekend," Regina deflated and took a sip of her own, lukewarm coffee.

"Oh. And you're nervous?" Henry guessed.

"Yes," Regina admitted. "I've never... I've never tried something like this before. I don't know how to..."

"Make sure she likes you?" Emma finished the sentence.

"Exactly."

"It is going to be fine," Henry insisted. "Why wouldn't Laura's grandmother like you?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she'll think I'm completely wrong for Laura. Or maybe she'll think I'm too ol..."

"Firstly, I've seen you and Laura together," Henry interrupted. "And she's crazy about you. I'm pretty sure Laura's grandmother will spot that about a mile away, and secondly, _no, you're not_."

"Our son has spoken." Emma chuckled.

But Regina didn't feel completely convinced.

"It'll be fine," Henry said firmly and patted his mother's hand.

"Please repeat that five hundredth times. I might believe you then."

"I'll help you," Henry chuckled.

"You will?" Regina said and smiled a little.

"Sure, I'll teach you all about what you can expect when you meet the relatives of your girlfriend. We'll call it Operation Grandmother."

Despite feeling like her belly was full of living snakes, Regina laughed wholeheartedly.

"Not too grown up for the operations yet?" Emma teased fondly.

"Never," Henry assured and squeezed Regina's hand again. "I hope Laura's coming to Storybrooke again soon."

"I'm sure she will. If she doesn't decide to murder me for screwing up with her grandmother."

Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the bad joke.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm completely wrong for Laura? What if I accidentally say something wrong and reveals too much? She'll think I'm an escaped patient from the nut house. Oh god, it's gonna go horribly wrong. I'll screw up._

Regina couldn't sleep. It was the night before she was driving to Boston to meet Laura and her grandmother, and she hadn't slept yet. The clock radio said 3:30 and Regina was getting more and more frustrated with herself. Tomorrow would be quite the day. She was supposed to _sleep_ , for god's sake.

But she couldn't. She was far too busy driving herself half-mad with anxiety. Suddenly, meeting "grandmother Rose" was the scariest thing on earth. And that was ridiculous. Regina Mills didn't get scared of _anything_.

But the problem was, that she had never tried this before. It was sad, really. She had never tried something so normal as meeting her partner's family.

 _Partner. Family. Fuck._ Her heart sped up again.

Groaning, Regina pushed the covers aside and fumbled after her phone on the nightstand. She wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight. She might as well pass the time until it was time to get up.

She found her phone and ended up scrolling through her photos. There was a bunch of Laura. Some of them she could show Henry, and some of them it would be better if she kept to herself. Regina smiled as she came across one of Laura in their hotel room in Paris. That was such a wonderful trip. It made her think of Mauritius, and Laura's sweet attempts at coaxing Regina into taking another trip.

Maybe Regina wasn't entirely opposed to that idea.

" _Blong_ ".

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. A message on the chat site? This late? _Oh well, since I'm awake anyway._

 _ **[Regina has logged in]**_

The next second she wished she hadn't checked the message. She should have been smart enough to figure out that it was a man with only one thing on his mind at this late hour.

What he had written? "Send nudes". Nothing more.

Regina felt mighty tempted to reply with a "keep dreaming", but she decided not to engage in any type of conversation with this man and deleted the message without answering.

Then there was a new " _blong_ ", and this time, Regina was delighted when she checked the message:

 _Laura: Hey beautiful. Why aren't you asleep?_

 _ **Regina: Hello, dear. Why are YOU not asleep?**_

 _Laura: Working late... What's your excuse?_

 _ **Regina: I can't sleep.**_

 _Laura: That's not a very good excuse, Ms. Witch._

 _ **Regina: And I had to delete a message from a... What is it you call it? "thirsty man".**_

 _Laura: What did he want?_

 _ **Regina: Nudes.**_

 _Laura: Seriously?!_

 _ **Regina: Yes.**_

 _Laura: What's his screen name?_

 _ **Regina: Why?**_

 _Laura: Because I'm gonna message him and ask him to stay the hell away from my girlfriend... Duh..._

Regina laughed out loud at that.

 _ **Regina: Defending my honor, dear?**_

 _Laura: Yes... At all times._

 _ **Regina: You're very sweet.**_

 _Laura: Soooo..._

 _ **Regina: What?**_

 _Laura: Nudes? :P_

 _ **Regina: You've got to be kidding me...**_

 _Laura: Only partially. Nudes aren't' half as good as seeing you in the flesh. Which I get to. Tomorrow._

 _Tomorrow._ Once again, Regina was reminded of the upcoming meeting with Laura's grandmother. Anxiety coiled in her stomach. She bit her lip as her brain came up with all sorts of hellish scenarios.

 _Laura: Babe? I was just joking._

 _ **Regina: Oh, I know. Don't worry, dear.**_

 _Laura: Is everything okay?_

First, Regina typed in "yes, everything is fine," but then she decided not to lie. She and Laura didn't lie to one another.

 _ **Regina: I'm afraid I'm very nervous about tomorrow.**_

 _Laura: I see. Can you tell me what it is exactly that makes you nervous?_ The message was followed by a red heart.

 _ **Regina: Maybe your grandmother won't like me.**_

 _Laura: Believe me, she will._

 _ **Regina: Maybe she'll think I'm too old for you.**_

 _Laura: Nah. Gran always keeps going on and on about how she wants me to find someone who can "take care of me", and you seem to be the woman for that job._

 _ **Regina: I think you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but thanks.**_

 _Laura: This probably won't help much, but seriously, Regina. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. My grandmother already adores you. Because you make me so fucking happy all the time._

To her horror, Regina felt herself go quite emotional at that, and her current state of mind was reflected in her next message:

 _ **Regina: I love you.**_

 _Laura: I love you too._

 _ **Regina: I really hope everything will go smoothly tomorrow.**_

 _Laura: It will. Trust me. You'll meet Nana, she'll love you, we'll have tea, chat for a while, and then she'll leave, and it will just be you and me._

 _ **Regina: That sounds good. Do we have any plans for tomorrow night?**_

 _Laura: Nudes._

 _ **Regina: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.**_

 _Laura: I'm taking you out for dinner._

 _ **Regina: You are?**_

 _Laura: Yeah. And then I'm gonna drop subtle hints about Mauritius all night._

 _ **Regina: Oh yes? That sounds like a good night.**_

 _Laura: And it's gonna be so much better by the time we get back to my place and I take your clothes off._

 _ **Regina: Blunt as ever, dear.**_

 _Laura: Got a problem with that? :P_

 _ **Regina: No.**_

Regina yawned. She was finally getting sleepy. Maybe it was time to settle down for the night.

 _ **Regina: I would love to continue this conversation, but it's getting a bit late.**_

 _Laura: How about we continue this conversation tomorrow? In person._

 _ **Regina: I'd like that. See you tomorrow.**_

 _Laura: I can't wait to see you._

 _ **Regina: Goodnight, sweetheart.**_

 _Laura: Night, babe._

 _ **[Regina has logged out]**_

Regina yawned again as she curled up under the covers and closed her eyes. By this time tomorrow, she would lie next to Laura, underneath her colorful duvet, beneath her lime green wall.

And she could hardly wait. She could hardly wait to see Laura again. She flicked her wrist and sent her phone away. Then she fell asleep, feeling absolutely at peace.

And strangely enough, she still felt oddly calm the next morning. So calm she only smoked one cigarette instead of three. It's not quitting, but it's a bit better, right?

After finishing her "morning cigarette", she took a quick shower, got dressed, and then headed over to Granny's to have some breakfast. Eating breakfast alone was so boring.

She was barely seated in a booth, before Henry came over and joined her.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning, honey. Bright and early." Regina smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Mhmm. What time are you leaving?"

"Some time after breakfast," Regina replied.

"Excited?" Henry smiled.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing Laura again."

"I meant about meeting her grandmother."

Regina nodded slightly. "I hope it'll go well. I didn't really get any sleep last night."

"Late night date, little sis?"

Regina looked up to see Zelena stand in front of her. "Good morning, Zelena."

Henry snickered.

"Right. Good morning. So, why were you up late last night? I don't see young Laura anywhere."

"Funny. I'm going to Boston today. I'm meeting Laura's grandmother."

"Oh," Zelena said and smiled. "Getting a bit serious now, are we?"

"Yes, I guess we are," Regina nodded. "I mean, she has met you and Henry and the rest of the family. It only seems fitting that I meet her grandmother."

"Nervous?" Zelena asked plainly.

"A little bit." Regina admitted.

"You'll be fine," Henry insisted.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Henry chuckled. "You know that, mom."

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. Her son had a point. Most of the time, he was in fact right.

"And when can we expect you back home?" Zelena asked.

"Probably Sunday." Regina said. She and Laura hadn't exactly agreed on that, but they didn't need to. It was an unspoken deal that Regina stayed all weekend.

"Late?" Zelena asked.

"Pardon?"

"Are you coming home late?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her sister, a silent reminder that her son was present. He wasn't a kid anymore, but that was definitely not an excuse for Zelena to flap her gums like this.

"No, I don't think it's gonna be late," Regina answered calmly.

"When is Laura coming to Storybrooke again?" Henry interrupted.

"Soon. I hope. She's been busy in the store after coming home from France, but I think she's coming back soon. She really wants to."

"I'm glad she likes it here," Henry smiled.

"Me, too."

Regina, Zelena and Henry chatted for a while, and then they were very much interrupted by Snow White.

Regina took the opportunity to address the whole "new bridge thing" Snow had verified while Regina was in Paris.

"That's the last time you get to play Mayor, dear." Regina informed her. "If I'm ever going away again, I'm asking Mal to fill in for me."

"But we _need_ a new bridge!" Snow protested.

"No, we don't," Regina brushed her off.

"We _do_. It's old and worn out!"

"I'm quite certain it has a few good years left in it, dear."

"But..."

"Okay, maybe you should argue _after_ you get back from Boston?" Zelena suggested.

"Boston? You're going to Boston?" Snow asked, clearly eager to change the subject.

"Yes, I am, but that's not what we were talking..."

"To see Laura?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No, to admire the city. Yes, I'm going to see Laura."

"And her grandmother," Zelena added.

Snow's eyes widened a little. "You're meeting her grandmother?"

"Yes. I am." Regina said plainly. There was that pinching anxiety in her stomach again.

Henry reached out and gave her hand a soft pat.

But that wasn't quite enough. Regina suddenly craved another cigarette, so she muttered a vague excuse and slipped out of the diner.

She had barely lit the cigarette and taken the first drag before she was tapped on the shoulder. When Regina turned around, she was met by Henry's scowling face.

"Stop giving me that look," she sighed.

"Stop _smoking_." He retorted.

"I'm trying, okay?"

"How is this trying?" he questioned.

"I've only smoked two. That's a start, right?" even to Regina, that sounded absolutely pathetic.

"Mom," Henry sighed.

"I'll stop," Regina vowed.

Henry didn't look too convinced.

"I will!" Regina said firmly. "I promise."

"Okay. When?"

"Today," Regina heard herself promise. "This one is my last."

"Deal." Henry said firmly. "So I don't have to tell you how disappointed I'll be if I find out you've been smoking in Boston, right?"

"Is that a threat, young man?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Henry snickered.

Regina rolled her eyes as she took a drag of the cigarette and puffed smoke out.

"You'll do fine. You know that, right?" Henry said nonchalantly.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"With meeting Laura's grandmother," Henry clarified.

Regina's stomach curled again. "I'm terrified of doing something wrong," she admitted. "She's so important to Laura, and I just... I want her to like me." she almost cringed. She sounded like a fumbling teenager.

Henry reached out and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Mom. Seriously. You'll do _fine_. Laura's grandmother will adore you."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." he grinned.

Regina chose to believe him. She smiled as she snipped the cigarette into a nearby bin. It was time to get on the road.

"You're leaving?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it."

"No, you won't," he sighed as he gave her a hug. "But have a good trip."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Regina gave him another hug for good measurements, and then she walked back to the mansion to collect her "weekend bag".

After finding her weekend bag, she stuffed it into the car, sent Laura a quick text, telling her that she would be leaving now.

Laura's reply came quick. She was _so_ looking forward to spending the weekend with Regina.

Regina texted back that she looked forward to that too. And she did. If only she could stop being so fucking nervous, that was.

It was ridiculous, really. Being so nervous about this. She wasn't jumping off a cliff or casting another curse. She was meeting Laura's grandmother.

There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to Boston seemed to become shorter and shorter with each time she took it, and it didn't take long before Regina pulled up in front of " _ **The Secret Garden**_ ". Instead of getting out of the car right away, she checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing makeup, obviously, but not too much. She didn't want to come across as... As _what_ exactly?

Regina abandoned finding out. Instead she ran a finger through her hair. She had curled it a bit for the occasion. Then she brushed invisible dust off the shoulder of her blazer and narrowed her eyes at the dress she was wearing underneath the blazer. _Maybe I should have gone with another dress. Or worn a pantsuit instead. Maybe that would have been better._ The dress wasn't overly short, but Regina was desperate not to send the wrong signal to Laura's grandmother.

 _Oh god, she'll think I'm too old for Laura. She'll definitely think I'm too old. Maybe I am too old. Maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking that this is actually..._

Regina's frantic train of thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the car window. The brunette yelped and almost jumped out of her skin. Her head snapped up, and that was when she saw Laura standing right outside the car, grinning from ear to ear.

Regina took a long, deep breath. That was one of the downsides of living in Storybrooke. One tended to believe that even the littlest thing was in fact a new monster.

Laura tapped on the car window again. "Are you gonna come out of the car anytime soon, or...?"

Regina opened the car door and climbed out of the car.

"Hi," Laura chuckled as she leaned in and pecked Regina's lips. "What were you doing in there? You almost jumped."

"Having a minor panic attack," Regina admitted. "But I'm fine now." that was a lie, but she had no intention of worrying Laura.

Laura frowned, and sensing that she was about to ask about the matter, Regina swiftly changed the subject:

"What time will your grandmother be here?"

"She should be here in an hour," Laura said. "Gives us plenty of time to catch up."

"Define _catching up_ ," Regina deadpanned as she grabbed her overnight bag from the backseat.

Laura grinned and waggled an eyebrow.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought so."

"Are you complaining?" Laura half-teased as they walked into her little flower shop.

"Believe me, I would love to catch up with you. Later." Regina said. "One thing at the time. First thing first."

"Right you are. I booked a table at the restaurant we ate at the last time you were here, by the way."

"That sounds great," Regina smiled as she followed Laura to the apartment above the flower shop.

"And I was hoping I could lure you out on the dance floor afterwards," Laura continued and opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh were you now? Are we going clubbing again?" Regina chuckled.

"We are," Laura confirmed. "If I can persuade you, that is. There we are. Home sweet home."

Regina smiled. It was nice to be back in Laura's colorful apartment. Heavens know she had missed being here.

"Perhaps you can persuade me," the brunette chuckled.

Laura flashed her a mischievous smile and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I've missed you."

"You saw me on Skype two days ago," Regina pointed out and grinned.

"Yes. Two days ago." Laura deadpanned. "That was long ago."

"Nonsense," Regina dismissed her girlfriend, and then with a slight smirk: "It was rather fun, wasn't it? I didn't know Skyping could be so fun."

Laura grinned. "Maybe we should do that more often."

"Definitely." Regina said as she once again brushed a hand over the black dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful," Laura assured.

"The dress isn't too short?" Regina asked a bit worried.

"Nope. I'm standing here wishing it was a bit shorter," Laura drawled as her eyes roamed over Regina's legs.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly at that. "You're silly."

"I've _missed_ you," Laura told her and stole Regina's attention by stepping in front of her.

Regina chuckled warmly. Laura too looked very nice today. She had traded her usual "jeans and plaid shirt" attire for a sleeveless blue dress with tiny yellow flowers printed all over. Her short, red hair had been styled and smoothed with some sort of product. It looked very nice and shiny. Regina liked it, but she _had_ a certain weakness for Laura with tousled, unruly hair.

 _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to muss it up later._ That would be a lot of fun.

"I've missed you too, dear," Regina told her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? Enough to take a trip to Mauritius with me?" Laura said quickly.

Regina chuckled at that. "Perhaps. We'll see."

Laura smiled as she leaned in and pecked Regina's lips.

"No smudging my lipstick, dear," Regina warned. "I want to look my best."

"You _do_ look your best. You always do." Laura said firmly, her long arms looped around Regina's waist. "You are perfect. In every way."

"Let's hope your grandmother feels the same," Regina tried her best to quip, but there was some real concern in her voice.

Laura sighed deeply. Her grip tightened around Regina. "How many times have I told you that she'll love you."

"That remains to be seen, doesn't it?" Regina muttered.

Laura raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but before she could get the chance to argue, Regina swiftly changed the subject:

"So? Have you been busy until now, dear? You smell of flowers."

"Maybe that's just my perfume," Laura teased. "No, in all seriousness, I've been a bit busy. I gotten a huge order on flowers for a wedding next week."

"Oh, I see. That's great," Regina said warmly.

"Are you proud of me, Ms. Witch?" Laura teased.

"I always am, dear."

Laura chuckled. "Do you want some coffee? I'm sure you need something after the long drive?"

"Coffee sounds great, but shouldn't we wait until your grandmother arrives?"

"Nana doesn't drink coffee," Laura reminded her. "Only tea. And having a cup of coffee now won't be considered cheating, don't worry."

"I'm _not_ worried." Regina firmly denied. Even though anxiety pinched her belly more and more the closer they got to the time when Laura's grandmother was arriving.

During the next hour, Regina and Laura had coffee together in Laura's little kitchen, and Laura followed through and dropped hints about Mauritius. Exactly like she had said she would. But she also spoke about the club they apparently were going out to tomorrow night.

"Will I get a headache afterwards?" Regina inquired and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes," Laura smirked.

"So, you're planning on getting me drunk," Regina drawled. "Good to know."

Laura chuckled. "Nah, not really. For all I care, you can drink water all night. As long as you're happy and have a good time."

"I will undoubtedly have a good time," Regina assured and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Laura flashed her a smile.

Regina was just about to ask Laura a question about the club they were going to, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh. I think Nana's here," Laura announced as she quickly popped the kettle on.

Regina's shoulders tightened at that. _Here we go._

" _Relax_ ," Laura said gently. "It's going to be fine."

Regina nodded mutely and quickly stood from her chair. Once again, she smoothened a hand over her dress. _I really hope I look alright_.

Laura gave her cheek a quick peck, and then she went over to the door. A moment later, Regina heard an unfamiliar greet Laura: "Hello, my dear."

"Hey, Nana," came Laura's reply.

Regina's stomach tightened.

"You're doing well, I can tell," said Laura's grandmother.

"I am," Laura confirmed, and Regina heard her chuckle as a hug was exchanged. "Come and meet Regina."

Regina felt the tiniest bit sick as the footsteps approached. This was it. Make or break. She did her best to appear confident as she walked into the living room.

There was Laura's grandmother. No doubt about that. Regina had seen pictures of her a number of times already but seeing in her in the flesh was different. The similarity between her and Laura was crazy. They had the same, blue eyes. The same dimples. Laura's grandmother's hair was white now, but it was obvious that it had been red at some point. Regina's first thought was that Laura's grandmother looked _exactly_ like one of the many, many grandmothers described in fairy tales as she stood there in a light, forest green dress. Her face was open and friendly.

Laura's grandmother was right here. And she was smiling at Regina.

That should have been reassuring, but Regina was still nervous as she returned the smile and extended her hand out towards the elderly woman. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Edwards. I'm Regina."

"Rose," Laura's grandmother immediately corrected as she shook Regina's hand. "Please call me Rose. There's no need for formalities." She flashed Regina a warm smile and then turned to Laura: "Dear god. She _is_ lovely. I thought perhaps you were making stuff up. As you did when you were little."

" _Nana_ ," Laura protested, and her cheeks tinged pink. "Stop _embarrassing_ me in front of Regina."

Regina chuckled, and so did Rose. She released Regina's hand and flashed her another beaming smile: "It's lovely to finally meet you, Regina. I've heard so much about you already."

"And half of them are overstated, I'm sure," Regina chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs... _Rose_."

Rose laughed, and Regina could immediately hear Laura in her laugh.

Laura flashed Regina a smile and a discreet thumbs up as she went into the kitchen to fetch the tea.

Regina was left alone with Rose, but for some reason she didn't feel quite as nervous anymore.

"So, Regina. Laura tells me you're the Mayor in a small town."

"Yes, that's right," Regina confirmed.

"That sounds like a difficult job," Rose said.

"It can be from time to time, but normally it's a fairly easy job," Regina smiled.

"And I understand you have a son? Laura spoke so warmly about him."

"I do," Regina confirmed with a smile. "Henry. He's been studying abroad and only recently returned home."

"It's hard when they leave the nest isn't it?" Rose said. "It must be nice to have him home again."

"Oh, it is," Regina replied. "Of course they have to grow up and spread their wings, but..."

"That doesn't make it any less hard," Rose finished the sentence. "I remember how it was when Laura moved out. I didn't know what to do with myself in the following days. The house felt so empty."

Regina nodded. That was _exactly_ how she had felt when Henry had left.

"But they always come home eventually," Rose continued. "Even the wild spirited, like Laura."

Regina chuckled at that. Wild spirited was a perfect way to describe Laura.

As on cue, Laura came inside the living room with the tea. "What are you two laughing at?" she wanted to know. "Are you telling Regina embarrassing stories about me?"

Regina chuckled again.

"No. At least not yet," Rose said and sniggered. "But that reminds me of the time where you ran straight into the lake because you were chasing a butterfly..."

Laura groaned. "Nana, I'm _begging_ you!"

"You ran into a lake?" Regina turned to Rose. "She ran into a _lake_?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Rose chuckled. "She was terribly distracted when she was a child. Sometimes she could walk into walls or trip because she had seen a beautiful flower on the way."

"Yeah, I like flowers. And so what?" Laura grumbled.

"She inherited that trait from me," Rose told Regina.

"Yes, she told me about your garden," Regina smiled. "It's obvious who taught her to make such beautiful bouquets."

"Oh, aren't you sweet," Rose beamed.

Laura flashed Regina another smile.

"Has she ever showed you a picture of my rose garden?" Rose asked.

"No, I thought you should do that yourself, Nana," Laura interjected.

"I would love to see your garden," Regina smiled. "Laura's told me so much about how she used to sit out there for hours when she was a child."

"Yes, she thought it was a fairytale garden when she was a child," Rose chuckled. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that fairytales aren't real..."

"Hey, who says fairytales aren't real?" Laura protested and grinned at Regina.

Rose patted her granddaughter's hand. "I don't think you'll ever grow out of dreaming, my dear. But I don't think that's such a bad trait."

"It's one of the many traits I cherish about her," Regina said.

Rose flashed her a beaming smile at that.

As both Henry and Laura had predicted, everything went smoothly. Regina was shown pictures of Rose's impressive rose garden, and in return, Regina showed Rose photos from Paris and a few photos of Henry, told about her job. Laura spoke wholeheartedly and fondly about their amazing trip to Paris, and Regina agreed with everything she said.

Laura's grandmother was so easy to talk to. Exactly like Laura. It wasn't hard to tell where Laura had her laid back attitude and sense of humor from. Rose had a remarkable sense of humor and hearing the way she mercilessly teased her granddaughter was quite entertaining. Their warm and loving relationship was unmistakable.

Regina noticed how her shoulders had uncurled. She wasn't nervous anymore. Rose was so kind. It was obvious that she didn't care about the age difference between Regina and Laura. The only thing she cared about was Laura's happiness.

Time went by surprisingly fast. It felt like they had just sat down when Rose glanced at her watch and declared she had to leave, otherwise she would be late.

"Late for _what_?" Laura teased. "Still seeing Greg?"

Rose tutted. "Not so cheeky, young lady."

Laura chuckled. "You _are_. You so are. Admit it."

"Is that the way you speak to Regina?" Rose asked and clicked her tongue.

"I assure you, she has been nothing but polite to me," Regina chuckled.

"Good. Perhaps _you_ can teach her how to behave."

"Nana!" Laura protested. "You're embarrassing me again."

"That's what you get for speaking to your grandmother in that tone, dear," Rose laughed and gave her granddaughter a hug.

Regina rose from the couch to walk Rose out with Laura. Once they were back in Laura's tiny hallway, Rose turned to Regina, and to Regina's utter surprise, the elderly woman gave her a big old hug.

Regina was surprised but never the less happy, and she willingly returned the hug.

"It was so nice to meet you, Regina," Rose said earnestly as she released Regina and took her hand instead. "You and Laura must come and visit me sometimes. Promise me that."

"That sounds lovely," Regina smiled.

Then Rose turned to her granddaughter and hugged her too. "Goodbye, dear. Come and visit me soon. And bring Regina."

"Sure. I will," Laura promised. "Drive safe. Greg isn't worth speeding for."

That elicited another tut from Rose and she patted Laura's cheek once in that "caring grandmother"-way, flashed Regina a big smile, and then Laura followed her down the many stairs and out to her car.

Regina was left alone in the apartment, and she felt relief wash over her. She had actually done it. She had met Laura's grandmother without screwing up. And what a sweet woman Rose was. The quintessential grandmother. She was more a fairytale character than Granny Lucas herself was. Laura was very fortunate to have a grandmother like her.

Regina felt completely light. _That went well. Better than that. Henry was right. Laura was right. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. It was all in my head. I was just being silly._

The brunette took a deep breath and peered out of the window just in time to see Laura give her grandmother another hug. Rose climbed into her car, a small round thing that could almost have been a copy of Emma's bug if it hadn't been for the violet color.

Regina had never in her life done drugs, but what she was feeling right now, could almost be compared to feeling high. She was close to ecstatic over how smooth everything had done. She had done it. She had turned another page in her new chapter.

Maybe it was silly to feel proud over such a "normal" thing as meeting her girlfriends' relatives, but up until now, Regina's life had been anything but normal. She had never had the opportunity to do "normal" things, and she was _ridiculously_ proud of herself.

The apartment door slammed open and then slammed shut so ferociously, the pictures on the wall clattered slightly, but Regina barely noticed it, because suddenly, Laura was in front of her, kissing her soundly and wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

Regina teetered on her high heels. If it hadn't been for the wall behind her, she would have tripped, that's for sure.

"She loves you," Laura breathed between kisses.

"Do _you_ love me?" Regina teased.

"Yes. God, I love you." Laura said firmly. Her statement is followed by another kiss.

"I can tell," Regina laughed as she wrapped her arms around Laura to pull her closer.

"I'm telling you," Laura murmured into her ear. "From the stairs and all the way out to her car, it was Regina this and Regina that. I think she wants to be _your_ grandmother too."

Regina laughed at the absurdity in that. "I'm glad it went so well."

"I _told_ you it would," Laura said triumphantly as her arms slid from Regina's neck to her waist.

"You're so _smart_ ," Regina drawled.

"Yeah. I am." Laura said plainly and snickered. "You should listen to me more often."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmm." Now Laura was the one who drawled. But she couldn't up the "Regina façade" for long. Her face cracked in a smile and she leaned in and placed a soft kiss just below Regina's ear.

Regina shuddered at that.

Encouraged by Regina's reaction, Laura placed another kiss upon her neck. This time a bit further down. Her hands began wandering around. She undid the two buttons in Regina's blazer, slid said blazer down Regina's shoulders and then threw it on the couch. Her fingers skated up Regina's bare arms, and she placed another kiss on the brunette's neck.

Regina shivered. Laura already knew all her weak spots.

"Do you wanna...?" Laura murmured into her ear.

Regina chuckled at that. "We have to work on your vocabulary, dear. But yes, I definitely _wanna_..."

She was rewarded with a particular soft kiss to the hinge of her jaw. Another weak spot. She moaned slightly at that.

"Can I throw you on the couch too?" Laura inquired and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," Regina snickered.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Very well, Ms. _Queen_. Might I request that you lie down, so I can make you feel absolutely fucking fantastic then?"

That elicited another snicker from Regina. "Are you sure the couch is the best place to do this, dear?"

"You're the one who says my mattress is bulgy," Laura pointed out with a grin.

"Fair point," Regina conceded and made a little show of walking over to the couch. She smirked as she slipped her heels off and then she lied down on Laura's surprisingly comfortable couch. "I'm all yours, dear."

Laura grinned, and within two seconds she had launched herself on to the couch. And onto Regina. She kissed Regina again and her hand slipped to push Regina's dress up and then rest on Regina's thigh. Regina suspected the hand wouldn't rest there for long.

She was right. Sort of. Laura's other hand came up and cupped Regina's right breast through her dress.

Regina groaned into the kiss when Laura squeezed her breast slightly.

"God, I'm never letting you go back to your little fairytale town again," Laura murmured as she effortlessly wiggled her hand inside Regina's dress.

"F-fine," Regina breathed and moaned at the sudden skin-to-skin contact. Right now she didn't have the faintest idea what she just agreed to. And frankly, she didn't care much either. She was too preoccupied with what was going on with Laura's other hand. It appeared to be crawling up...

 _ **To Be Continued?**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, Laura took her out again, and Regina managed to forget about the promise she made to herself:

Never drink cola again.

Not that she drank _much_ of the sweet beverage, just a few sips here and there.

"And once we're done here, we're going out dancing," Laura informed her and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"We are?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Yes," Laura chuckled.

"I don't like dancing," Regina argued.

"But I'm sure you'll make an exception for me. Your girlfriend. Who happens to adore you. A lot." Laura grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes at said girlfriend. She was definitely losing this battle, but still, she wanted something in return.

"Fine. But _you're_ buying drinks." She said mock sternly.

"Got it," Laura grinned.

After spending some time at the restaurant, the two women left (Regina paid for their food this time) and journeyed onwards to this _club_ Laura insisted made the best drinks in "the non-fairytale realm"

After tasting the first sip of a drink, Regina found herself agreeing with her girlfriend. Not even the Rabbit Hole could have made these drinks better.

"So, Ms. Witch, are we going dancing _now_?" Laura asked impatiently and flashed Regina another cheeky smile.

"Give me a chance to get some liquid courage first," Regina said and took another slurp of her drink.

Laura chuckled at that.

Regina sipped her drink again. She would need more than one drink to go dancing. She wasn't used to dancing. And she wasn't used to go "clubbing" as Laura put it.

 _Maybe that's a mistake. Maybe I should let myself loose more often._

But not until she had another drink though. She was just about to coax Laura into getting her another one when her phone started chiming away in her pocket.

Regina quickly found the phone and answered the call: "Hello?"

She could hear her sons voice in the other end, but because of the noise inside the club, it was quite impossible to hear what he was saying.

"Give me a second, Henry," Regina said. "There's too much noise in here. I'll just... go outside for a second." The last part was both meant for Henry and Laura.

Laura nodded and flashed Regina a thumbs up. "Tell him I said hi."

Once outside the club, Regina brought the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry about that, honey. I'm here now."

Henry chuckled amused in the other end. "Where are you, mom?" he wanted to know.

Before Regina could answer that, she heard Emma Swan's equally amused voice in the other end: "Are you in a _club_?"

Regina sighed quietly. Henry could have told her he had the phone on speaker.

"I might be," Regina replied and tried to find her best dismissive "Madam Mayor"-voice, but for some reason the words didn't come out half as crass as intended.

Emma chuckled in the other end. "Don't get drunk," she warned teasingly. "Remember what happened the last time."

"What happened the last time?" Henry asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing," Regina said firmly. _Oh god, Emma still have those bloody screenshots. Damnit._ "Is everything alright, honey?" she asked in an attempt to steer Henry away from that particular subject.

"Yeah," Henry said. "I just wanted to know how things went with Laura's grandmother yesterday."

"Oh." _I was supposed to call him yesterday. In fact, I think I_ _promised_ _to call. But I didn't. Because Laura distracted me. No, scratch that, I let myself distract. Shoot_. As lovely as Laura was, Regina couldn't let herself get so distracted. Especially not when it came to her son.

"I forgot to call yesterday," Regina acknowledged. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Henry chuckled in the other end. "I figured no news meant things went well."

"They did," Regina assured. "Laura's grandmother is a very sweet woman."

"See? I told you," Henry said triumphantly. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"And from now on I'll listen to you," Regina quipped.

"Good. You should," Henry grinned. "I'm always right."

"Very modest, kid," Emma commented somewhere in the other end.

"What are you guys doing?" Regina inquired.

"We're on our way over to Grandma's," Henry replied. "She's been going on and on about how she wants me and Ella over for dinner, so..."

"Are all of you going?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Henry confirmed.

"Oh. I'm missing a family dinner," Regina realized. _Like I missed the annual school play and Henry coming home to Storybrooke_. This wasn't the first time she had felt torn between Boston and Storybrooke, and it probably wouldn't be the last time either.

"We'll have another family dinner when you get back," Henry promised. "One where Laura is present."

"That sounds good," Regina said. She would like that.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to her," Henry smirked in the other end of the phone.

"You're _not_ interrupting," Regina said firmly. "Don't _ever_ think that."

"Mom," Henry laughed. "I was just messing around."

"Oh." _Has he really been gone so long that I don't even recognize his teasing tone_?

"I'll see you when you get back," Henry said. "Have a good time. And don't drink too much."

Emma laughed.

"Well, that's quite the role reversal," Regina said somewhat dryly. "See you, honey."

"I want to know everything about the meeting with Laura's grandmother. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetheart. Laura says hi."

"Give her my best," Henry said.

Regina sighed as she ended the call. She looked back inside the club where Laura was sitting with her drink, looking ever so beautiful with her red hair shining in the bad light in the club.

Regina stuffed her phone back in her pocket. This was getting difficult. When she was back in Storybrooke with her son and remaining family, she missed Laura. And when she was in Boston with Laura, she missed Henry. The feeling of being torn between two different things was beginning to get to her. But it was greedy to want both when Laura was only a Skype call away, Regina knew that.

She went inside the club again, and Laura immediately looked up. Grinning smugly, and gesturing towards the speakers, she asked Regina: "Do you hear that, babe?"

It only took Regina a moment to figure out what Laura was getting at. And when she did, she rolled her eyes. Oh yes, that sounded very much like "Dancing Queen" playing.

Laura downed her drink and rose from her chair. Soon her long arms looped around Regina's waist, and she gave the brunette a little squeeze as she said: "That should be right up your alley. Ms. _Queen_."

Regina rolled her eyes. "One day you'll get tired of making bad jokes."

"That was an _awesome_ joke," Laura brushed her off and took her hand. "Come on. You promised me a dance."

"So I did." Regina muttered. A promise she now sort of regretted. Or maybe she just regretted her choice of footwear for the occasion.

But bad footwear or not, Regina still went out on the dancefloor with Laura. And like the last time, it went better than she expected.

"I really don't understand why you don't like dancing!" Laura shouted through the loud music.

"I just don't think it's my thing!" Regina shouted back.

Laura scoffed. "Not your thing?" she repeated. "You are an _amazing_ dancer."

"Well, this sort of dancing isn't exactly difficult," Regina said dryly.

"Is that a fancy way of saying this sort of dancing is primitive?" Laura teased as her long arms looped around Regina's waist.

"Possibly," Regina sassed back and turned in Laura's arms.

Laura sniggered and squeezed Regina's hips slightly.

"Careful," Regina half-warned with gleaming eyes. "Do you want to get us kicked out for lewd behavior?"

"You think _this_ is lewd behavior, Ms. Mills?" Laura teased. "You aint seen nothing."

Regina rolled her eyes again.

Laura brushed a stray curl behind Regina's ear. "Maybe I'll show you what _real_ lewd behavior later," she purred quietly.

Regina spluttered at that. She was well past the state of being scandalized by the things Laura sometimes said.

Laura didn't just coax one dance out of Regina. She managed to keep Regina on the dance floor for five entire songs. When the sixth started, Regina had to beg for mercy.

"My feet are dying. If we don't stop dancing, you have to carry me home," she warned.

Laura smiled widely. "I would be happy to do that."

"I'm sure you would, but let's not risk your mobility over it," Regina quipped as they found back to their little table in the corner.

Laura chuckled. "Do you want another drink, babe?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Regina asked and bared her teeth in a grin.

"Well, you _are_ pretty funny when you're drunk," Laura giggled.

"And _you_ become an expert in tripping over thin air when _you're_ drunk," Regina shot back and tried not to think too much of those damned screenshots Emma still had.

They both laughed at that, and Laura ended up fetching drinks. For _both_ of them.

"Tchin-tchin," Laura joked as she raised her glass.

Regina chuckled slightly as she clinked her glass with Laura's.

Both of them took a sip, and after setting her drink down, Laura reached across the table and took Regina's hand. "This is nice."

"This is _very_ nice," Regina agreed and smiled as Laura entwined their fingers.

"You have to show me Storybrooke's nightlife the next time," Laura said.

"Oh, I will," Regina promised. "But I don't think the drinks will be quite as good as these."

"But all the more magical," Laura joked.

"Well, that depends what you add to them," Regina said and went along on the joke.

Laura snickered and gave Regina's hand a slight squeeze. "Come to Mauritius with me," she said rather suddenly.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Laura said. "Come with me. You and me and the beach and colorful drinks. Doesn't that sound good?"

"It does," Regina admitted.

"Then say yes," Laura coaxed. "Please? Just think of the fun we could have there."

"Maybe that wouldn't be entirely..."

"Laura? I _thought_ that was you!" a voice suddenly said and interrupted Regina and Laura.

Regina looked up to see a young woman standing right by their table. She was rather good looking with long honey blonde hair. And those tight jeans she was wearing definitely suited her as well.

Laura looked up too, and her blue eyes immediately darkened. "Heather." She said. Nothing more.

And she didn't have to say anymore. Regina immediately knew who this blonde was. Heather Dawson, Laura's ex-girlfriend. The woman who broken Laura's heart.

Heathers eyes flickered from Laura to Regina, and Regina calmly returned the blonde woman's gaze.

"This is Regina. My girlfriend." Laura said quite unnecessary.

"Oh." Was all Heather said.

"What are you doing back in Boston?" Laura asked coldly. "When you left, it wasn't really my impression that you were planning on coming back. Ever."

"I changed my mind." Heather said.

"Yeah, so I see." Laura said dryly. She was clearly less than thrilled to see her ex-girlfriend.

And honestly, neither was Regina. She didn't like the way Heather was _looking_ at her. Obviously, Regina was more than happy to give Heather her best "Evil Queen"-stare until the blonde woman lowered her gaze, but still the way Heather was looking at her, reminded Regina of the way a territorial animal would stare down an opponent.

Regina narrowed her eyes. _Is that how we're playing? Well, if that's the case, by all means be my guest._ She wasn't gonna back down. If anyone was gonna back off, it was gonna be Heather.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," Laura said and interrupted the two women's "staring competition", "but Regina and I are actually on a date, so..."

 _Yes, be a dear and scuttle._

"Right. Of course," Heather said. "I just wanted to..."

 _To_ _what_ _, exactly? Worm your way back in?_

"...Say hi," Heather finished her sentence.

"Hi." Laura said flatly.

Regina almost snickered at that.

"Right." Heather said again. "I guess I'll see you around, Laura. You still have the store, right?"

"Yes, I have," Laura confirmed icily. "Despite what _you_ did."

Heather had the decency to look embarrassed at that. She flashed Laura a smile and gave Regina this odd little nod before disappearing up to the bar.

"Ugh," Laura groaned as soon as she was gone. "Of all the people we could have met..."

Regina silently agreed with that.

"I'm sorry about that, babe," Laura said and gave Regina's hand another squeeze.

"Why?" Regina chuckled. " _You_ didn't invite her, did you?"

"Definitely not." Laura muttered in earnestly. "To think that she's back in Boston again... That's just..."

Regina didn't want to think about that. And more importantly, she didn't want _Laura_ to think about it. She had to steer Laura's attention elsewhere.

"Would you like to dance?" she suddenly heard herself asking.

Laura blinked in surprise. "Are _you_ asking _me_ to dance?"

"Yes," Regina said with a smile.

"But what about your feet?"

"You'll just have to carry me, won't you?" Regina quipped as downed the rest of her drink and then rose from her chair. "Come on. Dance with me."

Laura's expression was similar to the one a child would have on Christmas morning as she took Regina's hand and walked out on the dancefloor again.

Regina's feet suffered quite a bit as they danced, but that didn't bother her as much as the prickling feeling between her shoulder blades did. That prickling feeling that told her that Heather Dawson was staring her down again.

It had been quite a while since Regina last had felt her remaining darkness rearing its head, but she sure as hell felt it right now.

Laura had clearly picked up on Heather's staring too. Her brow furrowed, but her voice was soft as she asked Regina: "Wanna get out of here?"

 _If I don't, I might just..._ "Yes. Let's go." Regina answered and cut her train of dark thoughts short.

"She _ruined_ our date," Laura complained as they walked down the street to get back to the store and Laura's apartment.

"She didn't. She doesn't have that much power," Regina soothed and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"She made you uncomfortable," Laura continued and frowned again.

"She did," Regina agreed. "I didn't particularly like the way she looked at me."

Laura gave her a soft nudge. "She was just jealous."

"Yes. Exactly." Regina muttered.

Laura scoffed. "She can keep dreaming. I am _so_ done with her."

That should have soothed Regina. It _would_ have, if she wasn't suspecting that Heather wasn't done with Laura.

Heather was back in Boston. Heather was gonna live in the same city as Laura. And Regina was gonna be four hours away in Storybrooke. There wasn't exactly much she could do if blondie suddenly decided to make a move.

Never had long distance been more frustrating.

"Hey," Laura said and interrupted Regina's train of thoughts.

"Hey," Regina immediately parroted and looked up at Laura.

"I'm done with her, Regina." Laura said gently. "You're the only one I'm interested in."

"Oh, I know," Regina assured. "I know, it's just..."

"I'm sorry she ruined our date." Laura said and squeezed Regina's fingers.

"She didn't ruin anything," Regina insisted. "I'm fine." but that wasn't completely true. Meeting Laura's past had been a bit like getting a bucket of cold water dunked over her. _Why does her past have to be a pretty, blonde woman_? And _young_. Heather was probably ten years younger than Regina. Pretty _and_ young.

Regina knew full well how ridiculous it was to feel threatened by a girl who was ten years younger than her, but she couldn't help it. And she wasn't blind either. Heather was quite literally everything Regina wasn't. Tall. Blonde. Young. And _right here_ in Boston. _Great. Just fucking perf..._

"Mmph!" Regina's train of thoughts were once again disrupted when Laura rather suddenly grabbed her and dragged her into an alley.

"Might I ask what on earth you're doing?" Regina said when she found herself being pushed up against the brick wall in the alley.

"Ever made out in an alley?" Laura asked nonchalantly. And with a certain gleam in her blue eyes.

"No, can't say that I ha- mmph!"

All conversation was cut short when Laura kissed her rather enthusiastically, and more or less squashed Regina against the wall. Not that Regina really minded.

By the time the kiss ended, Regina was equally aroused and surprised.

"What was that about?" she inquired and almost whimpered when Laura moved the knee she had shoved in between Regina's legs.

"Oh, you know," Laura shrugged. "Just making sure the message went through."

"And what message was that?" Regina asked and wiped her mouth. Laura had messed up her lipstick. _Again_.

"That I'm only interested in _you_." Laura said firmly.

Regina laughed fruitily at that. "Laura, you don't have to push me up against a wall to prove that."

"No, but I have a feeling you liked it," Laura said warmly and flashed Regina a grin.

"I think that's fairly obvious," Regina muttered and tried not to think to think too much of the pressure between her legs.

"Maybe I should do it more often then," Laura snickered.

"Now _that's_ definitely lewd behavior."

"Nope, lewd behavior is the kind of stuff I'm gonna do to you when we get back to my place," Laura said nonchalantly.

That didn't exactly help the growing pressure between Regina's legs, and the only sort of response she could give was a meek: "Okay then."

"I've made you go all flushed," Laura said and there was a hint of triumph in her voice.

"You shoved me up against a wall and kissed me. Yes, I'm flushed." Regina half-snipped.

Laura guffawed at that, and she grabbed Regina's hand again. "Come on. Let's get back."

"Brilliant." Regina muttered half-heartedly as she let her girlfriend half drag her the rest of the way.

The unexpected and uncomfortable meeting with Laura's past was forgotten. For now.

It would take more than a snog in an alley before Regina was capable of fully forgetting Heather Dawson and the look the blonde woman had given her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am definitely getting too old for this_ , Regina dully acknowledged when she woke up the following morning with an aching head, and feet that were in even worse shape.

 _I shouldn't have danced so much last night._ Regina groaned as she shoved the covers aside and put one sore foot on the floor and straightened her pajamas slightly. The lime green walls in Laura's bedroom seemed even brighter than usually. Her head was aching. She shouldn't have drunk so much either.

The noise coming from the kitchen certainly didn't help the matter. Neither did the music. When Regina came closer, she identified it as Benny Latimore's _Move and Groove Together_.

Apparently, Laura felt better than her. She certainly _looked_ better as she stood in front of the stove, swaying her hips to the music. She was only wearing a tanktop and her boy shorts, and Regina tilted her head slightly as she admired Laura's toned legs and the way her hips swayed to the music.

Laura hummed along to the music as she found a wooden spoon in one of the drawers, she was clearly in the process of making breakfast, and she was also clearly oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

But Regina wasn't quite capable of watching in silence for longer. She chuckled warmly at the sight before her.

Laura immediately yelped quietly and nearly dropped the spoon as she turned around. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her hips had stopped swaying.

"Nice," Regina chuckled and winked. "Don't stop on my account."

"Shut up," Laura growled and rolled her eyes.

"What are you making?" Regina asked and tried to quell her amusement.

"Pancakes," Laura said and shot the box of pancake mixture a glare. "Or, I'm _trying_ to. The mixture is funny looking."

Regina snickered again. "Laura in a kitchen," she commented as she passed Laura on the way over to the fridge. "That sounds dangerous."

She heard Laura's huff of protest, and Regina chuckled as she bent down slightly to grab some orange juice from Laura's fridge. She was completely unaware of any danger and didn't even hear Laura come closer until...

 _THWAP_!

Regina instinctively moaned in surprise, but then she recovered and squealed in protest, and immediately whirled around, rubbing the spot on her ass where Laura just smacked her with the spoon.

She narrowed her eyes at the younger redhead, who was grinning at her, still with the wooden spoon in her hand.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Now that was an awfully bold move.

"Woops," Laura said with feigned concern. "Couldn't resist."

"I don't believe we've ever tried _that_ ," Regina drawled as she gracefully walked back to the kitchen counter with the orange juice in hand.

Her comment had the desired effect. Laura blushed ferociously, despite being the one who had just smacked Regina.

Regina cackled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a large gulp.

"What time do you have to leave?" Laura asked as she tossed the pancake mixture into the rubbish bin.

Regina glanced at her watch. She had slept longer than normally. _Damn it_.

"I'm afraid I have to leave after we've had breakfast," she sighed.

"Darn it," Laura complained. "And nothing can convince you to stay one more day? Not even if I promise not to whack you with the spoon again?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Regina said sardonically and rolled her eyes.

"And if I _do_ promise to whack you with the spoon again?" Laura asked and grinned from ear to ear. "Will you stay then?"

"Careful. Or I'll whack _you_ with the spoon," Regina warned. "And I assure you, I won't be gentle."

"Whatever you say, spoon lover," Laura snickered as her arms looped around Regina's waist. "Stay? One more day? Please?"

"Laura..." Regina groaned. "You can't beg me like that. It's not fair."

"I never play fair, Ms. Witch," Laura smirked and gave Regina a little squeeze.

"I have to get home," Regina sighed. "I'm afraid there's no way around it."

"I know, I know, it's unavoidable," Laura said and sighed. "God, this distance thing is really starting to get annoying."

"You're right," Regina said a little glumly.

Laura immediately noticed and planted a soft kiss on Regina's cheek. "Obviously, you're worth it, I mean, there's no doubt about _that_ , but..."

"I know." Regina nodded. "It's still four hours."

Laura nodded as she opened the fridge. "How does scrambled eggs sound? That pancake mixture gave me a bad vibe."

"That sounds nice, but you don't have to make me breakfast, Laura."

"I _want_ too," Laura said firmly, and then grinned at Regina. "Now shut up. Or I'll smack you with the spoon again."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at that "threat".

Laura was right. The distance thing was starting to get "annoying". And even though Laura's reassurance was very sweet, there was still a four hour distance between them.

Regina shifted her weight as she took another gulp from her orange juice. Saying goodbye to Laura was getting to her. She couldn't stay with Laura in Boston, and Laura couldn't stay with Regina in Storybrooke, but...

"What if I went to Mauritius with you?" Regina asked.

Laura dropped the egg spatula on the floor with a surprisingly loud clatter.

Regina chuckled lightly at that.

" _Seriously_?" Laura asked as she turned around, nearly tripping over the spatula still lying on the floor.

"Mmm," Regina smiled. "I'd like to go with you."

"That..." Laura pressed another kiss to Regina's cheek. "Would be _awesome_! Are you really serious?"

"Absolutely," Regina confirmed. "Seeing the world with you wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"It definitely wouldn't," Laura said as she picked up the spatula and rinsed it. "I can't wait! I'll book the tickets later today."

"Sounds good," Regina smiled. She had been giving it some thought, and she had decided to do what she did when she said yes to go with Laura to Paris. Take a chance. Grab on to the moment and have hope and all that. Storybrooke wouldn't come to an end if Regina took a little vacation. And she knew that Henry wouldn't mind it at all. He would just be happy for her.

"You and me and seven days of sunshine," Laura said as she poked the eggs with the spatula. "It's gonna be amazing."

"I'm sure it will," Regina said warmly.

"And how are you gonna survive seven days without pencil skirts and silk blouses?" Laura teased.

Regina shrugged. "I suppose I have to trade the pencil skirts for miniskirts..."

" _You_ have miniskirts?" Laura asked, and her voice was coated in disbelief.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina teased. "I think those eggs are done, by the way."

"Shit, I think you're right," Laura said and muttered out a few more well-chosen curse words as she saved the eggs just in the nick of time.

"Nice," Regina complimented again. "Your kitchen skills are almost as fine as your dancing skills, dear."

Laura mock sneered and waved the spatula in Regina's face. "This might not be a wooden spoon, but I'm sure the impact is the same."

There was no way around it. After breakfast, shower and quite a few kisses that made Regina's knees buckle and Laura grin devilishly, they had to part ways, and Laura walked out to her car where the redhead once again demonstrated her affection by pushing Regina up against the Mercedes and kissing her in a way that made Regina wobble in her decision about leaving.

Mauritius couldn't come soon enough.

"Love you," Laura said as Regina finally got into the car.

"Love you too," Regina smiled and squeezed the redhead's hand through the open window.

"Call me?" Laura joked.

"I might do that," Regina drawled. "I might call you."

"Or maybe I'll message you first," Laura snickered.

"You should. Let me know when you've booked our plane tickets."

"I will."

"Come to Storybrooke soon?" Regina asked innocently.

"Are you inviting me?" Laura quipped.

"Yes. I'm definitely inviting you."

"Then perhaps I'll pay your magically little town soon," Laura said and then she kissed Regina through the open window. "Drive safely."

"You got it. I'm too hungover to speed," Regina said meekly.

"Lightweight," Laura teased.

"No, just not as young as you, my dear."

"Bullshit," Laura snickered as she gave Regina yet another kiss. "See you soon."

"Very soon," Regina corrected and gave Laura's hand one final squeeze. Then she started the Mercedes and drove away from the " **The Secret Garden** ".

Regina sighed as she reached a turnabout that would take her out on the open road. She wasn't kidding when she said she was hungover. Her head hurt really badly. She should have asked Laura to give her a couple of aspirins, but they got sidetracked. As they so often did.

Regina tried to wiggle her foot without taking it off the speeder. Her feet hurt too. She definitely shouldn't have danced yesterday.

She sighed again. She detested this part of it. Driving home was ever so trivial. She knew Henry and the rest of her family was back in Storybrooke, but that didn't quell how much she missed Laura when they weren't together.

And when she wasn't in Storybrooke, she missed Henry.

Regina released a quiet puff of air. She literally felt torn between two _very_ different worlds. Long distance _sucked_.

And this time, it was particularly hard to leave Laura and Boston behind. And not only because of the delightful morning they just had together.

Regina still hadn't forgotten Heather Dawson and her stare. It was terribly aggravating to know that Laura's ex-girlfriend was in Boston while Regina herself was four hours away. And it was also terribly aggravating to know how _young_ and _pretty_ and _blonde_ Heather Dawson was.

Of course, Regina trusted Laura completely. Everything else would be ridiculous. It was _Heather_ she didn't trust. She _had_ crashed their date, and she had barely acknowledged Regina's presence yesterday. She had only looked at Laura. It was quite obvious what young Heather was after, and Regina wasn't amused.

 _I'm jealous,_ Regina dully acknowledged. And obviously, being jealous was foolish. Ridiculous. But Laura and Heather had been together for almost two years before splitting up. It had been a nasty breakup, Regina knew that. And she also knew that the whole thing had ended with Heather packing her things and leaving in the middle of the night, only leaving a note for Laura to find in the morning.

She had been the co-owner of " **The Secret Garden** ", she had had responsibilities, and she had just run off.

Regina absolutely hated her for it. And she also hated the way Heather had looked at Laura last night. Like she was some grand price. Like she was the solution to all Heather's problems. Which she probably was. The way Heather's eyes had lit up when she saw Laura last night, was reason enough for Regina to almost turn the car around and drive the hell back to Boston.

That was ridiculous too. Laura wasn't interested in Heather.

 _No, but Heather is most certainly interested in_ _her_ _._

Regina groaned quietly. She was really excellent at worrying. Boston was a big city, for crying out loud. What were the chances that Heather was moving in right next to Laura?

 _Probably pretty big, given the way she stared at her yesterday._

Regina groaned again. _Oh god, stop being so ridiculous_. She shouldn't be thinking catastrophic thoughts when she was this hungover. It was probably bad for her.

She decided to try and think of something else. Mauritius, for instance. A sunshine-filled paradise where she and Laura could be alone and far away from looming ex-girlfriends.

Regina switched on the radio in an attempt to stop thinking.

It was some time after lunch time when Regina crossed the town line. It was kind of nice to be home. Obviously, it would be nicer if Laura had been sitting beside her, but oh well. Regina had a distinct feeling that the redhead would come to Storybrooke very soon.

Regina felt pretty exhausted as she pulled up in front of the mansion and then exited her car. Her feet were sore, her head was pounding and there was a couple of "other" muscles that were aching too due to her and Laura's "after party activities" when they got back to Laura's apartment.

 _I'm definitely too old for this_ , Regina thought to herself as she stepped inside the mansion. A sigh of pure relief escaped her when she slipped her shoes off and walked bare footed into the kitchen.

 _Never again_ , she vowed as she poured herself a glass of water and summoned two aspirins from the upstairs bathroom. She scoffed after having gargled down the water. Who was she kidding? _Of course_ there would be another night out with Laura. And the nights out were fun, very fun. It was the day _after_ that sucked.

 _And when our date gets crashed by a long lost ex-girlfriend_ , Regina thought bitterly to herself, and then she remembered she was not actually supposed to think of that.

She ended up sitting on the couch and rubbing her feet while grimacing. It would definitely be a while before she was going dancing again, that much was certain. The _things_ Laura could talk her into. Before meeting her, Regina could scarcely imagine herself going _dancing_.

Regina yawned quietly. Between the dancing, drinking and the delicious, _other activities_ she had been doing, she hadn't exactly gotten much sleep last night.

It was probably a bad idea to take a nap now, it would definitely mess up her sleep schedule, but Regina was so comfortable on the couch with a pillow under her head, she ended up nodding off for almost thirty minutes, and when she woke up, she was completely disorientated, and her headache had intensified. For some reason, the nap had only worsened her hangovers.

 _Well, that's what I get for drinking last night_ , Regina scolded herself as she clumsily stood from the couch and smoothened her hair. She needed coffee, and she needed to wake up. If she took her coffee at home, she would end up nodding off again, and that couldn't happen. No, she was going to Granny's.

But first, she went upstairs and traded her heels for a pair of flats instead.

She instantly regretted her decision about going to Granny's the moment she got there. The diner was _crowded_ and _noisy_ , and it reminded her too damn much about that fucking nightclub last night.

But now she was here, and she was not about to turn around. A decision was a decision.

Regina found an empty table in a quiet-ish corner, and she had every intention about staying there, but that decision was quickly shattered by Snow, who was talking too loudly as she waved at Regina and more or less ordered her to "come and sit with us".

And thus, Regina did as instructed and went over to the booth where Snow, Emma, Zelena and Henry all were gathered.

"Hey, mom," Henry chuckled. "How was Boston?"

"Boston was very nice," Regina smiled.

" _How_ did it go with Laura's grandmother?" Snow asked, and Regina had a distinct feeling the pixie haired woman had been siting on that question all weekend.

"It went very well. Rose is a very sweet woman," Regina assured and added to Granny: "Coffee. Please."

A moment later, her wish comes true, and Granny presents her with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Regina muttered gratefully and took a large gulp of the too-hot coffee. It burned her tongue, but she didn't care. Right now, getting some caffeine was the only thing that mattered.

"Late night, little sis?" Zelena smirked.

"Mmm," Regina said noncommittally.

Zelena snickered.

Regina tried to be as discreet as possible as she rubbed her temples.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Henry who grinned as he asked: "Are you _hungover_ , mom?"

"I don't want to hear any funny remarks," Regina mock snipped.

Henry laughed quietly as her gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "I'm glad everything went well with Laura's grandmother. What's she like then?"

Regina happily began telling Henry and the rest of her family about Laura's grandmother and the amazing relationship between Rose and Laura. Zelena seemed far more interested in hearing about the nightclub, though, and Henry wanted to know whether his mother had smoked this weekend or not, much to Emma's amusement, and Regina did her best to answer _those_ questions too, when a familiar " _blong_ " sound from her phone saved her.

Regina quickly found her phone and logged into the chat site to see what Laura wanted.

 _Laura_ : _Hey, spoon lover_! ;)

Regina groaned quietly.

" _Spoon lover_?" Zelena questioned and raised an eyebrow. She was reading rather unabashedly over Regina's shoulder.

"Spoon lover?" Emma echoed. "What the hell is that?"

"Regina's new pet name, apparently," Zelena said and tilted her head like a curious dog.

"Why "spoon lover"?" Snow chirped in and snickered slightly.

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," Regina said dryly. It actually wasn't, but she wasn't about to let her family in on the joke. She sought solace in her phone.

 _ **Regina: Hello, Laura.**_

 _Laura: Uh-oh. Not amused, Ms. Queen?_

 _ **Regina: Not when my entire family questions me about what "spoon lover" means...**_

 _Laura: HA_! _If only they knew..._

 _ **Regina: Shut up.**_

 _Laura: So grumpy. The hangovers are bad, huh?_

 _ **Regina: Yes, they are. You should feel sorry for me.**_

 _Laura: Last night was fun though._

 _ **Regina: It sure was.**_ _minus the Heather incident_ , the brunette thought to herself.

 _Laura: Are you ready to have more fun?_

 _ **Regina: Meaning what?**_

 _Laura: Do you wanna run off to Mauritius with me in two months?_

 _ **Regina: You've already booked the tickets?**_

 _Laura: I sure did. And I might be rushing into this, but the hell with it ;)_

 _ **Regina: I would be honored to run off with you.**_

 _Laura: Perfect! And how would you feel about me coming to Storybrooke in two weeks?_

Regina's smile widened as she replied:

 _ **Regina: I'll welcome you with open arms.**_

 _Laura: Terrific. Hide your spoons ;)_

 _ **Regina: Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm so amused it HURTS.**_

 _Laura: Really? 'Cause I could have sworn you're dripping with sarcasm right now._

 _ **Regina: No idea what you're talking about.**_

 _Laura: Bla, bla, bla, of course you don't. I've just been flooded with customers._

 _ **Regina: You better get back to them, then.**_

 _Laura: I will. Skype later?_

 _ **Regina: Of course.**_

 _Laura: Talk to you later, then. Love you._

 _ **Regina: Love you too.**_

 _[Laura has logged out]_

 _ **[Regina has logged out]**_

Regina stuffed her phone away in her pocket and looked up again.

"Planning on running of to Boston already, sis?" Zelena teased. "You've barely been here for five minutes."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. Laura is coming here in two weeks."

"She does? Great!" Snow smiled.

"But speaking of _running off_..." Regina said and turned to Henry.

"Yes?" Henry encouraged and smiled at his mother.

"I've actually decided to go to Mauritius with her," Regina announced and fiddled with the coffee cup in front of her. "But it's not before in two months, and I'm sure she booked a refundable ticket, so I can easily-"

"Mom." Henry interrupted and chuckled. "That's _great_. I'm so happy you decided to go!"

"Really? Are you sure? I've never done something like this before, so I don't really know what-"

"You have my blessing to go on holiday with your girlfriend," Henry said solemnly, and Emma guffawed.

"Something's definitely off about this conversation," Regina muttered and ignored the snickers from Zelena and Snow.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Achoo!" Regina sneezed as she entered the mansion. This was the eighth time she had sneezed during her shopping trip with Ella, and she was deeply concerned about it.

She recognized this type of sneezing. And it wasn't just a random sneeze attack. It was the beginning of her annual autumn cold. The one that always lasted three days and made her feel like shit.

Damn it. Oh well. At least she managed to shop with Ella before coming down with this thing. That was something. Henry's girlfriend was a lovely young woman, and she and Regina hit it off quite well.

Regina blew her nose in a tissue. Despite this oncoming cold, she felt quite satisfied. Today had been nice, and she even managed to buy a few things for herself. Nothing fancy. Just a couple of blouses she absolutely couldn't live without. And after saying goodbye to Ella, she had stopped by the lingerie store and spent and indecent amount of money on fancy underwear and nightgowns so flimsy it was barely worth the money.

But then again, Laura's reaction would probably be _every bit_ worth it.

So yes, Regina was quite satisfied.

Laura had texted once during the shopping trip, and she had been very interested in knowing exactly _what_ Regina was buying.

Regina had teased her a bit and snapped a picture of the lingerie store, and she had planned on going online on Skype later to show Laura what she had bought, but since she clearly was getting a cold, she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Video chatting while she was sick would probably make both of them miserable.

Regina wasn't particularly interested in having anyone seeing her whenever she was unwell. Especially not Laura.

" _Achoo_!" Regina blew her nose again and sniffled. "God damn it." this wasn't exactly what she had had in mind for tonight.

She _had_ planned on going online and talk to Laura for hours, but this shaped up to be a "Netflix and bed by 8" kind of night instead.

Oh well. Another episode of Downton Abbey couldn't harm, could it?

Laura had tried to convince Regina to start watching Stranger Things, but Regina had declined. She was perfectly happy with Downtown Abbey, thank you very much.

Regina had carried her newly acquired underwear upstairs and was debating whether to put it away in the closet or snap a few pictures for Laura since she couldn't come on Skype tonight, when her phone beeped. She almost thought it was Laura again, but it wasn't. It was Henry. Ella was having a "ladies' night" with Ashley and Aurora, and Henry was planning on going over to Emma and Killian's place, and he just wanted to know if Regina wanted to come along.

Regina texted back and told him she appreciated the offer, but she was coming down with a cold, so maybe another time.

A moment later, Regina was curled up on the couch. She had changed into her warmest pajama and had even brought the duvet from the bedroom. And she had armed herself with a glass of orange juice, aspirins, plenty of Kleenex. And her laptop.

She sneezed for the millionth time as she switched the laptop on and tapped in her password. After a moment, her desktop appeared, and Regina quickly logged into the chat site to search after her favorite redhead. And it didn't take long before...

 _Laura: hey, luscious Latina :D_

Regina chuckled hoarsely and blew her nose. That was a new one.

 _ **Regina: Hello, dear.**_

 _Laura: Skip the pleasantries, Ms. Queen. You've kept me waiting all day... Are you coming on Skype anytime soon, or...?_

Regina winced a little as she tapped her answer.

 _ **Regina: No show tonight, I'm sorry. I'm coming down with a cold.**_

 _Laura: Oh no!_

 _ **Regina: But I can still send you pictures if you'd like?**_

 _Laura: Nahh, I think I'll wait until I can see YOU in it._

 _ **Regina: Fair enough.**_

 _Laura: So, are you coming on Skype soon?_

 _ **Regina: I'm sick.**_

 _Laura: So?_

 _ **Regina: So I don't want to video chat when I'm sick.**_

 _Laura: Why not?_

 _ **Regina: Because I don't want you to see me sick.**_

 _Laura: That's ridiculous, Ms. Mills._

 _ **Regina: No, it's not. You have such a lovely image of me in your mind. It would be a shame to ruin that.**_

 _Laura: Don't be stupid, Regina._

 _ **Regina: I'm not stupid. I'm vain. That's a completely different thing.**_

 _Laura: Give me one good reason why you shouldn't come on Skype right now._

 _ **Regina: Because I look horrible.**_

 _Laura: Not a valid excuse. Try again._

 _ **Regina: I'm dressed in my fluffiest pajama.**_

 _Laura: Wait, you own other nightwear beside sheer nightgowns? I'm shocked, Ms. Mills!_

 _ **Regina: Very funny.**_

 _Laura: Jokes aside. I bet you look really cute in your fluffy pajama._

 _ **Regina: Yeah right.**_

 _Laura: I wish I could be there with you right now._

 _ **Regina: Why on earth would you want that? I'm sick and miserable and huddled under the covers on the couch.**_

 _Laura: I would love to cuddle on the couch with you._

 _ **Regina: And catch my cold.**_

 _Laura: I would be willing to risk that. For you._

 _ **Regina: You're very sweet.**_

 _Laura: And you're pretty miserable, aren't you?_

 _ **Regina: Definitely.**_

 _Laura: Shall I send you a picture of my entire collection of spoons to make you feel better? ;)_

 _ **Regina: You know, at some point you have got to let that spoon incident go, dear.**_

 _Laura: Not until you admit that you moaned._

 _ **Regina: I most certainly did not.**_

 _Laura: I'm not letting it go, then._

 _ **Regina: This isn't making me feel any better.**_

 _Laura: I'm sorry. How about this then? In two months, minus three days, you and I will be on Mauritius._

 _ **Regina: That's better.**_

 _Laura: Lying on the beach all day with a colorful drink..._

 _ **Regina: Even better.**_

 _Laura: Maybe going for an occasional swim in the crystal blue water..._

 _ **Regina: That sounds wonderful.**_

 _Laura: And once we've enjoyed a ridiculously delicious dinner, we head back to our hotel room..._

 _ **Regina: Go on.**_

 _Laura: Where I lean in and kiss you, simply because I can't hold back anymore. Mauritius is a warm place, so you won't be wearing much. Maybe a dress I can just hitch up._

Regina swallowed. This conversation was officially heading in a very lovely direction.

 _Laura: Maybe we won't even make it to the bed. Maybe I'll want you so much I have to have you right then and there. Right against the wall. Or maybe on the floor. Let's hope there's thick carpets. And thick walls._

 _ **Regina: I feel better.**_

 _Laura: Do you really?_

Regina chuckled hoarsely and coughed.

 _ **Regina: Not health-wise, but I'm definitely not miserable anymore. Thank you.**_

 _Laura: Everything for you, babe. But of course you know that this wasn't just a story, right? I'm planning to actually follow through with this when we get to Mauritius._

 _ **Regina: I really hope you do. It sounds wonderful.**_

 _Laura: I'm still thinking you should come on Skype. I'm sure I could make your night even better._

 _ **Regina: I'm sure you could, but not tonight. Not when I'm sick.**_

 _Laura: You are silly._

 _ **Regina: No, I'm not.**_

 _Laura: You are._

Their little banter about whether Regina was silly or not went on for a while until somebody knocked at the door.

 _ **Regina: Somebody's at the door. Give me a moment.**_

 _Laura: Sure._

Regina got up from the couch and wrapped the duvet around herself. She was miserable enough to do that. Whoever was behind the door would just have to live with that.

There was another knock on the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Regina croaked as she headed into the hallway to open the door.

It was Henry standing on the other side of the door, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Henry," Regina said pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Emma's?"

"That looks like the autumn sniffles," Henry commented and nodded towards the duvet around Regina's shoulders and her general miserable appearance.

"I think it might be. You're supposed to be at Emma's."

Henry shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"Why?" Regina asked and frowned. Ouch. That hurt her head. Damn it. She did _not_ need a headache. In fact, a headache was the last thing she needed right now.

"You're sick, so I'm going to hang with you instead," her son grinned.

"You really don't have to. I don't want you to catch anyt..."

"Nonsense," Henry brushed her aside and throttled past her into the hall. "I might have moved out, but I can still drop in on you unannounced whenever I like."

"Of course you can," Regina immediately agreed. "Anytime you want."

"And I didn't come empty handed," Henry grinned, and only now Regina noticed the basket dangling from his arm.

"What is all that?" Regina asked as she followed him into the kitchen and he began pulling various items out of the basket.

"Chicken soup that just needs to be heated in the microwave. Herbal tea for your throat. Dark chocolate with almonds for your mood. And..." he grinned from ear to ear as he slid a DVD across the table. " _My Fair Lady_. Borrowed from Grandma."

Regina chuckled. It was a well-kept secret in the family that " _My Fair Lady_ " was her go-to movie when she was sick.

"You didn't have to do all this, Henry," she scolded lightly.

"I wanted to," Henry shrugged. "Why don't you go back into the living room and rest while I make the chicken soup? I'm sure you haven't had any dinner yet."

"I was getting to it," Regina lied.

Henry scowled at her. He didn't buy her lies for a moment.

Regina looked appropriately embarrassed and ducked her head slightly as she headed back into the living room. Henry knew her too well. That was sometimes both a blessing and a curse. Her computer screen was blinking, and she quickly sat down to check the message.

 _Laura: Was that the boogeyman outside?_

Regina laughed so hard she started coughing. Still wheezing, she tapped in a reply:

 _ **Regina: Not exactly. It was Henry. He has come to "take care of me".**_

 _Laura: Good._

 _ **Regina: Good?**_

 _Laura: Yeah. Somebody should be there and take care of you while you're sick. And since I can't, your son is a great second option._

 _ **Regina: I don't need to be taken care of.**_

 _Laura: Of course you do, Ms. Queen. And if there was a way to enter your god damn "magically sealed off town" I would be on my way to do it myself._

 _ **Regina: Really?**_

 _Laura: What do you mean "really?" of fucking course I would. You're my girlfriend. I love you. Of course I will take care of you when you're sick._

 _ **Regina: It's just the sniffles.**_

 _Laura: Doesn't matter. Is your son feeding you chicken soup?_

 _ **Regina: As a matter fact, he is. How did you know?**_

 _Laura: I'm physic. You know that._

 _ **Regina: Ha, ha ha.**_

 _Laura: I'll leave you in your son's capable hands. You sure you're not coming on Skype later?_

 _ **Regina: A hundredth percent sure.**_

 _Laura: Fine. Can I at least call you and tell you a bedtime story, then?_

 _ **Regina: A "bedtime story"?**_

 _Laura: I promise I'll make it a good one._

 _ **Regina: Sounds... Interesting.**_

 _Laura: It will be, I promise ;) feel better, Ms. Mills._

 _ **Regina: Thank you. I will.**_

 _Laura: I love you._

 _ **Regina: I love you too.**_

 _Laura: Give my best to Henry. And tell him thanks for doing what I unfortunately can't._

Regina shook her head. The message was followed by some sort of crying emoji.

 _ **Regina: I'll tell him you said hi.**_

 _Laura: Oh, and another thing. Please don't fall asleep before we have talked. I know I might be asking for the impossible, but I would really like to hear your voice before going to bed._

 _ **Regina: You are very sweet. Rest assure I'll stay awake until you call.**_

 _Laura: Great. Talk to you later, Ms. Queen._

 _ **Regina: Indeed.**_

 _[Laura has logged out]_

 _ **[Regina has logged out]**_

Regina closed the laptop shut and cleared her raspy throat again.

"You're smiling," Henry observed as he came in with a bowl of chicken soup. "Was that Laura?"

"Yes it was. And she sends her love."

"How's she doing?" Henry asked. "Looking forward to Mauritius already?"

"I think we both are."

"I'm glad you decided to go," Henry smiled. "You deserve a little adventure."

Regina laughed croakily. "I think I've already had _plenty_ of adventures in my time, Henry."

"You know what I mean," Henry scoffed. "The good kind of adventures. Here's your soup. Extra garlic."

"My hero," Regina chuckled. "My little prince has turned into a knight in shining armor."

"Mom," Henry said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to call you that whenever I want," Regina teased and dipped the spoon into the soup and took a sip.

"Good?" Henry asked.

"Very," Regina hummed in appreciation.

"The priciest one in the grocery store," Henry joked.

Regina mock gasped. "You didn't even make it yourself? Henry, I am disappointed in you."

Henry laughed. "Want me to put the movie on for you?"

"That would be nice." Regina nodded and considered for a moment before continuing: "But you don't have to stay and watch it. I'm sure you'll be just as happy without " _My Fair Lady_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Henry grinned as he propped the DVD into the machine. "I've already seen it about a million times. I can handle a million and one."

" _Very_ funny. I haven't watched it _that_ many times."

"You're a sucker for Rex Harrison," Henry teased.

"I most certainly am _not_!"

"And Audrey Hepburn," Henry continued and snickered.

"Henry!" Regina protested and cough-laughed. "That is not funny."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn..." Regina shook her head, admitting defeat. "Never mind. Remind me to tell Laura you said that. She'll laugh her head off."

"I'm sure she will," Henry chuckled as he sat down next to Regina to watch the whimsical action on the screen.

Regina ate her soup slowly and in little nips. Her throat was scratchy, but this wasn't half bad.

She hadn't counted on Henry showing up with a basket full of goodies, but she definitely wasn't complaining.

The only thing missing from this picture was Laura. How nice it could have been if she was here and occupying the empty spot on Regina's left side. Having both Laura _and_ Henry here could have been amazing.

But this was definitely nice too. More than nice. And so was the chicken soup. Nice and creamy and full of garlic. Perfect. Her sinuses appreciated that. And she had almond chocolate for later. She was already looking forward to a piece before bedtime.

"You want some herbal tea now?" Henry asked when Regina sat the empty bowl aside.

Regina wrinkled her nose. Herbal tea wasn't exactly a favorite. "I think I'll wait," she said.

"Alright." Henry turned his attention back to the screen and grinned. "You know, she isn't half bad looking."

"Who?" Regina asked slightly mystified.

"Audrey Hepburn," Henry answered and didn't even try to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Henry, I swear to god," Regina said and shook her head. But she couldn't find her stern voice.

Henry laughed shamelessly.

"That's enough insubordination. You're grounded," Regina said dully. "Go to your room."

That only made Henry laugh even harder. "Nice try, mom. But I don't think that's gonna work anymore.

Regina shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

As opposed to her usual autumn sniffles, this one took four days, not three, and Regina felt terrible for all four days. Her fever skyrocketed like it always did on the second day, and for a moment, she was certain she was dying. Or close to, at least.

But obviously, she survived this round of "autumn sniffles" too, and on the fifth day she felt well enough to get out of bed, take a shower and then get dressed.

It was nice to finally be out of that damned bed, but Regina still frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't exactly look well. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, and her nose was a bit red.

But at least she didn't have a fever anymore. And her throat wasn't scratchy anymore. She could finally have something that wasn't chicken soup or ice cream. And she finally looked presentable enough to go online.

Laura had been very sweet and texted her every day to ask how she was doing. And her attempt at cheering Regina up had gotten to a point where Regina's cheeks had reddened from laughter and not fever. And even though Regina had refused to "show her face", they had still "Skyped". Meaning that Laura had switched her camera on, so Regina could see her and watch as the younger redhead closed the flower shop for the day or prepared tomorrow's bouquets.

That was far better than any show on Netflix, but admittedly, Regina _had_ watched a huge chunk of _Downton Abbey_. And- she was never gonna admit to anyone- a bit of _Sex and the City_.

Laura was the only one who knew that "grim" secret, and she knew it because she and Regina were "sharing" a Netflix account. That had been Regina's idea. Both of them liked Netflix, so why not share?

Regina frowned a bit as she applied one last bit of lipstick. That was better. Now she didn't look quite as dead as she did before.

Maybe she could even go online later. Laura would probably be happy about that.

Regina sat her lipstick aside in the drawer and then padded back downstairs.

Now what? Of course, she _could_ head over to the Town Hall and check how those stacks of paper were doing.

But on second thought...

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and then sat down at the kitchen table, dragging the laptop over to her and opening it. Who knew, maybe Laura was online right now. It was possible. It was almost closing time at " **The Secret Garden** ". _Might as well try._

Regina quickly logged into Skype, and it didn't take long before...

 _Laura: Gasp! She's alive! :O_

Regina chuckled a little and took another sip of her orange juice.

 _ **Regina: Astonishing, isn't it?**_

 _Laura: How are you feeling today?_

 _ **Regina: Lots better. I think I'll make it to the next round of autumn sniffles.**_

 _Laura: I am very happy to hear that... So, trick or treat, Ms. Witch?_

Regina frowned. _What_?

 _ **Regina: I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, dear.**_

 _Laura: Seriously? It's almost Halloween!_

 _It is?_ Regina quickly checked the date. Oh. Laura was right. It _was_ almost Halloween.

 _ **Regina: So it is. You're right.**_

 _Laura: I'll ask again... Trick or treat, Ms. Witch?_

Regina lips curled into a little smile.

 _ **Regina: Depends on who's asking. From everyone else, I would prefer "treat", but from you... Most definitely "trick"**_

 _Laura: Real smooth, Ms. Queen. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I've been worried about you._

 _ **Regina: It was just the sniffles. Nothing serious.**_

 _Laura: But still._

 _ **Regina: It's sweet of you to care so much.**_

 _Laura: Next year, I'll be there to take care of you while you're sick._

 _ **Regina: Are you sure you can handle that? Seeing me at my worst?**_

 _Laura: Regina, when it comes to you, I can handle anything and everything. A ridiculous complicated past involving being an "evil" queen? No problem. Looking like an actual human being when sick? Still not a problem._

Regina laughed so hard she started coughing all over again.

 _ **Regina: You are so ridiculous sometimes.**_

 _Laura: Yeah. But you still love me._

 _ **Regina: Very much so.**_

 _Laura: What are you doing right now? Lying in bed wearing nothing?_

 _ **Regina: No such luck, I'm afraid.**_

 _Laura: No? Worth a shot, right? ;)_

 _ **Regina: Yes, because I usually don't wear anything when I'm lying in bed...**_

 _Laura: I'll ignore that sarcasm, 'cause when I'M with you, you never wear anything in bed..._

 _ **Regina: You're not with me right now, are you?**_

 _Laura: Unfortunately not, but I will be. Soon. But in all seriousness, what ARE you doing?_

 _ **Regina: Sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice.**_

 _Laura: Wearing nothing?_

Regina snorted quietly.

 _ **Regina: Yes, dear, I'm sitting stark naked at my kitchen table just because I felt like it.**_

 _Laura: Pictures or it didn't happen._

 _ **Regina: How about we Skype instead? Unless you're busy that is.**_

 _Laura: Nope, not busy at all. Just closing up for the day. Call me and let me see that pretty face of yours._

Regina chuckled and shook her head slightly as she switched her microphone and camera on.

 _ **[[Regina calling...]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It didn't even take a minute before the call was answered, and Laura appeared on the screen.

"There you are," she grinned and ran a finger through her red hair. "I've missed seeing you, Ms. Mills."

"I know, I know, but I wasn't presentable until now," Regina joked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true. You look beautiful, by the way. Even though you're dressed."

"So do you. By the way," Regina grinned.

And Laura did indeed look beautiful. She was wearing one of her usual, checkered flannel shirts with a grey top underneath and a pair of black jeans. Her short, red hair was tousled, and Regina was grateful for the good connection. She could see every single freckle on Laura's pretty face.

"So?" Laura grinned. "What sort of tricks do you want from me the next time I come to Storybrooke?"

Regina laughed. "I haven't really thought about that, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I'm sure we will. Shall I bring the spoon with me?" Laura asked teasingly.

"Oh god, enough with that spoon already," Regina groaned. "Let it _go_."

"Sorry. Can't." Laura grinned shamelessly. "It was funny."

"It was _not_. You _hit_ me. I don't think there's anything funny about _that_ ," Regina said and took a sip of her orange juice.

"You _liked_ it," Laura accused softly, and her blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I did _not_."

"Yeah. You did."

"Shut up," Regina muttered. "Do you want me to log out?"

Laura laughed and ignored Regina's not-very-genuine-threat. "You're _kinky_ ," she teased.

Regina huffed appropriately and as expected, but she couldn't quite run from the fact that Laura was right.

"I am _not_ ," she muttered.

"And I'm not a redhead." Laura shot back.

Regina took another sip of her orange juice and shook her head.

"You should have told me," Laura chuckled. "I'm not opposed to try new things, babe."

"Right. Good to know. How about we don't have this conversation over Skype?" Regina said rather dryly. "I would prefer to have it face to face."

"We _are_ face to face, dummy."

"You know what I meant. I meant in person and... Did you just call me a _dummy_?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. I sure did. What are you gonna do about it, Ms. Witch?" Laura challenged.

Regina laughed and shook her head. That was one of the things she loved so much about Laura. The fact that she _dared_. She had no problem with throwing insults and "funny" names at Regina, and it was so damn liberating every time she challenged Regina.

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of _something_ ," she drawled and emptied her glass of orange juice. Her stomach growled softly. She would have to think of something for dinner too, now that she was officially done with "tea and crackers".

Laura laughed, and they teased and threw hints at each other until Laura abruptly turned the screen and said: "You gotta see my store all decorated for Halloween."

Regina blinked a little. Laura's store was quite Halloween-y. Fake spiders web dangling from the lamps and ceiling, plastic spiders and ghosts on the desk. A good old fashioned pumpkin with candle lights shining through it. And all the bouquets on display were kept in orange, deep red and even black colors.

"Nice," Regina chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a sucker for Halloween."

"Are you kidding me, I _love_ Halloween!" Laura said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm beginning to realize," Regina chuckled. "Tell me, dear, do you dress up too then?"

"I actually did last year," Laura said nonchalantly. "I got invited to this costume thingy."

"I see. And who, pray tell, were you dressed up as?"

"Cat woman," Laura grinned and watched Regina's reaction carefully.

"Right." Regina said plainly. Laura as Cat woman? _Lord have mercy..._

"Pictures or it didn't happen?" Laura suggested and licked her lips.

"Pictures would be most appreciated," Regina said without a lick of shame.

Laura grinned. "Alright. I better send those to your phone, though. I would hate for them to fall into the wrong hands."

"That would be unfortunate. I don't like sharing," Regina drawled.

"You're rather sexy when you get all possessive," Laura chuckled.

Regina shook her head a little. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Laura said, and Regina could see her walk around in the store and sorting things out. "But hey, in 9 days I'm coming to Storybrooke, and we'll spend the entire week in bed."

"The entire week, really?" Regina said and raised an amused eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I don't think you can hold out that long, my dear."

"You wanna bet?" Laura challenged. "I promise you, I'll prove you wrong."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

"But on second thought, we might have to go out," Laura said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you need new bikinis for our trip."

"I do?"

"Yep. And I'm gonna help you pick 'em out," Laura grinned.

Regina flushed a little. "That sounds nice. I'm looking forward to that."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing _you_. And Henry. And Ella. And everybody else. But mostly you. Did I mention you?"

"Once or twice I think," Regina laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing you too, but of course you already know that."

"You've just showered," Laura suddenly noticed.

"That's right. I have."

"You look so cute with wet hair."

"Do you realize you're the only person who dares calling me "cute"?"

"Why do you think I keep doing it?" Laura grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Are you planning on venturing out for Halloween this year then?"

"Nope, I gotta work," Laura said and pouted a little. "But," her pout turned into a grin. "I could bring my cat woman costume to Storybrooke if you'd like..."

"You are awful," Regina laughed and coughed a little. "So bloody awful."

"And you are tempted to say yes, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

Laura blinked innocently. "Maybe I'll bring it whether you say yes or not."

"You'll be the end of me," Regina joked and flicked her wrist. She needed a bit more orange juice for her throat.

"God, I love when you do that," Laura said.

"Do what? I haven't done anything."

"Use magic spontaneously," Laura explained and grinned again. "It's very sexy."

"Oh," Regina frowned a little. "Bad habit. But I'm glad you like it."

"That I do. And it's better than smoking."

"That's true." Regina agreed.

"So? How much _Sex and the City_ have you watched while being sick?" Laura teasingly asked.

"That is strictly between me and Netflix," Regina said mock sternly.

"Actually it isn't," Laura said, and Regina saw how her brow wrinkled in concentration as she tapped away on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, frowning herself.

"Episode... _10_!" Laura exclaimed after a moment of tapping away. "You _have_ been busy!"

"Shut up," Regina muttered and flushed a little. "I've been _sick_ , alright? I'm allowed to..."

"Of course. And it's a great series," Laura grinned. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Ms. Witch."

"Then why does it feel like that?" Regina said halfheartedly and bit her lip.

"Who's your favorite?" Laura wanted to know and grinned again.

"Who's my favorite who?"

"Of the ladies," Laura précised. "From the series. Who's your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite lady."

"Sure you do," Laura dismissed. "Come on. Spill it. Who's your favorite lady?"

"You are."

Laura laughed wholeheartedly at that. "That's very cute, but we both know I'm no lady. And I'm definitely not a part of the _Sex and the City_ production. And that was what I was talking about, so spill it, Ms. Queen."

"I already told you. I don't have a favorite."

"Samantha," Laura grinned.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your favorite is Samantha, isn't it?"

"No."

"Regina..." Laura coaxed.

"Okay, so maybe it is," Regina admitted.

Laura chuckled shamelessly. "I knew you'd be a Kim Cattrall girl. I just _knew_ it."

"I am _not_ a Kim Cattrall girl," Regina protested.

Laura snickered. "Hey, I don't blame you. She looks good."

"You said that. Not I."

Laura laughed at her, and she did it so sweetly Regina hadn't the shadow of a chance to get angry at her. The thought alone was impossible.

No, Regina found herself to be _very_ indulgent when Laura teased her "about Kim Cattrall."

"From Audrey Hepburn to Kim Cattrall, eh?" Laura laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Regina said, but she didn't say it in a particularly harsh manner. "I'm beginning to regret ever telling you that Henry said that."

"Don't," Laura grinned. "It was hilarious."

"At least _you_ appreciate his teasing," Regina said with an eyeroll and glanced at her watch. She and Laura had been talking for almost an hour. Oops.

Laura snickered and stretched her back and then yawned. "Excuse me."

"Long day?" Regina guessed.

"Mmm, bit of a long day, yeah. For some reason, this place has been crawling with customers."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Not when I want to go home instead," Laura joked. "Or possibly drive to Storybrooke and hang out with my girlfriend."

"That would have been nice."

Laura sighed dramatically. "Instead I had to be here and entertain a school class."

"Oh, right. That school class visited you today. How did that go?"

"Better than I had expected," Laura said. "I don't know how satisfied their parents will be with the uhh... _spooky_ bouquets, but the kids had a good time. That's what matters."

"That it is."

"I made one too," Laura said briskly and turned the screen slightly. "See?"

Regina chuckled warmly when she saw Laura's take on a spooky Halloween bouquet, it was very good and very imaginative, black roses shaped as a cat's face with startling green eyes and an eerie, blood soaked bow around the cat's neck.

"Nice," Regina complimented. "And the award for spookiest Halloween bouquet goes to..."

"Her name's Regina," Laura said and couldn't keep a straight face as she said it.

"You named your Halloween cat after me? I'm flattered, dear," Regina said dryly.

Laura pursed her lips. "I should have made her eyes brown instead. That would have been better."

"Now _that_ would have been spooky," Regina chuckled.

Laura yawned again. "I don't think there will be any more customers coming tonight. Maybe I should bring you upstairs instead."

"I would love to chat for hours," Regina half-chuckled, "but unfortunately, I have to make dinner at some point."

Come to Boston and let _me_ cook you dinner," Laura deserved.

"That would have been lovely," Regina said. She was half tempted to jump right into her car and drive straight to Boston.

Laura laughed. "You should come right now."

"I can't," Regina groaned. "You know that."

"Yes, don't I know," Laura agreed. "But can't you postpone dinner for like five minutes? We're not done talking yet. Stay. I'll bring you with me upstairs."

"Alright then," Regina chuckled. "Take me to bed."

"Now that is one loaded sentence, Ms. Queen," Laura commented in the other end. "But I'll do just that."

But before she could follow through with her plans, they were disturbed by something. Something in Laura's "end of the line".

"Wait a sec," Laura said as she looked behind her. "I think someone is coming in. Jesus, that's late. I've literally been open since this morning."

"Oh, well. Last customer of the day and all that," Regina said and poured herself a second glass of orange juice. Her throat had started to hurt a little from laughing so much.

"Totally. Give me a moment," Laura said briskly as she flipped the screen down as she so often did whenever she and Regina were skyping during opening hours. That way Regina could still be there even though Laura had a customer.

The only thing Regina could see on the screen now, was the floor in Laura's store, but she could hear the door to the store open and close, and then Laura saying: "Hi, what can I do for yo- oh."

Regina frowned. _Oh?_ That struck her as an odd reaction to receiving a customer.

There was some shuffling around in the other end, and then Regina heard another voice say:

"Hey, Laura. Are you busy?"

Laura's answer to that went above Regina's head. She was far too busy being horrified.

She _knew_ that voice. Had heard it one night she and Laura had been out "exploring" the Bostonian night life, and even though Regina had had something to drink that particular night, she had no problem with recognizing Heather Dawson's voice.

 _Unbelievable._ Of all the flower stores in all of Boston, Heather chose to walk into Laura's. Regina scoffed. _Who am I kidding? Of course she did. Of course she chose to walk into Laura's store._

As the days had gone by, and nothing had happened, Regina had almost forgotten about the encounter with Laura's ex-girlfriend, but now, when she "witnessing" Heather Dawson coming into Laura's store, Regina's jealousy returned in full force. _Why_ was it that Heather couldn't leave well enough alone? _Laura has a girlfriend. Me._

It was incredibly tempting to stay and watch this situation unfold, but on the other hand, Regina wasn't quite sure she _wanted_ to linger in the other end while Laura talked to her ex-girlfriend who had chosen this late hour to visit her store.

For reasons Regina wasn't particularly interested in knowing. And was afraid to ask herself.

So she did the only right thing in this situation. She typed a quick message explaining that "something came up" and she had to leave, but they could talk later.

 _ **[[Regina has logged out]]**_

Regina sighed gravely as she closed the computer. This was a rather unpleasant and unexpected surprise. The idea that Heather Dawson was in Laura's store right now while Regina was four hours away made her uncomfortable in every way. She didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend, but damn, it was hard not to be right now.

Halloween truly was a "spooky" season.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

The all too familiar pessimism quickly made its impact. The unexpected and unpleasant "surprise" has officially ruined Regina's evening.

Heather wanted Laura back. Of course she did. Why else stop by Laura's store this late?

Why didn't Laura ask her to leave right away?

Regina stared at the closed laptop. What was happening in Boston right now?

Did she even want to know? Was Heather perhaps in the process of some super complicated apology? Was _that_ why she had come back to Boston? To patch things up with Laura?

 _Laura has a girlfriend_ , Regina thought to herself. She looked at the laptop again and sighed. _A girlfriend who's currently four hours away._ She couldn't exactly just show up at Laura's store and give Heather a tongue lashing. No matter how much she wanted to.

She had found the distance between them annoying for quite a while, but now...

Now she found it to be _disturbing._

Regina was here, in Maine.

And Heather was _right there_ in Boston. In Laura's store. _With_ Laura. _Talking_ to Laura. Outside opening hours.

That was a good enough reason to be concerned, right? _Right_?

Yes. Yes, it was. This situation was fishy. Rotten. Laura and Heather had broken up. They hadn't talked in years after the stunt Heather had pulled on Laura. Heather had no reason to stop by for a "visit". There was an ulterior motive. There always was.

Regina clenched her fist.

 _She wants Laura back. She's right there, in Laura's store, trying to sweettalk her way into a second chance. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it._

She puffed out air and tried to tell herself to be sensible. Laura wasn't in love with Heather. She was in love with Regina. They loved each other. Regina had nothing to be worried about.

Yeah, right.

Regina scoffed. _Anyone_ would worry if your girlfriends ex, who just so happened to be a long-legged, ridiculously pretty girl with long blonde hair suddenly showed up out of nowhere, right?

Right. She wasn't overreacting. This was a perfectly normal reaction. And this situation was perfectly rotten.

 _She's going to try things on. She's going to make a move on Laura. Fuck. Fuck this._

Regina had successfully convinced herself that she was in the process of loosing her girlfriend, and she felt utterly depressed about it.

Depressed and miserable. Heather was quite literally everything Regina wasn't. Tall. Blonde. Blue eyed. Long legged. Not to mention _young_. _And_ _right there in Boston_.

Why did it never occur to her to ask Laura whether she preferred blondes or brunettes?

Didn't _everyone_ prefer blondes over brunettes?

Regina sighed gravely. She was officially the Jealous Girlfriend who saw ghosts in broad daylight. Well, it wasn't exactly day right now, but never the less.

 _It's Halloween. I think I'm perfectly entitled to seeing ghosts._

She rubbed her head in an attempt to get rid of the last bit of headache. Heather Dawson was no ghost. She was real. And she was talking to Laura right now. _She's hitting on my girlfriend right now, and there's not a goddamn thing I can do about it!_

Regina stared at the laptop again. _I wonder when I can expect the message saying that Laura and Heather have decided to pick up where they left_? _When's the_ " _hey, Regina, I'm so sorry but bla-bla-bla,_ " _message coming_?

Heather would somehow convince Laura that she had made an enormous mistake, and Regina would end up alone. Again.

 _Fuck that. I need a cigarette,_ Regina decided. She had actually quitted smoking, but this was an emergency. She was allowed to have a cigarette when it was an emergency.

She switched her phone off and left it lying on the kitchen table next to the closed laptop. Then she went into the hall, shrugged on her coat and boots and went outside.

The first drag of the cigarette was a welcome relief. It probably wasn't gonna solve anything, but still, Regina was willing to take whatever relief she could get right now.

Regina inhaled deeply and then puffed out smoke. She would be damned if she wasn't allowed a cigarette when Heather was in the middle of hitting on Laura.

 _I can't believe that little bitch actually chose to visit Laura after everything she did to her._

Regina took another drag on the cigarette and shook her head. _This is what I get for trying to date._

Obviously, she didn't believe that. Not really. But right now, her common sense was completely clouded but less pleasant thoughts. All that old insecurity crept back and overwhelmed her. And she was certain she was going to lose Laura.

 _I AM to old for her. She should be with someone her own age. Someone normal, who doesn't have a complicated past. Someone like Heather._

Regina's stomach suddenly growled, and the brunette stiffened with the cigarette between her lips. Oh right. _Dinner_. She had been thinking about making dinner. But there was no way she was going back inside. She would only obsess and stare at her phone and wait for Laura to either text her or go online.

 _And who knows, maybe she won't come online tonight. Maybe she'll be too busy talking to Heather. Maybe Heather will be smart enough to weasel her way upstairs into Laura's apartment. And Laura's polite. Maybe she's even polite enough to offer Heather a glass of wine while they talk._

One glass would become two. Two would become three. They would reminiscent over old days. Laugh over how fun it had been. Maybe get a little nostalgic...

Regina squashed the remains of the cigarette between her fingers. Her mind was definitely being too loud. What was she even _doing_? Did she seriously not trust Laura?

Of course she did. Of course she trusted Laura. It was _Heather_ she didn't trust.

It was Heather's _fault_. It was Heather's fault that Regina was smoking right now. It was Heather's fault that Regina's pleasant evening was ruined. It was Heather's fault that Regina was worried about losing her girlfriend. It was Heather's fault that Regina was jealous.

Everything was Heather's fault. _That little..._

Regina promptly lid a second cigarette. She should have known that Heather wasn't done. The way she had glared at Regina when they had met at that club should have been enough of an indicator.

Heather came back to Boston because of Laura.

Regina pulsated on the cigarette until it was nothing more than a bud. Then she scraped it against her heel and made it disappear with a flick of her wrist.

Her stomach growled again. She would need food. But like hell she was going back into the mansion to monitor the laptop.

No. She was gonna eat at Granny's tonight. And afterwards she was going to head over to the Rabbit Hole for a quick drink. After first being sick for four days and now _this_ , she deserved a drink.

Regina wrapped her coat a little tighter around herself as she walked down the pathway. She almost felt physically sick at leaving her cellphone behind, but that was just too bad. She wasn't gonna bring that damn thing tonight. She wasn't gonna wait for a message that didn't come.

She sighed a little as she walked down Mifflin Street. This sucked. This _really_ sucked.

How was she supposed to just carry on with her night knowing that Laura's ex-girlfriend was currently hanging out in Laura's store? Seriously, when it was after closing time, it couldn't just be an innocent visit. Regina refused to believe that.

Regina ended up sitting in a booth in the corner. Normally, she would have chosen to sit in front of the counter, but this booth was perfect for sulking. And right now, _sulking_ was exactly what Regina was doing. And she wasn't even afraid to admit that to herself. She was sulking and currently despairing over the fact that she couldn't _possibly_ compeed with a leggy, long haired blonde that was maybe ten years younger than herself.

And this time there was no Laura to push her up against a wall and sweetly convince her that there was no competition.

Getting her food didn't really help with her sour mood. Even though the burger tasted good.

Regina looked up and only now noticed that Granny's Diner had been decorated with Halloween stuff. Ghastly ghouls were hanging from the ceiling, and terrifying skulls were invading the tables along with orange table cloths.

Regina glanced at the fake spider. Halloween _truly_ was a terrifying season. Ghosts popped up everywhere at Halloween.

She finished the rest of her coffee and debated what to do now. Going to the Rabbit Hole _now_ was definitely too early. She couldn't do that. And maybe she didn't want to anymore. What she really wanted was to go home and call Laura. And ask her what was going on. If she was okay.

But she couldn't do that either. That just oozed desperation, right?

 _God,_ dating was so complicated. This was _exactly_ why dating was for younger people, and not for someone her age.

Maybe she should just try and take this in stride. Be the "mature older woman" Laura sometimes teased her about being and be completely calm about this. So what if Laura's ex-girlfriend had stopped by Laura's store for an "after opening hours"-visit? No big deal. No big deal _at all_.

Regina groaned quietly and hid her face in her hands. _Big_ deal. Definitely big deal.

It had been a while since she last felt this murderous, but Heather Dawson was definitely pushing her "Evil Queen-button".

She'll just have to face that this isn't her night. But unfortunately, going to sleep and start a fresh won't work.

Heather Dawson is still gonna be a problem tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day.

 _God, I really am jealous._ So jealous it gnaws in her belly. And she keeps imagining all sorts of horrible scenarios where in Heather convinces Laura that they are right for each other.

Logically, Regina is fully aware that Laura loves _her_ , but right now she's completely blinded by jealousy and incapable of being sensible.

God, how this sucked.

Regina checked her watch. 6:30. Was that too early for a shot?

Yes, probably.

Alright then. Just despairing then. Without alcohol. She could do that. She had done that before.

"What has that fork ever done to you?"

Regina looked up and flashed Zelena a halfhearted smile.

"Seriously, you look like you're about to murder that fork," Zelena continued and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'm not intending to murder the fork," Regina assured.

"Mind if I join you?" Zelena asked and nodded towards the empty chair next to Regina.

"Be my guest."

"Ta," Zelena sat down next to Regina and brushed a red curl behind her ear. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Pardon?" Regina replied and blinked. She was currently thinking less pretty thoughts about Heather Dawson and her " _hey Laura, are you busy_?"

 _Yeah, damn right she was busy. She was talking to ME. Her GIRLFRIEND._

"You look like you want to fling something, or someone head first into the clock tower..."

"No, dear. That's more your style. Left me with a permanent bruise, by the way."

..."Which I have apologized for. Several times. My point was, that something obviously happened," Zelena said. "So... I'm here and I'm listening. Spill it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Are we having sisterly heart to hearts at Granny's Diner now?"

"Yes. We are. Now talk to me."

"Fine. I think I'm about to lose my girlfriend," Regina said completely nonchalantly.

It was Zelena's turn to blink. "Come again?"

Regina sighed. _Might as well start with the beginning_. "The last time I was in Boston..."

"Where you came home with hangovers."

"...Which isn't relevant for the story," Regina sternly finished the sentence. "Laura and I ran into Laura's ex-girlfriend. Or, she ran into us. At least she was the one to approach us. Or approach _Laura_ that is."

"Oh." Zelena said. "Go on."

"I was Skyping with Laura while she was closing in the store, and all the sudden, Heather comes into Laura's store and asks if she's "busy" right now," Regina said gloomily. "I mean, Heather moved away from Boston three _years_ ago. She left in the middle of the night. Without telling Laura. No message. No email. No nothing. And suddenly she's back and clearly wants to "talk"."

"Oh," Zelena said again.

Regina sighed. "You should have seen the way she glared at me at that club. She was _not_ pleased."

"And what did Laura say? When Heather came into the store, I mean?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I logged out."

"You logged out?"

"Yes. Of course I did. I couldn't very well keep hanging around and listen in on their conversation, could I?"

"Why the hell not?" Zelena scoffed. "That would have been a pretty good excuse for Laura not to talk to Heather, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose you have a point," Regina agreed. "But seriously, give me one good, _innocent_ reason why Heather should choose Laura's flower store. Of all the flower stores in Boston."

"There is no innocent reason."

Regina scoffed and almost spluttered. "That's not really helpful. I should have talked to Snow instead. Asked her to give me a hope speech or something." She shook her head. "God, this is a disaster. Laura loved Heather. She was crushed when she left. There was a reason they were together for two years."

"And probably a reason they broke up too," Zelena said calmly. "Aren't you missing the part where Laura is with _you_? The part where she's in love with _you_?"

"I _know_ she is," Regina said exasperated. "It's just..."

"You're jealous."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I would," Zelena agreed.

"There we are then."

"But you trust Laura, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's Heather I don't trust."

Zelena snickered once. "Then you have to trust that Laura has showed Heather the door by now. Where's your phone?"

"At home."

"You didn't bring it?" Zelena raised her eyebrow. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"Hysterical," Regina said dryly. "I didn't want to keep looking at it and wait for a message that never shows u..."

"Okay, that's definitely ridiculous," Zelena interrupted.

"Maybe it is," Regina agreed, deflating slightly. "It's just... Things have been so good between us, and I don't want her to ruin anything."

"She can't." Zelena said. "Not unless you _let_ her."

Regina turned her gaze to the ceiling again. Zelena had a point there. Right now, Regina _was_ letting Heather ruin it.

"Laura doesn't strike me as the bullshit kind of person," Zelena continued. "And to me, it sounds like Heather is full of just that."

"Yeah, you got that right."

Zelena chuckled slightly. "Why don't you go home and call her? Ask her what Heather wanted. You are entitled to know that."

"And what if I won't like what I'm hearing?"

"Then I'll personally drive to Boston and kick Laura's ass." Zelena said plainly.

Regina chuckled dryly.

"But seriously though," Zelena said and grew serious once more. "Laura loves you. She would never be tempted by her ex."

"Not even if said ex is tall and blonde?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that Laura might prefer brunettes, sister dear?"

Regina ignored that. "Heather is almost ten years younger than me."

"It's my impression that Laura prefers older women."

Regina ignored that too. "And she's right there."

"What do you mean?"

"Heather is gonna be in Boston. Permanently. And I'm still four hours away."

"So it's the distance getting to you?"

Regina shrugged. "It was alright at first, but now... It's just hard not being able to see her every morning. Well, I _can_ see her every morning. On camera. But it's not the same thing."

"No, it isn't," Zelena agreed. "You haven't considered to maybe... you know, shag up?"

"I think we both know that I can't move to Boston, Zelena."

"Not what I'm saying," Zelena said and shook her head. "Have you never considered that Laura could move here?"

"To _Storybrooke_?" Regina replied and actually laughed at that statement. "To the most unsafe town in the world?"

"It has been pretty quiet lately."

"That may be, but you never know what might happen. The next villain could come tomorrow."

"Laura could walk out of her front door and get hit in the head by a brick tomorrow."

"Okay, that's _extremely_ unhelpful!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. My point was, that you have been together for almost a year. Isn't moving in together the next step?"

"I want to keep her safe!" Regina said earnestly. That had been the vow she made to herself fairly early on. Laura _must_ be shielded from all the craziness that sometimes happened in Storybrooke. if she came here to stay permanently, she would suddenly be exposed to all sort of dangers. That couldn't happen. And besides...

"She has a life in Boston," Regina reminded her sister. "Her store. Her grandmother. I doubt she's jumping at the opportunity to leave all that behind."

"I think she misses you just as much as you miss her." Zelena said gently.

Regina puffed out air. Suddenly she was craving another cigarette.

"I never thought long distance could be this hard," she muttered and looked down at her hands.

Zelena reached out and patted her hand gently. "Why don't you go home and call her? Get it sorted out with her."

"Maybe I should do that," Regina mused.

"I think that would be a good idea. Unless you want to explain to Henry why you're sitting here and moping. And smelling of nicotine, might I add."

Regina chuckled wholeheartedly at that. But only until she realized that Henry and Ella had in fact just stepped inside the diner.

"Run," Zelena teased. "Unless you want a scolding for smoking."

" _I_ do not run from _anyone_ ," Regina mocked in her best Queen voice as she stood from her chair and squared her shoulders as she walked towards the door. She briefly smiled at Henry. He smiled back.

And now she felt guilty for smoking on top of everything else. Smoking didn't solve anything.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

She would never ever admit it to anyone, but Regina had actually hurried home.

She was full of expectation. She was so sure that there was a message waiting for her either on her laptop or her cellphone.

But there was no message waiting for her when she opened her laptop. Not on Skype or on the chat site. Logging in, Regina could see that Laura last were online when they had chatted. She wasn't online on Skype either.

Regina frowned a little. What about on her phone then? She quickly switched said device on.

Absolutely nothing.

No text messages.

No attempts at Facetiming.

And no missed calls either.

Regina got a sinking feeling in her stomach. And this time, it was a million times worse than the sinking feeling she'd had when Heather first had walked into Laura's store.

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip. This wasn't good. This was _definitely_ not good.

At the diner, she had just been "letting out smoke" to Zelena, but now she was actually genuinely worried. How could she _not_ be?

 _First Laura's ex-girlfriend walks into her store._ And now Laura had completely vanished from "cyberspace".

Coming to think about it, this was probably the longest they hadn't been in contact. They were _always_ in contact. Even between customers, Laura still found the time to message Regina every so often, and of course it was the same for Regina. She always messaged Laura back no matter what she was doing.

Being reachable online. That was the essence of their relationship.

And now Laura was _not_ reachable online.

Regina's fingers started twitching in that telltale "I need a cigarette"-manner.

She knew that technically she _could_ call Laura and ask her if everything was okay. But even though it was childish, she had hoped that Laura would have messaged her first. _God, she had hoped_.

She refused to be _that_ girlfriend. That jealous "who were you with, what were you doing"-girlfriend. Jealousy was immature.

But the thing was, right now Regina could actually see it happen. See how Heather smoothed talked, said something like "we were so good together, I neve stopped thinking about you".

Laura and Heather dated for three years.

Regina and Laura had dated for almost a year.

Laura and Heather knew each other completely. Knew every last habit, every little quirk. Imagine to be able to be with someone who knew you completely. No guessing games, no trouble with working out what the other was thinking.

Laura and Heather had co-owned **The Secret Garden** before Heather had left. They had worked together, _lived_ together. They had practically been engaged.

Regina's stomach tightened uncomfortably once more. _Shit, I'm going to end up alone. Again._

That really hurt. It had been so wonderful to be with someone again. To have someone. To meet Laura and falling in love with her. Meeting her for the first time. The first kiss. The first night. Their trip to Paris.

And now...

Now all of that was ruined. Because of Heather and her "hey Laura, are you busy right now?"

 _I guess that's what happen when you open your heart to someone_ , Regina thought bitterly to herself as she looked at her shockingly blank phone screen.

She could be alone again, right? She had been that before. Yes, yes, she had. She vividly remembered how alone she had felt when Henry had been in the Enchanted Forest. At least he was home now. At least she had her son and other family around her.

But deep down, she knew that her son and other family hardly was the same as a partner. A lover. Her family couldn't exactly replace that special, intimate bond she had been developing with Laura.

Regina promptly switched her laptop off. Completely off. She refused to develop some compulsive habit of checking her laptop and be disappointed every time there was no messages.

Being alone right now probably wasn't the best idea, but who should she call?

Snow White? _No way_. She would first get worried and then give Regina a hope speech.

Henry, then? _Nope_. He was with Ella. There was no need to spoil his nice evening with her relationship problems. He didn't deserve _that_.

Emma? No, scratch that. She was probably happily entangled with her pirate or something like that.

Zelena? No, that wasn't gonna work either. Regina checked her watch. It was Robin's bedtime. Zelena was probably right in the middle of tucking her daughter in. Regina _really_ couldn't bother her in the middle of that.

Regina sighed gravely. This was a familiar situation. Everyone was with someone. Except her.

She sighed again. This wasn't fucking fair.

That was when her phone chimed, and for a blissful moment, Regina thought that it was Laura texting her.

But it wasn't. It was Zelena.

" _Have you heard anything from Laura_?" the text read.

For a bizarre moment, Regina felt so utterly tempted to laugh. But she didn't. Instead she settled for texting back a quick " **No**."

There was no reason to send Zelena a long paragraph about her disastrous thoughts. She could do that in the morning.

Her phone chimed again, and Regina quickly checked the message.

" _I'm sure she'll call you soon. She's probably just busy._ "

" **Yes, I'm sure that's it**."

Regina put the phone down. _Busy doing what exactly or_ _who_ _?_ Laura being "busy" was exactly what was worrying her.

She took her phone with her as she went inside the living room and kicked her shoes off. Then she poured herself a single glass of red wine. It still wasn't very late, but she was allowed one glass of wine, right?

A glass of red wine and an episode of Downtown Abbey. It wouldn't have been a half-bad way to spend her evening if it hadn't been for...

Regina tried her best to keep her attention firmly on the television screen.

Her eyes kept wandering towards her phone.

She told herself not to.

It kept happening.

She was making herself sick because of it.

She emptied her glass of wine and considered pouring herself a second one but scolded herself and banished that idea from her head. She didn't want to be drunk. She couldn't let herself get drunk. It was possible that this was a "get drunk"-situation, but being hungover tomorrow wasn't on Regina's schedule.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice instead. Her throat was still a little bit scratchy after her cold.

Downtown Abbey had never been less interesting than it was right now.

And halfway through the episode, Regina promptly paused it, and reached for her phone. The hell with it.

She quickly dialed Laura's number and waited.

And waited.

 _And waited._

Dialing tone. _Beep-beep-beep._

" _Hey, you've reached Laura. I'm not near my phone right now, sorry, but leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you ASAP._ "

Regina's stomach filled with ice cubes at that. Or so it felt. Straight to voicemail. That has _never_ happened. Not once. Not ever. Laura _always_ picked up.

Communication was the very core of their relationship, and right now, Laura wasn't communicating.

Now Regina wasn't just ridiculously jealous. She was worried. What if something was really wrong? What if something worse than Heather Dawson had happened?

Suddenly Zelena's words echoed in her head. _Laura could walk out of her front door and get hit in the head by a brick tomorrow._

What if something had actually _happened_?

Worrying her bottom lip again, Regina quickly logged into the chat site. If she couldn't get a hold of Laura one way, she would have to try this.

 **Regina: hey, it's me. Tried reaching you on your phone, but I couldn't get a hold of you. Is everything okay?**

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she put her phone down. " _hey, it's me_ "? _where the hell did that come from?_ Of course, Laura already knew who was messaging her.

Regina restarted the episode and tried to actually keep up with it this time.

But as time crept by and she still didn't hear anything from Laura, it became increasingly harder to concentrate.

 _Why_ was Laura not writing her back? What was going _on_?

Another brilliant reason why long distance relationship actually was dreadful. Being unable to get a hold of the other person. And being unable to just "swing by" to see if everything was alright.

Right now, Regina literally had no idea what was happening in Boston, and it was driving her crazy. Laura's store could be up in flames and she wouldn't be any the wiser. Laura could be rushed to the hospital right now, and she still wouldn't be any the wiser.

And Regina was out of options when it came to getting a hold of her girlfriend. And she _refused_ to call Laura's grandmother and ask _her_. Now that would be paranoid. And ridiculous.

There was probably a completely rational explanation to this. Probably.

Regina's stomach twisted again.

She officially couldn't concentrate on watching Netflix anymore. She switched the television off, grabbed her phone and went upstairs.

She took a quick shower, dried off, ran a comb through her wet hair and then checked her phone again.

Still nothing.

God, this was a new level of torture.

Regina slipped a robe on and went into her bedroom to get dressed for the night. It wasn't very late, but she couldn't concentrate on watching television, and she probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading a book either for that matter, and she was _definitely_ not gonna spend her night with obsessively checking her phone or laptop, so bedtime it was.

But not until...

She went out on the balcony and smoked two cigarettes rapidly. And then she instantly felt guilty for doing so. Hadn't she promised Henry to quit smoking? Hadn't she _actually_ quit smoking?

No, apparently not entirely. She was craving nicotine like she was craving air. It was too fucking easy to relapse.

 _Tomorrow_. She would do better tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go full cold turkey and quit smoking for good.

Regina kept the smoking up until the cigarette in her hand was nothing more than a stump. Then she made it disappear with a flick of her wrist and went inside again.

In the bathroom she quickly brushed her teeth once more. And washed her hands. And rubbed more cream into her skin. Hell, she even considered taking a bubble bath, but that would be ridiculous given how she had already had one shower.

She was running out of options and excuses. She had to go to bed. Without having heard from Laura.

The idea of that made Regina's stomach go cold all over again as she slipped into her bed, which felt colder than normal. She _never_ went to bed without saying goodnight to Laura. They _always_ spoke before going to sleep.

Sleep wasn't gonna come easy to her tonight. She was already tossing and turning. Thinking about Laura and _what the fuck was going on_ , was driving her insane.

Regina rolled on to her side and glared at her silent phone on the nightstand. She felt tempted to turn it off once more, but something held her back. Probably a habit from when Henry was younger. She had to be reachable at all times.

She huffed out a breath as she considered what to do come morning. Call Laura, definitely. Call Laura and ask her what the hell was going on. Well, maybe not in those exact words, but she was definitely going to say something similar. This wasn't normal for Laura. This wasn't normal for _them_.

Regina huffed out another breath. Maybe all of this had been too easy. Meeting Laura, falling in love with her. Maybe things had gone to smoothly. Perhaps that was why this was happening now.

 _Maybe I was getting too sure of myself. Of everything. Maybe I've been jinxing this by being too... Happy?_

Even in her own head, it sounded ridiculous, but that old and very small part of pessimism was still rooted so deep inside Regina, so she actually believed it.

She rolled on to her belly and buried her head in the pillow. She just wanted to _sleep_ , damn it. Sleep and then maybe things had magically fixed themselves in the morning.

At least that's what she hoped as she pulled the covers over her head and waited for sleep to come and claim her.

And eventually, after re-living seeing Heather Dawson walk into Laura's store, it did. And Regina was every bit grateful when she finally felt herself go warm and heavy.

When she woke, she had a distinct feeling that she hadn't slept for long. It's still completely dark outside, and for a moment, Regina was a hundredth percent confused as to _why_ she's awake _now_.

But then she heard it. The screeching sound of her phone and the insistent rumble every time it vibrated against the nightstand.

Regina rubbed sleep out of her eyes, still completely disorientated as she grabbed her phone and answered without checking the number: "Hello?"

"I'm at the town line," an all too familiar voice announced in the other end.

And for a solid minute, that sentence did _not_ make a wink of sense in Regina's sleep-foggy mind. "Laura is that you?" she asked and ran a finger through her tangled hair.

"Yeah," Laura said in the other end. "I forgot to charge my phone before I left, and the battery was completely dead. That's why I didn't call you back, I'm so sorry about that, babe. But I found a diner where I could charge it, and..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Regina interrupted and sat up in bed. "A diner? _Where_ are you?"

"At the town line," Laura said again. "At least I think so. I have to be, right? There's this diner we always pass on the way back to Boston."

"There is," Regina agreed and tried desperately to get this to make sense. "But you... You were supposed to come in a week. And it's the middle of the night."

"I know," Laura sighed. "And I totally woke you, didn't I? Damn it. I should have known you would probably go to bed early after having been sick."

"It's fine. Don't worry," Regina said and neglected to tell Laura the real reason why she had gone to bed early.

"You saw Heather come into the store," Laura said plainly.

"I did," Regina confirmed. "I know I logged out kind of sudden, but..."

"No," Laura interrupted. "I totally get it, Regina. You don't have to excuse anything."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked. It only now occurred to her that Laura's sounded a bit odd.

"No, not really," Laura sighed. "I had forgotten how fucking outrageous Heather could be. That's why I literally left everything behind and drove straight towards Maine, but now I realize that my decision might have been a bit rash."

"Not at all," Regina said and swung one leg out of bed. "I'll come and get you. Stay where you are."

"Well, I'm not planning on driving back to Boston," Laura joked. "But I'm really sorry for chasing you out of bed like this."

"Don't be," Regina said quickly and flicked her wrist to get dressed. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

"I can't wait to see you," Laura said.

"I'll see you in five minutes," Regina promised. If she speeded all the way, she could be at the diner in five minutes. She just hoped that Laura was in the right diner.

Regina felt only partially awake when she pulled up in front of the night-open diner. Laura's truck was indeed parked out front, and it didn't take long before the cars redheaded owner showed up outside.

"Surprise," Laura said and flashed Regina a wobbly little smile.

"Hey," Regina replied and returned the smile a bit more earnestly.

"I'm not trying to be cheesy or anything," Laura said and brushed a hand over her jeans, "but I could really use a hug right now."

"At your service," Regina said as she immediately engulfed her girlfriend in a hug.

Laura's arms looped around her neck, and Regina realized that the younger woman was trembling slightly.

"What the hell has _happened_?" Regina asked, and then: "come on, let's get into my car. It's warmer in there."

Once inside the Mercedes, and still clutching on to Regina's hand, Laura said: "she was drunk."

"Come again?" Regina said and frowned. "Who was drunk?"

"Heather," Laura said and squeezed Regina's hand a bit tighter. "She was drunk when she came into my store."

"Oh," Regina just said.

"I actually haven't told you this yet," Laura muttered and glided her fingers over the soft spot on Regina's hand. "But Heather had... A problem with alcohol."

"Oh," Regina said again. This wasn't exactly what she had expected.

"Not an _official_ one," Laura continued and grimaced. "Meaning that she refused to admit it, but by the end of our relationship, _every_ occasion called for a drink. It got worse and worse, and she was..." Laura bit her lip before continuing: "I couldn't recognize her when she was drunk. She turned into this horrible person, and she constantly challenged me by calling me god knows what. It was _exhausting_. Eventually, I told her that if she didn't go into rehab, we couldn't be together. It was either me or the alcohol. She chose the alcohol. And she also chose to leave in the middle of the night and leave me with a store that was barely getting started."

"Laura," Regina said. Mostly because she had no idea what to say. True, Laura's explanation of her relationship with Heather had been short, but Regina hadn't expected that _this_ was the reason behind it.

"I had to threaten to call the police to get her out of there," Laura muttered.

Regina's mouth went completely dry, but her voice was steady when she said: "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay? She didn't _harm_ you in any way, did she?"

"Only verbally," Laura darkly quipped. "God, in all the time I've known her, she's never had a go at me like she had tonight. I swear to god, the names she called me..."

"I'm going to kill her," Regina said plainly. That probably wasn't what Laura needed to hear right now, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she was right to hate Heather Dawson.

Laura let out a bubbly little chuckle. "Careful I won't take you up on that offer." She chuckled again. "No, in all seriousness, I'm okay. I just needed to see you."

"Have you called the police?" Regina asked. Irrational murder thoughts aside, she was worried about Laura's security.

"No, but I will if she shows up again, I will," Laura said firmly. "And I told her that. Let's hope that's enough to keep her away."

"You're staying here for a while," Regina said firmly, and then she realized that that definitely came across as possessive, so she quickly added a: "right?"

"Definitely," Laura nodded. "I really don't feel like going back to Boston."

"Let's get back to Storybrooke then," Regina suggested as she turned the car around. "And let's get you warmed up."

"That sounds nice," Laura smiled.

Regina gave her hand a little squeeze as they drove back towards the town line.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I knew it was a gamble to write and "Regina/ Original Character fanfic, and I must admit that I wasn't expecting anyone to comment on it, but oh boy was I wrong! Your comments leaves me humble and overjoyed every single time! Asking for more chapters really is the biggest praise I can get as a writer. Thank you so much!)**

"Just for the record," Laura said as they neared the town line. "I prefer dragging you _to_ bed. Not _from_ it."

Regina chuckled warmly. "I don't mind this either."

"I woke you," Laura pointed out and pursed her lips slightly.

"True. But you are worth waking for."

Laura chuckled. " _Some people are worth melting for_."

"Pardon?" Regina said and frowned. That was definitely a new one.

"You've never watched _Frozen_?" Laura asked.

"No, I have not," Regina confessed with a light shrug.

"You've been missing out, Ms. Queen. I can't believe you haven't seen Elsa and Anna and..."

"I've _met_ Elsa and Anna," Regina interrupted, and her mouth curled into a grin.

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

"Oh my god," Laura said and shook her head. "You've met the characters from _Frozen_."

"I have," Regina chuckled. "And they caused a great deal of havoc while they were there. Or their aunt, the Snow Queen did."

"They have an aunt?"

"Had an aunt. She passed away. And reversed her life-destroying spell in the process."

"Huh," Laura said and scratched the back of her neck. "They didn't have an aunt in the Disney version."

"Nothing ever happens as it does in the Disney version," Regina chuckled. "I mean, look at me. I was supposed to be shoved off a cliff by the seven dwarves."

Laura rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, I _really_ don't like talking about you getting shoved off a cliff."

"I was just making an example," Regina defended.

"Mmm. A bad one," Laura said plainly.

Regina chuckled slightly.

They approved the town line, and Regina felt that familiar _whoosh_ when her magic returned.

"It's good to be back," Laura said earnestly and smiled.

"It's good to _have_ you back," Regina said and then frowned slightly. "Although I wish the circumstances were better."

"Fuck the circumstances," Laura said. "I'm just glad to be here."

Regina was too, glad that Laura was here, but she wasn't happy about the nasty run in Laura had with her ex-girlfriend earlier tonight.

They drove through Storybrooke, and soon the Mercedes pulled up in front of the mansion.

Laura grinned broadly as she hopped out of the car. She was obviously ecstatic to be here again, and all though Regina fully shared that ecstatic, a small part of her was still focused on the problem that was Heather Dawson.

Regina absolutely hated her for having spit venom in Laura's face like that, and every instinct in her told her to drive straight to Boston and give Heather a piece of her mind.

But that however, was not on the program tonight. Laura took her hand as they walked up the pathway to the mansion.

"What's on your mind, babe?" the younger woman inquired as Regina unlocked the front door.

"You," Regina answered smoothly and neglected to share her murderous thoughts with Laura.

"Good answer," Laura grinned.

Regina grinned back as she opened the door to the mansion. "Welcome back, dear."

"It is _so_ good to be back," Laura said earnestly and stepped inside. "I've missed this place."

"This place has missed you too," Regina quipped as she closed the door behind them.

"Have _you_?" Laura asked sweetly.

"Of course I have," Regina assured. "I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too," Laura said as she came closer and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina chuckled. "Why, hello there."

"Hello." Laura murmured. Then she leaned forward slightly and pressed a light kiss to Regina's lips.

And Regina had absolutely zero complains about that. She willingly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Laura.

It was awfully tempting to let the kiss slip into something else, but Regina reminded herself that it was late. It was the middle of the night, and Laura was most likely tired after the turn her evening took.

After a moment or so, Regina broke the kiss and took a step back.

"You've been smoking," Laura said casually and without a hint of accusation in her voice.

Regina grimaced as she brought a hand up to her lips. She should have thought of that.

"Yes, I have," she admitted and grimaced once more. She had just kissed Laura with nicotine breath. That was _disgusting._

"Why?" Laura asked plainly. Still without being accusative.

"I was worried when I couldn't get a hold of you," Regina admitted.

"I really should have called you," Laura said and now it was her turn to grimace. "I'm sorry you got so worried you had to smoke."

Regina let out a bubbly laugh. "I didn't _have_ to smoke, dear. I _chose_ to smoke. Which I now regret. I was doing _so_ well."

"You were," Laura nodded. "Maybe we ought to buy some Nicorette bubblegum for you."

"Bubblegum?" Regina wrinkled her nose. She wasn't really the bubblegum chewing type.

"Fine, Ms. Refined. We'll get some patches instead," Laura laughed.

"Maybe that'll be an idea," Regina mused. It was very possible that she was gonna need help to beat this bad, bad habit.

Laura yawned loudly. "Mind if we continue this conversation in your bed?"

"Excellent idea," Regina praised. She was rather tired too. She had spent most of her afternoon and evening being tense and anxious, and now that the issue was resolved, she was left completely exhausted.

"Come on, Ms. Witch," Laura said sweetly and took Regina's hand to lead her upstairs.

Regina chuckled. She wasn't exactly used to being lead anywhere in her own house. But she didn't mind it at all. She found it so delightful that Laura "dared" doing that. It was positively refreshing.

They walked into the bedroom, and Regina noted that she had left the bed unmade. Oh well. They were about to slide into bed in a minute anyway, so...

"I didn't bring a pajama," Laura nonchalantly announced and then, frowning slightly: "I didn't bring _anything_."

"Don't worry, dear. You can borrow one of my pajamas. And I believe there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom."

"Sweet," Laura grinned as she shamelessly opened the closet and started going through it.

"And _do_ make yourself at home," Regina added. It was only a partial joke. She liked how comfortable Laura was with rummaging in her closet.

"Thanks, I'm intending to," was Laura's cheeky response from deep within the closet.

Regina rolled her eyes a little and flicked her wrist, replacing her clothes with one of her comfortable silk pajamas.

"Ohhh," Laura said as she pulled a thin, red nightgown out of the closet. "Is this one of the new ones?"

"It is," Regina confirmed and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Understatement much," Laura scoffed. "I _love_ it. And I'd like to see you in it."

"Oh. Well, I do believe that could be arranged," Regina snickered as she slipped under the covers. "Are you coming to bed anytime soon, or should I just wait while you search through my closet?"

"Yes, that would be preferred," Laura sassed as she poked her head into the closet once more.

Regina rolled her eyes again and busied herself with kneading her pillow into shape.

Laura made quite the show out of looking at the clothes and comment on it, and it was all _very_ entertaining, but eventually, the younger redhead found something she wanted to wear for bed. Which just so happened to be a black lace nightgown that ended a good inch over the knee.

"Nice choice," Regina praised.

"I'm taller than you," Laura commented. "This is gonna be a little short."

"How _very_ tragic," Regina said dryly and hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Aww, are you getting all sleepy? Just as I'm about to strip for you?" Laura teased.

"I'd appreciate if you saved the striptease for later," Regina replied and yawned again.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Laura shook her head in mock disapproval and then she quickly changed out of her jeans, tanktop and checkered shirt.

Regina smiled. It wasn't exactly a _strip show_ , but she never the less appreciated seeing Laura undress for her. No matter the situation.

"Do you want to help me?" Laura asked cheekily as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

"Tomorrow," Regina promised and snickered. "Rest assure I shall gladly take your bra off tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Laura grinned and swiftly unclasped the bra. Then she pulled Regina's nightgown over her head.

Regina wetted her lips. Now _that_ looked good.

Laura did a little spin and then looked at herself in the large full figure mirror. "I might not be a nightie kind of gal, but..."

"Laura Edwards, you look ravishing," Regina said plainly.

Laura grinned. "Why thank you. I'll be back in ten seconds. Don't fall asleep before I get back."

"You better hurry then," Regina sassed and smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes and warned Regina to not fall asleep one more time before she padded out in the hallway. Regina heard the door to the bathroom open and close.

She chuckled lightly. Despite the circumstances, she was very happy to have Laura back in her bed.

Heather Dawson though...

Regina pursed her lips. Was she gonna be a problem in the future, and if so, what was the best way to handle it? Obviously, Regina hoped that Heather's drunk nonsense was going to be her only attempt at talking to Laura, but if Heather popped up again, Regina wasn't about to just let her get away with it, so to speak.

Regina rolled onto her back as she considered it. She really hoped that Heather wasn't gonna be an issue in the future.

She was still considering the potential "Heather Dawson-problem", when Laura came back into the bedroom. Grinning and ready for bed.

"You didn't fall asleep," the redhead smirked.

"You gave me an order, did you not?"

Laura chuckled as she shoved the covers aside. "You've never struck me as the type of person who takes orders from anyone, Ms. Witch."

"For you I could make an exception or two. Now come to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Laura joked as she slipped into bed and snuggled into Regina. "You see, _I_ have no problem with taking orders."

Regina laughed at the exceptionally bad joke and ran her fingertip up and down Laura's bare arm.

"Are you counting my freckles, Ms. Witch?" Laura asked and yawned.

"Mmm," Regina said as she slowly brushed her fingertip over a cluster of freckles on Laura's arm. "One, two, three, four..."

"That's gonna take a few years," Laura commented.

"Mmm," Regina said noncommittally.

Laura yawned again. "God, I'm tired. But I also want to keep talking to you. I'm conflicted."

Regina laughed warmly. "You _are_ aware that I'm going to be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Laura murmured and shuffled around so they were face to face. "Do you know what I thought after we had chatted online the first time?"

"No, I don't," Regina replied and wrapped her arms a little firmer around the redhead. "Tell me?"

"I thought _damn, if I don't chat with her again, I'm gonna be the unhappiest woman on earth_."

Regina laughed again. "You are absurd."

"It's true," Laura insisted.

"Then you are absurd. And sweet." Regina said. "But fortunately, I had a lot of spare time to chat online."

"Mmm, and I've never been happier about your empty calendar," Laura joked.

"And suddenly it got swamped with visits to Boston," Regina said and went along on the joke. Then she wrapped the covers a little firmer around them.

"We really should get some sleep," Laura said.

"I'm trying to," Regina drawled. "But you keep talking. It's very distracting."

Laura huffed. "Well, ex _cuse_ me!"

Then they both laughed, and a moment later, both women were peacefully asleep, completely entwined in each other.

When Regina woke again, it felt as though she had only been asleep for a few minutes, but Laura was apparently completely awake and well-rested. And in the process of dotting soft kisses all over Regina's neck.

"Nu-uh," Regina murmured and tried to ignore how _nice_ that felt. "Too early."

"It's not," Laura breathed into her ear. "Check your alarm clock. It's 10:15, Ms. Witch."

" _10:15_?!" Regina echoed and turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Laura was right. It was indeed 10:15 in the morning. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had slept for so long.

"Mmm," Laura murmured softly and planted another kiss on her neck. "We slept a long time."

"Yes, we sure did," Regina agreed. "Maybe we should get out of bed then?"

"No, not yet," Laura said firmly. "I'm not done saying good morning."

"Oh? Is that what you're doing?" Regina inquired with a smirk. "You sure have an odd way of saying good morning, sweetheart."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Laura said as she shuffled so she suddenly was _very much_ on top of Regina. "You should see me say goodnight then."

Regina chuckled. No matter how many times she would see Laura on top of her, it would always remind her of Laura's comment on their first date- _I like being on top of things._

One hell of an ice breaker. And a very true statement.

Laura grinned back at her and then she frowned in concentration and the tip of her tongue peeked out between her lips as she began to undo Regina's pajama shirt.

"Straight to business then, huh?" Regina asked and couldn't help but chuckle again. That little wrinkle between Laura's eyes were absolutely adorable.

"Do you actually mind?" Laura shot back. "'Cause I can totally stop if you don't wan-"

"Keep going," Regina interrupted.

"I thought so," Laura smirked.

Regina tipped her head back against the pillow and exhaled softly as Laura quickly opened the line of buttons in her pajama shirt. It didn't take long before her breasts were bared to the rather chilly air in the bedroom, and Regina shivered lightly.

Within seconds, Laura's warm, warm hands landed on her breasts, and caused Regina to shiver once more.

"We can't risk you getting cold," Laura murmured. "I won't be the reason you end up with another round of the autumn sniffles."

"Then you better start warming me," Regina grinned.

Laura began to gently knead her breasts, and Regina swallowed thickly. This was certainly _one_ way to wake up.

"Any chance you'll warm me, too?" Laura asked.

"Many, many chances," Regina said as she promptly sat up in bed.

Laura squealed in surprise at the sudden movement, and she struggled a little to readjust herself.

Regina grinned as she pulled Laura a little more firmly into her lap. "That's better."

"I have longer limbs than you. You should be the one sitting in _my_ lap," Laura stated plainly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Regina drawled. "It's hardly my fault that you have bambi legs, dear."

" _Bambi legs_?" Laura echoed, and the corner of her mouth twitched.

Regina instantly regretted her choice of words. "Forget I ever said that."

"Too late," Laura said, and now she was laughing shamelessly. "You said it."

"I'm well aware, but perhaps we could turn our attention to more important things?"

"What could be more important than bambi legs?" Laura grinned.

"The fact that I'm shirtless and want you very, _very_ much?" Regina suggested as she released her grip on Laura a moment to shrug her pajama shirt off completely.

It was Laura's turn to swallow thickly, and her blue eyes grew darker. "You're right," she murmured, and Regina noted that her voice had dropped an octave as well. "That _is_ important."

"Very," Regina half chuckled.

Laura immediately sorted out her priorities and kissed Regina. Her hands quickly slipped lower, and Regina shivered again. She couldn't think of a better way to start her morning.

The alarm clock showed 11:45 when they finally got out of bed, and they "wasted" another twenty minutes on "showering". Since it was too late for breakfast, they decided to head to Granny's Diner to have brunch instead. Both of them were starving like wolves, but apart from that, Regina didn't have a single complain about their long morning in bed.

And she didn't have a single complain about this either. Walking down Main Street with Laura next to her.

"I could stay here until we're going to Mauritius," Laura said as they got closer to Granny's Diner.

Regina's eyebrow rose.

"I _could_ ," Laura continued. "I could ask Nana to mind the store for me. She sometimes does that."

"We're not going to Mauritius until in a month," Regina pointed out.

"So?" Laura shrugged. "I could still stay here until then."

Regina wrapped an arm around Laura and gave her a little squeeze. She had a distinct feeling that this was a combination of two things: Laura dreaming out loud and being more shook up about her encounter with Heather than she let on.

"You know," Regina said gently. "I'm not above having a little chat with Heather if she decides to bother you again."

Laura grinned. "I'd like to see that."

"Well, she already hates me. Why not just make the dislike mutual?" Regina scoffed.

Laura snickered and reached up to squeeze the hand on her shoulder.

"But seriously," Regina continued. "I would gladly do that."

Laura shook her head. "As much as I would _love_ to see that, you don't have to do that. Heather is _my_ mess to deal with."

"No, she's not," Regina said firmly. "If she bothers you, she's bothering me too. That makes her _our_ mess to deal with."

Laura stopped rather abruptly and looked at Regina. Within seconds, she had planted a light kiss on Regina's cheek. "I really _love_ the fact that we're sharing mess now."

"Me, too," Regina said. "Just say the word and I'll drive to Boston and ask her what the fuck she thinks she's doing."

"That would be a real treat," Laura snickered.

Regina smirked.

They had reached Granny's Diner, and Regina pushed the door open. It was rather adorable to see how Laura's face lit up when she stepped into the diner. She had clearly missed the diner too.

They ordered a "full brunch with everything" and found an empty table in the corner.

"So? What do you want to do today?" Regina inquired and took Laura's hand across the table.

"Maybe we could go riding?" Laura suggested and entwined their fingers. "That could be fun."

"Riding it is then," Regina smiled.

"And this time I'll beat you. Fair and square," Laura threatened.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart," Regina laughed.

They continued to laugh and joke around and tease each other, and after a while, their brunch arrived. Laura shook her head in pure disbelief, and then she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

"For my sister," she said before Regina could ask. "She happens to love brunch. And I happen to love making her jealous."

"You are awful," Regina laughed.

"Mmm, I know," Laura grinned back. "But you like me anyway."

Before Regina could agree to that, the door to the diner was opened, and somebody came walking towards their table.

"Oh, there you are," Zelena said and only looked at Regina when she said: "I was at your place, but obviously, you weren't home. Did you hear anything from Laura last n-"

"Hi," Laura interrupted and grinned before Zelena could finish the sentence.

Zelena's attention switched from Regina to Laura, and the former Wicked Witch's eyebrow rose as she said: "Oh. I didn't know you were coming today, Laura. Regina didn't mention that yesterday."

"That's 'cause she didn't know either," Laura chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "Regina stepped in and became my knight in shining armor last night."

Zelena's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline as she asked: "Meaning what?"

"I couldn't exactly cross the town line on my own," Laura explained. "So I was stranded in a diner not nearly as good as this one. I would probably still be there if Regina hadn't come to my rescue."

"Let's not overdo it," Regina dryly interjected.

But Laura plain ignored that as she squeezed Regina's hand. "My heroine," she gushed.

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to silently order Zelena to _leave now._

Obviously, Zelena didn't quite catch that message, and it didn't take long before Regina and Laura's brunch for two became a brunch for three instead.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Now who's the sore looser?" Regina teased heartedly as they returned to the mansion after spending the morning on horseback.

"You _cheated_ ," Laura said stubbornly.

"Ah, but we both know I didn't," Regina laughed as she ran her fingers through her windswept hair.

"Yes, you did," Laura said. She clearly wasn't gonna accept the fact that Regina won the race fair and square.

Regina laughed and thoroughly ignored the cramping pain she was feeling in the back of her thighs and her buttocks. Their morning on horseback came with a price after all.

Laura snickered as Regina tried to mask a wince. "Sore ass, Ms. Mills?"

"Yes." Regina said shortly. "But I'm sure it's nothing a hot shower can't help."

"I'm all for a hot shower," Laura said and her blue eyes gleamed.

"Well, I suggest you follow me then," Regina drawled as she began her descendance up the stairs. _Ouch_. Her backside was more marred by their time on horseback than she had first assumed. Maybe a hot shower wouldn't be quite enough to relieve the pain entirely. Oh well. The pain was entirely worth it. It was two days since Laura had called Regina in the middle of the night, announcing she was at the diner just outside of Storybrooke, and it had been nothing but bliss for the past two days.

They hadn't discussed when Laura was to return home to Boston, and they hadn't discussed the source for Laura's quick departure either. But Regina was still more than willing to have "a word" with Heather Dawson. _More than willing._

They walked into the bathroom and Laura winked mischievously at Regina as she stripped out of her sweater and tanktop.

Regina laughed. That wink hadn't been particularly sexy, but still awfully cute. Every day she fell more and more in love with Laura. It was ridiculous, really. And even more ridiculous was the way she kept waiting for it to come and bite her in the ass.

Regina was quick to rid herself of her own clothes, and after having dumped the lot in the hamper basket, she stepped into the shower.

"Wait for me," Laura said with just a hint of complain in her voice.

"Hurry up then," Regina teased and switched the water on.

And the younger redhead clearly took that to heart. Regina's hair was barely soaked through completely before Laura was with her in the shower, her long arms wrapping around Regina's waist.

Regina chuckled. "Such efficiency, my dear."

"You asked me to hurry," Laura said plainly, and her breath tickled the skin on Regina's neck.

"You're not usually this fast," Regina pointed out and snickered as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Well, let's just say, seeing you undress is an awfully good motivator," Laura drawled.

Regina snickered again and closed her eyes as she turned her face against the stream of water. She ran her fingers through her hair to ensure that the smell of horse and stable wouldn't linger.

Laura, however, had other plans. First, she landed a soft kiss on the side of Regina's neck, and Regina found that it was nothing more than a sweet gesture. It wasn't until Laura's hand suddenly crept up and cupped her breast, that Regina suspected "foul play".

"I don't think this is the correct way to shower, dear." She pointed out.

"And who wrote the rules of showering? You?" Laura teased, and her hand went from cupping to squeezing slightly.

"What are you up to?" Regina asked and tried her best to sound scolding.

"I'm just trying to ensure every part of you is wet," Laura said perfectly innocent.

Regina dropped the bottle of shampoo on the floor with a thud. She actually needed both hands to steady herself against the wall. That was how hard she laughed. She only stopped once she got water in her mouth and it threatened to choke her completely.

"Wow. That was abysmal," she said and concluded her fit of laughter with a soft hiccup.

Behind her, Laura laughed too. "I agree, that wasn't my best joke-"

"I think that was your _worst_ joke so far, dear."

" _But_ the message behind the joke went through loud and clear, didn't it?" Laura asked and ignored Regina's comment completely.

"Yes, you want to make my water consumption sky high," Regina joked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want," Laura said as she reached out and adjusted the temperature, so the water became water. Then she spun Regina around, and she did it so quickly Regina almost slipped on the wet tiles.

"Hey. Are you trying to kill me?" Regina scolded lightly and chuckled.

"No, but I could suspect _you_ for trying to kill _me_." Laura murmured as her fingers crawled up Regina's sides.

"I don't think I follow, dear," Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "What's the meaning behind that accusation?"

Laura lowered her mouth to Regina's neck again. "Your." She kissed a spot just below Regina's ear. "Goddamn." Past the hinge of her jaw. "Riding." The sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. "Pants." The spot below her ear again.

"Oh," Regina chuckled. "So _that's_ what brought this on."

"Yep. That's what brought this on," Laura growled into her neck. "Do you have any idea how close I came to falling off the horse?"

Regina laughed heartedly at that statement. "Well, I'm terribly sorry if my riding pants caused you any distress."

"Me too," Laura joked, and then: "are you gonna make up for it or what?"

"Possibly. If you're really nice," Regina drawled, but she never the less decided to be merciful. She tangled her fingers into Laura's wet locks and then she kissed the redhead soundly.

Laura immediately returned the kiss, and once again, Regina found herself being pushed up against the wall in her own shower. Exactly like yesterday. She didn't mind it one bit. She actually quite liked when Laura took charge like this. It was awfully sexy.

The water kept pouring down over them, but her water consumption was the last thing on Regina's mind. There were things that were more important than bills.

"Maybe I should just stay here until we're going on vacation," Laura mused a bit later when they were lying on Regina's bed with their legs entangled.

"Maybe you should," Regina said before she could stall herself. She knew and understood that Laura had a store she needed to go home to but saying goodbye to Laura was so damned.

"Mmmm, move to Boston," Laura said as she leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Laura," Regina groaned. "You know I can't."

"Oh, I know," Laura was quick to assure. "I was just... Dreaming out loud for a moment."

Regina sighed as she grabbed Laura and shuffled until the younger woman was lying on top of her.

"Is this your way of telling me that you haven't had enough?" Laura chuckled and licked her lips. "'Cause I can definitely-"

"No," Regina interrupted and laughed. "This is my way of telling you that I want you closer."

"Oh," Laura chuckled. "That could definitely be arranged too." she adjusted herself until she was lying comfortably on top of Regina.

And Regina sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Are you falling asleep on me, babe?" Laura inquired and teased Regina a little by blowing air on her collarbone.

"Possibly," Regina replied and kept her eyes closed. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It was worth it though," Laura grinned into her neck.

Regina clicked her tongue in mock dismay. "First a sleepless night and then a morning on horseback. I'm getting too old for this."

"Bullshit," Laura chuckled.

"I suppose this is what happens when one is trying to keep a younger woman," Regina teased.

"Younger woman," Laura scoffed. "I'm twenty nine. You're thirty six. What difference."

"You _do_ of course realize that I'm not really thirty si-"

"Shut up," Laura firmly interrupted. "If I say you're thirty six, then you're thirty six."

Regina chuckled again, and then their little friendly discussion was interrupted by a rather distinct sound coming from Laura's stomach.

"Hungry?" Regina guessed.

"Like the wolf," Laura replied and smirked. "Which seems like a pretty natural reaction after what we just did."

Regina laughed. "Well, I suppose we better get some food in you, then."

"Aren't _you_ hungry, Ms. Witch?" Laura asked disbelievingly.

"Hmm, I suppose I am a little hungry," Regina nodded. "But there are things I crave more right now. A cigarette, for instance."

"Cigarettes after sex. Very classy," Laura said sardonically.

Regina shrugs as best as she can. She actually _really_ craves a cigarette right now. Very much.

"You know I can't let you smoke, right?" Laura said and adjusted herself on top of Regina.

"I know," Regina replied and immediately winced. That came out way snappier than intended.

"Where's your bubblegum?" Laura asked and stretched one arm out to fumble in the bedside drawer.

Regina clicked her tongue in actual dismay. She had swallowed her shame and had actual gone and bought some of that Nicorette bubblegum. Apparently, it should relieve the urge to smoke, but so far, she had seen very little results.

"Found it," Laura said triumphantly and handed Regina the little pack of bubblegum. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you," Regina said without feeling much gratitude as she stuck a piece of bubblegum into her mouth.

"Don't look so down in the dumps," Laura laughed as she rolled off Regina and propped herself up on one elbow. "The bubblegum works."

"Why can't I just have a cigarette instead?" Regina said petulantly and tried not to smack too loudly on the bubblegum.

"Because it will kill you," Laura said plainly and ran a finger through her short locks.

"One cigarette won't."

"No, but after the first cigarette you'll want one more. And then one more. _That's_ what'll kill ya."

Regina rolled her eyes. She knew Laura was right, but still, this was less than ideal. She chewed obnoxiously loud on the gum.

Laura grinned as she planted a warm kiss on Regina's naked shoulder. "You're awfully cute when you're annoyed, Ms. Witch."

Regina stoically ignored _that_ and rolled onto her side. Then she put one foot on the floor. "I suppose we better get some food in you."

Laura snickered as she herself stood from the bed. "Aww, are you all pissy now because you can't smoke?"

"A little bit," Regina admitted and opened the closet to find some clothes.

Laura grinned shamelessly. There was clearly no sympathy to get there.

Regina sighed a little as she quickly dressed herself in a fresh set of underwear. She was still muttering complaints as she found a pair of slacks and a blouse.

"Help me get dressed?" Laura asked sweetly when Regina had buttoned her blouse.

"What do you want to wear? A dress with ruffles?" Regina teased.

"Don't you dare..." Laura warned.

Regina snickered as she flicked her wrist and left Laura dressed in a pair of jeans and a tanktop. Seeing how Laura hadn't brought any clothes with her this time, this was the only other option for her. Beside wearing the clothes she came in over and over again.

"Nice," Laura said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then she looked back at Regina with a smirk on her lips. "You know... This top is a little lowcut."

"Is it?" Regina said with faux innocence. "Oh, well. I suppose you just have to live with that, don't you?"

"You couldn't have given me one with a higher neckline?" Laura teased.

"No, no, no, my magic isn't nearly powerful enough for such extravaganza," Regina drawled and flicked her wrist again. There. Now her hair didn't look like a bird's nest anymore.

"And you say _I_ ' _m_ the impossible one," Laura scoffed. She didn't need magic to do her hair. She could settle for just running a couple of fingers through her short locks. Regina was kind of envious at that.

After getting dressed, the two women headed out of the mansion and into Regina's Mercedes to drive to Granny's Diner. Lunch was long overdue.

They were just about to head into Granny's Diner when Laura's cellphone started chiming.

"It's Nana," Laura said after having glanced at the screen. "Why don't you go in and find us a table? I'll be there in two ticks."

"Alright," Regina said and suffocated her amusement. Two ticks. She would never tire of Laura's way of talking.

"Make sure to give her my love," Regina said as she exited the car.

"Will do. Order me a burger. No, order me two. I'm absolutely _starving_."

"Very well," Regina chuckled as she walked towards Granny's Diner. Two burgers? That was gonna be interesting.

But she never the less did as requested and ordered three burgers. Two for Laura, and one for herself.

She had barely found a booth before Henry found her.

"Hey, mom. Where's Laura?"

"She's in the car. Her grandmother called. Where's Ella?"

"She went to meet Grandma at the school. I think she's interested in a job as a school teacher."

"Oh," Regina nodded. "What a good idea."

Henry squinted slightly and tilted his head. "Is that gum?"

"Yes," Regina said and reminded herself to spit that out before having lunch.

"You never chew gum." Henry said plainly. "You even gave me a lecture once about how it would "ruin my jaw"."

"I know," Regina said a bit defeated. "But now I have no choice."

"Why not?"

"It's Nicorette gum," Regina admitted almost sheepishly. "I'm trying to quit smoking."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "I thought you _had_ quit smoking?"

"I had a slip."

"A _slip_?" Henry echoed in a very scolding manner and raised his eyebrow. " _Mom_!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Regina said. "It was an accident. It won't happen again. Look at me. I'm chewing gum instead of smoking."

"Keep that up," Henry said sternly and pushed it a bit by wagging his finger at Regina.

"Ex _cuse_ me," Regina huffed and tried not to smile. "I don't think I care for this role reversal, Henry."

"I'll watch over you like a hawk," Henry threatened. "You are not getting away with smoking again."

"I won't, okay? I promise. Are you done shaming me now?"

"Yes, I think so," Henry snickered. "But I _am_ gonna make sure you stop completely."

"I _have_ stopped," Regina muttered a little shamefully. Smoking was definitely not worth this "telling off" she had just received from her very grown up son.

That was when Laura came into the diner. She was stuffing her phone away in the pocket of her denim jacket, and she looked quite disheartened, but she never the less smiled at Henry. "Hey, Henry."

"Hey, Laura," Henry smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked and took Laura's hand the moment she sat down next to her.

Laura shook her head a little. "We were having such a good time..."

Now Regina was a little alarmed. She squeezed Laura's hand slightly. "What's happened, dear? What did your grandmother want?"

"There's been a break in at my store," Laura said quietly. "I asked Nana to check up on it while I was away, and when she stopped by today, she found the window smashed and the flowers torn up." Her voice wobbled slightly when she said, "torn up".

" _What_?" Regina said and felt how anger started coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing was stolen," Laura continued. "Not even the money that was still there. But all the flower bouquets on the counter..." she shook her head. "I suppose it's just flowers, right?"

"It's _not_ just flowers," Regina said gently and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Laura."

"Yeah." Laura mumbled and leaned into the touch.

"Who would have done something like this?" Henry asked. He too, looked angry.

"Well, my alarm system was conveniently enough switched off, and I know for sure that I switched it on before I left," Laura said. "And there's only one person who knows how to disable the alarm system."

"Heather." Regina said dully, and her voice brimmed with anger.

"It has to be her, right?" Laura said. "She's the only one who knows how to... And we did just go toe to toe."

 _I don't believe this. That little bitch. If I ever see her again, I am going to..._ Regina shook her head as to snap out of it and tried to calm down. Her fingertips were getting rather warm. She couldn't get this angry.

Laura sighed. "I suppose I have to get back to Boston and clean up the mess."

"I'll go with you," Regina said immediately. "You are not going back alone."

"I doubt she's hiding in my apartment," Laura said and did her best to joke about the whole thing.

But Regina wasn't one bit amused. "I don't care. I'm not sending you back to Boston on your own. I'm coming with you. I happen to be good at cleaning up."

"Regina, you really don't have to..."

"I _want_ to," Regina interrupted. "And you don't mind the company, do you?"

"No. I really, really don't," Laura said, and her chin wobbled a little as she flashed Regina a smile.

Regina immediately gave her a little squeeze. Of course, Laura was way more upset about this than she let on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Henry asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so," Laura smiled. "But thank you for asking."

"Just say the word," Henry said firmly. "Say the word and I'll send an entire army to Storybrooke."

Laura laughed. "An army wouldn't be too bad right now." she shot the fuming Regina a look. "Or maybe one angry Latina is enough."

"I am going to _murder_ her," Regina muttered quietly.

Not quietly enough. Henry raised his eyebrow at the threat.

"I don't have magic in Boston," Regina quickly reminded him. "I'm just making empty threats right now."

"Empty or not, it's actually really sweet," Laura said as she finally took a bite of her burger.

"It's sweet to see me turn murderous?" Regina said and raised her own eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who thinks that."

"Maybe," Laura shrugged lightly. "But apart from Nana, not many people have turned murderous for me."

Regina immediately stopped thinking of Heather's demise and gave Laura another little squeeze.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow." Laura said plainly when they stepped inside the store.

Regina silently agreed with her girlfriend. Even though Laura was probably understating it a bit, _wow_ was definitely one way to say it.

Laura's normally neat and tidy store was a right mess right now. Her impressive bouquets of flowers were now lying scattered all over the floor. Literally. There wasn't an empty spot on the floor. The torn flowers were everywhere. Heather had been quite "effective".

"God, what is _wrong_ with her?" Laura asked exasperated as she looked at the chaos in front of them.

To that Regina had no answers. "I'm sorry, dear," she said and took Laura's hand.

"Yeah, me, too," Laura said and tried to joke a bit, but Regina could see how much this really affected her. Regina squeezed her hand softly.

Laura shook her head a little, and then said rather spontaneously: "I'm really glad you're here."

"Always," Regina smiled and gave Laura's hand another squeeze.

Laura returned the squeeze and then glanced at the mess in front of them. The broken window and all the torn flowers scattered all over the floor. "Well, I suppose we better get to it. Whistle while you work and all that."

To ensure the mood didn't sour completely, and for Laura's sake, Regina cracked a smile and then offered to take care of the broken glass.

"What? Think I can't handle broken glass, Ms. Witch?" Laura teased a bit meekly.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut yourself," Regina said as she crouched down and started picking up all the teeny tiny pieces of broken glass. She would take the bigger ones lastly.

Laura snickered a bit as she too crouched down and started taking care of all the destroyed flowers.

Silence fell over the store, and Regina's murderous thoughts soon returned. If she _ever_ saw Heather Dawson again, she would personally tell the girl a few truths. And it wasn't gonna be pretty. _Oh, if only I had my magic and a locator spell, I would simply be delighted to-_

"Babe? What are you thinking about?"

Regina quickly snapped out of it and sighed. "Nothing," she lied.

"Not true," Laura immediately pointed out. "You were thinking of something. I can feel it."

"I don't think you co-"

"Out with it, Regina," Laura interrupted. "Out with it, or I'll tackle you to the floor and pin you down until you spit out."

"That sounds nice," Regina snickered.

"Spit. Out." Laura said firmly.

Regina sighed again. "I was letting my temperament getting the best of me," she admitted a bit embarrassed.

"About Heather?" Laura guessed as she rose from her kneeling position to throw some of the torn flowers into the rubbish bin.

"Mmm," Regina muttered a bit halfheartedly. She was actually quite embarrassed. Her murderous thoughts didn't really help the matter, did it? And she really couldn't let her temperament run off with her like this.

"It's sweet."

Regina yelped in pure surprise when she suddenly felt Laura's hands on her shoulders. She had been so consumed with her "glass task", she hadn't heard the redhead come over to her.

"Sorry," Laura offered and snickered.

"I'll have to put a bell on you to keep tabs on you," Regina joked.

"Or a collar," Laura suggested innocently.

Regina coughed a little. "Thank you for putting _that_ image in my head." Laura in a collar? Sweet gods above.

Laura snickered. "Anytime."

Regina scoffed.

"But seriously, don't be embarrassed about getting worked up over this," Laura said and grew serious as she looked around in the messed up store. "It kinda... feels good to know that you're getting so pissed about it."

Regina chuckled a little. "There was a long time ago where me being "pissed" was bad news for anyone around me."

"That was a long time ago," Laura said plainly. "I am not afraid of you, Regina. And I never will be. Nothing you do will ever be enough to scare me away. Okay?"

"Okay," Regina echoed and flashed her girlfriend a little smile.

They resumed the task of getting the store back to a state that looked like normalcy, and once Regina had started to collect all the bigger pieces of broken glass, Laura had a question for her:

"You _are_ gonna stay for longer than just one night, right? I mean, you're not just gonna-"

"No," Regina interrupted and chuckled. "I'm staying here. No need to worry."

Laura flashed her a beaming smile. "A week?" she asked hopeful.

"A week sounds nice," Regina said and returned the smile. "I'd like that."

Now Laura's smile was goofy. "Awesome!"

Regina snickered quietly. Laura was positively adorable.

"What do you wanna do then?" Laura asked. "I mean, apart from the obvious?"

"The obvious?" Regina teased. "And what's _that_?"

"The part where I drag you upstairs and rip your clothes off," Laura stated matter of factly.

"I'm intrigued," Regina stated just as plainly and tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you now? Maybe I should bring the spoons with-"

"Oh, do shut up," Regina said. But she smiled when she said it.

"Okay, so no spoons in the bedroom," Laura snickered. "But if you have any requests, I'm more than willing to try new things."

"Right. I'll bear that in mind," Regina said. Her mouth felt try. But clearing her throat would definitely blow her "nonchalant"-cover.

Laura grinned in that knowing matter she so often did when she knew that she had rendered Regina speechless. Or thought she had.

Regina huffed, and mock glared at her.

That only elicited another chuckle from Laura.

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't say those kind of things so casually," Regina said dryly.

"Because it makes you hot and bothered?" Laura guessed and smirked.

Regina ignored that and said instead: "I'm supposed to help you clean up. Not think about-"

"My naked body?" Laura suggested sweetly.

Regina abandoned the glass task and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not at all helpful, dear."

"Maybe not," Laura acknowledged and chuckled. "But _very_ funny, never the less."

Regina turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "Do you want me to help you clean up, or do you want me to drag you upstairs right now?"

"Why bother with the stairs now?" Laura said, completely unphased. "The backroom's right there."

Regina had rather fond memories of the backroom. A shame they were interrupted by that customer.

"I'm serious," Laura said in that low, seductive voice as she rose from her kneeling position and sauntered over to Regina.

"Right _now_?" Regina said with feigned scandalization.

"Mmm," Laura purred as her long arms wrapped around Regina's waist. "Right now. We can clean the rest up later."

"Mmm," Regina said as her arms came up to wrap around Laura's neck. "I suppose I _could_ be convinced..."

"Damn right you can," Laura said. And then she kissed Regina rather fiercely.

Regina found herself to be quite easy to "convince" and when Laura, after a while of heated kissing, suddenly dragged her into the back room and more or less shoved her down on the couch that was in there, Regina had absolutely zero protests.

"Well, I've never tried _that_ before," Regina commented a little while later when they were laying completely intertwined on Laura's too small couch.

Laura snickered. "No, me neither. But I've always had a fantasy about trying it."

Regina snorted. "Having sex in the back of your shop? Very classy, Laura."

Laura teasingly nudged her. "I think you've just participated in having sex in the back of my shop, Ms. Mills."

Regina chuckled lightly. "I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"Mmm," Laura said and stretched her too long limbs on the too small couch. "This was _exactly_ what I needed."

Regina let out a hearty laugh at that. "Well, I'm glad I could be of any assistance."

Laura snickered as she wiggled closer to Regina. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Always," Regina assured and kissed Laura's bare, freckled shoulder.

Laura pulled the thin blanket over both of them. "How about we just stay here for the rest of the night?"

"That would have been nice, but I don't think we're quite finished with cleaning up," Regina said, and, as an afterthought: "I don't think my back would appreciate if I slept on this couch tonight."

"Aww," Laura cooed and rubbed Regina's back lightly. "Your poor back. And I was heartless enough to convince you to do this here."

"As you well remember, I didn't protest in the slightest," Regina drawled as she too stretched her slightly woven limbs.

Laura snickered, and her way of rubbing Regina's back became a bit more suggestive. "Then how about we finish cleaning up the store and then head upstairs and take a bath? I'll even scrub your back."

"That sounds nice," Regina said, reaching for her blouse. "I'm in."

"Uhh," was Laura's eloquent answer.

And Regina soon found out exactly what that vague answer meant. Holding up her blouse, she realized that several of the buttons had been ripped out.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the very guilty redhead. "So _that's_ why you want to scrub my back. You _ruined_ my blouse."

"I got a little carried away," Laura said. "I'm sorry. I know it costs more than what I pay to rent my apartment."

Regina spluttered. "It does _not_!"

"I'm pretty sure it does," Laura teased. "All your clothes are like... crazy expensive."

"No, they're not," Regina denied, even though Laura was definitely on to something.

"Hey, I don't mind," Laura smirked. "You look hella good in your clothes. I didn't know how to appreciate a pencil skirt before I met you."

Regina guffawed.

"And shiny earrings," Laura continued as she carefully touched the diamond stud in Regina's ear. "I didn't know how to appreciate those either."

"Well, what can I say? I love pretty things," Regina teased.

"You do, do you?" Laura drawled as she wiggled her feet in between Regina's legs.

"Mmmm," Regina hummed.

Laura's hand crept up to her breast, and Regina laughed as she lightly scolded: "Laura, dear. We're supposed to clean your store and then take a shower."

"I know. But it's _so_ easy to get distracted," Laura said cheekily.

"I'm sure that's true, but you'll have to wait with getting distracted until we're in the shower," Regina said as she pulled her legs away from under the thin blanket and then rose from the couch.

"You are merciless," Laura groaned.

"Certainly," Regina acknowledged. "Now get a move on, please."

"Alright, alright, Mayor Bossy," Laura snipped as she too stood from the couch and then grabbled after her clothes.

Regina snickered quietly as she managed to untangle her bra from her camisole and then slipped the bra back on.

Laura groaned again.

"Sorry, dear," Regina teased.

"I don't think I've ever been so heartbroken over seeing anyone put their bra back on," Laura said solemnly.

"You're silly," Regina dismissed as she found her panties and stepped into them. Next were her stockings and then she glared at the buttonless blouse before simply shrugging her blazer over the camisole.

"Nice," Laura grinned. "I like that look on you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Mmm, and especially with that lovely "just fucked" hair you've got going on."

" _Laura_!" Regina scolded and felt herself flush.

"Just sayin'," Laura snickered as she swiftly stepped into her jeans and then shrugged her flannel shirt over the grey tanktop. Then she picked up Regina's blouse. "Want me to, uhh... Get rid of this?"

"Absolutely not," Regina said firmly. "I'll fix it when I get back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That's a nice blouse. It's not going in the trashcan," Regina muttered as she smoothened her hair a little.

Laura laughed all the way into her store, and she was still laughing by the time Regina joined her and they resumed the "cleaning up"-task as if there hadn't been an interruption in the first place.

They slept in the following day. None of them were up until it was well past ten. Regina should be horrified at that, but she wasn't. She had zero protests against sleeping in. And especially not when Laura was laying cuddled up next to her, with one leg draped over Regina's hip. And once properly awake, Laura had positioned herself on top of Regina, determined to "start their morning on a happy note".

Yes, sleeping in was blissful.

Both of them were a bit rumbled, and Regina's hair was completely curled by the time they finally made it into Laura's kitchen and dug into their more than deserved breakfast.

"So? What do you wanna do today?" Laura asked between mouthfuls of coffee.

"Potentially drown myself in this coffee," Regina deadpanned.

Laura flashed her a toothy grin. "Aww, babe. Did I wear you out completely this morning?"

"Yes, and last night," Regina said with faux sadness. "You keep forgetting I'm not as young as you."

"Bullshit," Laura scoffed. But her scoff was quickly replaced by a smirk as she pushed the pot of coffee towards Regina. "Better have some more coffee, babe. You're a little croaky this morning."

"Really?" Regina said sardonically as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "Well, that can't be so surprising given how much I used my voice last night."

"You've been holding out on me," Laura snickered. "I didn't know you could be _that_ loud."

"Mmm," Regina said a bit vaguely and frowned softly as she sipped her coffee.

"Hey." Laura's hand landed on top of hers, and she gave it a light squeeze. "It's a good thing."

Regina smiled a little.

"I hope I can make you as loud the next time," Laura said and grinned. "It was fucking hot."

Now Regina was really laughing. "Thank you, dear."

After breakfast, the couple went for a walk. It was a chilly day in Boston, but, as Laura so wisely pointed out, it gave the perfect excuse for walking a bit close.

They joked and laughed as they walked with no particular direction in mind. But as they rounded a corner, Laura stopped and said: "this is my tattoo parlor. Mind if we pop in real quickly?"

"No, not at all," Regina said. "Planning on getting more tattoos, dear?"

"Maaaayybe," Laura said a bit aloof. "You never know."

Regina chuckled as she followed her girlfriend into the tattoo shop. " _ **White Rabbit Studio**_ ". She found that to be rather amusing.

Laura went over to a big guy with arms covered in tattoos and with the name Johnny. He treated Laura like an old friend and gave her a big old bearhug the moment he saw her.

"Time for another one?" he asked. "Should I start going through my calendar?"

"Maybe," Laura chuckled. "I was considering to maybe add some details to the flowers on my back."

"Oh, I see," Johnny said and nodded.

"Oh, and this is Regina. My girlfriend," Laura said, and pride seeped through her voice at the word "girlfriend".

Johnny grinned broadly at Regina. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

"Likewise," Regina said and returned the smile.

While Laura talked "business" with Johnny, Regina looked around in the store. She had never sat foot in a tattoo parlor before, but this was a very nice place.

She soon ended up sitting down with one of the magazines filled with "inspiration drawings". Most of the drawings in the magazine were not something she would as much as consider to put permanently on her skin, but some of the smaller tattoos were actually quite tasteful.

There was especially one motive that really caught her attention. A small, black and white drawing of a feather. Not terribly detailed, but still recognizable. Regina tilted her head slightly as she looked at the motive. That feather was actually _very_ pretty. If she ever was to have a tattoo, she would definitely choose that one.

But where would she put it? Regina frowned a little. She imagined many "newbies" within the tattoo world chose the shoulder, but she couldn't quite imagine that. No. If she was to have a tattoo, she would chose to have it in a place where she could see it at all times. Otherwise what would be the point in getting it?

She pursed her lips slightly as she caught a glimpse of her wrist where the sleeve on her blazer had ridden up. The wrist. Hmm. That wouldn't be a half bad place for a tattoo. If she was to have a tattoo. Which she wasn't. Of course not. Getting a tattoo at her age? Nonsense. Silly nonsense.

She glanced at the tattoo once more. Pursed her lips again. That was a really pretty feather. She had an inkling it would look good on her wrist. Like it would somehow... Fit her.

She traced a finger over the image of the feather.

"Feeling tempted, Ms. Mills?"

Regina quickly looked up and found Laura standing right next to her. The redhead was grinning.

"No, of course not," Regina quickly denied. "I was merely looking."

"Mhmm," Laura nodded, and her blue eyes sparkled. "I know that look. That's _exactly_ how I look when I plan on getting a new tattoo."

"And are you planning on getting a new tattoo right now?" Regina asked, hoping that it would steer the conversation away from herself.

It didn't. "Do you want a tattoo, babe?" Laura inquired, still with sparkling eyes.

"No. Of course not," Regina denied and left the magazine on the little table as she rose from the couch.

"You sure?" Laura asked, and her hands slid up to cup Regina's elbows lightly. "I'd be happy to go with you and hold your hand."

Regina scoffed. "I don't have a problem with needles, Laura."

"Great! Then you have nothing to fear."

"I'm not getting a tattoo," Regina said quickly.

"But if you _were_ to have one," Laura said sweetly. "What would you choose then?"

"The feather," Regina muttered.

"Okay. And where would you get it?"

"On my wrist."

"Okay," Laura nodded and moved one hand from Regina's elbow to touch her wrist instead. "So, like here?"

"No," Regina said as she pushed Laura's fingers a bit down to the place where she had envisioned the tattoo. "That's a bit too high. I was thinking more like here."

Laura's light eyebrows rose. "That's awfully precise, sweetheart. And you're _sure_ you don't want one?"

"I have plenty of time this week," Johnny piped up.

"I'm sure I don't want one," Regina said quickly. "Are you done talking, Laura?"

"Yep," Laura grinned and interlaced their fingers as they left the parlor. She looked back over her shoulder and said: "bye, Johnny. See you _very_ soon."

Regina ignored the underlying meaning, but as they made it back onto the street, she couldn't quite resist to look back at the tattoo parlor. That feather _was_ very nice. And small. Too small to be noticed by anyone if she really chose to...

But she wasn't getting a tattoo. Of course she wasn't.

Silly nonsense.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

"Am I insane?" Regina asked as she and Laura sat tight and waited for Johnny.

"No." Laura said immediately and looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"Then am I just trying to convince myself that this isn't some weird part of having a midlife crisis?" Regina continued.

Laura scoffed. "Would you stop it? You're not old enough to have a midlife crisis."

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but before she got the chance to say _anything_ , a door opened, and Johnny poked his head out: "Regina? Come in."

Regina rose from her chair and crossed the "waiting room" and then walked into the smaller room where "the magic happened", as Laura had put it. Laura followed her. She claimed that she "wanted to hold Regina's hand".

"Okay..." Johnny said as he found a piece of paper. "I've played around with the feather idea. What do you think about this?"

Regina inspected the drawing. "That looks perfect." And it did. It was by no means a big feather. Subtle, yet visible.

"And where on your wrist would you like it?" Johnny asked.

"Here," Regina said and pointed to the top of her wrist.

"Alright. Let's see..." Johnny said as he placed the thin paper on Regina's skin. After a moment, the drawing on the feather was transferred to Regina's skin.

Regina felt perfectly satisfied with that placement, but she still turned her head and asked Laura: "what do you think, sweetheart?"

"Perfect," Laura grinned. "Ready to get inked, Ms. Mills?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Regina quipped.

Johnny laughed at their little exchange and then he asked Regina to wait a moment while he put on his gloves and prepared the equipment's.

Regina honestly couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She was getting a bloody _tattoo_. What had the world come to? It was exactly three days since they had stopped by the **White Rabbit Studio** the first time, and here they were, back again. Regina hadn't been able to forget the idea of getting a tattoo. The feather had just spoken to her somehow. It had been beautiful, but it had been more than that. For some reason, she saw the feather as a symbol of hope. A reminder to herself to keep breathing and remember that she was where she was supposed to be.

Laura had been on board with the tattoo idea right from the get-go, and when Regina had talked about what the feather symbolized, the younger redhead had highly encouraged Regina to follow through and do it.

And that was exactly what Regina was doing right now. She was actually getting a _tattoo_.

Regina shook her head a little. _This will be interesting when I go home_. She hadn't told anybody that she was getting a tattoo.

"Nervous?" Laura asked and flashed Regina a little smile.

"No," Regina said.

"Aww," Laura pouted. "So you don't even _need_ me to hold your hand?"

"Yes, I do. At all times. But being nervous has nothing to do with it," Regina teased.

Before Laura got the chance to respond to the sass, Johnny said: "okay, Regina, I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready," Regina confirmed.

"Here we go," Johnny said, and with that, he brought the tattoo gun down to the top of Regina's wrist.

Regina listened to the distinct " _wrr, wrr_ " sound the tattoo equipment made. The sound reminded her a bit of the sounds you would hear at a dentist. She watched as Johnny moved the needle around, leaving the permanent black ink on her skin.

"Is it very bad, babe?" Laura asked sympathetically.

"I've had worse," Regina said. And she meant it. She immediately gets a startling flashback of herself, being injected with the serum that separated her from the Queen. _That_ had definitely been worse. Excruciating, in fact.

"You're handling this very well," Johnny said. "I've had people fainting in the chair."

"I have a very high threshold when it comes to pain." _Understating of the fucking year._

"It's gonna look awesome!" Laura grinned. "Already planned on where to get the next?"

"Oh no," Regina said firmly. "Just this one."

"We'll see," Laura grinned.

But Regina shook her head. She knew better. This was the only tattoo she would get. One was enough.

Laura's cellphone beeped, and the redhead quickly checked the message and then smiled. "It's Nana," she told Regina.

"Give her my love," Regina said. They've had dinner with Rose yesterday in her house, another milestone for Regina, and the elderly woman had been exactly as kind as the last time. And she had showed Regina her rose garden, an impressive sight. They had talked until 23:30 and Regina had told Rose all about Henry and her life as Mayor. Laura joked that she had to "drag Regina away from Nana".

"I'm telling her you're getting inked," Laura sniggered as she tapped away on her phone.

"Will she think less of me then?" Regina teased.

"Oh, please," Laura said with a snort. "She would love you if you decided to get your face tattooed."

"My _face_?" Regina shivered lightly. That was definitely not something she would even consider to do.

Laura chuckled as she turned her attention back to her phone, and Regina adjusted slightly in the chair she was sitting in. She listened to the " _wrr, wrr_ " sound, and watched with interest as Johnny tattooed her wrist. Sure, it wasn't completely painless, that would have been a luxury. But it really wasn't _too_ bad. Like repeated pinpricks or something like that.

 _I wonder what Henry will think of this_? Regina silently wondered. Perhaps he would think that his old mom had gone barmy. Or maybe he would laugh. That was very possible. Emma Swan would laugh. That was certain. And Zelena probably would too. _Oh well, I don't care. If I chose to get a tattoo, it's none of their business._ Regina was already feeling a bit defiantly. She huffed slightly.

Laura's head immediately snapped up from the text she had been in the middle of writing: "is it very bad, babe?"

"No-no, not at all," Regina quickly assured. "It's fine."

"And we're almost done," Johnny said.

"Excellent."

And it didn't take more than a couple of minutes before Johnny disinfected the area with an antibacterial ointment, and then announced that she was done.

Regina inspected the small, black feather on her wrist. The area was a little red, and there was a few drops of blood here and there, but it looked nice.

"What do you think?" she asked Laura almost coyly.

"Perfect." Laura grinned.

Johnny carefully bandaged the brand-new tattoo in clear plastic film and advised Regina to keep the bandage on for one or two hours.

"But I recommend you bandage it up for a night or two," Johnny said. "Laura's got some experience in that area. She'll know what to do."

"Yup, that's right," Laura said and wrapped an arm around Regina. "Just stick with me, kid."

Regina laughed wholeheartedly as she tugged her sleeve down where it belonged. Being called "kid" by Laura was rather amusing.

"Soooo, are you gonna be nice and give Regina some discount?" Laura asked Johnny. "I mean, I'm one of your most faithful costumers, and Regina's my girlfriend, so..."

"Laura!" Regina admonished as Johnny laughed. "Don't be rude, dear. I don't need any discount."

Laura snickered as Regina paid the price for getting "inked".

"Thanks," Johnny said, and with a wink: "And do come again."

"Oh no," Regina repeated. "One is quite enough."

After leaving **The White Rabbit Studio** , Regina and Laura decided to have lunch at a little diner that served "traditional American food". Laura was as excited as a kid on Christmas Eve when she got her food. Buffalo Wings with blue cheese dressing.

Regina went with something a bit safer and chose a garden salad. Laura claimed that "was a boring choice" and she was grinning from ear to ear as she speared a few of her Buffalo wings and dumped them on Regina's plate.

"Laura!" Regina protested.

Laura shrugged. "You _have_ to taste these, babe. I'm tellin' you, they're better than most things."

"Is that so?" Regina said doubtfully as she took a bite of the meat. Laura actually had a point. The buffalo wings were _quite_ good.

"So, now you've got a tattoo," Laura grinned and nodded to Regina's newly inked wrist that was hidden under her blouse and jacket.

"Yes, indeed," Regina smiled and patted her pockets. She wouldn't have minded a quick cigarette right now.

"What's next, then?" Laura inquired and waggled an eyebrow at Regina. "A piercing?"

"I don't think so," Regina said and shook her head. It was a damn pity she didn't have a cigarette right now.

"I bet you'd look sexy with a piercing," Laura snickered.

"Yes, I'm sure I would," Regina teased. "Absolutely _mouthwatering_."

"You are that anyway," Laura said and shrugged. "You are more mouthwatering than..." her eyes gleamed mischievously as she looked down at her plate. "Than these buffalo wings."

Regina guffawed. "Why, _thank you_ , my dear. You are too kind!"

"Yes, aren't I," Laura joked. But a moment later, her face fell a little. "I can't believe you have to go home tomorrow."

"Let's not talk about that now," Regina said gently and reached across the table to take Laura's hand. They had just spent the most amazing week together. Long mornings in bed and lazy evenings on the couch while watching what Laura called "crappy television".

Regina had never watched so much crappy television in her life. Nor had she ever been this lazy before. And she _loved_ it.

And a lovely bonus had been that this week had been delightfully "Heather free". Regina hoped that the break in at Laura's store had been a "one time show" and the insipid Ms. Dawson would stay away from now on.

One could always hope.

"Very soon we're running off to Mauritius," Regina reminded her girlfriend.

Laura perked up at that. "Mmm, just you and me and the eternal sunshine."

"Not too much sunshine for you," Regina teased as she squeezed Laura's pale fingers. "With your skin type, we have to be careful."

"I'll have to ask _someone_ to put sunscreen on me," Laura said and waggled an eyebrow at Regina again.

Regina chuckled.

"All of me," Laura added and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We can't be too careful."

"A task I'd be happy to assist you in," Regina said sincerely and took another bite of her salad.

After devoting their attention to their food entirely for a few moments, Laura looked up and asked: "How's the tattoo doing? Is it very sore?"

"No, not at all," Regina smiled. She actually couldn't feel the tattoo at all.

"Good. But it will probably start to itch in a few days," Laura said.

"Good thing I'm prepared for that," Regina said and waved the little bag containing the ointment Johnny had given her.

In the middle of their lunch Henry called, and Regina immediately took the call.

"Hey mom," Henry grinned in the other end.

"Hi, honey," Regina said warmly. "Is everything alright in Storybrooke?" She sort of already knew the answer, but it was hard _not_ to expect the next monster.

"Fine and dandy," Henry assured. "What time are you coming home tomorrow? I wanted to have dinner at Granny's with you."

"That sounds lovely. Special occasion, or just wanting to spend time with your old mom?" Regina teased.

Henry laughed. "The second option. But you're not old."

"Definitely not!" Laura piped up. She had no problem with hearing Henry's part of the conversation.

Henry laughed and then asked: "so? What have you two been up to?"

"Well..." Regina held it for a beat. Should she tell him now or wait?

"Tell him," Laura mouthed. And then she said the last part out loud: "tell him what a rebellious mother he's got."

Regina laughed at that.

"What?" Henry asked in the other end. "What's so funny?"

"I might have done something," Regina confessed. "Something very... _Permanent._ "

"Okay?" Henry asked, and Regina could hear the confusion seep through his voice. "What did you do then?"

"I've gotten a tattoo," Regina said and lowered her voice slightly.

There was a moment of silence in the other end, and then: "no way."

"Yes, way!" Laura interjected.

Regina snickered again.

"A wash off one?" Henry said, and disbelief seeped through his voice.

"No," Regina laughed. "I told you. It's permanent."

"You're kidding me!"

"I can assure you, I'm not."

"Okay, pictures or it didn't happen," Henry challenged and laughed.

"I'm afraid it's bandaged right now," Regina snickered into the phone. "You'll see it once I get back."

"What's the motive?" Henry prodded.

"You'll have to wait and see," Regina teased.

"Where did you get it?" he continued. He wasn't giving up. That stubbornness in his voice was all Emma Swan's.

"On my wrist," Regina told him.

"Ouch," Henry said plainly. "Didn't it hurt?"

"No, it wasn't so bad actually."

Henry laughed wholeheartedly. "I go away to the Enchanted Forest for three years and I come home and find you with a girlfriend _and_ a tattoo. And I thought _I_ was the one who was supposed to undergo some sort of change."

"You did. You came home with a girlfriend too," Regina reminded her son and thoroughly ignored his teasing.

"Yeah, but never the less, I feel like you're the one who's evolving most these days," Henry laughed. "Second spring and all that."

Regina clicked her tongue. "I think you've been talking too much to your aunt lately."

"I have too, don't I? Since my mom keeps running away to Boston all the time," Henry said lightly.

Regina laughed. She knew that he didn't mean it like that.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but your buffalo wings are going cold, babe," Laura pointed out.

" _Buffalo wings_?" Henry echoed and sneered into the phone. "Seriously? When I was a kid, I only begged you a million times to have that for dinner instead of your damned "healthy meals"."

"You know what, I think Laura is right. I do believe my food _is_ getting cold," Regina said hastily. "See you tomorrow, honey. Bye."

"Bye, mom," Henry said. "This conversation isn't over. I expect to be invited over for buffalo wings when I get back." and with that, he ended the call.

Regina clicked her tongue again. "Thank you for getting me in trouble with my son, Laura."

"Anytime, babe," Laura grinned. "Now eat those damned buffalo wings before _I_ do."

Regina did just that. But obviously, she couldn't resist to eat the buffalo wings very _s-l-o-w-l-y_ , and really _enjoy_ every bite she took of them.

Laura looked equally amused and annoyed, and then she made Regina choke slightly when she casually announced that seeing Regina eat buffalo wings "kinda made her aroused".

After recovering, Regina had given Laura a certain _look_. She would have asked the redhead to elaborate if they hadn't been in a public place. There was certain things she couldn't say, but she _could_ ask Laura to hurry up and finish her food. And she did just that.

Laura finished her food in top speed, and Regina was very much done teasing. Suddenly, getting back to Laura's apartment was of utmost importance to her. She didn't take long to finish those buffalo wings.

Afterwards, Laura told her that she had never seen anyone finish her buffalo wings so quickly before, a comment Regina would find amusing for a long, long time.

It was hard to keep their hands to each other as they walked back to Laura's apartment, and Laura threatened that if it hadn't been in the middle of the day, she would have dragged Regina right into the alley and had her right there.

Regina had found that both shocking and so terribly sexy. And she hadn't hesitated to tell Laura that.

Laura had groaned and cursed the short dress Regina was wearing today. As though the garment was to blame for her state of arousal.

"I thought it was the buffalo wings that did the trick for you," Regina had teased.

Laura had glared at her. Threatened to do "unspeakable things" to Regina when they got back.

Regina had been delighted.

Back home in Laura's apartment, underneath her lime green wall, on her colorful bedspread, they did "something" about Laura's proclaimed arousal, and afterward, both of them lied panting slightly, completely entangled in each other.

"That was nice," Laura said plainly as she dusted a finger along Regina's collarbone.

"That was very nice," Regina agreed and squirmed a bit under Laura's touch. It actually tickled a bit.

"You should have told me you liked it rough," Laura said and smirked slightly.

"Well, consider this my way of telling you," Regina said and returned the smirk as she stretched lazily. She was a bit sore in certain places, but she didn't mind it one bit.

"How's the tattoo?" Laura asked as she carefully touched the bandage covering Regina's wrist.

"What tattoo?" Regina teased. "Did I get a tattoo?"

Laura laughed. "Did my skills in bed impress you so much you managed to forget?"

"Mmm, I think so," Regina snickered. "But enough about my tattoo. I'd rather hear how your back is doing. I scratched you, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Laura drawled. "And it was _terribly_ hot. And not painful in anyway."

"And your scalp?" Regina continued as she ran her fingers through Laura's short, red locks, tousled from their previous activities. "I pulled your hair."

"You sure did," Laura laughed. "And that was awfully hot too."

"Glad you liked it," Regina chuckled lightly.

Laura snuggled closer to her. Traced her finger over the top of Regina's breast, making her squirm again.

Regina shivered lightly. Anymore of that, and she would get wet all over again.

"Have anyone ever told you that you're a bit of an animal in bed?" Laura asked almost nonchalantly.

"No," Regina said. She could honestly say that she hadn't heard the phrase before.

"You're an animal in bed," Laura said plainly. "And I _love_ it."

"Good," Regina drawled. "Now either stop teasing me or start touching me properly."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be going for the second option," Laura said and winked at Regina before she brushed her finger over Regina's hardening nipple.

A low moan escaped Regina and she couldn't help but arch her back and push her breast into Laura's touch. No, she didn't mind that one bit. Not in the slightest.

What she _did_ mind, was the fact that she was going home tomorrow. She hated that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_This is really starting to get on my nerves_ , Regina thought to herself as she packed the rest of her clothes.

"Do you have everything you need?" Laura asked, and her face resembled a sad puppy quite a bit as Regina zipped her bag.

"Yes, unfortunately." Regina said, and the words came out more bitter than intended.

Laura made a face. "I don't like this," she dramatically declared.

"Me neither," Regina said and dearly hoped that Laura wouldn't try and convince her to move to Boston. The redhead sometimes did that. As a joke, obviously, but Regina could still sense some truth behind the teasing.

"This _sucks_ ," Laura said earnestly as she made another grimace.

Regina wholeheartedly agreed with _that_. Leaving _did_ suck. It always did.

"You know," Regina said softly to lighten the mood slightly. "Fairly soon, it's gonna be you and me in Mauritius for 8 whole days."

Laura perked up at that, and she flashed Regina a smile. "Yeah."

Regina returned the smile tenfold. "That's gonna be pretty great, isn't it?"

"Definitely," Laura said. Now she was grinning broadly. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Mmm," Regina hummed in response.

"But the big question is," Laura teased as she came from behind and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Will we ever make it out of our beach house?"

"Of _course_ we will," Regina said firmly and patted the hand resting on her stomach. "I'm not flying all the way to Mauritius to stay inside all day."

Behind her, Laura snickered into Regina's hair, and Regina found herself shivering slightly at that.

"Any chance you could, y'know, stay one more day?" the younger redhead coaxed.

"Sorry. Can't," Regina said. "And I think you already know that."

"Mmm, I do," Laura muttered into her neck. "And coming to think about it, it's probably better if I start selling some flowers again."

"Indeed. Can't have the store going downhill because I'm _distracting_ you all the time," Regina teased.

"I'm easily distracted," Laura snickered, and her hand crept up.

"Oh no, you don't," Regina laughed as she easily slinked out of Laura's grasp. " _I'm_ not easily distracted."

"Damn it," Laura quipped and then asked: "do you want anything before you leave? Another cup of coffee? More breakfast? A quick roll in the hay?"

Regina guffawed. "Charming offer, darling, but I _think_ I'm all good."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Laura mock sneered, but after laughing a bit, her face softened as she took Regina's hand: "here, I'll walk you to your car."

"That'll be nice."

They dawdled shamelessly once they reach Regina's car. One kiss lead to another, and _that_ kiss lead to series.

"Are you _sure_ I can't persuade you to come back upstairs?" Laura said a bit hoarsely once they part to get air.

"Stop tempting me," Regina said firmly. "If I don't leave now, I won't be able to leave _at all_."

"Good."

"Laura." Regina warned sternly. "Don't."

Laura sighed. "Okay, okay. Give me a howl when you get back to Storybrooke?"

"Of course," Regina assured and then leaned in and gave Laura another peck on her lips. "See you very soon, dear."

"You can bet on that," Laura said firmly. "Don't forget to use that cream on your tattoo. And whatever you do, don't scratch it!"

"Roger that," Regina quipped as she finally got into the car and started the engine.

"Love you," Laura said as she poked her head inside the open window and kissed Regina's cheek sweetly.

"Love you too," Regina said and squeezed Laura's hand tightly. "And remember what I said, okay? If... _something_ comes up, you just-"

"Call you, and you'll be here in a flash, ready to destroy Heather. Yeah. I know." Laura giggled.

"Good." Regina dearly hoped that showing up "in a flash, ready to destroy Heather" wouldn't be necessary, but she didn't trust Laura's blonde ex-girlfriend one bit. If she was capable of disabling the alarm and wreck Laura's store, Regina could vividly imagine what else that bitch was capable off.

"Drive safely," Laura instructed and interrupted Regina's train of thoughts.

"I will," Regina promised, and then she pecked Laura's cheek softly before finally driving away from " **The Secret Garden** " and it's pretty owner.

Regina felt pretty tired when she four hours later pulled up in front of the mansion. She'd had loads of fun with Laura this week, and now she was paying the price. Again.

She was sleep deprived from doing anything but sleeping at night and had these _interesting_ marks on her back. Regina wasn't completely sure whether they were from one of their many shower sessions, or the results of Laura's nails raking up and down her back. Oh well. The markings on her back would fade. Certain other things wouldn't. Regina lifted her wrist slightly to inspect the feather tattoo on her wrist. It looked very nice, but she would need a little time to get used to it. To get used to the fact that she now had a tattoo.

She shook her head and laughed quietly as she grabbed her bag and walked up the pathway to the mansion. _A tattoo. Me. Whatever will be next?_

She had an inkling she had done a lot of unexpected things she met Laura. And she didn't mind it at all. It felt good, being a little spontaneous, deviating from her neatly practiced routine. Laura brought that out in her. Laura gave her the urge to try new things.

Regina swiftly unlocked the front door and trotted into the hall. The mansion smelled a little stuffy, she noted. She would have to open some windows. But first she would have to unpack.

She went upstairs to her bedroom and quickly unpacked her "weekend/all week bag". There. Now what? Maybe a shower? No. She took a shower with Laura this morning. And there was no reason to spoil those yummy memories by showering alone so soon.

But re-applying her makeup... That was a different story. She definitely needed to do that.

Regina settled down in front of her vanity and put on a new layer of mascara. Then another layer of that Bordeaux lipstick she so favored. Now she didn't look as tired as she felt. And definitely not like she had just spent four hours on the road.

Once that has been taken care of, Regina changed out of her slacks and traded them for a pair of stockings and one of her usual pencil skirts. Much better. Now she _definitely_ didn't look like she's been awake at night for most of the week.

She hid a yawn behind her hand as she traded her boots for a pair of stiletto's. She might not _look_ like she's been up late for most of the week, but she definitely _feels_ it. Now that she's alone, the fatigue is seeping through her body. It's very possible that she's paying the price for agreeing to Laura's suggestion; going out for sushi late last night. And it's also very possible that she can't keep up with her younger girlfriend.

Regina unceremoniously lied down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. _I swear to god, that girl's libido will be the death of me at some point._

She chuckled quietly to herself as her inner voice morbidly added: _what a sweet demise that would be._

Regina was fairly certain that she and Laura broke some sort of record this week when it came to sex. She can't quite remember the last time she was so... eager. All the time.

Maybe Mauritius _will_ be the death of her.

She stretched her limbs and groaned quietly when her back made a slight popping sound. That was definitely a result of their little rendezvous in the back of Laura's store. Regina smirked. The backpain was entirely worth it.

Regina was actually on the brink of falling asleep when her phone chimed in her purse. Groaning, she pushed herself off the bed, cursing slightly under her breath and rubbing the sore spot on her back as she digged through her purse and finally found her phone. For a moment she thought it was Laura already. That would be another record. But it wasn't. It was Henry. Apparently, he had seen her drive through Storybrooke, and now he was asking her to "come out of her hiding and come have an early lunch at Granny's." he furthermore stubbornly demanded to see her new tattoo, claiming that he wouldn't leave her alone until he had seen it.

Regina groaned again. It would appear that her little plan about taking a nap would have to wait. She cursed a bit more for good measurements as she rose from the bed and then cracked her back loudly. Ahh. _That_ felt good.

 _At least I'm not hungover this time_ , she thought to herself as she went downstairs again with her phone in hand and plucked her coat off the rack. While they had done many things this week, getting drunk had not been one of them. Which probably was a good thing. Regina definitely wouldn't have survived _that_.

Maybe an early lunch and a cup of coffee was exactly what she needed to wake up properly.

Henry was already waiting for her when Regina stepped into Granny's Diner.

"Welcome home, mom," he grinned as Regina sat down next to him.

"Thank you, honey. Where's Ella?" Regina couldn't spot the young Latina anywhere.

"She should be here soon. She's been out shopping with Aurora."

"Ah."

"So," Henry grinned. "Let me see it."

"Can't I at least order some coffee first?" Regina asked.

"No," Henry said, and his grin widened. "Tattoo first. Coffee afterwards."

Regina rolled her eyes. '"That level of bossiness is not a trait you've inherited from me."

"Right," Henry said dismissively. "Tattoo. _Now_."

"Alright, alright," Regina surrendered. And then she rolled her sleeve on her right wrist up and turned her wrist slightly upwards, showing off the new and still slightly raised ink on her skin off.

Henry went quiet for a moment as he looked at the ink on Regina's wrist, and Regina found the silence unnerved and asked: "well? What do you think? That your mother is too old for this and act like she has a midlife crisis?"

"What? _No_." Henry protested and rolled his eyes. "I like it. It's very nice. Would you quit all the talk of being old, please?"

Regina snorted slightly.

"Did it hurt?" Henry asked curiously as Regina tugged her sleeve back down in place again.

"No, it wasn't too bad," Regina said truthfully and muttered a quick "coffee, please" to Granny.

"Does it hurt now?" Henry continued.

"No, it just itches a bit. I've been given some cream for it," Regina said while glancing for her coffee. She was gonna need it.

"It suits you," Henry smiled.

"Thank you," Regina said and returned the smile. "I'm glad you like it."

Henry chuckled. "Were you afraid that I wouldn't?"

Regina shrugged lightly. "Maybe you would think it was silly that your old mom-"

"Okay, you know what, just drink your coffee," Henry interrupted as Granny placed a cup of coffee in front of Regina.

Regina laughed and then she did just that.

Soon, Ella arrived at the diner, and the young woman smiled broadly to Regina and asked her about her week in Boston. As someone who had spent all her life in the Enchanted Forest, Ella was very fascinated with the "big cities".

"Maybe you and Henry should take a trip to New York someday?" Regina suggested.

"Maybe," Henry nodded and wrapped an arm around Ella.

"I'd love that," Ella beamed. "Seeing more of the Land Without Magic."

Regina chuckled. Ella wasn't the only one who was drawn to the "Land Without Magic" these days. In fact, the "Land Without Magic" had never been more interesting to Regina.

As the three of them were sitting and chatting, the door to the diner opened again, and Emma and Killian stepped inside, closely followed by Snow and David with Neal. And Zelena with Robin trailing behind her. Regina raised an eyebrow as she wondered whether they had agreed to go together, or if it just was one big coincidence.

But either way, the crowd quickly spotted Regina and Henry and Ella, and it was quickly decided that this clearly now was a family lunch.

"You're back from Boston," Zelena observed as Robin gave Regina a big hug.

"That would be correct," Regina smiled and gave her niece a hug. "Hello, dear."

"I've missed you, aunt Regina!" Robin proclaimed.

"I've missed you too, sweetie," Regina assured and ruffled Robin's blonde hair. The little girl was starting to take more and more after her father.

"Did you have a good time in Boston?" Zelena asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she tried to decipher whether Zelena was making a lewd comment or not. But she quickly decided that Zelena wouldn't dare to do that in front of the little ones, so Regina's answer was completely neutral when she said:

"Yes, I did."

"Was Laura okay with you leaving today?" Snow asked and joined in the conversation.

"No," Regina said plainly and remembered all Laura's lovely attempts at making her stay one more day. "And honestly, neither was I. The distance is really starting to become..."

"A problem?" Emma suggested.

"A bother," Regina corrected. It really was, and once again, she was starting to feel slightly torn between two worlds. When she was in Storybrooke, she missed Laura like crazy, and when she was in Boston, she missed her son.

It was a bloody puzzle, and she couldn't get it to add up. She couldn't very well move to Boston, and Laura couldn't move to Storybrooke.

Suddenly, Regina was brought out of her musings by something that had happened quite a few times in her life.

Snow White was staring at her. Or, more specifically on the exposed top of her wrist where Regina's sleeve had ridden up slightly.

Regina suffocated her amusement. She could already hear the question burning on the princess' tongue, so she decided to beat Snow to it, take the bull horn, and she rolled up her sleeve and said patiently: "yes, dear, I've gotten a tattoo. Get it out of your system."

Henry snickered.

Snow wasn't the only one staring now. "You've got a _tattoo_?" Zelena exclaimed and stared at the fresh ink adorning Regina's skin.

"Yes," Regina said calmly and made a face when Zelena more or less yanked at her arm to take a closer look at the tattoo.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Zelena demanded and looked very much like a betrayed older sister.

"Because it was a spontaneous decision," Regina shrugged, and, narrowing her eyes at her sister: "I don't have to tell you _everything_. It's no big deal. It's just a tattoo."

"It looks nice," Emma said and interrupted the Mills sisters' little banter. "Doesn't it, Killian?"

"Aye," Killian nodded and grinned.

"Why thank you, Deputy Sheriff," Regina said a bit sardonically but not with much bite to her words.

"It really suits you," Snow said with a smile. "But I've never expected you to-"

"I know," Regina quickly interrupted. "As I said, it was a spontaneous idea. Sort of."

"When did you get it?" Zelena prodded.

"Yesterday," Regina said truthfully.

Zelena narrowed her eyes a bit. "And you didn't tell _me_?"

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?" Regina teased and snickered.

Zelena answered that by glaring at her.

"Okay, spontaneous ideas aside," Snow interrupted. "Did you and Laura have a nice week together?"

"We did," Regina smiled. "We got her store cleaned up nicely, and then we visited her grandmother. I saw her rose garden. It was quite impressive."

"And then you got a _tattoo_ ," Zelena muttered, still sounding every bit betrayed.

"Yes, Zelena, and then I got a tattoo," Regina said patiently and rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's so pretty, auntie Regina!" Robin piped up as she touched Regina's wrist.

"Thank you, sweetie," Regina said and flashed her niece a beaming smile.

"What's next?" Emma teased. "A piercing? I can hardly keep up with your new habits, Madam Mayor."

Before Regina got the chance to sass Emma for that remark, Henry said sternly:

"Speaking of new _habits_ , mom, did you smoke this week?"

Both Snow and David snickered at that.

"No," Regina said firmly. "I did not smoke this week."

"Are you sure?" Henry prodded and raised an eyebrow.

" _Yes_!" Regina said a bit snippy. "Yes, Henry, I'm _completely_ sure. I did _not_ smoke this week, alright? So stop giving me some sort of third degree!"

Snow and David weren't the only ones who chuckled at that.

"Just checking," Henry said with gleaming eyes. "You've slipped up before."

"That won't happen again," Regina was quick to assure.

"Good," Henry snickered.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was very possible that she would have to remind Henry who was the parent here.

" _Blong_."

"I think someone is trying to reach you, sister dear," Zelena drawled.

" _Blong._ "

"I think you're right about that," Regina said and thrusted a hand into her pocket to find her phone.

" _Blong_."

"And someone is _eager_ to reach you," Zelena continued and took a sip of her tea.

Regina thoroughly ignored that and opened the chat site instead.

 _ **[[Regina has logged in]]**_

 _Laura: Emergency! My bed misses you :(_

 _Laura: And my shower :(_

 _Laura: And the little couch in my back room :(_

Regina tried her best not to laugh out loud at that.

 _ **Regina: And what about you then? Do you miss me, too?**_

 _Laura: Like crazily._

 _ **Regina: I miss you too.**_

 _Laura: Oh, and FYI, you've forgotten one of your nighties here._

Regina frowned slightly as she typed.

 _ **Regina: FYI?**_

 _Laura: For your information._

 _ **Regina: Ah. A nightie, you say? That's strange. I'm sure I packed everything.**_

 _Laura: You did. I just took it from your bag when you weren't paying attention ;)_

Regina raised an eyebrow. Her girlfriend was certainly sneaky.

 _ **Regina: So one could argue that I didn't really forgot it. You**_ _ **stole**_ _ **it.**_

 _Laura: Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it, Ms. Mills? ;)_

 _ **Regina: That depends on which nightgown you stole? I brought a few.**_

 _Laura: You sure did, and the one I, uhmm, "borrowed" was the red lace one._

Regina felt tempted to groan. _Seriously_?

 _ **Regina: Was that really necessary? That's one of my favorites...**_

 _Laura: Mmm, it's one of my favorites too, babe ;)_

 _ **Regina: You are awful. What am I gonna sleep in tonight now that you've stolen my nightgown?**_

 _Laura: Sleep naked?_

 _ **Regina: I think I've already done that plenty this week...**_

 _Laura: You sure have. Why did you even bring that nightgown in the first place?_

 _ **Regina: Because it's your favorite?**_

 _Laura: So you brought it for my sake? Aww, babe! That's so sweet._

 _ **Regina: Shut up.**_

 _Laura: Well, guess what I'M gonna sleep in tonight? :D_

 _ **Regina: I'm going to need pictures of that.**_

 _Laura: As many as you want, Ms. Witch._

 _ **Regina: Good girl.**_

 _Laura: ..._

 _ **Regina: What?**_

 _Laura: That's hot._

 _ **Regina: What is?**_

 _Laura: "Good girl". I like it._

 _ **Regina: Duly noted ;)**_

 _Laura: I'm gonna faint! An emoji from the woman who claims she's not a techie!_

 _ **Regina: Allow me to rephrase that: I wasn't a techie until I met you. You've changed many things.**_

 _Laura: Speaking of changes, how's the tattoo? Itchy?_

 _ **Regina: A bit, but not too bad.**_

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina looked up. Oh right. She was in the middle of Granny's Diner. With her entire family present. Woops. It was too easy to disappear into "Laura-land".

"I'm in the process of inviting the family for dinner at our place tomorrow," Emma laughed, "and I just wanted to make sure our Mayor got the message as well."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry," Regina said a bit sheepishly and put the phone down.

"Don't apologize for having a girlfriend," Emma brushed her off and chuckled. "It's fine. But you _are_ coming though, right?"

"Yes, of course I am," Regina said quickly.

"Great!" Emma said and chuckled again. "Then you can go back to chatting with your girlfriend."

Regina rolled her eyes.

" _Blong_."

Her entire family laughed at that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Laura: Hey, spoon lover!_

Regina rolled her eyes and felt temped to groan.

 _ **Regina: You really need to let that go, dear.**_

 _Laura: Never :P_

Regina rolled her eyes again. Sometimes Laura really was completely impossible.

 _Laura: Where have you been all morning, babe? Gotten a better offer?_

 _ **Regina: A better offer than you? Let's not be ridiculous.**_

 _Laura: So? Where have you been? I could have used your delightful company. Store's been completely quiet for the past few hours._

Regina snickered quietly. Her girlfriend was clearly displeased. Regina quickly discarded of her coat and boots and then sat down at the kitchen table, so she was close to the laptop.

 _ **Regina: I was at the animal shelter. Some papers I had to sign, and it took longer than I expected.**_

 _Laura: Animal shelter? I didn't know Storybrooke had an animal shelter._

 _ **Regina: Haven't I told you that?**_

 _Laura: Nope. You've been holding out on me, spoon lover._

 _ **Regina: Good god, let that spoon thing go already!**_

 _Laura: No :P it's way too fun._

 _ **Regina: Right...**_

 _Laura: So, back to the animal shelter. Did you see any cute animals there?_

Regina scoffed.

 _ **Regina: It's an animal shelter, Laura. Rest assure there was plenty of animals.**_

 _Laura: Okay, smartass! But were there any CUTE ones?_

 _ **Regina: Define cute. I'm not a pet person.**_

 _Laura: Then become one._

 _ **Regina: Why?**_

 _Laura: Because at some point, I WILL adopt a pet._

 _ **Regina: Must you?**_

 _Laura: Are you kidding me?! Of course! I love animals._

 _ **Regina: I know you do.**_

 _Laura: And so do you. You like horseback riding, right?_

 _ **Regina: That's correct, but a horse isn't exactly a pet, is it?**_

 _Laura: Yes, it is._

 _ **Regina: I don't think it is though.**_

 _Laura: Yes, it is. Period. Back to topic. Were there any cute animals?_

 _ **Regina: Again, define "cute".**_

 _Laura: Kittens?_

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes again. She could practically hear Laura's enthusiasm.

 _ **Regina: Yes, there was a couple of kittens.**_

 _Laura: Puppies? Oh god, don't tell there were puppies as well!_

 _ **Regina: Alright. I won't tell you.**_

 _Laura: WERE there puppies?_

 _ **Regina: Yes, dear. There were puppies as well.**_

 _Laura: Many of them?_

 _ **Regina: A couple of them, yes.**_

 _Laura: By any chance a Labrador puppy?_

 _ **Regina: Yes, I believe the chocolate brown one was a Labrador.**_

 _Laura: A chocolate brown Labrador puppy? Oh god, no!_

Regina chuckled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

 _Laura: I've always wanted a Labrador. Or a golden retriever._

 _ **Regina: Yes, you've mentioned that a few times.**_

 _Laura: And now you're telling me there's a puppy at your animal shelter. Not fair._

 _ **Regina: I'm sure she'll find a nice home.**_

 _Laura: She? It's a girl?!_

 _ **Regina: Yes. I asked David.**_

 _Laura: What's her name? Did you ask that as well?_

 _ **Regina: I do believe David said "Lola". Interesting name for a dog, isn't it?**_

 _Laura: Lola? That's so cute!_

 _ **Regina: I suppose it is.**_

 _Laura: My girlfriend doesn't like dogs. I am shocked._

 _ **Regina: It's not that I have anything against dogs.**_

 _Laura: But you're not overly enthusiastic about them either. I get it._

 _ **Regina: I'm sorry.**_

 _Laura: That's okay. I'll change your mind :P_

 _ **Regina: Right.**_

 _Laura: Anyway, what are you doing at home? Weren't you supposed to go shopping today? I'm still waiting for those pictures, Ms. Witch..._

Regina chuckled. She had been "stupid" enough to mention that she intended to go shopping for some bikinis for their upcoming trip to Mauritius yesterday, and Laura had talked about it ever since, _and_ given Regina strict orders to "send pictures".

 _ **Regina: I was on my way. You're the one who is delaying me, dear.**_

 _Laura: Get your glorious ass out of the door, woman! And send pictures once you're done._

 _[[Laura has logged out]]_

Regina laughed quietly as she logged out. She didn't mind being called "woman" one bit. Nor did she mind being bossed around by Laura.

She quickly sipped the rest of her coffee, waved her hand and got rid of the cup. Then she closed the lid on the laptop. Put on her coat and boots again and grabbed her purse. Laura had a point. Regina was actually supposed to be out shopping right now. Their trip was right around the corner. It was about time Regina got some shopping done. She didn't own a proper bikini. The one she had was at least twenty years old and barely used. No. She needed something new for Mauritius. And Laura.

Regina switched the lights off with a flick of her wrist and then she left the mansion.

Ten minutes later, Regina found herself standing in the only decent clothing store Storybrooke had. _I should have thought of this when I first cast the curse_. But this would have to do, and the selection wasn't too bad either. She had already found the most necessary: a black bikini with quite a few strings here and there. The garment definitely wasn't something she would have gone for in the past, but she could see herself wearing this at the beach on Mauritius.

 _That's the bikini taken care of. What's next_?

Regina quickly ended up in front of the racks of underwear. Maybe it was time to stock up on underwear as well. _I'm sure Laura would appreciate that_. Red and black seemed to be in style right now, and that suited Regina just fine. She happened to favor those two colors quite a bit.

She was studying a red lace bra and amusing herself with imagining the look on Laura's face when seeing said garment, when she rather suddenly was "ambushed".

"Regina. Hey."

Regina turned around and found Snow White standing right behind her. She quickly suffocated a groan. She enjoyed Snow's company, but there was certain things she preferred doing alone. And shopping for underwear was one of them.

"Hello, Snow," she acknowledged. "What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"It's my day off," Snow said, and then sassed a bit: "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Shopping." Regina said truthfully and debated whether to continue her bra browsing or do it when Snow White wasn't present.

"Mauritius?" Snow asked and smiled a little too knowingly when she glanced at the bikini in Regina's hand.

"Mhmm," Regina said halfheartedly.

"Not long now," Snow commented.

"No, it's right around the corner," Regina agreed and scratched her wrist lightly, only to immediately remind herself that she couldn't do that. And it was an old habit anyway. Her tattoo had long stopped itching. Thankfully. Regina had been worried she might accidentally scratch at it and ruin the motive. But fortunately enough, that hadn't happened.

"That's a nice bra," Snow suddenly commented and snickered.

Regina closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "Yes. I'm aware. Which is why I'm planning on buying it. Now, are you gonna watch my every move and comment on the clothes I buy, or are you actually gonna do some shopping?"

Her snark was completely wasted. Snow flashed her a big silly grin as she disappeared further into the store.

Regina grumbled under her breath. _Nosy princess_. But rather Snow than Zelena. Zelena wasn't quite so easy to "chase away". No, she would have kept standing there and commented on the clothes Regina chose.

The brunette continued browsing through the store, and she actually ended up finding a few miniskirts she would never _dream_ of wearing here in Storybrooke. But in Mauritius? That was a different story. Regina smirked a little to herself as she lifted the skirt off the hanger to take a closer look at it. She liked this skirt, and there was a fair chance Laura would too.

 _Maybe I should test that. Just to be sure._ Regina felt every bit wicked as she brought the skirt with her into the fitting room and closed the curtain behind her. She quickly wiggled out of the snug, black pencil skirt she was donning today and put on the miniskirt instead.

Her first thought was that this was a _very_ short skirt. Her second thought was that it had been a while since she last had seen so much of her legs. Suddenly feeling doubtful, she pursed her lips slightly as she found her phone in her purse. Regina scrunched up her hair a bit and was sure to remember to smile as she quickly snapped a "full figure"-picture and sent it to Laura with the question: " **Is this acceptable for Mauritius?** "

The reply came immediately, and Regina tried not to laugh out loud when she saw what Laura had written:

" _Definitely not acceptable. I love it! ;) can't wait to take it off you."_

Regina was definitely amused as she texted back: " **So you think I should buy the skirt then?** "

Again, the response came immediately:

" _Hell yes. Did you find some swimwear as well_?"

" **Yes, I did actually.** "

" _Let's see then! Kindly take off your clothes, Ms. Mills ;)_

" **Can't it wait until I'm actually home**?"

" _No! I'm bored at work. Only two things will cheer me up. 1). You, coming to Boston. Or 2). Pictures of your half naked body._ "

Okay, now Regina was definitely laughing. Giggling. Like a school girl. In the middle of a department store.

" **Well, since you're that bored...** "

Regina quickly pressed "send" and then stripped out of the miniskirt and her blouse. It didn't take her long to put the bikini on, and she was partially regretting it when she glanced at herself in the mirror. _There's definitely too many strings and not enough fabric here._

But it was a nice bikini never the less.

Regina quickly snapped a picture of herself and send it to Laura. She was already in the process of changing out of the bikini when the reply came.

" _Good lord, woman. Are you trying to kill me? Like actually kill me?_ "

Regina chuckled again.

" **No, dear. I was actually trying to make you happy**."

" _And you have no idea just how "happy" I am right now..._ "

Regina raised an eyebrow as she re-buttoned her blouse. And then her phone chimed again. She put the process on hold to check the message:

" _Imagine if I was in that dressing room with you..._ "

Regina swallowed something as she typed a reply:

" **I'm sure that would be... interesting.** "

She had barely sent the message before another arrived:

" _Ever done it in a dressing room, Ms. Witch? ;)_ "

Now Regina's throat suddenly felt quite dry.

" **No, I have not.** "

" _We'll have to do something about when I see you again._ "

Regina noted that her palms were going a bit sweaty.

" **Is that so**?"

" _Yep, definitely. Maybe we should even make a bucket list. We can already stress out the back of my store ;)_ "

Thinking about that right now was definitely not a good idea. Now she was getting turned on. In public. In the middle of a department store. Great. Just great.

And Laura's next message was definitely no help either:

" _God, the things I want to do to you right now... You have no idea."_

" **Maybe those pictures weren't such a good idea after all.** "

" _Actually, I think it was a VERY good idea._ "

" **Yes, well, it's easier for you. You're in an empty store. I'm not.** "

Regina could almost hear Laura's sass seep through the next message:

" _Getting a bit hot and bothered, Ms. Mayor?_ "

Regina's throat felt drier than ever.

" **As a matter of fact, yes. So maybe we should end this conversation.** "

" _Or maybe you should hurry home, so I could call you and explain in details, what I would do to you if I were there?_ "

" **Laura**..."

It was pretty hard to scold someone via text, and the warning didn't help one bit.

" _I mean, I'm not saying I'd push you up against the wall and have you right then and there, but..._ "

Regina cleared her throat. Things were definitely beginning to feel a little tight between her legs. Not exactly an ideal situation in a dressing room. God, she was still in the dressing room. She had spent far too long in this damned dressing room. And she was paranoid enough to believe that the entire store could hear the messages coming in again and again.

" _Feeling a little naughty, Ms. Mills?_ "

" **Laura.** "

Regina groaned quietly. Her phone chimed again.

" _I'll take that as a yes. Exactly how naughty are you?_ "

" **I'm begging you, please stop.** "

" _You're the one who keeps replying to me, Ms. Mills. You like this._ "

 _Yes. Yes, I do. And I feel absolutely scandalous for doing so._

" _Should I punish you for liking this so much?_ "

 _God, why do I keep indulging_? Regina thought to herself as she tapped in an answer again:

" **And how exactly would you do that**?"

Her phone chimed mercilessly.

" _Well, there was that spoon I used on you for fun... Maybe I should bring it into the bedroom next time?_ "

 _Oh, Jesus Christ._ Regina inhaled sharply. Laura was definitely not playing fair right now. She was positively aching between her legs now.

And then her damned phone chimed again.

" _You'd like that, wouldn't you_?"

Regina was just about to type in a reply, when her phone suddenly went off in her hand. For a moment, she thought it was Laura who was bold enough to actually call her, but it wasn't. It was someone who could put a damper on her "hot and bothered state" very quickly.

"David." Regina said a bit tightly as she answered the call. "How may I help you?" She was annoyed by this. She had just spoken to David at the animal shelter, and she would much rather continue the _interesting_ conversation with Laura.

But unfortunately, that was not what fate had in store for her right now. Apparently, David had forgotten that there was one last paper Regina needed to sign down at the animal shelter. He apologized for the inconvenience, but in the same breath asked if Regina "couldn't just stop by quickly and sign the paper".

Regina bit back her annoyance and said that yes, of course she could. It was not a problem at all.

Except it was.

So, she smoothened her hair a bit. Texted Laura and told her about the disruption. Made sure her clothes were sitting correctly, and then she _finally_ left the dressing room and paid for her newly acquired bikini and miniskirt. Apparently, she wasn't quite done playing Madame Mayor yet.

When she reached the animal shelter, David didn't even have the paper ready.

Regina was not impressed. And she didn't hesitate to tell him that.

David ignored her disapproval and vanished into the back room to find the damned paper.

Regina glanced around while he found the paper. The animal shelter was a bit run down around the edges. Maybe it was about time to do something about that. Maybe she could find wiggle room in the budget to freshen up this place.

She wouldn't say anything to David about it though. She wasn't that dumb. If she did, he would only start pressing the matter, tell Snow about it, and then _both_ of them would push.

Regina was _not_ interested in that.

A loud barking suddenly interrupted her train of thoughts, and Regina jumped slightly and almost dropped her bag.

The bark came from the brown Labrador in the spacious cage near Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What are you barking at?" she asked the dog and immediately felt a bit dumb for asking. It wasn't like the dog would _answer_ her.

The dog barked again, and now Regina recognized the scruffy animal as Lola, the dog she had mentioned to Laura earlier.

"Hello, Lola," she greeted and wondered exactly _where_ Lola had come from. Storybrooke wasn't exactly crawling with stray dogs.

Lola barked again and pawed at the wire covering the front of her temporary home.

"What do you want?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow again.

"'Ruff," Lola said cleverly and pawed at the wire again. She clearly wanted attention.

Regina sighed gravely. "I don't like dogs," she said.

Lola's only response was to wag her tail and stick out her tongue in an odd dog smile.

"I don't," Regina warned.

The dog was adamant however, so Regina had no other option than to set her shopping bag down and crouch down in front of Lola's cage.

Lola seemed beside herself at that, and she pawed at the wire again.

Regina sighed gravely and felt as overbearing as ever as she outstretched a hand and brought it closer to the dog.

She was immediately rewarded with a very wet lick to the back of her hand, and afterwards, Lola eagerly sniffed her hand thoroughly. Then gave it another lick.

"You're a happy little one, aren't you," Regina mumbled.

Lola responded by pushing her wet snout into Regina's hand.

"I don't have anything for you," Regina said. "I'm afraid I don't carry an arsenal of dog treats with me on a daily basis."

But it didn't look like Lola wanted treats. She wanted _company_. And she wanted to be scratched behind her ear. Regina's hand could barely fit between the small pockets in the wire, but she somehow managed to wiggle her hand in between them so she was able to scratch behind Lola's ear.

"I don't like dogs," she said again. "I really don't."

Lola leaned into her hand.

"They smell," Regina continued. "They bark. They leave muddy footprints everywhere. They leave their fur in clumps."

Lola yawned loudly and smacked her lips. Then she closed her eyes.

"And you have to walk them every day," Regina muttered. "Whether it's sunny or rainy..."

Lola's head became heavy against her hand. Was the dog falling asleep?

"But I suppose _you_ don't smell that bad," Regina mused. She knew that the dogs residing at the animal shelter were bathed and groomed often.

"Where did you come from, hmm?" Regina asked. "Did you just fall out of the sky?"

Lola provided her with little answer, and Regina suddenly thought to herself that it was a little sad that Lola was here all alone. Well, she wasn't _alone_. There were other animals, but with only two employees at the shelter, there couldn't be much time to give each animal all the attention they required, and Regina could somehow sense that Lola required some special attention.

"I hope someone will adopt you soon," Regina said to the dog. She thought of Henry and Ella. A young couple. Wouldn't that be ideal for a dog like Lola? Hadn't Henry always begged her to get a dog when he was younger? Wasn't this the perfect opportunity?

 _Maybe I should mention it the next time I see him_ , Regina mused to herself. Yes. She would definitely do that. Henry and Ella could adopt Lola. And then Lola would have a home. She wouldn't have to stay at the animal shelter.

Regina didn't know why, it just bothered her to know that Lola was to stay here. She pursed her lips as she scratched behind Lola's ear again. A long, long sigh escaped Lola. The dog opened her eyes, and the look she gave Regina, suddenly reminded Regina of the way Henry used to look at her when he was younger and wanted-

No. What the hell was she thinking? Associating a dog with a _child_? Nonsense. Silly nonsense. Lola was a _dog_. Not a child. And Regina didn't even _like_ dogs. Dogs were smelly. And dirty. And noisy.

And incredible affectionate too it would seem. Lola raised one paw and scratched at the wire again. Regina could almost imagine the dog saying _let me out, let me out, let me out._

"What's wrong? Haven't you had your walk today, hmm?"

Lola yawned squeakily and blinked at Regina.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't find the paper, but- oh. I see you made a friend."

Regina immediately looked up and was quick to rise from her kneeling position in front of Lola's cage, ignoring the look Lola gave her at the movement.

"She's a pretty insistent little lady," Regina said.

"That she is," David agreed and smiled.

Regina tugged her sleeves down in place and briefly caught a glimpse of her feather tattoo. "Where did she come from?" she inquired and glanced back at Lola. The dog was still staring at her.

"I'm not sure," David said with a light shrug. "We found her in the woods. I thought someone would come and claim her, but..." he didn't finish the sentence. Instead he shrugged again.

"Didn't she have a tag or a chip that shows who she belongs to?" Regina prodded and wondered why the hell she was so interested in this.

"No," David said. "No tag, no chip, no nothing. She just... _appeared_."

"Nothing just "appears" in Storybrooke," Regina brushed him off. "I'm sure her owner will show up."

"Maybe." David said, but he didn't sound too convinced.

Regina turned her attention to the paper lying on the desk, David handed her a pen, and as Regina signed the paper, he said:

"She seems to have taken a shine to you."

Regina glanced back over her shoulder. The dog was still looking at her. The brunette pursed her lips and looked back at the paper.

"She's usually shy around strangers, but she seems very fond of you," David continued.

"She's a dog. She's fond of everyone who wants to scratch behind her ear," Regina said a bit brusquely.

"She let you do that?" David asked, and now he sounded genuinely surprised. "That's a pretty big achievement. Not many are allowed to touch her."

"I feel so honored," Regina said a bit sarcastically.

Very appropriately, Lola barked.

"She really likes you," David beamed.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and put the pen down. "Yes, David. You've already said that. What's your point?"

"That you have a pretty big house," David said, and his eyes darted back and forward between Regina and Lola.

"Don't go there," Regina warned.

"There's plenty of room for a-"

"No, there's not," Regina said firmly. "I am _not_ getting a dog, Mr. Nolan."

"Mr. Nolan?" David echoed and snickered. "I've really pissed you off now, haven't I?"

"I'm always pissed off at you," Regina drawled. "But a little more when you make absurd suggestions."

David shifted his weight from one leg to the other and smirked as he said: "didn't I once hear Laura refer to herself as a "dog less dog lover"?"

"Possibly." Regina said flatly. "But her apartment isn't exactly build for a dog."

"My point exactly," David said and looked as though he felt incredibly clever. "Imagine if you suddenly got a dog. Laura would probably come every weekend."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't think I have what it takes to keep my girlfriend interested, David?"

To her great satisfaction, David blushed slightly at that and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Because believe me, I _do_ ," Regina drawled. "She's _plenty_ interested. Have a good day, Mr. Nolan."

And with that, she sauntered out of the animal shelter, trying her best to ignore Lola's barking. She didn't have more to do at the animal shelter. Now she just wanted to go home and call her girlfriend.

David was entirely wrong. There was _not_ plenty of room for a dog in the mansion. He was just talking nonsense. As usually.

Regina huffed a little as she made her way down Main Street. Why had that dog _stared_ at her like that? Why had Lola barked at her? And _why_ had an allegedly scared dog allowed Regina of all people to touch her?

It didn't make one bit sense to Regina. Maybe David was lying. Yes. That must be it. Of course he was lying because he wanted to ship the dog off. _That_ made perfect sense.

 _He can ask Henry and Ella_ , Regina thought to herself as she unlocked the door to the mansion and stepped inside. Henry and Ella were a far better match for Lola.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Regina was less than satisfied when she returned home.

Her visit to Storybrooke's only optician had not gone the way she had hoped. She had originally scheduled an appointment with doctor Whale in the hope to get some eyedrops because she had noticed her eyes would turn red and start to sting a bit when she was tired at night.

Doctor Whale had sent her to the optician, and the optician's diagnosis had been crystal clear:

Regina was straining her eyes and needed glasses.

Reading glasses, more specifically, but Regina was still appalled. _Glasses? Her?_ No, surely, she wasn't that old yet, was she?

Obviously, she had tried to argue with the optician and suggest they tried some eyedrops to see if it had any effect, but the optician had brushed that aside and said that the only thing that would help was glasses. She needed them. Regina was squinting, the optician claimed. Regina was straining her eyes when she read or worked on the computer. Getting glasses was the only solution, and it would make a world's difference.

Regina found that to be pretty defeating. She had always connected glasses with old age, and to think that she had reached _that_ stage in her life was just...

No. Regina refused to think of that.

And maybe just maybe, she would also refuse to get those damn glasses. Maybe she would just buy some over the counter eyedrops at the pharmacy and try that instead. Maybe the optician was wrong. Maybe the eyedrops would help.

Regina shrugged her coat off and wiped her shoes on the doormat. Glasses. _Glasses_.

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes," she muttered to the silent house.

The house agreed with her.

Regina grumbled under her breath as she went into the kitchen. She needed coffee and she needed it right now.

 _Glasses_. Regina could _not_ picture herself wearing _glasses_. Not that there was anything wrong with glasses, but they were simply not for her.

Definitely not.

"Squinting..." Regina muttered to herself. "I am _not_ squinting. My eyes are _fine_."

She expected the silent house to agree with her again, but this time, the "house" talked back to her:

"Are you talking to yourself, mom?"

"No, of course not," Regina quickly denied. "I knew you were here, Henry."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't," Henry snickered as he emerged from the living room.

"Of course I did."

Henry wisely ignored that. "So, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes," said Regina. "You just heard me say so, didn't you?"

"Isn't that a note from the optician though?" Henry asked and nodded to the scrap of paper in Regina's hand.

Regina immediately crushed the paper in her hand. The optician had been "kind" enough to scribble down her next appointment and then given her the note. _Next appointment._ Maybe she wouldn't be showing for that _next appointment_.

"It's just a prescription for some eyedrops," Regina lied and threw the scrap of paper into the trashcan. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right. You are totally wearing your lying face," Henry said as he opened the trashcan and fished the scrap of paper out.

"Henry!" Regina protested.

But it was too late. Henry was already unfolding the scrap of paper and reading what the optician had scribbled down.

Regina groaned. It was definitely miss Swan's doing that Henry was so curious.

"Reading glasses," Henry said.

"Storybrooke needs a new optician," Regina snipped.

"I don't think we do though," Henry said as he smoothened the wrinkled paper and put it down on the kitchen table.

"But _I_ do," Regina said firmly and went over to make coffee. "Do you want a cup too?" she asked her son.

"Always," Henry nodded.

"Coming right up then."

"You know," Henry said as he approached Regina. "It's just glasses."

"I don't want to hear it, Henry."

"It _is_ ," he continued. "It's not the end of the world."

Regina scoffed. _Perhaps not, but it's definitely a sign that I'm getting older, and I don't like that one bit._

"Maybe you've been needing glasses for many years without knowing it?" Henry said.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you implying that I've been old for _many years_?"

" _No_ ," Henry huffed. "God, mom, that was _not_ what I meant."

"I hope not."

"All I'm saying," Henry continued. "Is that maybe you have been squinting for a while without noticing that you did?"

Regina chose to ignore the truth in that statement. "The optician is wrong. Next time I'm going to Boston, I'm getting a second opinion."

"Or you could spare yourself the trouble and get some glasses." Henry deadpanned.

"Absolutely not. Coffee's ready," Regina said and thereby closed the subject.

She quickly poured two cups of coffee. One for herself, and one for Henry.

Henry sighed gravely as he took a sip of the hot beverage. "Would you rather talk about Lola then?"

"Lola?" Regina echoed. "What about Lola?"

"Well, I was just down at the animal shelter to visit her. She still hasn't found a home."

"That's a pity," Regina said and nursed her own cup of coffee. "I don't understand why you and Ella don't adopt her."

"And _I_ don't understand why _you_ don't adopt her," Henry shot back.

"I don't have time for a dog, Henry."

"Sure you do," Henry scoffed. "Going to the town hall is just a lame excuse. You could work from home if you wanted to."

Regina ignored that. "I'm going to Mauritius with Laura in three weeks. I can't exactly bring a dog with me to Mauritius, can I?"

"Ella and I could take her while you were away," Henry suggested immediately. " _And_ we could watch her every time you're in Boston. Or you could bring her with you. Yes! I'm brilliant! Laura would _love_ that."

"Ever so full of ideas," Regina said and rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee. "Suppose Lola lost her memories every time we crossed the town line? Imagine all the training I would have to do then."

Henry scoffed again. "Crossing the town line is harmless now. I know that as well as you do, mom. You're just making excuses."

"No, I'm not."

Henry ignored that. "Lola loves you. Why can't you just admit that?"

"I don't have time for a dog, Henry."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not."

" _Yes_ , you do!"

"Stop contradicting me, young man, or I'll ground you," Regina warned.

Henry bursted out laughing, and after a minute or so, Regina did the same.

"Good luck with that," Henry snickered.

A little while after Henry had left, Regina decided to treat herself to a nice, long bath to drown the "long day" she just had.

It would take more than just a hot bath to get over the fact that she had to get reading glasses, but never the less.

She went upstairs, and after some consideration, she flicked her wrist and made her laptop appear on the little stool next to the bathtub. Who knew, maybe she was gonna need the laptop. One could never be too sure.

She rubbed a spot on the back of her neck before starting to shed her clothes. She had slept funny last night, and the result was a crick in her neck.

Regina dumped her clothes in the hamper basket and made a mental note to herself about remembering to do the laundry tonight. She had been putting it off for far too long already. The laundry couldn't wait another day.

Not wanting to wait, she cheated shamelessly and used magic to fill the tub with both hot water and bubbles. A nice bubble bath. This was exactly what she craved right now.

She got in the tub and quickly ended up in bubbles to her shoulders. As relaxed as she felt, a part of her was still annoyed.

Glasses. That was definitely not the outcome she had hoped for.

 _I'll get a second opinion when I'm in Boston_ , she vowed to herself. She didn't care that Henry found it silly. She would. She didn't believe that silly optician one bit. No. It was better to get a second opinion somewhere else. _Much, much better_.

Regina leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. She would just have to try and settle for that.

" _Blong_ ".

Regina's eyes snapped open at the sound. She should probably check and see what that was about, right?

She quickly wiped her hands a little on the towel hanging next to the tub, god forbid she should drip all over the laptop. Then she shifted slightly in the bathtub, so she could reach the laptop from her position in the bath.

 _ **[Regina has logged in]**_

 _Laura: Hey! Found you :P_

Regina's chuckles filled the otherwise quiet bathroom.

 _ **Regina: I wasn't aware that you were looking for me?**_

 _Laura: You weren't answering your phone._

Regina frowned. Oh, right. Her phone happened to be downstairs.

 _ **Regina: Sorry about that, my cellphone is currently downstairs. And on silent.**_

 _Laura: No need for an apology, I was not in the middle of blaming you ;P_

 _ **Regina: Right then.**_

 _Laura: So? How did it go at the optician?_

Regina grinded her teeth slightly. Now she was sort of regretting that she had told Laura about that appointment. She couldn't exactly lie about the outcome.

 _ **Regina: I'm afraid it didn't go as I had hoped.**_

 _Laura: Why not? Didn't they have the right eyedrops?_

 _ **Regina: It's worse than that.**_

 _Laura: Okay? Should I be worried._

 _Yes, absolutely_ , Regina thought to herself and pursed her lips as she tapped in an answer.

 _ **Regina: You should be terrified. The optician said I need reading glasses.**_

Regina cursed quietly to herself. Seeing it in written words was somehow even worse than hearing it out of someone's mouth. It made it more real, so to speak.

 _Laura: Are you serious?_

Regina cringed.

 _ **Regina: Yes, I'm afraid so.**_

She sent the message and then waited for one of Laura's quick responses, but when it never came, Regina took the opportunity to pour out her heart.

 _ **Regina: I am officially old. Needing glasses is usually when things goes downhill. Next thing I know I'll start to find grey hairs everywhere, and then I'll get new wrinkles, and you'll officially be dating an old lady.**_

 _Laura: asdgfhghjj!_

Regina frowned. That was a new one. And it didn't make a wink of sense to her.

 _ **Regina: Excuse me?**_

 _Laura: Sorry, that was just my visible excitement._

Now Regina was really frowning. That didn't make sense either.

 _ **Regina: Excitement at what, exactly?**_

 _Laura: Seeing you in glasses, obviously!_

 _What? I'm confused_ , Regina dully acknowledged.

 _ **Regina: How can that be even remotely excitingly?**_

 _Laura: Because you're hot._

 _ **Regina: O...kay? You've lost me.**_

 _Laura: Then let me explain it to you good and properly, Ms. Witch: you are going to look absolutely SMASHING in glasses._

Regina scoffed.

 _ **Regina: Smashingly old.**_

 _Laura: Nope. Smashingly HOT._

 _ **Regina: I doubt it.**_

 _Laura: I don't. Imagine this: You, wearing one of those damned "tight pencil skirt and blouse"-uniform, AND your new glasses._

 _ **Regina: Something I'd prefer not to imagine, to be honest. The question is, why am I imagining it, exactly?**_

 _Laura: Don't you get it? You'd totally look like a very hot teacher._

Regina frowned. She could honestly say that she hadn't thought of that, and she couldn't really see the appeal in it either.

 _ **Regina: And so what?**_

 _Laura: Well... Let's just say, I've, uhh... Had a few teacher fantasies about you._

Regina's eyebrow rose. Oh. _Ohhh_!

 _ **Regina: Have you now?**_

 _Laura: Absolutely. I've had more dirty teacher fantasies about you than I can count._

 _ **Regina: I see. And did I... Teach you anything valuable, then?**_

 _Laura: Let's just say... You're a very good disciplinarian ;)_

Regina wetted her lips slightly and smirked just a tiny bit.

 _ **Regina: I've always appreciated discipline.**_

 _Laura: Phew, it's getting kinda warm in here..._

 _ **Regina: It is?**_

 _Laura: Yep, definitely warm. Any chance you're free to skype?_

Regina looked at her surroundings and grinned slightly.

 _ **Regina: That depends entirely on where you are. Are you in public right now?**_

 _Laura: No, I'm not. Why?_

Regina's grin widened.

 _ **Regina: Because my current state is not meant for anyone. Except you.**_

 _Laura: Okay, now I'm intrigued. And fortunately enough, at home. Wanna skype?_

 _ **Regina: Yes. Always.**_

 _Laura: See you in a bit then._

 _ **Regina: See you.**_

 _[Laura has logged out]_

 _ **[Regina has logged out]**_

Regina closed the chat site and logged into Skype instead. It didn't take long before the little Laura icon appeared as well, and then...

[[ _Laura is calling you...]]_

Regina quickly pressed "accept call" and switched on her microphone and webcam. A moment later, Laura's freckled, beautiful face appeared on the computer screen.

"Hello," Regina smiled and offered the camera and Laura a slight wave.

Laura's blue eyes widened dramatically, and she instantly put a hand over her heart as she mock swooned. "Be still, my beating heart."

Regina snickered. "I told you. I'm not decent for a public skype call right now."

"No, you are entirely _not_ decent," Laura smirked. "Do me a favor and lean back a little?"

Regina laughed wholeheartedly at that. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I would," Laura said dead seriously. "You look good in bubbles, Ms. Mills. Or should I say Ms. _Teacher_?"

Regina laughed again. "So, you're not appalled by the fact that I'm getting reading glasses?"

"No," Laura scoffed. "I'm turned on by the fact that you're getting reading glasses."

Regina took a moment to mull over that. "Glasses. Who knew you liked that?"

Laura leaned back, and Regina caught a glimpse of her lime green wall. "You in a pair of glasses? What's not to like?" the younger redhead asked rhetorically.

Regina offered a light shrug. She still had some trouble with imagining it.

"When are you getting them?" Laura asked curiously, and then, smirking: "make sure to send me lots of pictures."

Regina laughed dryly. "I was actually considering to get a second opinion in Bos-"

"Yes!" Laura interrupted, and fist pumped the air. "You should totally do that. And then let me help you pick out your new glasses!"

"You are very excited by this, aren't you?" Regina said and grinned a bit.

"Hell yes," Laura said plainly. "So, will you? Let me help you, I mean?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Regina said. "I trust your taste."

"Awesome!" Laura grinned.

Regina chuckled lightly. She felt a bit better about the whole getting glasses thing now.

They steered the conversation elsewhere. More than once, Laura made Regina laugh by leaning forward and blowing into the microphone, claiming that she was trying to "re-arrange" some of the bubbles in Regina's bathtub. And then Regina gave in to temptation and teased her girlfriend just a little by shifting slightly in the bathtub, offering Laura sneak peeks of her body, but nothing more than that.

Laura pouted adorably. "You're sadistic, babe."

"Mmm, I know," Regina grinned and adjusted slightly again. Just for Laura.

"You're killing me," Laura groaned.

"Let's hope not," Regina teased and ran a finger through her hair.

"I'm coming to Storybrooke," Laura said plainly.

Regina laughed lightly. "You somehow managed to make that sound like a threat, dearest."

"That's because it was," Laura said and mock sneered as she curled her fingers into claws. "I'm coming to get you."

Regina mock shuddered. "I'm absolutely _terrified_ , sweetheart."

"As you should rightfully be," Laura said. "I'm gonna haul you right out of that bathtub and throw you onto the nearest bed."

Regina flashed her girlfriend a crooked smile. She wouldn't have minded if Laura did just that.

"Or maybe just onto the floor," Laura continued. "Whatever I'm in the mood for."

"The _floor_ , really?" Regina said and feigned being horrified. "Laura Edwards, I'm a _queen_. And queens doesn't get thrown onto the _floor_."

"Let's make you the exception for that rule then," Laura drawled. "First time for everything as they say. We can add it to our bucket list."

"We do _not_ have a bucket list," Regina pointed out.

"Sure we do," Laura said briskly. "I've just made one for us."

"Have you now?" Regina said and chuckled bubbly.

Laura's blue gaze landed on the tattoo on Regina's wrist. "That really suits you," the redhead smiled. "And it's healed nicely, I see."

"It was a bit itchy at first," Regina said and glanced at the feather on her wrist. "But now it's coming along nicely."

"Planning on getting more tattoos?" Laura asked cheekily.

"No, of course not," Regina scoffed. "I think one is quite enough."

"It's an addiction," Laura warned sweetly. "You'll want more."

"We'll see," Regina said overbearingly. She was not getting any more tattoos.

They chatted on, and after a while, Regina was stupid enough to accidentally bring up Lola the dog. Laura was appalled that no one had adopted the dog yet, and she too suggested that Regina took the dog in.

Once again, Regina firmly denied that and claimed that she didn't have time for a dog, but the excuse was beginning to sound a bit hollow, even to her. It was two in the afternoon, and she was laying around in the bathtub doing nothing. She had _plenty_ of time.

"You sometimes say that it's boring doing paperwork at the town hall," Laura said.

"I might have mentioned that, and so what?"

"Well... If you adopted Lola, you could bring her with you to the town hall. It would be less boring."

"A dog at the town hall?" Regina said. "I'm not sure that's even allowed."

Laura scoffed. "You're the fucking _mayor_. Make it _be_ allowed."

Regina mulled over that. She supposes she could actually do that.

"But dogs are messy," she tried.

"You have magic." Laura stated plainly. "Makes it pretty easy to clean, right?"

"Dogs jumps into your bed at night," Regina said firmly.

Laura laughed wholeheartedly. "And what's wrong with that? That sounds pretty wonderful to me."

Regina scowled at her girlfriend.

"It would be awesome if you got a dog," Laura said plainly. "She could keep you company. I hate when we're not together, and if you had Lola, I'd know you weren't alone."

"I'm not alone, Laura I have my family right he-"

"And," Laura continued and interrupted her completely. "You could bring her with you to Boston every time you visit me. _That_ would be awesome! Oh my god, I would love that so much!"

Regina pursed her lips.

"You, me and Lola," Laura said dreamily.

"I suppose I could go and visit her at the animal shelter..." Regina mused.

"Yes. Do that!" Laura said and flashed her a beaming smile. "Today."

" _Today_?" Regina echoed and blinked a little. "No, I don't think it'll be today. Maybe tomorrow. If I have time."

"Of course you have time," Laura said and sniggered. "And speaking of that, think you could find the _time_ do re-arrange some of those bubbles now?"

"Maybe," Regina teased sultrily. "If you're being _really_ good..."

"Of course I'll be good, teacher," Laura purred.

Regina smirked. "The real question is, how good do _I_ have to be to make you unbutton that shirt of yours?"

Laura flashed her a rather toothy grin. "I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement, Ms. Mills."

"Excellent..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	22. Chapter 22

What possessed her to do it?

Regina wasn't quite sure, but somehow, she found herself back at the animal shelter a few days later.

What was she even doing there?

Good question.

Paperwork had been her excuse. A plan to give the animal shelter a complete makeover.

And it had been a _brilliant_ excuse.

But unfortunately, she couldn't stick to it.

Somehow, she ended up in front of Lola's cage. Again.

And that's when David had said: "would you like to try and take her out for a walk, Regina? She hasn't been on her walk yet, and she looks happy to see you."

And Regina had to agree with that. Lola did indeed look very happy to see her. Her tail was wagging none stop, and the Labrador even whined a little and scratched on the bars.

And Regina had found herself answering: "sure. If she doesn't mind a different dog walker, that is."

"I'm sure she doesn't," David beamed and let Lola out of her cage.

Lola was a force of nature. She yapped happily and licked Regina's hand exactly like the last time, and Regina had found herself smiling and greeting the dog.

"Hang on, I'll just find a leash for her," David said and then dashed off so fast Regina was lead to believe that he was afraid she would take off again. Without walking Lola.

"He is just looking for someone who wants to walk the dogs around here," Regina muttered to herself.

"Ruff," said Lola and pawed lightly at Regina's hand.

"What?" Regina said with a slight chuckle. "You want me to scratch behind your ear again?"

Obviously, Lola couldn't answer, so Regina chose to believe that that was the intention behind the pawing. She quickly crouched down and scratched lightly behind Lola's ear. Exactly like she had done it the last time.

Lola made a content sound and leaned into Regina's hand.

"Aren't you sweet," Regina said softly and touched the dog's fuzzy cheek.

Lola blinked at her.

"Are you a good girl?" Regina asked and immediately felt a bit silly.

But Lola only seemed to agree with her and leaned into Regina's hand again.

Regina chuckled slightly. Maybe Lola understood what she was saying.

 _No. Don't be silly. Dogs can't understand human language._

Clearly Lola could. And the Labrador responded by immediately rolling onto her back and presenting her belly for Regina.

Regina quickly took the hint and started rubbing the dog's belly. Lola's tail never stopped wagging as she did so.

Regina had almost forgotten the actual purpose of this when David came back with the leash. She would have been perfectly contend with rubbing Lola's belly for a few hours.

"Found it," David bragged almost triumphantly and waved the leash.

"Brilliant," said Regina and quickly rose from the floor. She wasn't sure she was too thrilled about being caught on the floor with a dog.

"Do you want to go for a walk with your new friend, Lola?" David asked the dog in this ridiculous high pitched voice.

"It's a bit early to deem me her new friend," Regina interjected.

David completely ignored that and quickly put the leash on Lola. "Here you go, Regina," he said as he handed the end of the leash to Regina. The way he did it indicated that he had just given Regina an enormous present, and the way his eyes darted to Lola's cage told Regina that he was already planning on clearing out her cage.

Regina frowned at him. It was definitely too early for that.

"Have a good walk," David said. Now he looked as though his life depended on Regina and Lola's walk.

"Thank you," Regina said. "Come on, Lola. Let's go."

She didn't even have to tug at the leash. Lola immediately headed for the door, clearly ecstatic by the fact that she was going for a walk.

Regina followed the Labrador and opened the door. She had feared that Lola would go ballistic the moment they got outside, but she was positively surprised. Lola remained calm and by her side as they walked down the pathway and away from the animal shelter.

"You know, I think David wants to be rid off you," Regina told the dog.

Lola's only response was to sniff the grass.

"I can't imagine why," Regina continued. "It's not like you take up much space at the-"

She cut off herself and considered what she had just said. _Doesn't take up much space_. Regina pursed her lips. The mansion was big. Almost too big for one person. There were many empty rooms after Henry had moved out.

She glanced at Lola who was still sniffing the grass. Maybe those rooms didn't _have_ to be empty. Maybe the answer to all her problems was right here.

As though she could hear Regina's thoughts, Lola barked and lifted her head. Clearly, she was done sniffing the grass now.

Regina and Lola continued their walk, and Regina was actually quite impressed at how good Lola was at walking with the leash. She wasn't tugging or yanking at Regina's arm at all.

 _Doesn't pull when on a leash. Check._

Regina sighed. _What, now I have a check list_? _I don't even like dogs, for goodness sake!_

But the thing was, maybe she did like dogs. A teeny tiny bit at least.

She sighed again. This was hopeless.

They reached the square, and for a moment Regina considered to tie up Lola in front of Granny's Diner while she went inside and had a quick bite to eat. But she quickly nixed that idea. What if Lola ran away? That would be _awful_.

For David, obviously. Lola was a shelter dog and therefore David's responsibility.

Instead of going into the diner they ended up sitting on the park bench in front of the diner. Regina had barely sat down before Lola jumped up and sat next to her.

"I don't think dogs are allowed to sit on the benches," Regina commented.

Lola did this silly but very sweet thing and tilted her head backwards to look at Regina.

Regina found herself chuckling. "You look ridiculous," she said to Lola.

Lola took little offense and shuffled closer until she was basically plastered to Regina's side.

"And now I'll get dog hair on my coat," Regina deadpanned.

Lola yawned squeakily in response.

After a moment or so, Regina completely surrendered and wrapped an arm around her furry companion. Lola leaned further into her.

And Regina sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked the dog. "I'm going to Mauritius in two weeks. I don't have time to adopt a dog. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Lola nudged her head against Regina's arm.

"You _are_ very sweet," Regina said to make amends. "I'm sure someone else will fall for you in no time."

But for some reason, Regina didn't like to think about that. Someone else adopting Lola? No way.

Regina scratched lightly behind Lola's ear again, and Lola let out another of those squeaky yawns. Regina snickered slightly. That was a funny sound.

"Hey."

Regina looked up just in time to see Emma cross the square. "Miss Swan," she acknowledged.

"Did you steal a dog from the animal shelter, Regina?" Emma snickered. "Do I have to arrest you?"

"No, I don't think that'll be required," Regina deadpanned.

"Hi, Lola," Emma greeted and patted Lola's head. And then, with sparkling eyes and to Regina: "are you considering to, you know... Get a dog?"

"It was your father. He practically _forced_ me into walking one of his furry beasts," Regina drawled.

"You know what, I think you _like_ the furry beast," Emma accused and snickered.

Regina didn't deny that. She simply removed her arm from around the dog and began scratching behind Lola's ear again.

"And she certainly likes _you_ ," Emma continued as Lola squeaky-yawned again.

Regina sighed. "Is there something you want, miss Swan, or did you just come here to make all these clever observations?"

Emma took little offense to her tone. Instead the blonde crouched down to be in eyelevel with Lola. "I think it's a great idea," she said nonchalantly as she scratched behind Lola's other ear.

"What is?" Regina asked.

"You. Getting a dog." Emma clarified.

"And who says I'm getting a dog?"

"Our son," Emma said, and now she was grinning again. "He just casually texted me and told me that he had seen you walking around with Lola."

"Oh," Regina said slightly surprised and wondered exactly _when_ Henry had seen her. She probably wouldn't find out though. He might be grown up, but he was still an expert in hiding in plain sight.

Emma busied herself with petting Lola, and Regina took the opportunity to take a closer look at the blonde. Emma still looked a bit peaky, but apart from that the Savior/Sheriff appeared to have recovered from the mysterious "stomach bug" she had been battling the previous week.

Stomach bug. Regina almost snorted. Emma might have self-proclaimed super powers, but Regina knew Emma well enough to know when she was lying. And Regina also knew that Emma basically had to be on her deathbed to reject grilled cheese.

Regina hadn't exactly been keeping taps on it, but she was fairly certain that Emma's "stomach bug" was in fact morning sickness. And she was also certain that Emma knew that and was simply making excuses because she and Killian weren't ready to announce it yet.

But knowing Snow White and her incurable curiosity, there would most likely be an "official statement" sometimes this week.

"How's the girlfriend doing?" Emma asked and pulled Regina out of her thoughts.

"She's doing just fine," Regina answered and smiled as Lola gave her another of those backwards glances.

"Packing for Mauritius?" Emma grinned.

" _Shopping_ for Mauritius I think," Regina corrected. Laura had mentioned something about going on a shopping trip today and buy "something hella fancy". Whatever that might be. She hadn't given much away, and when Regina boldly had guessed "lace or silk", Laura had simply teased and answered, "why not both".

"Does she know you're getting a dog?" Emma asked and rubbed Lola's fuzzy chest.

"I'm only considering it," Regina quickly corrected.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever you're saying, Regina."

"I'm _just_ considering it," Regina said firmly.

Lola shot her a sideway glance.

"She understands what you're saying," Emma teased.

"I suggest you mind your stomach bug," Regina muttered before she could stop herself. _Seriously, they couldn't come up with a better excuse than that_?

Emma shot her a look, and Regina could have sworn the blonde was blushing a teeny tiny bit. "What's that supposed to mean?" the Savior asked.

"Nothing," Regina said as she hastily rose from the bench. "I think Lola wants to leave now. See you later, miss Swan." With that she left the scene as fast as possible.

Regina cringed a bit. It wasn't up to her to expose Emma's secret.

"We should probably get you back to the shelter," she said to Lola. "Otherwise David will think I've stolen you."

But Lola appeared to have little interest in going back to the shelter. The Labrador was leading the way, and before Regina knew, they were standing in front of the gate to the mansion and not the animal shelter.

"Oh no, you don't," Regina said firmly.

Lola yapped once and wagged her tail.

"You think you're going home with me," Regina realized and stared at the dog.

Lola responded by wagging her tail even more.

"You can't," Regina said and tugged a little at the leash. "You have to go back to the shelter."

Lola tugged in the other direction and tried to paw the gate open.

"No!" Regina said a bit more firmly. "That's not how this works."

Lola pawed at the gate again.

"You're going back to the animal shelter," Regina said very, very firmly and tugged at the leash again.

The effect was almost comical. Lola lowered her tail very slowly. Next thing to go were her ears. They ended up almost pressed against her skull, and then she lowered her head to the ground and glanced up at Regina with big, sad eyes.

The effect could have been comical, but to her own surprise, Regina actually ended up feeling genuinely sorry for the dog. And very, very guilty.

"Come on," the brunette said gently and patted her thigh to get Lola's attention. "Let's go back."

Lola's tail brushed against the ground as she reluctantly trotted after Regina, and Regina could have sworn she heard the dog whine just a little.

David looked up when Regina and Lola arrived at the animal shelter.

"Back already," the prince observed and glanced at his watch. "How was the walk?"

"We had a lovely walk, didn't we Lola?" Regina said.

Lola yipped softly and licked her hand.

David quickly unleashed Lola and then attempted to coax the dog back into her cage, but Lola was firmly rooted to the spot. She simply refused to leave Regina's side.

"Oh," David said, clearly at loss for what to do.

"This is a problem," Regina said plainly.

David looked at her and then grinned slightly. "Is it, though? Is it really?"

Regina scowled. "I don't know if you are aware of my plans, but I am going to Mauritius in two weeks. I can't exactly-"

"And what if I told you that Lola would still very much be here when you got home?" David interrupted. "Or, even better, if you chose to take her now, I have a grandson who is more than willing to dog sit while you're away?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Have you been conspired against me?"

"Possibly," David said and laughed shamelessly in Regina's face.

Regina narrowed her eyes in warning.

"My point is," David said hastily. "That Lola needs a home," he patted Lola's head. "And she seems very fond of you. That's rare for her. Lola doesn't bond with many."

"And have you ever considered that perhaps I don't need a dog?" Regina shot back.

"But the thing is, I think you _do_ ," David said patiently. "Doesn't she, Lola?"

Lola looked up, and Regina could almost hear the dog think. _Please take me home, please take me home._

Regina suspected that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight if she chose to turn her back on those big, brown eyes.

 _God damn it. This was such a bad idea!_

" _Fine_!" she agreed through gritted teeth. "I'll take her with me."

"Yes!" David said.

"As a _test_ ," Regina quickly continued. "Two weeks. If I'm dissatisfied by the time the time runs out, she'll be going back to the animal shelter, Charming."

"Okay," David said and did absolutely nothing to keep his grin at bay.

"Now give me that leash," Regina snipped.

The prince was grinning from ear to ear as he handed the leash to Regina. "Here you go, Madam Mayor."

" _Thank_ you." Regina said as she quickly attached the leash to Lola's collar.

"You won't regret it," he added.

"I hope not. If I do, I'm holding _you_ personally responsible. And if she breaks anything, I'll be sending the bill to you."

"I don't doubt that even for a moment." David assured, still grinning.

Regina sighed and tugged a bit at the leash. "Come on, Lola. Let's go."

Upon realizing that she wasn't going back into her cage, but was in fact going home with Regina, Lola did indeed go ballistic. The dog yipped loudly, licked Regina's hand and then practically dragged Regina towards the door.

Regina heard David laugh, but she thoroughly ignored it as she brought Lola home. As a _test_. A _trial_. Nothing was decided yet.

Coming home to the mansion, Lola quickly found her favorite spot. Next to Regina. It didn't matter whether Regina was sitting in the kitchen or the living room. Lola followed. The dog appeared to be glued to her.

Regina shook her head slightly as she slipped her shoes and coat off and then went into the living room.

Lola followed her and laid down by Regina's feet.

Regina took the opportunity to find her phone and text Laura. They hadn't been much in contact today. Time to make up for that.

" _ **So, I might have done something stupid**_ ," Regina texted.

 _Buzz, buzz._ The reply came immediately.

" _Okay? What?_ "

Regina quelled another sigh as she simply snapped a picture of Lola lying on the floor and sent it to Laura.

Once again, the response came immediately.

" _Shut up_!"

Regina chuckled as she texted her answer.

" _ **Excuse me**_ _?_ "

She never got a text back. Instead her phone started chiming. Regina grinned as she answered the call: "hello?"

"That's Lola on your floor!" came Laura's voice.

"I'm well aware," Regina laughed. "How clever of you, dear."

Laura ignored that, and the questions poured out of her: "is she yours? Did you adopt her? When did you do that? Today? Are you bringing her to Boston the next time? Is she-"

"Slow down," Regina laughed and interrupted Laura's blustering. "I've taken her home on trial only. Just to see if we... match." It even sounded silly in her head. "If we don't, then-"

"Like hell you won't," Laura interrupted firmly. "just accept it, baby. You have a dog now."

"We'll see." Regina blinked a little. "Did you just call me _baby_?"

Laura ignored that as well. "And I can't wait to come to Storybrooke and spoil her rotten."

"What about _me_?" Regina wanted to know and raised an eyebrow. "Am I not interesting anymore?"

"Sure you are," Laura said and then lowered her voice a tad: "But I'm in public right now, so I can't very well tell you what I'm planning to do to you the next time I see you, can I?"

"Touché," Regina said and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "How did your shopping trip go, by the way?"

Laura laughed sweetly at her ridiculous attempt to change the subject. "Smooth," she told Regina. "Real smooth, babe."

"Just humor me," Regina snipped.

Laura laughed again. "My shopping went great. I've bought so many _interesting_ things."

"That _does_ sound interesting," Regina said a bit strangled. Clearly, she chose the wrong subject.

"It is," Laura said and lowered her voice to that damned husky whisper. "Maybe I could, y'know... Put it on for you later? If you want to?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Regina said, not even bothering to hide her true feelings.

Much out of context, Lola yapped once from her position on the floor.

Laura laughed. "Someone feels left out."

"Clearly," Regina said and patted her thigh once.

Lola immediately rose from the floor and put her head on Regina's knee.

"You do of course realize that I'll be wanting selfies of you and Lola from now on, right?" Laura said and snickered. "In fact I want one right now."

"Very well," Regina said and mock sighed as she quickly switched the speaker on and then turned her phone around. Making Lola pose for the camera was the easiest thing in the world. Lola appeared to have been born to pose.

Regina would never forget the high pitch squeal Laura made when she saw the picture.

"My two favorite things in one picture," the redhead sighed. "Why do you guys have to be so far away? Damn it."

"We'll see you very soon," Regina reminded her. "First Storybrooke and then Mauritius."

"I really miss you," Laura sighed in the other end of the phone.

"I miss you too, sweetheart," Regina said gently. "Finish your errands and then come home so we can Skype."

"Yes, boss lady," Laura grinned.

" _Boss lady_?" Regina echoed. "That was a new one."

"But it suits you," Laura chuckled.

They spent quite some time talking about that subject, and Regina tried to firmly deny all allegations of being a "boss lady". Until Laura revealed that she pictured a boss lady as being "some sort of hot, dominating woman.".

Regina had absolutely no problems with being _that_.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23

The official statement was some time later.

"I'm pregnant," Emma announced and both she and Killian were beaming.

Snow White squealed as she jumped up from her chair and hugged first her daughter and then her son-in-law.

Next in line was David, and he too hugged Emma and then clapped Killian on the shoulder.

Henry was the third one. He hugged his mother tightly and then he hugged his stepdad just as tightly.

And then it was Regina's turn. "Congratulations," she said as she hugged Emma once.

"Thank you," Emma said, and then admitted: "I'm terrified."

Regina laughed. "Henry turned out wonderfully."

"Thanks to the both of us," Emma snorted, and then, raising an eyebrow: "You already knew, didn't you?"

"I did," Regina confirmed quietly and grinned a little. "You refused a grilled cheese sandwich, I put two and two together, and..."

"Well spotted," Emma laughed, and then she was more or less attacked by Zelena who was the next in line for a hug.

"I'm going to be a _grandmother_ ," Snow breathed. Her green eyes were suspiciously misty.

Regina suffocated her amusement and busied herself with petting Lola, who was lying on the floor. The Labrador immediately sat up and dropped her head to Regina's knee. Emma and Killian were incredibly large when it came to inviting dogs into their home, and Regina was delighted that she had been allowed to bring the dog with her to the Swan-Jones' residence tonight.

"Are we going to Boston tomorrow? Hmm?" She asked the dog.

Lola squeaky yawned in response.

Regina chuckled slightly. The two weeks trial were up, and Lola was still very much with her. Admittedly, Regina had had some seconds thoughts when she one morning had caught Lola chewing on one of her shoes.

But at the same time she knew she couldn't return Lola to the animal shelter. Regina was far too involved now. No. She couldn't possibly do that. It _was_ just a shoe, and as a shelter dog, how could she expect Lola to know any better?

It was crazy really. She had had Lola for two weeks only, and she was already ridiculously attached to the dog. She was turning into one of _those_ people. One of those people who willingly stopped on the street to let Lola and Pongo "say hi".

Henry found it to be hilarious. Regina was appalled by herself. She had never liked dogs, and now she was willingly interrupting her daily routine to let Lola sniff around.

"Are we going to see Laura tomorrow?" Regina asked the dog.

Lola tilted her head. She always did that whenever Regina mentioned Laura's name, and both Regina and Laura found that to be adorable.

"She'll love you," Regina told Lola. Laura already _did_ love Lola.

Regina couldn't wait to see her girlfriend again. It felt like it had been ages, but now the waiting was finally over. Tomorrow, she would drive to Boston, collect Laura, bring her back to Storybrooke, and then the next day, they would drive to the airport and leave for Mauritius. A silly arrangement really, but Laura had insisted on spending one night in Storybrooke, and who was Regina to deny her that?

"A toast!" David announced and interrupted Regina's fairly one sided conversation with Lola.

Regina looked up and smiled a little.

"For the next member of the family," David beamed and raised his glass.

"The next little pirate," Killian teased, and Emma elbowed in the ribs.

Everybody raised their glass and toasted to "the next pirate mini savior", and Regina chuckled while she watched Snow weep uncontrollably and being offered a tissue by her beloved husband.

"Lola is behaving nicely," Zelena observed as she returned to her seat next to Regina.

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow.

Zelena chuckled. "For someone who doesn't like dogs, you are awfully protective of your new companion."

"If I could bring her with me to Mauritius, rest assure that I would," Regina said as she petted Lola's head. She wasn't satisfied with the fact that she had to leave Lola at home. Of course, she knew that when she got the dog, but still, she hadn't expected to grow attached to the creature that fast.

"She'll be fine with Henry and Ella," Zelena assured.

"I know she will."

"And Robin wants to know if she can walk her while you're away?"

"Of course she can," Regina nodded and mentally added: _if she's being careful._ Deep down, she knew that her niece would be careful. It really was ridiculous, how overprotective she had become of Lola.

"She'll be happy about that," Zelena said. "Are you ready to leave for Mauritius then, little sis?"

"Yes, I believe so," Regina said and took a sip of her drink.

"And where is it you guys are going to stay? I keep forgetting."

Regina rolled her eyes and teased. "Yes, you would probably forget your head if it wasn't attached."

Zelena glared at her.

"We've rented a place on Calodyne beach," Regina told her sister for something that felt like the millionth time.

"Can I see the pictures again?" Zelena asked.

"Sure." Regina found her phone in her pocket and patiently scrolled through the pictures of the beach house they had rented.

Zelena sighed a little and shook her head as she looked at the pictures of the exquisite beach house, the big light rooms with large windows. You could see the ocean from almost all of them. She sighed again as she reached the pictures of the palm trees, the jacuzzi, and of course the crystal blue water, the covered and ridiculously big terrace, the large bathroom with equally big bathtub.

"I'm fairly certain some part of me is growing green with envy," she said plainly as she glanced up at Regina.

"That was a horrible joke," Regina said and wrinkled her nose.

Zelena just smirked as she handed the phone back to Regina. "Here you go, little sis. I wouldn't want to stumble on one of your naughty pictures of your florist."

"Shut up," Regina snipped as she snatched the phone out of Zelena's hand.

"So, not denying it then," Zelena teased.

"I said shut _up_ ," Regina hissed and cursed herself for blushing.

Zelena's grin just widened.

Regina glared at her sister. So what if she had a few NC-17-rated pictures of Laura on her phone? That wasn't Zelena's business. Or anyone else's for that matter.

" _Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_."

Regina tore her gaze away from Zelena and turned her attention to the vibrating phone in her hand.

"Speaking of the devil," Zelena teased.

"Call my girlfriend a devil one more time and I'll end you," Regina said flatly.

Lola squeaky yawned in agreement, and Regina chuckled as she checked the newly arrived text message on her phone. Of course it was from Laura. Who else?

" _Hello, sunshine :D_ "

Regina suffocated a smile as she texted back. " **Sunshine**?"

It didn't even take five seconds before the answer arrived.

" _Yep. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..._ "

Okay, so now Regina really _was_ smiling. Widely.

" **You're silly**."

The answer came fast.

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_."

As she read the message, Regina ticked off another thing on her metaphorical bucket list. Being called someone's sunshine. She had not tried that before.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure of your delightful company**?"

" _No reason. Just checking in. Seeing if you're ready to drive to Boston tomorrow._ "

" **I'm always ready to drive to Boston, dear.** "

" _Great. Lola's coming with you, yeah_?"

Regina grinned a little. She had an inkling she had looked right through her sweet, sweet girlfriend.

" **Oh, so THAT'S what this is about. You just want to make sure I'm bringing Lola.** "

" _I'm just really eager to meet her, okay!_ "

Regina laughed.

" **Well, you can relax, dear. I'm bringing the dog. She needs to get used to driving anyway.** "

" _Didn't know Lola was in the process of taking her drivers license... They grow up so fast, don't they? :D :D_ "

" **Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious, Laura. Truly hilarious."** Regina rolled her eyes as she pressed "send".

" _Hold on, let me just find a knife real quick._ "

" **What on earth do you need a knife for**?"

" _To cut through that sarcasm. Obviously_."

Regina felt tempted to clap a hand over her forehead.

" **Right. Another hilarious statement.** "

" _I'm full of hilarious statements, babe. Tell me, what are you doing tonight_?"

" **I'm attending a family dinner at the Swan-Jones residence.** "

" _Oh. So I'm interrupting you?_ "

Regina briefly looked up from her phone. Snow was still fawning over Emma, and David was talking to Killian, while Henry and Ella appeared to be engaged in their own conversation.

" **Not at all, no.** "

" _Good. Are you excited for Mauritius_?"

" **I can't wait**." Regina typed and pressed "send".

" _Me neither. You, me, crystal blue water and sunshine. It's gonna be amazing._ "

" **Indeed.** "

" _And I get to see you in a bikini! How awesome is THAT_?"

Regina laughed. " **Probably less awesome than you make it to be**."

" _Nu-uh. No way. Not buying it_."

They continued to text back and forward, and Regina wouldn't have minded doing that for the rest of the evening, but then Emma finally freed herself from her mother and announced that dessert would be served in a moment.

Regina had no other choice but to tell Laura that they would have to continue their little chat later.

Laura had no problems with that what so ever. She would gladly wait up for Regina, she said.

Regina rolled her eyes at that.

It wasn't that late when Regina arrived back home at the mansion, but she wasn't so sure she would call Laura. Today had been quite the long day, and tomorrow would be even longer.

"I think we're far better off having an early night," Regina said to Lola.

"Ruff," said Lola. She clearly agreed completely with that statement.

"And _you_ will sleep in your basket," Regina said firmly and wagged a finger at the dog. "None of that other nonsense tonight, is that clear?"

Lola tilted her head. No, that was _not_ clear.

Regina slipped her coat and boots off and then she opened the door to the backyard. To give Lola one last chance to have a sniff outside before bedtime.

But Lola wasn't interested, so the door was quickly closed again. Regina shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. It was cold tonight. She felt quite fortunate, knowing that she soon would be flying to Mauritius.

 _Without Lola._

Regina cringed and look at the Labrador sniffing at her feet. "If there was a way, I could bring you, I would," she told the dog.

Lola looked up and licked her hand.

Regina yawned and walked up the stairs.

Lola followed her.

Regina went into the bathroom to remove todays makeup.

Lola followed her and sat patiently and watched Regina as she stood in front of the mirror and first dabbed her eyes with makeup remover, and then used a few cotton buds to remove her lipstick.

But Regina drew a very firm line and ushered the dog out of the bathroom when she was going to take a shower. She refused to have Lola there while she showered. That had happened on one of Lola's first days in the mansion. The door had been ajar, Lola had trotted into the bathroom, popped her head behind the shower curtain and then proceeded to lick Regina's ankle.

Regina had damn nearly gotten a heart attack. _And_ she had almost slipped in the shower. After that, Lola had been banished from the bathroom while she showered.

"Lola, stop that!" Regina said firmly as she heard Lola scratch on the door to the bathroom. "I'll be there in two minutes."

She shook her head as she stripped out of her clothes and left it in the hamper basket. In many ways, having a dog was like having a small child. And it had been a while since there last was a child in this house. Getting used to Lola's presence would probably take some time, but Regina didn't regret her decision in the slightest. Having Lola in the house was better than she could have imagined.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Well, most of the time anyway.

"Lola!" Regina said firmly as she stepped under the stream. "Enough!"

A soft whine followed her command, and Regina could almost see the look on Lola's face as she lied outside the door, waiting for Regina.

Regina was quick to finish her shower. Lola was waiting for her, and honestly? Showering was no fun when Laura wasn't here.

Regina scoffed a little as she wrapped a towel around herself. Having a girlfriend had certainly spoiled her. Suddenly, she despised solo showers. _How did I get by before Laura_? She wondered. The answer was obvious. She convinced herself that she wasn't lonely.

She smiled a little. She wasn't lonely anymore.

When she opened the door, Lola was indeed waiting for her, and after spending two minutes on reminding the dog that she had been gone for only ten minutes or so, Regina became aware of a faint, buzzing sound coming from the bedroom.

Investigating further, and with Lola trailing behind her, Regina found out that it was her phone. Again. Laura had beat her to it and was calling her. In fact she was requesting a video call.

Regina looked at her make up free face and pursed her lips. She should have waited before she removed her makeup.

Oh well. Laura had claimed that she "loved" when Regina wasn't wearing makeup, so the hell with it.

Regina quickly waved her hand and replaced the towel with one of her nightgowns, slipped under the covers, drew them up to her chest and then answered the call.

Laura's freckled face appeared on the screen, and Regina smiled when she saw the younger woman's tousled red hair. It looked particularly unruly tonight. Regina loved it.

"Hello," she said warmly and smiled at Laura.

"What are you wearing?" Laura asked plainly.

Regina laughed wholeheartedly. "Nice. Real classy."

"Humor me," Laura insisted and smirked.

Regina smirked right back. How fortunate it was that the straps on her nightgown had slid down. "Absolutely nothing," she drawled.

Laura's blue eyes widened. "You're kidding me?"

"No," Regina teased. "I am absolutely naked it underneath these covers."

"Prove it," Laura challenged.

Regina laughed again as she removed the covers and revealed her midnight blue nightgown. "I might have lied a bit. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Who says I'm disappointed?" Laura replied and smirked again as her eyes roamed all over Regina's body. "You look exceptionally nice."

"So do you. You always do." Regina said and looked at Laura. She was wearing another one of her million tanktops. This one was blue, tight fitted, and once again Regina found herself thanking whoever had invented the tanktop. Seriously, that garment appeared to have been _painted_ on Laura.

"You're drooling," Laura teased.

Regina scoffed. "No, I'm _not_!"

"Close," Laura said and snickered. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Very funny," Regina said and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Catching up on some Netflix... Waiting for you to get your exceptionally nice ass over here."

Regina laughed. "Exceptionally nice, you say?"

"You know it," Laura chuckled.

Regina shook her head a little.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it tomorrow," Laura said silkily. "And the rest of you, obviously."

Regina was just about to answer that, but she was rudely interrupted when Lola unceremoniously jumped up in the bed and curled up next to her.

"Oh, Lola!" she scolded. "I told you no dogs in the bedroom!"

Lola just squeaky yawned, and Regina was starting to suspect that the dog was challenging her on purpose.

Laura erupted in laughter on the video, and Regina rolled her eyes. "That damn dog."

"You love her," Laura reminded her. The redhead was still chuckling.

"Not when she ignores the rules and forces her way into my bed I don't," Regina muttered.

Lola licked her hand and managed to look positively adorable while she did it.

"Aww," Laura cooed. "I can't wait to meet her tomorrow."

"Good. Because I have a little job for you," Regina said darkly.

"Alright? What sort of job?"

"Tell her that she's not allowed into the bedroom tomorrow night," Regina stated plainly.

Laura grimaced and ran a finger through her short hair. "That's actually a pretty fair point, Ms. Mills."

"Indeed," Regina said grimly. She was _not_ interested in having Lola scratch on the bedroom door tomorrow night. Not when she and Laura would be busy doing... Other things.

"I'll help you break that habit," Laura vowed.

"You're on."

Regina's plans on having an early night was quickly shattered. She and Laura ended up talking for almost two hours. And Regina wouldn't have it any different.

But perhaps she was regretting it just a tiny bit the next morning. She had a hard time waking up properly, and that wasn't very good considering she was going to spend a while on the road. Maybe she should just spend the night in Boston with Laura instead of driving them back to Storybrooke.

No. She couldn't do that. Laura was very hellbent on meeting Lola. She had claimed that she couldn't possibly wait until they got back from Mauritius.

Regina emptied her first cup of coffee and swiftly poured herself a second one. Then she gave herself and Lola breakfast. Lola was eating with much more vigor than Regina. The brunette wasn't particularly hungry right now. She would have to do something about that. She knew that her eating habits were lacking when she was alone.

After drinking her second cup of coffee, she smoothened a hand over her black pencil skirt and then looked at Lola. "Are you ready to go to Boston?"

Lola barked and wagged her tail. Then she tried to jump up, but Regina firmly turned her back on her and ignored her. She would _not_ accept that sort of behavior.

She let Lola into the backyard, and then she shrugged her coat and boots on. She managed to eat almost half an apple before Lola came back into the mansion, looking very much like she was saying " _all done_ ".

"Good girl," Regina praised. "Shall we get going?"

"Ruff!"

The Labrador followed Regina out of the mansion, and Regina had just let her into the Mercedes, when she was "ambushed" by Henry.

"Hey, mom. Are you leaving now?"

"I am," Regina confirmed and smiled.

Henry peeked into the Mercedes and chuckled. "I see Lola is ready too."

"Oh yes, indeed," Regina said and shook her head a little.

Henry wagged a finger at her. "Stop pretending she's an inconvenience, mom. I've seen you bring her with you to work."

Regina grimaced. "Busted."

Henry laughed. "Drive safely, alright?"

"I always do," Regina assured and gave her son a hug.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Laura again."

"You're not the only one," Regina said, eliciting another chuckle from Henry.

With that, she entered the Mercedes, exchanged a few more words with her son, and then drove towards the town line. In the newly installed cage on the backseat, Lola breathed heavily with her tongue hanging out, and Regina chuckled slightly. If she didn't know any better, she would say that the dog was excited.

Maybe she _was_.

"Are you excited, Lola?" she asked and clicked her tongue a little. How silly of her, to keep talking to a dog.

"Ruff!"

"I'll take that as "yes"," Regina said and switched the radio on. She ended up finding some Mozart, and she was grateful she had the opportunity to relax her ears before Laura hopped into the car and found some sort of mindless rock on the radio. She loved mindless rock. Although she claimed it wasn't mindless.

Regina had a different opinion, and she took great pleasure in teasing Laura about her taste in music.

Speaking of Laura...

As they crossed the town line, Regina pulled over and sent a quick text to said redhead, telling her that she was on her way now.

The answer arrived a minute later, and Regina smiled as she read the text.

" _Can't wait to see you!_ "

Regina couldn't wait to see Laura either. God, how she couldn't wait. She really missed her. So much.

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

Regina felt ridiculously happy when she parked the car on the parking lot near " **The Secret Garden** ". She opened the door to the passenger seat and allowed Lola to jump out of the car.

"Are we gonna see Laura? Hmm? Are we?" she asked the dog and rolled her eyes slightly when she realized how high pitched her voice had gone. She had developed the unfortunate habit of adopting a particular silly voice whenever she was talking to Lola.

"'Ruff!" said Lola. She clearly didn't consider it to be a silly voice.

"Alright, lets see if she likes you," Regina joked. She already knew that Laura was gonna adore Lola.

Regina quickly put a leash on Lola. In Storybrooke, she always let Lola roam around freely, and the Labrador always followed her. She didn't even need a leash. But this was Boston. There was more traffic here, and Regina wasn't about to let any tragedies happen.

"Come on," she said gently to Lola and tugged slightly at the leash.

Lola obediently followed her across the street, and Regina couldn't help but smile at what she saw through the store window.

Laura was peering through the window, neck stretched like some sort of giraffe, and the closer Regina got to the store, the more Laura's grin widened.

"I think someone is looking forward to seeing us," Regina told the dog as they made it onto the pavement once more. Lord knew that _she_ was looking forward to seeing Laura again. It felt as though it had been _forever_ since they last saw each other. And how beautiful Laura looked in her bright blue jeans and yellow tanktop. Had it been anyone else, Regina would have found it to an odd combination, but Laura could pull it off. Even her red hair oddly matched her outfit.

Regina opened the door to the flower store and went inside. She was immediately greeted by Laura who exclaimed: "Regina! Finally!"

But if Laura had counted on being the first one to hug Regina, she had another thing coming. The young redhead wasn't nearly fast enough, and Laura's grandmother beat her to it.

"Regina, my dear girl!" the older woman gushed and enveloped Regina in a tight and grandmotherly hug.

"It's very nice to see you again, Rose," Regina said and released her grip on Lola's leash to return the sentiment. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She was fairly convinced that she had never been called "dear girl" by anyone before.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Laura complained. "Out of my way, nana. It's my turn to say hi to Regina."

Rose laughed shamelessly at her granddaughter's sulky expression Then she let go of Regina.

"Next time, _I'm_ the first one in line for a hug," Laura warned her grandmother and then wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina laughed and returned the hug.

Laura wasn't particularly concerned about the fact that her grandmother was present, and she leaned in and gave Regina a quick peck on the lips. Regina flushed slightly at the display of affection, but Rose just laughed heartedly and made a teasing comment about young love.

"I've missed you like crazy," Laura said as she released Regina from the hug. But she didn't fully let go of her. Instead she wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I've missed you too," Regina said. "So much."

Laura looked down at the Labrador sniffing around in the store, and her blue eyes started sparkling. "Is that her? Is that Lola?"

"Who else?" Regina joked.

"Oh my god," Laura gushed. "She's absolutely _perfect_!" with that, she finally let go of Regina, crouched down and then called out to Lola: "hi, Lola! Oooh, come here, beautiful girl! You're so pretty!"

Lola came trotting over to Laura and sniffed her hand thoroughly. Then she quickly decided that Laura was "good enough", because her bushy tail started wagging from side to side, and she sniffed Laura's face before sticking her wet nose into Laura's ear.

"Lola!" Regina protested and shook her head. "That's _disgusting_!"

But Laura just laughed wholeheartedly and scratched behind Lola's ear. "And this is _exactly_ why I want a dog!" she exclaimed.

"She might keep the dog," Rose warned and laughed.

Regina laughed too. "I hope not. I've grown pretty close to Lola."

"I'm keeping _both_ of you," Laura said firmly and grinned when Lola pawed at her hand to ask for more attention.

"I think I'll take off," Rose announced, and then, grinning, "I don't think my help is required now that Regina is here."

"You're right," Laura joked. "I don't need you anymore." She laughed as she rose from the floor and then hugged her grandmother tightly.

"You two have a good trip to Mauritius," Rose said. "And remember to use plenty of sunscreen, Laura. Your skin can't handle-"

"You're embarrassing me in front of Regina," Laura interrupted and made a face.

"I'll make sure she remembers to use sunscreen," Regina interjected and winked at Laura. "Not to worry."

"I'll put my faith in you, Regina," Rose said mock seriously. "Take good care of my granddaughter, alright?"

" _Nana_!" Laura protested, a blush rising in her pale cheeks. "Stop _embarrassing_ me!"

"I assure you, she will be well looked after," Regina vowed and went along on the joke.

Rose laughed as she released Laura and then gave Regina one more hug for good measurement.

Laura glared at both of them.

Regina grinned at her over Rose's shoulder as she hugged the older woman.

"Come and visit me when you get back," Rose said.

"I will," Regina promised.

"But only if you stop embarrassing me," Laura interjected. "One more word out of your mouth, and I'll _never_ bring Regina with me again."

That only amuse Rose further, and she laughed wholeheartedly as she released Regina. Then she turned her attention back to her granddaughter again. Patted her cheek lightly and wished both of them a good time. She offered Regina one last smile and then she headed for the door.

"Give my best to Greg!" Laura half-shouted after her. "Because I know you're still seeing him!"

"Mind your own business, young lady," came the answer, and then Rose Edwards left " **The Secret Garden**."

Regina openly laughed at their little exchange.

Laura shook her head. "Sometimes she enjoys embarrassing me a little _too_ much."

"She's wonderful," Regina said firmly.

"Speaking of wonderful..." Laura said as she let her eyes roam over Regna's silk blouse and pencil skirt. " _You_ look pretty wonderful today, Ms. Mills."

"So do you," Regina smiled and glanced at Laura's bright yellow tanktop. "I love that shirt."

"I think it doesn't really suit my hair," Laura said doubtfully.

"It's _perfect_ ," Regina assured firmly.

" _You_ are," Laura said as she once again placed her hands on Regina's hips and then walked her backwards.

"Now what?" Regina snickered and raised an eyebrow.

"Now," Laura said and smirked as she successfully made the back of Regina's legs hit the counter. "You're going up on the counter."

Regina didn't get the opportunity to even squeak in surprise before Laura displayed some rather impressive strength and lifted her to sit on the counter.

Regina shook her head. "I believe this counter is meant to display your prettiest flowers, Laura."

"Oh, pish posh," Laura brushed her off. "Right now, _you're_ the prettiest thing in my store. And the most delicious. And yummiest. And incredibly _hot_."

"You're overdoing it," Regina softly accused.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Laura said as she moved to stand in between Regina's legs. "You are without a doubt the yummiest thing in this store. Now kiss me."

And Regina had zero protests against that. She was quick to pull Laura closer and kiss her with all the passion and intensity she could muster.

Laura's hands were on her shoulders. But not for long. Soon they were sliding down to rest on Regina's hips. She squeezed slightly, and Regina did her utmost to keep her head on. This was Laura's store. And despite the "closed" sign out front, people _could_ just walk in.

However, it was awfully difficult to keep her cool when Laura's hand suddenly moved from her hip and down to her outer thigh instead.

"'Ruff!"

The counter shook slightly when Lola suddenly stood on two legs and placed to paws on the normally so study counter. Her tongue was hanging out, and her tail was wagging crazily. She pawed at Laura and clearly tried to get her away from Regina.

"Lola!" Regina protested. "Down!"

Laura laughed. "Someone is jealous. Or maybe she thinks I'm attacking you. She's trying to _protect_ you! Aww! That is _so_ adorable!"

"And pretty unnecessary," Regina deadpanned as she batted Lola's paws away from her. The Labrador soon got the message and returned to her original spot on the floor. with all four paws planted firmly on the ground.

"On seconds thought, maybe the counter isn't the best place to do this," Laura mused.

"Definitely not," Regina said, happily agreeing to _that_. She unwrapped her legs from around Laura's waist.

Once again, Laura was faster than her, and the redhead grinned as she swiftly lifted Regina down from the counter. Her intentions were less than honorable though, and she took the opportunity to give Regina's ass a soft smack.

"Hey!" Regina protested as she was sat down on the floor. "Behave yourself."

"Can't," Laura teased. "Too tempting to resist. And you _liked_ it."

"I most certainly did not," Regina said and haughtily stuck her chin in the air. She didn't do a very good job at sounding convincing, though.

Laura snickered as her long arms wrapped around Regina's waist once more. "You know... We _could_ take a quick detour upstairs to-"

"To fetch your suitcase," Regina interrupted. "We're on a tight schedule, remember?"

Laura pouted adorably at that.

"And besides," Regina said softly as she cupped Laura's cheek. "We have plenty of time for that tonight."

"Yeah?" Laura said, now grinning again.

"Yeah," Regina confirmed. "If I can banish Lola from the bedroom, that is."

"I'll help you banish her," Laura promised. "She's cute and I already love her, but tonight I want you all to myself."

"That sounds _very_ promising." _And_ they had two whole weeks together on Mauritius. Two full weeks of Laura uninterrupted. Regina couldn't wait.

Laura laughed and then leaned forward slightly, bussing Regina on the lips once. "I'll just run upstairs to fetch my suitcase. Don't drive without me."

"Better hurry then," Regina teased.

Her teasing only rewarded her with a new light smack to her ass, but before Regina could get the chance to protest, Laura had disappeared up the stairs, laughing her head off as she went.

Regina shook her head. What was she gonna do with that girl?

She didn't get a lot of time to think about that. Suddenly, the phone in the store started blaring.

"Laure! Your phone's ringing!" Regina called up the stairs.

No answer. Just scuffling around.

"Laura?" she tried again.

Still no answer. Laura probably couldn't hear a thing up there. And the phone was still blaring.

"Alright then," Regina said as she grabbed the phone and slid her finger over the screen to take the call. "The Secret Garden, Regina speaking."

First there was absolutely no answer. Just silence in the other end.

"Hello?" Regina said politely. "How can I help you?"

A bit more silence, but then: "I want to talk to Laura," a voice in the other end demanded.

Regina frowned when she realized who that voice belonged to. "But I don't think she wants to talk to _you_ , Heather. And honestly, I don't think you should call again."

"You bitch!" Heather hissed in the other end. Her words were a bit slurred when she started talking again: "You think Laura _likes_ you, do you? Don't kid yourself. She's just with you because it's convenient. I've seen your car and the way you dress. You have cash, and Laura probably doesn't mind that, does she? Are you spending all your money on her and then expecting favors in return? Is that it?" she took a break and barked out a laugh. "You're nothing but some fucking sugar mama!"

Regina laughed too. Because what Heather was saying was so absurd. "That was _very_ original," she said dryly. "Did you spend a long time on preparing that speech?"

Heather hissed something in the other end, but Regina didn't let her speak.

"Let me tell you something," she said coldly. "If you bother Laura again, I _will_ find out about it, and believe me, I won't hesitate to call the police and inform them of what you've done. I know it's probably the easiest thing in the world for you to call Laura and say a few nasty words, but if you do it again, there _will_ be consequences, and they won't be pretty. Goodbye, Heather." She ended the call and noted that her hands were shaking slightly. She was getting angry. And not _just_ angry, but "Evil Queen angry". Regina took a few deep breaths. It had been a long time since she had been this angry.

Next to her, Lola whined quietly and pawed at Regina's hand.

Regina did her best to snap out of it as she turned her attention to Lola and patted her head. "It's alright," she assured.

But she took the opportunity to remind herself to stay calm. She couldn't allow herself to get this angry.

She was still petting Lola when Laura returned downstairs with her suitcase and a big smile on her lips.

"I'm ready," she announced. Then she noticed the look on Regina's face and her smile dropped slightly. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," Regina murmured quietly.

"Huh?" Laura said, seemingly confused and raised an eyebrow.

Regina looked at her. "Laura, are you being harassed?" she asked plainly.

"Harassed? What do you mean-"

"I've just spoken to Heather," Regina interrupted.

"Oh," Laura squirmed and almost shrank under Regina's gaze. "Yeah. She has called me a few times to dump shit on me," she admitted.

Regina sighed gravely. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

Laura did her best to appear nonchalant as she shrugged. "Because it's no big deal. And I can handle Heather."

"Handle her? _Handle_ her?!" Regina exploded. "Laura, she has broken into your store and destroyed your flowers! That is not just her being a bitter ex-girlfriend, that's an obvious threat! And if she's threatening you, I want to help you, but _how_ am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me what's going on?! Seriously, _why_ haven't you told me about this?! What would it take for you to tell me? Having your tires slashed?! Or maybe-"

"Okay, stop. Stop." Heather interrupted and dumped her suitcase on the floor. In two strides she had crossed the floor and was wrapping her arms tightly Regina. "Look, I'm _sorry_ I didn't tell you, alright? I didn't want to worry you."

" _Worry_ me?"

"I know Heather," Laura said gently and tightened her grip around Regina. "And this is not a threat. It's just drunken nonsense, Regina. Nothing more."

"I still don't like it," Regina hissed.

Laura sighed. "It'll be a problem because of my customers, but I'll change the number to the store."

"And your private number," Regina insisted.

"And my private number," Laura quickly agreed. "Yeah. That too."

Regina gradually began relaxing in Laura's arms. She glanced at Lola. "Maybe I should let Lola stay here so she could look after you when I can't."

Laura laughed pearly at that. "Or maybe _you_ should just stay here and look after me all the time."

"Mmm, maybe I should," Regina muttered. "It's a good thing we're leaving in a moment."

"It sure is," Laura agreed. "I'm really sorry Heather got a hold of you instead of me."

"Better you than me."

Laura ignored that. "Did she say anything I have to murder her for?"

Regina shrugged. "Nothing too bad. Though, she _did_ refer to me as a "Sugar mama"."

"I'll kill her," Laura said plainly.

Regina chuckled slightly. "I've been called far worse," she assured. "And rest assure I told her off properly."

"Oh, man, I'm sad I missed that," Laura said. "I bet you looked really sexy doing that."

"Absolutely. If you think the vein pulsating in my forehead is sexy," Regina deadpanned.

Laura laughed wholeheartedly at that. "I think _every_ part of you is sexy. You know that."

Regina laughed a little and shook her head. "Shall we get going?"

" _Absolutely_ ," Laura said firmly. "I'm more than ready."

"Wonderful." Regina picked up Lola's leash, and all three of them left Laura's store. Laura locked the door and switched the alarm system on. "New code," she quietly told Regina. "If _someone_ decides to drop in announced, the entire street _and_ the police will be alerted."

"That was very sensible of you, my dear," Regina praised.

Laura flashed her a little smile. "I'm a sensible gal," she announced in a rather horrible Texan accent.

Regina rolled her eyes. She was still shaking her head as Laura elegantly hopped into the passenger's seat and thereby banishing Lola to the backseat.

Lola wasn't completely satisfied with that, but Regina thought very little of that. Because however much she enjoyed to have her dog in the passenger's seat, it was far, far better to have Laura by her side. _So_ much better.

Four hours later, the Mercedes pulled up in front of the mansion, and Laura smiled broadly at Regina. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to _have_ you back," Regina said warmly and gave Laura's hand a little squeeze. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, lets," Laura said briskly as she opened the passenger door and stepped outside. She was quick to open the door to the backseat and grab both her suitcase and Lola's leash. "Come on, Lola, let's get inside."

"Are you kidnapping my dog?" Regina joked as she herself exited the car. Ahh. It felt really good to stretch her legs after having spent four hours on the road.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing," Laura grinned.

Regina shook her head in mock sadness as they walked up the pathway and she then unlocked the door to the mansion.

"God, I've missed this place," Laura said earnestly as she stepped inside the large hall.

"It's been dreadfully empty without you," Regina said before she could stop herself. Then she cringed slightly at her own words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"Hey," Laura said softly as she turned around and engulfed Regina in yet another tight embrace. "The distance's getting to me, too, alright? You are allowed to say that it sucks."

Regina laughed almost against her will. "I never said that it _sucks_. It's just-"

"I know," Laura interrupted and nodded. "Believe me, I know."

"I'm glad you're here," Regina said plainly and smiled.

"Me too," Laura said, returning the smile tenfold. She nonchalantly played with a lock of Regina's hair, and then she said: "why don't I take you out for a burger after I've dumped my suitcase?"

Regina opened her mouth to inform Laura that since they were in Storybrooke, Regina was the one who should ask Laura. Not the other way around.

But Laura didn't let her speak. She grinned cheekily as she said: "You paid for those sandwiches on the way here, and as much as I appreciate the sentiment, they were pretty nasty. Sorry, babe."

Regina snickered. "I suppose they were."

Laura pecked her lips. "I'm dumping my suitcase, taking you out for burgers, and then when we come back here, I'm taking you upstairs to find out what color your underwear is today. Sounds like a plan, Ms. Mills?"

Regina spluttered. "A _very_ good plan."

"I'm an expert in making plans," Laura smirked as she grabbed her suitcase and then scurried upstairs.

Regina chuckled as she freed Lola from the leash. Now all they had to do, was banish Lola from the bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure _how,_ but maybe Laura had a plan for that too. Surely, an expert in making plans would have a plan for this too, right?

Regina sighed contended as she heard Laura potter around upstairs. She had missed that sound a lot. It was nice to know that Laura was right upstairs and not in the other end of the phone.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Regina suppressed a yawn and then scolded herself. She was definitely getting far too comfortable with sleeping in. That was the reason why she was so exhausted and bleary eyed right now. Not even the quick, cold shower she took a moment ago was enough to wake her.

"I feel ya," Laura said sympathetically and rubbed her eyes.

"I wasn't saying anything," Regina pointed out as she stepped into her slacks and then zipped them.

"No, but you're biting the inside of your cheek. You always do that when you're trying to suppress a yawn," Laura said.

"Good observation," Regina praised and chuckled a little. "I feel absolutely exhausted."

"Aww," Laura mock cooed. "Maybe staying up late last night was a mistake."

"Don't be silly," Regina scoffed. "It was completely worth it."

Laura snickered and Regina smirked slightly. They had indeed banished Lola from the bedroom last night. Lola hadn't taken that particularly well. Twice, she had been standing outside the door and whined pathetically, and twice she had interrupted Regina and Laura.

Regina had been fairly horrified at the prospect of having Lol standing right outside the door while she and Laura were... Well, _not_ sleeping. But Laura had just laughed and then done a mighty fine job at distracting Regina.

And Lola had accepted that she wouldn't be sleeping in Regina's bed.

Laura on the other hand, had taken great pleasure in sleeping in Regina's bed. Or, _not_ sleeping in Regina's bed. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Regina's stomach tingled pleasantly at the memory.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Laura asked huskily as her long arms wrapped around Regina from behind.

"Last night," Regina said shamelessly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Laura answered that by letting her hand creep up and toy with Regina's bra strap.

"Oh, no, you don't," Regina laughed as she wiggled out of Laura's embrace. "We're in a hurry, remember? We have to be at the airport soon."

"Then put a shirt on, woman!" Laura said as she moved to sit down on the bed instead. She was already dressed and done up and clearly enjoying the view as Regina fished out a silk blouse from her closet, shrugged it on and then started to button it slowly to tease her girlfriend.

"Mauritius can't come soon enough," Laura stated matter of factly.

Regina chuckled. "It really can't." she buttoned another few buttons, but still didn't button the blouse completely. There was no reason to deny Laura anything.

"I can't believe your buttons haven't given up yet," Laura smirked as she eyed Regina's chest.

"You're silly," Regina said with an eyeroll.

"About you," Laura smoothly finished the sentence, and earned herself another eyeroll from Regina.

The couple ventured downstairs to be greeted by the very excited Lola, and Regina almost felt guilty for having to leave her dog behind.

"She'll be fine," Laura said and read Regina's mind completely.

"Oh, I know," Regina said quickly. But she was actually more affected by this than she cared to admit. The look Lola was sending her was positively heartbreaking. It was as though the dog _knew_ that Regina was leaving today.

"You're coming back to her," Laura gently reminded Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette once more.

"I know," Regina said and shook her head. "I'm just being silly. I know she'll be fine. Come on, lets get some breakfast."

They sat down and had breakfast. And Regina broke every rule she had ever made and fed Lola at the table. Laura snickered, but Regina simply glared at her girlfriend and said that this was "a special case".

"Mmm, I'm sure it is. Get ready to feed her at the table for the next many, many years," Laura teased.

"I assure you, that's not gonna happen," Regina said firmly. "It's just this once. Isn't that right, Lola?"

Lola rested her head on Regina's knee in response.

"Yeah, right," Laura scoffed teasingly and took a sip of her coffee.

Regina glared at her girlfriend again, but she found that she couldn't come up with a proper response.

"Have I mentioned how insanely hot you look today?" Laura said nonchalantly.

Regina almost snorted. "What are you after?"

"What? I can't tell my girlfriend that she looks hot?" Laura said and looked properly offended at Regina's assumption.

"You're after something," Regina softly accused.

Laura's façade slipped and she snickered but didn't confirm nor deny Regina's accusation.

Regina glanced at her watch. "We better get a move on. We have to be at the airport soon."

They finished their breakfast, drank their coffee, brought their luggage into the trunk of Regina's car, and then Regina put a leash on Lola. And felt horribly guilty while doing so. Because Lola was so happy and wagged her tail. She clearly thought she was coming with them.

They then drove the short distance to Henry and Ella's place, and Regina got a rather foul taste in her mouth when it dawned on her that she was actually going to be away from Lola. And Henry, for that matter.

But Henry was one big smile as he opened the door for them. "Hey, mom. Hey, Laura."

"Hi, Henry," Laura said and beamed at him. "Good to see you again."

"You too!" Henry said and immediately leaned forward and pulled Laura in for a hug.

That relieved some of the foulness in Regina's mouth. Seeing how well Laura and Henry got along never failed to make her happy.

"Hey, mom," Henry grinned, and then it was Regina's turn to receive a hug.

"Good morning, honey," Regina said and returned the hug.

"You guys ready run off to the land of sunshine?" Henry half-teased.

"Absolutely," Regina assured.

"Your mom has some trouble with leaving sweet Lola behind," Laura corrected.

Regina glared at her girlfriend again.

Henry snickered as he crouched down and petted Lola. He looked up at Regina with sparkling eyes. "Don't worry, mom. I'll take really good care of her."

"I _know_ you will," Regina said a bit defeated. She hadn't expected it to be so difficult to leave Lola behind.

"In fact I have a whole list of people who wants to walk her," Henry continued and chuckled as Lola licked his hand. "And mom's at the top of that list."

"Is she indeed?" Regina said slightly surprised.

"Yep. I think she wants a dog too," Henry said and grinned. "But I think she and Killian have decided to wait now that there's a baby on the way and all..."

"That sounds very sensible," Regina nodded.

Henry rose to his normal height and eyed his mother. He smiled a little as he said: "Are you gonna give me that leash or what?"

"What?" Regina asked. She was thoroughly distracted at the way Lola was sniffing her feet.

"The leash," Henry gently repeated and tapped the leash in Regina's hand. "I'm going to need Lola's leash."

"Oh." Regina blinked. "I- yes, I suppose you do." She reluctantly handed Lola's leash to Henry.

"Don't worry," Henry repeated, now without teasing. "I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. I don't know why I'm being so ridiculous," Regina muttered a bit defiantly.

Laura wrapped an around her and gave her a little squeeze. "We'll Skype with Lola every night, babe."

Henry's eyebrow quirked up at the pet name, and then he grinned at Regina.

"We'll _not_ Skype with Lola every night. We'll Skype with Henry. But not every night." Regina firmly corrected. "And possibly my sister. I have an inkling she won't leave us alone otherwise."

"And right you are."

Regina turned around and saw Zelena coming towards them.

"That's right," Zelena smirked. "I'm here to say goodbye. Otherwise you would have done a runner. You always do that when you're going to Boston."

"I do _not_ ," Regina protested.

"Aww, always in a hurry to see me?" Laura asked and gave Regina another little squeeze. "That's so sweet!"

"Yes, well. I happen to be quite fond of you," Regina said almost snippily.

"Anyway, goodbye you two crazy kids," Zelena interrupted and engulfed Regina in a firm hug.

"If you ever refer to me as crazy kid again, I'll murder you," Regina muttered against her sister's shoulder.

Zelena ignored that. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Laura laughed. "Don't worry. We'll stay out of trouble."

"As best as we can," Regina added and elegantly freed herself from Zelena's embrace. "See you in two weeks, Zelena."

"Yes, you will." Zelena grinned, and her tone more than suggested that she wanted all the gossip when Regina returned home from Mauritius.

"Right, I think time is ticking," Laura said and came to Regina's aid.

"You're right," Regina said eagerly. "We better get going."

She gave Zelena another hug for good measurement. Henry a slighter longer one. And then she crouched down. "Goodbye, Lola. You be a good girl for Henry and Ella, right? No begging at the table!"

Lola squeaky yawned in response.

"I think that means she'll be good," Henry chuckled, and, to Lola: "don't worry, Lols! I'll take care of you until your mummy gets home!"

Regina didn't comment on that. She would just have to accept that she very much was Lola's "mummy" now. Hell, she had even referred to herself as just that a few times.

After a four hour long drive, they reached Boston Airport. They had still plenty of time, so checking in their luggage was easily done.

Once that was done, Laura insisted on buying both of them coffee. To make sure they didn't fall asleep before boarding the plane, as she said.

"I doubt we'll do that," Regina argued.

"You never know," Laura teased. "And as much as I like the airport, I don't want to take a vacation here."

Regina chuckled at that.

As they sat on the surprisingly comfortable bench in the airport and waited for their flight, Laura's cellphone chimed several times.

After a quick fumble in her purse, Laura found her phone, grumbling under her breath as she did so.

Regina chuckled. She knew exactly why. Laura was a self-proclaimed hater of purses. She claimed that she "didn't know how to handle those damn things". Regina found that to be exceptionally amusing.

Regina seriously considered to text Henry and tell him to give Lola an extra treat for breakfast, just in case the Labrador was upset. In fact, she was just about to find her phone when Laura said: "nana sends her love and wishes us a good trip."

"Tell her thanks," Regina smiled. She had grown incredible fond of Laura's grandmother.

Then Laura's phone chimed again. After quickly checking the message, Laura said: "And Sun does the same."

"Tell her thanks too then." Regina said. She had heard many, many things about Sun Edwards, Laura's sister who lived in Australia with her boyfriend. According to Laura, she was a "hippy". Her given name had been Sarah, but she hadn't been satisfied with that, and so she had changed it to the much brighter "Sun".

Regina found that Sun was a lovely name, and she had laughed at Laura's "hippy"-statement.

"She'd like to meet you," Laura said and smiled at Regina. "What do you think of a trip to Australia next?"

"I'd love to," Regina said earnestly. Meeting Laura had turned her into quite the traveler.

"Great. I've only been bragging about you to her for a year now," Laura said a bit sardonically.

Regina snickered quietly.

For the remaining time, the couple talked and laughed and took several "goofy" pictures. Laura wanted to post them on her Instagram profile, but Regina firmly forbade her to do that. Those pictures weren't going live. Ever.

"You're right," Laura nodded. "I want you all to myself. If the public see those pictures, they might try and steal you from me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Very funny, dear. I can't be stolen away so easily. I'm quite comfortable where I am."

"Happy to hear that," Laura said and squeezed Regina's hand.

Regina squeezed back and flashed her girlfriend a warm smile. How beautiful Laura looked today in her light blue jeans and her red tanktop. And with her red hair tastefully tousled. It was getting a bit longer, Regina suddenly noticed. Laura's hair had been cropped quite short when Regina first met her, but now the soft, red locks were brushing the nape of Laura's neck.

Unbothered by the other people in the airport, Regina raised a hand and brushed her fingers through Laura's red locks.

Laura shivered slightly at the touch. "Wha'cha doing?" she asked, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Your hair is getting longer," Regina commented as she teasingly tugged a bit at Laura's hair.

"I'll book an appointment with my hairdresser as soon as I get home," Laura half-quipped.

"Did you hear me say it was a bad thing?" Regina asked and patted the back of Laura's neck slightly.

"So, you like me better with long hair? Is that it?"

"Laura," Regina scoffed and shook her head. "I don't care about the length of your hair. I think you look beautiful no matter what hairstyle you chose."

"Hmm. Maybe I should try and grow it out," Laura mused. "But only if you'll help me brush it out when it tangles."

"I'd love to," Regina assured and snickered.

Laura turned around and tilted her head slightly as she looked at Regina. "I think your hair is getting longer too."

"Mmm, so it does," Regina acknowledged. "Maybe _I_ should go to the hairdresser when we get back."

"Or you could let it grow?" Laura suggested. "Don't get me wrong, I love your curls, but I'm kinda curious to see how it looks longer."

"Then perhaps I should let it grow instead," Regina mused. It was definitely a possibility. It had been a while since she last her hair grow out. And sometimes she did miss how it was when it had been longer.

Laura wiggled a little on the bench they were sitting on, and then she was sliding closer to Regina so they could hold hands.

Regina found that to be a perfect way to spend her morning in the airport.

After a few hours, it was time to board the plane. Regina and Laura followed the other passengers.

This was quite the plane, Regina realized. Somewhat different from the one to Paris. This was more luxurious. And it appeared to have more leg room. She was very grateful for that.

She and Laura found their seats and sat down. Regina sighed in pure relief over the soft plushiness underneath her. Maybe that bench had been a bit hard to sit on after all.

"Well, this is not half bad," Laura said almost nonchalantly.

Regina laughed. "No, it's not."

"We are some pretty lucky bastards," Laura said and smirked.

That made Regina laugh once more. "We are."

Regina discreetly hid a yawn behind her hand as the stewardesses went through the safety video. She was a little tired. They had been up early, and they hadn't really gotten much sleep that night. And maybe that had been a bit stupid, but neither she nor Laura had been capable of keeping their hands off each other. Now Regina hid a smirk behind her hand instead.

Laura shot her a curious look, but Regina just shook her head once. She couldn't exactly tell Laura what she was thinking about right now. Or, well, she _could_ , but there was no reason to shock the other passengers on this plane.

Finally, the plane started moving, and Regina stretched her neck slightly to look out of the window. Faster and faster the plane moved across the runway, and then- Regina's stomach flipped slightly- they took off. It didn't take long before Boston Airport became nothing more than just a tiny dot, and all Regina could see was blue sky and clouds.

Laura smiled widely and wrapped an arm around Regina. "We're officially on our way, babe."

"Sure looks like it," Regina joked. This trip had been planned for quite a while now, but she still couldn't quite believe it. That she was actually on her way to Mauritius with Laura. It was almost too good to be true.

But it _was_ true, and not even the nasty phone call form Heather was enough to rattle Regina. Heather was simply a very uncivilized being, and Regina would take great pleasure in telling her off, should she call again.

Laura's head soon ended on Regina's shoulder, and Regina chuckled quietly to herself. It was quite obvious that her girlfriend had fallen asleep on her. Literally. Regina didn't mind that at all. Laura could use her as a pillow as much as she wanted.

Carefully, not to wake Laura, Regina reached within her purse and found the book she had been smart enough to move from her suitcase to her purse. Okay, so maybe Agatha Christie's "Death in The Sky" was a tad suggestive, but Regina chose to believe that she wouldn't be kicked off the plane because the other passengers suspected her to be a murder.

Regina opened the book and squinted slightly as she focused on the words. Yep, she still needed glasses. Damnit. She had hoped that it would somehow be a bad joke. But now she was confronted with the hard truth. And that was that she actually had some trouble with reading the letters in her book.

 _Boy, I must really be getting old,_ she dully acknowledged. She would have to settle for thinking it. Laura would most likely murder her if she said it out loud. According to her, Regina was _not_ old. Nu-uh. No ma'am. She simply wouldn't hear of it.

Regina hoped that Laura still would help her to pick out some glasses when they returned home from Mauritius. Apparently, she really needed those damn glasses after all.

Laura made a quiet "mm" sound in her sleep, and Regina chuckled as she briefly looked up from her book. Laura was far better than any book, really, but perhaps watching her sleep was a tad creepy.

She turned her attention back to her book. A stewardess passed her, glanced briefly at the cover of Regina's book, and then she smiled widely at Regina.

Regina returned the smile, somewhat relieved that the stewardess could recognize this as a joke.

Regina saw it as another evidence of how strange her girlfriend was. The fact that Laura woke up when the other passengers were starting to fall asleep in their seats.

"Mmm, 'morning," Laura said with a slight slur.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Regina joked. "Nice nap?"

"The best nap," Laura rumbled as she lifted her head. "I had an excellent pillow."

"Oh, so that's all I am to you, huh? A pillow?" Regina drawled haughtily.

"And a damn good one too," Laura snickered.

"Well, I'm _so_ pleased you consider me soft enough to fall asleep on," Regina said sardonically.

Laura snickered hoarsely and grabbed Regina's book.

"Hey!" Regina protested.

Laura plainly ignored that and closed Regina's book. Grinning, she stuffed it back into Regina's purse.

"Cheeky," Regina commented.

"You're done reading now," Laura said.

"Am I?"

"Mmmm. Because now I'm awake, and I want to talk to you," Laura said as she sweetly snuggled closer to Regina.

"Oh yes? And what do you want to talk about then?" Regina inquired and brushed a hand over the thin blanket she had draped over her legs when the temperature in the airplane had gone a bit chillier.

"Soon you and I are soaking up the sun on Mauritius," Laura said dreamily. "How awesome is that?"

" _Very_ awesome," Regina agreed with her girlfriend.

Laura flashed her a cheeky grin. "The refined and sophisticated Regina Mills saying "awesome"! what _have_ the world come to?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm merely trying to be young with the young ones..."

"Bull." Laura said plainly. "You are still young."

"I disagree." Regina said and remembered her poor eyesight.

"You _are_ ," Laura said firmly. "Young and wild."

Regina spluttered. "Oh no, dear. I seriously doubt that."

"I know better than you." Laura stated plainly.

Regina just shook her head. She didn't feel very young or wild. That was more Laura's thing.

"You don't believe me?" Laura said and slid a bit closer to Regina.

"No. I don't," Regina said with a light chuckle and looked after her book. She wouldn't have minded a bit more reading. Even though Laura was awake.

Laura's hand wiggled underneath the blanket, and at first her hand rested on Regina's knee. Completely innocently. But it didn't take very long before her hand crawled up and ended on Regina's outer thigh instead.

Regina raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. She had given up on reading (why tire her eyes?) and was now looking out of the window instead. Not that there was much to see. It was pitch black outside.

Laura's hand crawled up, and the warmth from her palm was seeping through Regina's thin slacks.

Regina frowned slightly, but still didn't say anything.

And Laura seemed to be encouraged by her silence. Soon her hand crept up to rest on Regina's inner thigh.

This time it was quite impossible for Regina not to react. Her leg jerked involuntarily as she quietly asked: "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Laura, and her voice was coated with innocence.

But the way her hand, shielded by the blanket, was now caressing her inner thigh didn't feel particularly innocent.

"Then why is your hand on a little journey up my leg?" Regina asked and clenched her jaw a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laura said.

Regina opened her mouth to answer that oh, so innocent statement, but then Laura's soft fingers were petting her inner thigh again, and it became impossible to say _anything_. Instead she just stared at nothing in particular as she focused on the way Laura's fingers were touching her inner thigh. It felt good. A little too good. It should be impossible for her to aroused after last night, but Regina found herself shockingly close to be just that. Aroused. Again.

"A pity you're not wearing a skirt," Laura quietly purred in her ear.

"Laura!" Regina hissed back. "You can't say stuff like that here!"

Laura chuckled hoarsely, and that sound alone was enough to make Regina feel entirely too warm everywhere. Especially close to where Laura's fingers currently were placed.

And those fingers just kept touching her. Up and down her inner thigh. Never stayed in one place for too long. Just as Regina was getting used to them in one place, they were creeping up again. Laura was teasing her. In an airplane. Regina had no idea why she was going with this. It was inappropriate. It was scandalous.

It was _glorious._

"You are so fucking sexy," Laura murmured in her ear, and Regina should have laughed and called it a "tacky line", but right now, it didn't _feel_ like a tacky line. Especially not when Laura's fingers suddenly were pressing against the seam of her slacks.

"Laura!" Regina hissed again. Her panties were growing damp, she realized. They were most definitely growing damp. And she was starting to throb slightly between her thighs as well. _Oh, this is definitely not fair._

"Wanna be wild with me?" Laura whispered into her ear, and there was that fucking raspy tone again.

"D-define wild," Regina said strangled and cursed herself for stuttering.

Laura leaned closer, and still with her fingers pressed right against the seam of Regina's slacks she asked: "ever heard of the Mile high club?"

"No," Regina said and wondered why the hell she was participating in this conversation. How was she even capable of it when Laura's fingers were right _there_?"

"Want me to tell you about it?" Laura inquired and snickered.

"If you must," Regina said and clenched her jaw.

Laura snickered again. And then she whispered into Regina's ear and told her _exactly_ what "the Mile high club" was.

By the time Laura had finished her little tale, Regina's mouth was completely dry, her cheeks red and her head slightly floaty.

"I... I see," was all she could say.

"Fancy becoming a member of this _very_ exclusive club, Ms. Mills?" Laura husked and applied a bit more pressure just to stress out her words.

Regina masked a moan as a cough. She could honestly say that she never had sex on an airplane. She had never even _considered_ it.

Until now, that was.

She worried her bottom lip as she glanced around in the plane. All the other passengers were sleeping. Safe and sound. _If_ she and Laura nipped to the bathroom, nobody would ever know. No one would be any the wiser.

 _God, am I really considering this? Have I lost my mind completely?_

"Go to the bathroom," Laura breathed into her ear.

Regina bit her lip again.

"Go on," Laura coaxed seductively. "I want you right now. Please."

Obviously, Regina should have pointed out how risky and stupid such an act would be. She should have reminded Laura that they soon would be in Mauritius where they could do whatever they wanted.

She didn't.

Instead she pushed Laura's hand away, tossed the thin blanket aside and then rose from her seat. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked down the aisle. She felt on the verge of combusting as she locked herself in the bathroom. Her fingers curled around the sink as she foolishly tried to calm down.

She never got the chance to. It only felt as though a few seconds had passed before there was a very quiet tap on the door.

Regina quickly unlocked the door.

Laura flashed her a grin as she slipped into the bathroom and then locked the door securely behind them. Then she was pushing Regina backwards and up against the wall.

A very low moan escaped Regina as Laura kissed her. She had completely forgotten that this was an airplane. That there only was a thin door between them and the other passengers. That they could be discovered at any given time. None of that mattered when Laura kissed her and slipped her tongue inside Regina's mouth. Her hands slid down, and she began fumbling with the button in Regina's slacks. Soon her smart fingers won that battle, and she popped the button open. Next was the zipper. Regina heard the faint scratching as Laura succeed in that too. Her slacks were pushed down to just below her ass, and Laura's fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties.

Regina broke the kiss and moaned. She grabbed on to Laura's shoulders.

"Shh," Laura cooed. "You have to be quiet, beautiful. Can you do that?"

Regina nodded fervently. She could do anything as long as Laura just kept touching her.

"Good," Laura purred, and then she was pushing Regina's panties down. Regina did her best not to shiver when cold air greeted the place where she felt completely warm and slick.

"A pity there isn't much room in here. I would have _loved_ to be on my knees for you," Laura murmured.

This time, Regina _did_ shiver, and more wetness began pooling between her legs. She _really_ needed to come. There was no polite way to put it.

Laura smirked, and then she cupped Regina's sex.

Regina's legs trembled slightly at that, and she ended up twisting her hands slightly and pressing her palms firmly against the wall. Maybe she was just gonna keel over right here on this bathroom floor.

"I've got you," Laura assured.

 _In every sense of the word, apparently_ , Regina thought to herself. Laura was still very much cupping her.

But not for long. Soon Laura's fingers were flicking a very wet pink bud, and Regina had no idea how she managed to stay quiet. It felt as though her jaw was about to detach entirely from her skull.

"You look _so_ good like this," Laura murmured as her fingers slipped a bit lower and swirled through Regina's wetness. She kept her eyes firmly locked with Regina's as she brought her fingers up to her lips. "And you _taste_ so fucking good."

Regina would have given everything to scream the whole place down. She wasn't sure she could keep quiet if Laura didn't _do something_ soon.

Fortunately, Laura was done teasing, and Regina's knees damn nearly cave in when she rather suddenly slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping. No slow and gentle nonsense today, no this was the essence of a _quickie_.

Regina didn't mind that one bit. It had been a while since she last had a quickie.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Laura whispered into her ear. "Damn shame you can't be lame."

Regina silently agreed with that as her hips began rocking against Laura's touch. Thanks to Laura's earlier ministrations when they were still in their seats, Regina was already well and truly riled up. She did her best to move her hips in sync with Laura's movements. Her stomach tightened. Was she already close? No, that was impossible. Right?

"Laura..." she mumbled, not a hundredth percent sure of what she was going to say.

"Shh. I know," Laura purred. She twisted her wrist slightly, so she was able to press the heel of her hand snugly against Regina's clit.

Regina's knees buckled dangerously, and her eyes started to water. The muscles in her abdomen tightened once more.

"Come for me," Laura hissed in her ear. Her other hand came down to continue what she had started with the heel of her other hand.

Regina groaned quietly as the pressure on her clit were intensified. Laura's fingers were still moving inside her. Pushing against her g-spot with each skilled movement. The first warning she got was the slight burning beginning in her heels. Her toes automatically curled in her high heels. She groaned again and grabbed onto Laura's shoulders once more. Her fingers digged into Laura's soft flesh as the warmth travelled up. Covered her thighs. Regina's bit her lip not to whimper, but a very small sound still escaped her as the warmth rather suddenly exploded in her abdomen and then washed over every part of her as she came around Laura's fingers.

For a moment it felt as though the entire plane was rocking from side to side. Who knows, maybe it was. Regina certainly wasn't capable of knowing the difference right now. She was much too wrapped up in riding out this rather spectacular orgasm Laura had just given her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but she could still see white lights popping. Bliss was washing over her, and she wasn't entirely sure on how she managed to stay upright. The plane rocked again. Or maybe it didn't. Maybe it was simply Regina's stomach that trembled.

And Laura kept feeding Regina's pleasure with each steady push of her fingers and petted her clit with feather light touches. Until Regina released a soft " _Mmm_!" and slumped back against the door. She lowered a trembling hand and pushed at Laura's eager hand. She definitely couldn't take anymore right now.

Laura snickered slightly as she gently withdrew her fingers from within Regina. Regina moaned slightly. She felt as though she was melting. Right here. In this bathroom.

Laura brought her fingers up and it was her turn to " _mmm_!" as she licked her fingers clean.

Regina's mind was still completely foggy with arousal, but she was aware enough to know that they already had spent far too long in this bathroom. She somehow managed to tug her panties up where they belonged, and then wiggled slightly as she brought the slacks up as well. It took longer than usually to button and zip them. Her fingers were still trembling. She took a deep, calming breath and then tried away. She couldn't very well walk out of the bathroom like this.

"Regina Mills, official member of the Mile high club," Laura smirked.

Regina shook her head and tried to get a hold of herself. "I can't believe we just did that."

" _I_ can," Laura grinned.

Regina shook her head again and staggered over to the mirror. Yep, she _definitely_ looked a bit _too_ happy about having been in the bathroom. She had to do something about her blushing cheeks.

"So?" Laura asked and was cheeky enough to give Regina's ass a little squeeze. "Did I make you fly?"

Regina spluttered against her will. "Yes, dear. You most certainly did."

Laura looked _very_ satisfied at that. She grinned at Regina.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

"We are, without a doubt the luckiest bastards on earth!" Laura exclaimed as she dumped her suitcase and flopped back on the enormous bed.

"We definitely are," Regina wholeheartedly agreed and laughed at the childish behavior her girlfriend currently was displaying.

Regina wasn't about to throw herself onto the bed, but she fully agreed with Laura's statement. They were indeed a couple of lucky "bastards". This had to be the nicest beach house to ever have existed. Downstairs there was a huge kitchen, a lavish living room where they could lounge in the enormous, plushy couch. There was this enormous veranda complete with beach chairs and everything. The ocean were literally right outside the house. Crystal blue, perfect water. Regina could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

And the upstairs department of the beach house was incredible as well. An enormous bathroom with spa and everything. And the bedroom... Well, the bedroom was definitely unlike any bedroom Regina had ever seen. A large, four poster bed, complete with a white canopy and heart shaped chocolate on the bed.

"Very honeymoon-ish," Laura commented as she unwrapped a piece of the chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Careful," Regina warned lightly and without an ounce of genuine threat in her voice.

"You know, I actually think we got the honeymoon suite when we were in Paris," Laura continued and ignored Regina's warning.

"You do, do you?" Regina half chuckled. "Well, I'll be honest and say that the thought _did_ cross my mind."

Laura snickered. "Soooo, what do you want to do first? Change out of that silly Madam Mayor attire and into something a bit more fit for Mauritius? Change into a bikini and go for a swim? Or try the bed with me?"

"Try the bed with you, huh?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing you don't just mean taking a nap."

"You've got me," Laura laughed.

Regina sighed in mock sadness. "I've just been on a plane for god knows how long. I'm older than you, and I need significantly more rest than you do-"

"Bullshit," Laura interrupted. "You are a young, passionate and vibrate woman who is bold enough to engage in plane sex with me. Stop making yourself sound like a dried up old lady."

Regina spluttered. "I believe this is one your finer comebacks, my dear."

"Good. Now take your clothes off," Laura commanded.

Regina snorted amusedly. "Funny how all your suggestions somehow has something to do with me taking off my clothes."

"Yes, _quite_ the coincidence, isn't it?" Laura drawled.

Regina shook her head slightly as she lifted her silk blouse and freed it from the waistband of her slacks. "I suppose I could humor you."

"Good," Laura said plainly. "Do me a favor and take of your clothes slowly, will you?"

"You're awful," Regina stated plainly.

"Mhmm. So you keep telling me, Ms. Witch."

Regina couldn't quite keep her amusement at bay as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then even slower slid it off her shoulders.

Laura groaned exaggerated. " _I'm_ the luckiest bastard alive."

"Oh, stop it," Regina said and didn't even try and hide her smile as she left the blouse hanging on a chair. Then she opened the fly in her slacks, undid the top button and wriggled out of the tight fabric. She was grateful for being rid of them. Why the hell had she even chosen to wear slacks to Mauritius in the first place?

Laura made a sound Regina would only label as "growling", and the look the redhead gave Regina was positively lewd.

"We've only been here for five minutes, dear," Regina teased as she left her slacks on the chair as well and then sauntered over to her suitcase to find something a bit more appropriate to wear.

"Don't get dressed," Laura almost warned and held a hand out to Regina. "C'me here."

"That sounds dangerous," Regina drawled. But she never the less walked over to Laura and accepted the outstretched hand.

And it _was_ dangerous. The moment Regina was within reach, Laura yanked at her arm. Not hard enough to cause any actual pain, but certainly hard enough to make Regina fall head first onto the bed.

"Urgh," Regina mumbled unintelligently into the mattress. Not quite what she had expected.

Laura snickered, and even before Regina had lifted her head, the redhead was in the process of unclasping Regina's bra.

"Well, _someone_ is feeling awfully-"

"Frisky?" Laura offered and yanked at Regina's bra to get it off of her. "Damn right. We're finally alone."

Regina chuckled as she rolled onto her back and peeled the bra away from her body.

That seemed to distract Laura momentarily. Her gaze wandered up and down Regina's exposed breasts, and then she bit her lip.

"You're very overdressed for the occasion," Regina commented. Laura wasn't the only one with wandering eyes.

"Right. Yeah. You're right," Laura said, and now it was her turn to sound positively unintelligent.

Regina snickered as Laura clumsily but quickly ridded herself of her tanktop and jeans. She cursed slightly as her bra refused to cooperate, and Regina's patience was wearing thin. She quickly offered her "help" and unclasped Laura's bra in one, swift motion.

"Thanks. I couldn't possibly have done that myself," Laura deadpanned.

"I know. You were struggling. No thank you's required," Regina joked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Laura drawled. "My girlfriend, the comedian."

Regina was just about to laugh at that remark, but the next second, Laura was straddling her waist, and Regina found that there was absolutely nothing to laugh about. And especially not when Laura was kissing her in such a delightful manner. Regina was just as euphoric as Laura was. To believe that they were actually here. In Mauritius. Alone. No interruptions. No crazy ex-girlfriends popping up and making threats. No missed Skype calls. Just them. Regina and Laura on vacation together.

Regina more than willingly returned the kiss and buried her fingers in Laura's soft, red hair. God, she wanted to do this every day. She wanted Laura to be the first thing she saw in the morning, and the last thing she saw before going to sleep. She wanted to spend her every waking moment with the redhead. And for the next fourteen days she _could_. It was almost too good to be true.

Laura appeared to be _very_ comfortable in her lap, and it didn't take long before she had nudged Regina onto her back. Regina had zero protests against that, and she eagerly pulled Laura down on top of her.

Really, they should be tired. Exhausted after the long flight they just had, but Regina felt particularly energic. Almost bursting with energy. Most likely because of Laura's little bathroom stunt. She was definitely not in the mood for a nap. She was in the mood for Laura. And Laura was just as eager. It didn't take long before both of them ridded themselves of the last remaining piece of clothes. Bodies were shifted slightly, and Regina quickly found herself on top of Laura.

"I like when you're on top," Laura stated plainly and grinned up at Regina.

"You do, do you?" Regina drawled and returned the grin.

"Mmm," Laura said as she shamelessly gave Regina's ass a squeeze.

That only spurred Regina on, and the bedroom which was already fairly warm, quickly heated up in a way that made Regina grateful she wasn't very any clothes right now.

Both Regina and Laura conked out completely afterwards. So much for feeling energic. Later on, she figured that she had been running on pure adrenaline.

Regina wasn't completely sure how long they slept. The only thing she knew was that the bedroom was dark when she returned to the world of consciousness again. After a few seconds, Laura woke up as well, and the redhead immediately hinted that she wanted a repeat performance.

Regina laughed wholeheartedly at that and told Laura to "try again when you're awake".

Laura didn't even respond to that. She simply went right back to sleep.

The first day they just tried their best to get used to the time difference. It took a little while, but they soon got used to it, and as Laura joked, it felt as though they had always been there.

Regina didn't fully agree with that. She would never get used to waking up to eternal sunshine and crystal blue water. Mauritius was even better than she could have imagined.

"Someone is getting tanned already," Laura commented as she came from behind and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Can't help it," Regina quipped.

Laura snickered. "Stop looking out of the window and come and swim with me."

"Again?" Regina said. "I've barely succeeded in getting the sand out of my hair."

"I'll help you once we've been to the beach," Laura grinned into her neck and nipped slightly at the soft skin. "Now come on."

"Fine," Regina surrendered. "Since you're asking so nicely." She elegantly freed herself from her girlfriends' arms, and then she proceeded to slip her top and skirt off without much further ado. She was wearing her bikini underneath to save time. It was far easier that way. They had been here for two days, and they had barely been out of the water since then.

Laura put a hand on her chest. "Be still my beating heart."

"Funny. Take your clothes off."

"Yes, _ma'am_ ," Laura drawled as she shimmied out of her tanktop and denim shorts.

Regina shamelessly admired her girlfriends' body as Laura revealed her green string bikini. After two days in the sun, Laura's skin was positively glowing, and if Regina didn't knew any better, she would say that Laura had gotten a few more freckles since they had arrived. Her red hair was shining and her blue eyes sparkling.

"God, you're beautiful," Regina said plainly.

Laura flushed. "Shut up."

"Can't handle the truth?" Regina teased and nudged her girlfriend.

Laura scoffed. "Like hell I'm the grand price. _You_ are."

Regina just shook her head. They would never agree on that. But instead of wasting time with arguing, she extended a hand out to Laura. "Come on."

Laura immediately took her hand, and together they walked out of their little beach residence.

The sand was warm underneath Regina's bare feet, and the sun shining down upon them was even warmer. They couldn't have asked for better weather.

Suddenly, Laura let go of her hand and declared: "last one in the water is a garden toad!"

"You can't be serious," Regina said flatly.

"I'm _so_ serious," Laura grinned.

"I'm not gonna race you to the water, Laura. The water isn't going anywhere."

"Fine. Then I'll take you out tonight and force you to dance," Laura threatened.

And that was a threat Regina took _very_ seriously. She immediately ran as fast as the thick sand allowed her too. Laura followed suit, but Regina won their little race, and she was every bit triumphant as she reached the water as number one.

"I _won_!" she declared a little breathlessly and splashed water at Laura for good measurements.

"You cheated. I wasn't ready," Laura complained.

Regina laughed. "Excuses, excuses. Just admit that you're a slowpoke."

"What did you call me?" Laura mock sneered. "I'll get you for that, Ms. Mills!"

"I'm _so_ scared," Regina assured and couldn't quite keep her grin at bay.

Laura promptly grabbed Regina around her middle and pulled the brunette flush against herself.

"I don't think this is appropriate, Laura," Regina half-warned, still amused.

"Do I look like I care?" Laura said plainly. And then she covered Regina's mouth with her own, effective robbing Regina of her voice.

Regina didn't mind it. And she wasn't worried whether it was decent or not. Not really. She tangled her fingers into Laura's wet hair and returned the kiss with all her might. She could feel how Laura's long legs wrapped around her waist in the water. _Definitely not appropriate._ And yet Regina couldn't quite bring herself to care.

Unfortunately, the lovely kiss was a mere distraction, and Regina was quite unsuspecting when Laura suddenly sloshed water in her face.

Regina spluttered. "Really? That was necessary?"

"That's what you get for calling me a slowpoke," Laura said, and now _she_ was the one who was triumphant.

"You'll be paying for that _big_ time," Regina warned in her best "Queen"-voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Laura drawled as she dis-entangled herself from Regina. "Then you'll have to catch me first, babe."

And before Regina could blink, Laura was swimming away from her.

Regina was quick to follow, but Laura was a much quicker swimmer than her, and soon Regina had to wave the white flag so to speak.

After spending too long in the water, they went back to the beach and more or less collapsed on the towel Laura had brought.

"That was wonderful," Regina said. She was aware that she was panting slightly, but then again, she _had_ just been swimming.

"Mmmm, and the best part is not even over yet," Laura said and skimmed a hand over Regina's wet back.

"And what is the best part then?" Regina asked and lifted her head slightly.

"Me rubbing sunscreen on your back," Laura said with a grin.

"There's no need for that," Regina said. "I don't need sunscreen. My skin tone can handle the sun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it can, but don't rob me of this opportunity to rub sticky cream onto your back, okay?"

Regina shook her head a little. "How did you manage to make _that_ sound lewd?"

"Hidden talent," Laura said and snickered as she reached within the bag she had brought and found the bottle of sunscreen.

"It's not necessary," Regina said again.

"Safety first," Laura brushed her comment aside.

"Fine. But we'll take turns," Regina said.

"Sounds promising," Laura replied. "Now lie still."

That should have been a fairly easy task, but Regina soon discovered that Laura rubbing sunscreen onto her back was more a curse than a blessing, really. It made Regina react a certain way, and she was quick to accuse Laura of doing it on purpose.

"I'm not doing anything on purpose," Laura assured as she rubbed more sunscreen into Regina's skin. "It's not _my_ fault you're enjoying yourself a little too much."

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what you're doing," Regina grumbled into the towel.

Above her, Laura just chuckled and gave her shoulder an extra squeeze.

"I hate you," Regina muttered.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Laura said, and her lips were far too close to Regina's ear.

"Not appropriate," Regina reminded her girlfriend.

"Don't care," Laura singsong'ed.

Regina gave up and concentrated on keeping still as Laura rubbed the sunscreen into her skin. Still a difficult task.

"Want me to do your front too?" Laura inquired completely innocently.

"Absolutely not," Regina said firmly. "Now move your pretty hands from me and lets switch places."

Laura snorted as she lied down on the towel. "And you say _I'm_ the inappropriate one."

"I didn't mean it like that," Regina said.

"You totally did," Laura teased as she rolled onto her back.

"Behave," Regina said as she squeezed a bit of the cream into her hands.

"Never," Laura grinned.

Regina didn't comment on that. Instead she simply started to rub the sunscreen into Laura's freckled skin.

At first, Laura was keeping entirely still, but it didn't take very long before she started to squirm slightly on the towel.

Regina momentarily stopped. "Is there a problem, Laura?" she inquired and tried to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Nope. Just the fact that you were right about this. It _does_ feel surprisingly..."

"Mmm, I know," Regina chuckled. "And I'm not doing anything on purpose."

"We should go on holiday more often," Laura said plainly.

"I'm with you on that one," Regina said firmly.

"This is even better than Paris," Laura said almost surprised.

"I don't believe that's possible," Regina mused as she rubbed the sunscreen into Laura's muscular arms. As wonderful as this was, Paris had been incredible as well. The hotel, the food, the Eiffel Tower, the... Well, _everything_.

"Yeah? You think Paris is better than this?" Laura asked and lifted her head slightly.

"Maybe a little bit," Regina admitted and sighed contently.

"And why is that?" Laura inquired.

"Because I remember something about a certain confession at the very top of the Eiffel Tower," Regina said and smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh, right. I wanted it to be memorable."

"And it definitely was," Regina laughed. " _Very_ memorable."

"Good. And now you really have to stop touching me. Otherwise I can't answer for what I'll do next," Laura warned.

They concluded their little sunbathing and went back into the beach house. In there, they immediately went upstairs and ended up in the large spa bath. And Laura followed through with her "threats". Regina didn't argue against that.

On their second day in Paradise, they were just getting ready to head out for the night. Laura had found a restaurant online that looked nice, so the plan was to go out, have some great food, have a bit to drink and then maybe, _maybe_ they would find a place to dance afterwards.

Regina found that those were excellent plans, and she smiled as she smoothened the light, flowy blue dress she was wearing for the occasion. She wasn't very used to parade around in sundresses, but it was too warm to wear anything else.

"You ready?" Laura asked as she poked her head inside the bathroom. "You look great."

"You too," Regina smiled. Laura was wearing a yellow tanktop and an exceptionally short, tight denim skirt that showed off plenty of her long, toned legs.

"You know, I think I have a weakness for seeing you in sundresses," Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"And I have a weakness for seeing you in short shirts," Regina teased.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Witch?"

"I'm certainly trying to. Is it working?"

"Oh, absolutely," Laura said and spun Regina around. They kissed each other languidly, and Regina had momentarily forgotten everything about their plans and anything else when her phone suddenly chimed.

Laura groaned into the kiss, and Regina chuckled slightly breathlessly as she pushed Laura away and checked her phone to see who was texting her. She squinted slightly as she read the message. A firm reminder that she still needed those damn glasses.

" _I know that you probably are exceptionally busy soaking up the sunshine and hanging with your girlfriend but do me a favor and peel yourself off of young Laura for a moment to reply to this message. I'm your sister and I haven't heard from you in two days. If you don't reply to this message, I'll fly to Mauritius and find you myself._ "

Oops. Regina cringed slightly. Apart from a quick message to Henry yesterday to tell him that they had arrived, she hadn't been in contact with her family at all. _Oh._ She quickly tapped a reply to Zelena:

" _ **Might I suggest a calming breath? I'm absolutely fine. Overreacting is hardly necessary. I'm sorry that I haven't texted you before, but I've been completely knocked out because of the time difference. You can relax and cancel your trip to Mauritius. And kindly refrain from ever referring to my girlfriend as "young Laura" ever again, and furthermore, keep your assumptions to yourself. Thank you**_."

Laura laughed shamelessly as she read the message over Regina's shoulder. "You're not even trying to deny her assumptions."

"And what would be the point in that?" Regina said and rolled her eyes. "She was pretty spot on in her assumption."

Laura snickered and squeezed Regina's waist slightly.

Then Regina's phone chimed again, and Regina rolled her eyes once more as she checked the message.

" _Oh, so you ARE alive. How happy I am to hear that, sister dear. Tell me, what's Mauritius like? Do you guys have any plans for tonight? Besides the obvious._ "

"I'll murder her when we get back," Regina vowed darkly.

"I'm not helping you with hiding the body," Laura joked.

"Damn it," Regina said and went along on the joke. "And here I was, hoping that you would."

"Just answer her," Laura laughed. "Answer her, and we can get out of here."

Regina did just that.

" _ **Mauritius is wonderful. Plenty of sunshine, plenty of crystal blue water. Lots of sand we drag into the house every time we've been out. We're going out for dinner tonight. How are things in Storybrooke?**_ "

The reply came instantly:

" _I'm not at all jealous. I'll need pictures of that beach house. And the beach. And the ocean. As you can imagine, things are very quiet in Storybrooke. Almost too quiet. We need a new villain to stir up some trouble. Snow and Charming have declared tonight "family night", which means dinner at Granny's, and refusing is not an option. I'll have an extra drink for you._ "

Regina chuckled slightly as she replied to that:

" _ **Yes, do that. And give everyone my greetings. Especially Henry. And Lola. Be a dear and remind Henry to give her an extra treat.**_ "

Zelena was clearly bored, because the replies kept coming swiftly:

" _I'll do that. And as promised, I stopped by the Mayor's office to see how Maleficent was handling being the deputy Mayor. She's doing fine so far. I think she has too much fun balancing the budget._ "

" _ **Probably. She's a dragon. What else did you expect**_ _?_ "

 _Tjing-tjing_ , another text from Zelena:

" _Shall I tell her you said hi? ;P_ "

Regina sighed gravely as she tapped in a reply:

" _ **Very funny. Have fun at the family dinner.**_ "

" _Have fun with Laura ;)_ "

Regina didn't reply further. She refused to take the bait. Instead she turned to her girlfriend and declared that she was ready to leave.

"Great," Laura said and took Regina's hand. "Let's do it."

"Yes. Lets." Regina willingly let Laura escort her out of the beach house and out in the balmy air. She was more than ready for a night of fun in Mauritius with Laura...

 _ **To Be Continued?**_


	27. Chapter 27

"To you," Regina said as she raised her glass to clink it with Laura's.

"To _you_ ," Laura said stubbornly and raised an eyebrow.

"To _us_ ," Regina amended and laughed at the determined look on her girlfriend's face.

"Now _that_ is something I'll drink to," said Laura and clinked her glass with Regina's. "To us."

Regina chuckled again and took a sip of the champagne. Mmm. Crispy and bubbly. _Perfect_.

"I feel hella sophisticated," Laura said and took another sip of her champagne.

"Why? Because you're sitting in a tub, drinking champagne in the middle of the afternoon?" Regina teased.

"Because I'm with _you_ ," Laura corrected and grinned. "The most sophisticated creature in all the lands."

"Wow," Regina deadpanned. "Have you been reading up on fancy words or something?"

"No," Laura said and sat her glass of champagne down. "I've just been spending too much time with _you_."

Regina scoffed. "I do _not_ talk like that."

"You said "therefore" last night," Laura pointed out. "And I _think_ you called the dinner exquisite."

"Shut up," Regina snipped. "Would you rather have me say that?"

"I _do_ love when you swear," Laura said and snickered. "And especially in bed."

"I do _not_ swear in bed."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Much," Regina added with a mutter.

Laura snickered and lifted one wet foot to nudge Regina's shoulder. "Whatever you say, Ms. Potty mouth."

Regina haughtily ignored _that_. "Laura Edwards, if you don't get that foot out of my face right now-"

"You'll kiss me to death?" Laura nonchalantly finished the sentence. "Because I would have zero protests against that."

"You're macabre," Regina accused.

"And you're beautiful."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What? I thought we were just stating the obvious," Laura laughed and took another gulp of her champagne.

"You're impossible," Regina said plainly.

"Thanks, babe. Love you too."

Regina abandoned ship and leaned back in the tub. She tipped her head slightly and closed her eyes. But only for a moment. She had no intentions of falling asleep in this tub. When she opened her eyes again, Laura had abandoned her glass of champagne and was sitting leaned back with her eyes closed as well.

Regina saw that as the perfect opportunity. She wiggled closer to Laura until she was able to bow her head and plant a light kiss on Laura's collarbone.

Laura's blue eyes immediately fluttered open. "What are you up too?" she inquired.

"I'm trying to seduce you. In the most sophisticated way possible," Regina drawled.

"Yeah? Well, it's working so far," Laura said.

"Good," Regina snickered slightly as she placed another soft kiss on Laura's collarbone.

"Mmmm," Laura sighed contently. "That feels really good, babe."

"And that's the intention, sweetheart," Regina sassed.

Laura huffed. "Always so clever."

"You know it," Regina said, and then she was pulling Laura closer. Laura quite willingly wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, and they kissed each other. Champagne was long forgotten, and Laura groaned slightly into the kiss. Regina quelled her amusement. Laura was always so quick to respond to her. And she always _smelled_ so wonderful. Of vanilla and the flowers she normally surrounded herself with. The smell always lingered on her skin.

"Mmmm," Regina breathed as she inhaled Laura's scent deeply. "You smell _amazing_."

"And you _are_ amazing," Laura muttered. "Wanna get out of the tub?"

"And go where?" Regina teased and slipped a hand lower, so she was able to cup Laura's breast. "You know, I'm _fairly_ comfortable right here."

"So am I, I just figured you wanted to... move this to... the bed...room." Laura said and sounded more than strained.

Regina chuckled as she focused her attention on Laura's nipple. "Cat got your tongue, dear?"

Laura didn't reply to that. She just leaned back in the tub and squirmed slightly under the attention Regina gave her nipples.

Regina found Laura's reaction to be very entertaining, and she couldn't quite quell her amusement.

But Laura clearly didn't like being laughed at. She was quick to pull Regina closer and kiss her once more.

Regina felt that that was a _very_ fitting thing to do. She kept touching and teasing, but her little plan to make Laura beg was a bit shattered when Laura suddenly took things to the next level and cupped her ass.

Regina inhaled and then she chuckled.

"Newsflash... You're not the only one who can be handsy, Mills," Laura informed her, and she stressed out her point by giving Regina's rear a not too gentle squeeze.

"That _hurts_ ," Regina said and mock pouted.

"I'm pretty sure you can take it," Laura retorted and squeezed again.

"You think so?"

"Mmm. I do."

Regina wasn't interested in being outmaneuvered so to speak, so she slipped her hand even lower until she could brush a fingertip over the tight bundle of nerves that made Laura's jaw drop completely, and her hand limp.

Regina chuckled slightly as she kept her touches feather light. She was in no way in a hurry.

But Laura hissed and squirmed, and then she grabbed Regina's wrist in an attempt to make Regina touch her more firmly.

"Ah, ah, ah," Regina teased as she effortlessly pried Laura's fingers away from her wrist. "Not so fast, dear."

"You're _killing_ me!" Laura hissed.

That didn't lessen Regina's amusement. "Oh, I'm fairly certain you can take it, Laura."

"N-no, I can't," Laura moaned, and her voice trembled slightly. "Now stop killing me!"

"Never," Regina grinned and continued to stroke Laura agonizingly slowly.

Laura almost whimpered at that, and some of the water in the tub ended up on the bathroom floor because of the way she was squirming.

"You're soaking the floor," Regina commented slyly.

"You're soaking _me_!" Laura hissed. "Now _touch me,_ damn it!"

Regina's amusement was never ending, and she felt incredibly tempted to keep teasing Laura until she begged her for mercy, but after a couple of very convincing kisses from Laura, Regina decided to be merciful after all. She slowly slipped a finger inside Laura.

Laura hissed and squirmed again.

"Good?" Regina asked plainly and started to move her finger slowly.

"Wicked woman," was Laura's incredibly clever comeback.

Regina saw that fitting. She actually _felt_ like a wicked woman. She hooked her finger slightly and then pressed the heel of her hand against Laura's tight bundle of nerves.

Laura moaned and gripped the back of Regina's head, pulling her in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, but Regina didn't mind that at all.

"F-faster," Laura moaned into the kiss and rolled her hips slightly.

Regina quickly did as requested and moved her hand faster, finding Laura's g-spot and stroking it while she kept up the pressure on Laura's clit.

More water sloshed onto the floor, and Laura grabbed Regina's shoulder. First her grip was lax, but as Regina gradually brought her closer and closer to that precipice, her grip became tighter and tighter, and soon she was digging blunt fingernails into Regina's flesh.

" _R-... Regina!_ " she hissed. "I need... I need..."

"Shh," Regina soothed and brought her other hand up to Laura's breast. "I know. I've got you."

The grip on her shoulder became impossible tight. It was just a hair away from being painful, but Regina didn't care about that. She was much too busy cherishing the look on her girlfriend's face. God, Laura was a vision right now. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes squeezed shut, and the way she was moving her body, arching her back and rolling her hips were enough to drive Regina insane.

"God, you're beautiful," Regina said and tweaked Laura's nipple.

Laura's moan turned a bit more delirious at that. "I need... I'm going to..."

"Then come for me, sweetheart," Regina said gently. "Let me hear you."

And Laura was indeed quite audible as she fell apart, and Regina felt her tighten around the finger inside her. Her cries so high pitched, Regina was quite satisfied that they had decided to keep the windows closed today. Those cries of pleasure weren't meant for any other ears than Regina's, and Regina drank in the image of the trembling, panting Laura. God, she was perfect. She was still gripping Regina's shoulder, and judging by how tightly she was clinging to her, she wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Regina teasingly lowered her head and placed a light kiss on the top of Laura's breast. Then she slowly withdrew her finger from within Laura, and to tease mostly, she brought the finger up to her lips and licked it dry. The sweet essence of Laura was prickling on her tongue, and Regina fully enjoyed the taste, but the "mm!" she let out, was mostly to tease Laura.

Laura was not ready to be teased. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, and she was muttering to herself. It took Regina a second to figure out that she was in fact muttering "oh, god, oh, god, oh, god" over and over again.

Regina felt every bit satisfied. And every bit like the wicked woman Laura had accused her of being. She kissed Laura again. This time just beneath her collarbone. Then she left her girlfriend to catching her breath and reached for her glass of champagne. The bubbles had mostly gone away, but the champagne still tasted amazing.

The bubbles in the bathtub were mostly gone as well, and Regina took great pleasure in admiring the view as she took another sip of her champagne.

There was a puff of air, and then Laura opened her eyes.

"Welcome back," Regina smirked.

"God," Laura said plainly.

Regina grinned. "No, not quite. But I'll take it as a compliment."

"Mmm," said Laura and exhaled again. "You're so fucking amazing!"

"I know," Regina said cheekily and took another sip of her champagne.

"Give me that," Laura said and snatched the glass from Regina and took a sip of the alcohol.

"Well, excuse you," Regina said and narrowed her dark eyes.

Laura ignored it and simply emptied the glass in one, large gulp. "I need this more than you do," she claimed as she licked her lips.

"And why is that?" Regina wanted to know.

"I've just had an orgasm," Laura said plainly.

"Like that's enough reason to _steal_ my champagne," Regina said.

Suddenly, Laura smiled widely at Regina and waved the empty glass of champagne at her. "Just you wait. When I'm through with you, you're going to need a whole _bottle_ of champagne."

"That sounds promising," Regina said and licked her lips.

"Oh, it _is_ ," Laura silkily assured as she stood from the bath. "Come on. Let's get out of the bath. Water's going cold."

Regina laughed as she too stood from the bath. As soon as she had gotten out of the tub, Laura took her hand and more or less _dragged_ her towards the bedroom.

Regina didn't mind being dragged towards the bedroom. In fact, she _loved_ it.

And Laura was more than eager as she shoved Regina down on the bed, much to Regina's delight.

"You're going to mess up the bed," Regina laughed. Seriously, they were both dripping from the bath. The water was undoubtedly gonna soak the sheet.

"In a moment I'll be messing _you_ up," Laura vowed as she dipped down and kissed Regina's neck. A moment later, her teeth were scraping against the sensitive skin, and Regina gasped. That alone was enough to send tingles down her spine. Laura knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

She sucked at Regina's skin, and Regina was just about to remind her not to leave any lasting marks, but she quickly dropped that. Why should she remind Laura of that? They were alone. Regina wasn't going to be Madam Mayor tomorrow. Laura could leave as many marks as she wanted.

When Regina told Laura that, Laura "answered" by nipping at the soft skin on Regina's neck.

Regina moaned at that, and the moan was accompanied by a rather tight feeling between her legs.

Laura was eager, and soon she was trailing her kisses lower. All the way down to Regina's stomach. At the same time, she reached up and squeezed Regina's breasts.

Regina's back completely arched at that, and she gasped sharply. She was warm, so warm. It wouldn't be long before that warmth would explode in her abdomen.

She pushed slightly at the crown of Laura's head, silently urging her to go lower, and as opposed to Regina's teasing, Laura was quick to respond to the plea. She trailed her kisses lower and lower until her mouth was hovering between Regina's legs. She was cheeky enough to lift her head and lick her lips while maintaining eye contact with Regina.

Regina just nodded frantically.

Laura needed no further encouragement. She lowered her mouth, and the next second, Regina bit her lip not to scream the entire beach down. Laura's oh, so talented tongue was lapping at her, and it was almost too pleasurable to bear. It felt a little bit like she was dying, but at the same time, she knew she wasn't. Laura was just really, _really_ good at what she was doing.

It didn't take long before Regina's fingers fisted in Laura's short, red locks as she cried out in pleasure.

But Laura wasn't about to stop. Well, she _did_ give Regina a moment or two to catch her breath, but soon she was grinning broadly up at Regina before she lowered her mouth to her sex once more.

Regina was reduced to a gasping, quivering mess on the bed, and her heart was pounding almost frantically in her chest as she chased her next orgasm.

She yelled as the second orgasm ripped through her, and this time she had to push Laura's head away.

Laura grinned smugly, but she didn't stop completely. Instead she began dotting kisses all over Regina's breasts. She swiped her tongue over a hard nipple, and Regina moaned all over again. Normally, this wouldn't be enough. She loved when Laura gave her breasts a bit of extra attention, but it was rarely enough to make her come. However, Regina had an inkling it was gonna be enough right now. She was plenty riled up already. Making her come again wouldn't take much. She could already feel that tightness building in her abdomen.

"Laura..." she half warned.

Laura answered by sucking her nipple harder.

A few minutes later, Regina's suspicion was confirmed. The pressure built between her legs, and she clutched at Laura's shoulder as she came undone yet again.

"We're pretty good at being on vacation," Laura said a little later when they were both still lying in bed, feeling too heavy to get up.

"Mmm. We are," Regina said a bit breathlessly. The effect of their previous bath was completely wasted. She's warm and sweaty all over again.

"We should go on vacation more often," Laura mumbled into Regina's collarbone. "I'll quit my job and sell the store, you'll quit your mayor job, and we'll stay here."

"Yes, and live off sunshine and love," Regina said dryly and pushed Laura's head away. Her breath was tickling Regina.

"I don't see the issue with that," Laura said.

"Of course you don't," Reina laughed and rolled on to her stomach. A short cat nap before they're going out for dinner wouldn't be half bad.

Laura skimmed a finger up and down Regina's back. Commented on how sweaty Regina was.

"Which is your fault," Regina said and mock scowled. "So much for taking a bath."

"It was a nice bath," Laura drawled as her hand slipped lower and she started groping Regina's rear.

"Hey!" Regina protested. "No more of that. We have plans, remember?"

"Then stop tempting me," Laura teased.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault you can't keep your hands to yourself?" Regina said and pretended to be gravely offended.

"Mmm," Laura said, and then she lifted her palm and brought it down. Not hard enough to cause any actual pain, but it was definitely enough to make Regina hiss slightly and considering to extend their stay in bed for a little longer.

"You need to stop doing that," Regina warned.

"And you need to stop pretending that you don't like when I do that," Laura shot back and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I know you do."

Regina sighed and pretended Laura was being absurd, but Laura easily saw right through her.

"Want me to find the spoon, babe?" she silkily suggested and ran her finger up and down Regina's back once again. "'Cause I can easily do that."

"No, I want you to shut up," Regina deadpanned, and Laura grinned triumphantly over the lousy comeback.

"That wasn't your best one, Ms. Mills," Laura teased.

"I'm fatigued," Regina excused. "You've worn me out."

"I doubt it," Laura said. "You and I both know what a wildcat you are."

Regina completely lost her scowl and laughed at her girlfriend's remark. _Wildcat._ She had been called many things in her time, but wildcat had never been one of them. Well, at least until now.

"That was a new one," she said and concluded her laughter with a coughing fit.

"Yeah, and I probably should have gone with panther instead," Laura mused.

" _Panther_?" Regina said, laughing all over again.

"Mmm. Or leopard. Or lioness. That's what you sometimes remind me off. A lioness ready to attack."

"That sounds dangerous," Regina said and rubbed the spot on her chest that had gone sore from coughing. "Do you expect me to hiss as well?"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Great suggestion. I'm thinking it could be really sexy if you did."

Regina shook her head. "Laura Rose Edwards, you are completely impossible."

"Yeah," Laura said plainly as she lifted Regina's hand and kissed the feather tattoo on her wrist. "I guess I am."

"And I love you for it," Regina said. "But I think we better get a move on. That dinner reservation was at six, right?"

"Yeah," Laura said and sighed. "A shame, really. I wouldn't have minded staying in bed all evening."

Regina chuckled. "We can do that when we get home. I'm actually getting hungry."

"Hungry after sex, huh?" Laura teased.

Regina didn't react to the teasing. She was actually craving a cigarette more than she craved food, but that wasn't something Laura needed to know.

After a bit more "dawdling", Regina and Laura finally got out of bed. Regina insisted on another shower. A more innocent one, mind you. And she also insisted on showering alone. So Laura wouldn't lead her "astray". She completely ignored it when Laura pointed out that it was Regina herself who had turned the bath "R-rated".

"Oh, nonsense," Regina said simply and closed the glass door to the shower. She chuckled to herself as she showered for the second time that day. She strongly suspected that Laura was standing right outside the glass door "lurking", and Regina had very little trouble with that. Laura was more than welcome to hover.

They parted ways once Regina was done showering and had re-dressed in a blue sundress. Laura had been next in line for a shower, and Regina went downstairs. There she found several annoyed messages from Zelena on her phone. Apparently, texting every second day wasn't enough, she claimed. She needed actual proof that Regina was still alive. And she "warned" Regina that she would use "other methods" if Regina didn't answer the messages.

The messages had been sent over an hour ago when Regina and Laura were otherwise engaged, and Regina was prepared to shrug and remind herself to text Zelena later. But then her phone started screeching and warned her about an incoming Facetime call. From Zelena.

Regina quickly checked the time. She supposed she could squeeze a Facetime call from her sister into her and Laura's busy schedule. Laura liked long showers.

Regina quickly glided a finger over the screen, and a moment later, Zelena's face appeared on the phone screen.

" _Finally_ ," the redhead said and narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"Hello to you too, dear," Regina drawled. "As you can see, I'm alive and well."

"And also extremely bad at communicating," Zelena commented. "Texting me once every second day is _not_ enough."

"I think you've already said that in your angry messages," Regina said flatly.

"My messages weren't angry, little sis. They were concerned," Zelena corrected.

"But for what reason? I'm on _vacation_ , Zelena," Regina said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't _care_ ," Zelena almost sneered.

"Fine. I'll get better at checking in. Are you done telling me off now?" Regina mocked.

"Yes," Zelena said. "But I'm not the only one who wants to say hello." She turned the camera slightly, and then Snow and Charming, and Emma and Killian came into view. Only now Regina realized that Zelena was in fact at the Charming residence and not in her own house.

"I see," Regina said. "Everyone at once. To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything alright in Storybrooke?"

"Everything is fine," Snow quickly assured. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh. Well, as you can see, I'm alive and well."

"And getting tanned," Emma commented and grinned.

"Pretty hard _not_ to when you're in Mauritius, miss Swan. Where's Henry?"

"He couldn't make it tonight," Emma said. "But he told me to send his love and tell me that he's fattening up Lola till you get home."

Regina frowned. "I hope he's kidding. I don't want her to become overweight."

"I'll make sure to tell him that," Emma snickered.

Regina was just about to ask her something, but she forgot the question when Laura came downstairs, wearing a short denim skirt and the short silk bathrobe Regina had brought with her on vacation. Laura hadn't bothered with tying the robe properly, and a scandalous amount of her cleavage on display as she said: "hey babe, have you seen my br-"

"I'm Facetiming," Regina quickly interrupted.

"Oh. Whoops." Laura said and quickly grabbed onto the robe with one hand, making herself decent. Then she offered a slight wave at Regina's phone screen. "Hi."

"Hello, Laura," Emma said and grinned.

Both Killian and David were seemingly _very_ busy looking at something that was behind them.

"How is Mauritius treating you so far?" Snow asked and jabbed David in the ribs.

"Not a complain in sight," Laura assured and then turned to Regina. "An article of clothes that belongs to me seems to have gone missing."

"Really?" Regina said. She actually _did_ have a faint memory of seeing Laura's bra tangled up somewhere in the sheets earlier.

"Yep," Laura said neutrally.

"Well, I better go and help you find it then," Regina said and turned to her sister on the phone screen. "Zelena, you've seen my face. Do I have permission to go out and have dinner now?"

"Yes. Just don't do anything stupid," Zelena teased.

"Goodbye, Zelena," Regina said flatly, and offered a slight smile to the rest of her family. She was wished a good night, and then she ended the Facetime call.

She and Laura went back upstairs, and they did indeed find Laura's bra tangled up in the sheets.

"Do you think it's been there since _yesterday_?" Laura said slightly flabbergasted when Regina handed her the bra.

"Yes," Regina said plainly.

"How can you be so su-"

"Because I was the one who threw it there," Regina said and grinned a little.

"Oh," said Laura slightly surprised. "How the fuck did I not notice that?"

"I believe you were otherwise engaged at the time, sweetheart," Regina drawled haughtily. "Now be a dear and put that bra on. The sight of you in that bathrobe is awfully distracting."

"Oh yeah?" Laura teased and then she very slowly removed the bathrobe and bared her naked upper body.

"That's distracting too," Regina said flatly.

"Mmmm," Laura said and made a point of maintaining eye contact with Regina as she put her bra on.

"And I officially need a cigarette," Regina said plainly.

"No, you don't. You need to go out for dinner with your girlfriend," Laura laughed as she took Regina's hand. "Now come on."

And Regina willingly followed Laura out of the bedroom. The bed was scandalously unmade, but seriously, what would be the point in making it before they left? They would be messing it up when they came back anyway, so...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28

No doubt Mauritius was a warm place. Regina and Laura spend almost all their time lying on the beach, Laura's skin had never been more freckled, and Regina was getting tanned really fast. Her cheeks were positively glowing, and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. The beach was literally right outside, and she didn't need to put on any clothes except for a bathing suit.

Yes, Mauritius was a warm place. So warm, that Laura had declared that she wanted ice cream and was prepared to "search all of Mauritius to find some". Regina had laughed and then wished her girlfriend "happy hunting". Regina hadn't really been in the mood for going out. Not even for ice cream. Her head was still banging after last night's visit to that darned club. It had been a fun night, no doubt, but she had some hangovers that were almost killing her.

Regina had left Laura to venture out in the Mauritian sunshine alone, while she herself were planning to nurse her hangovers. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to get some relief. _God, my head is killing me. I'm getting too old for this._ When this holiday was over, she wasn't gonna drink alcohol ever again. Nor was she gonna engage in eating the greasy food she had been allowing herself to eat here. No, things were gonna change drastically when she got back home to Storybrooke. Out with the greasy food and in with the salad and treadmill.

 _God, I'm so hungover_. Regina ended up lying down on the unmade bed while she rubbed her head and muttered complaints under her breath. Why did she drink so much last night? Had it really been worth it?

Well... Yes. Last night had been a very fun night. She and Laura had been dancing until three in the morning. But as fun as it had been last night, as much was Regina regretting it now. Her head was banging. She chuckled meekly. At least Laura was feeling just as miserable. Regina suspected that was why her girlfriend suddenly craved ice cream. To cure her hangover. Regina's mouth twisted. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how Laura could even _think_ of eating ice cream. Regina certainly couldn't eat anything. The thought alone...

"Ugh," Regina groaned and rubbed her temples again. It felt like this was potentially gonna kill her. One way or the other.

She had every intention of nursing this hangover by doing the only right thing. Taking a well deserved nap. God knew she needed one.

But before she got the chance to actually doze off, her peace and quiet were disturbed by a sound coming from her laptop. A sound that meant that someone was trying to reach her through Skype

"No!" Regina muttered to herself and rolled over so her face was mashed into the pillow. "No, no, no, no!"

But her laptop didn't stop screeching. Of course it didn't. She couldn't very well _will_ it to stop. Even though she wanted to.

Cursing and grumbling under her breath, Regina slowly got on her feet and staggered over to the table where she had left the phone yesterday. She reminded herself that it could be Henry trying to reach her. Of course she had to see who was trying to reach her.

But as soon as she glanced at the computer screen, she sort of wished that she hadn't gotten out of bed for this. Because it wasn't Henry trying to reach her. It was Snow White.

 _Why_? Regina silently asked herself. Why did Snow White want to Skype with her? _I'm hungover. What have I possible done to deserve this_?

Easily answered. She got drunk last night, and now the universe was punishing her for it. Great just great.

Regina stared at the " _ **Mary Margaret calling...**_ " on the screen. Then she cursed once more for good measurement, and then she clicked "answer call".

A moment later, Snow White's smiling face appeared on the screen, but she wasn't the only one. Emma and Zelena were there too. And so was Lola. The dog was yapping happily, even though she probably couldn't quite understand what was going on.

"Hi!" Snow said too loudly.

"Hello," Regina answered and tried not to cringe at how loud Snow's voice was. _It's your own fault for drinking. Serves you well._

"How is the holiday treating you?" Emma asked.

"Quite well," Regina said and noted that Emma looked a bit peaky. Perhaps she had morning sickness.

"Really?" Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow. "You look a bit tired, to be honest."

"Rude," Regina said and raised her own eyebrow.

Zelena had the decency to look chastened.

"I have a hangover," Regina admitted. "And a banger headache. So I would appreciate it if you could whisper."

As on commando, Lola barked loudly.

Regina grimaced and palmed her forehead once more. "Thank you, Lola. I didn't appreciate that one bit."

Emma, Snow and Zelena all laughed.

"So," Regina said. "To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"Where's your girlfriend?" Zelena asked and completely ignored Regina's question.

"Oh, she got a better offer and took off," Regina quipped.

"I seriously doubt that," Emma said plainly.

"She suddenly wanted ice cream and ventured out to find some," Regina explained.

Zelena's eyebrow rose again. "Without _you_?"

"Hangover," Regina said plainly.

"Ah," Zelena said, offering a small nod in understanding.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked again.

"Mom missed you," Emma said and grinned.

"Doubtful," Regina drawled.

Snow didn't seem bothered by Emma's "reveal". "Storybrooke seems very empty without you," the pixie haired woman said and flashed Regina a little smile.

Regina chuckled a little and ignored her banger headache. "Now, now, I'll be home soon, and then you'll wish that I took another trip."

Snow chuckled. "I doubt that. It's weird, walking around in Storybrooke and you're not there."

"Is this a stepdaughter missing her stepmother?" Regina quipped.

Snow laughed heartedly. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Oh well. You better fill me in on what's going on in Storybrooke then," Regina said and sat down in front of the laptop. She found it to be rather sweet that Snow White had reached a point where she _missed_ Regina.

Snow was more than willing to do that. Everything was going well in Storybrooke, she told Regina. Maleficent was doing a marvelous job at being the "deputy Mayor". Henry and Ella were doing splendidly. Snow claimed that Henry missed Regina "terribly". Regina laughed heartedly at that.

"He _does_ ," Snow stated firmly. "He always tells us when he receives an update from you, and when he hasn't, he asks us if we have."

"That's very sweet," Regina said, reminding herself to get better at texting her son and sending him regularly. In fact she would do it right now. Discreetly, while she was still chatting to Snow and the others, she found her phone and send a text to her son, asking how he was doing.

"And the latest news..." Snow said, for some reason dragging it out.

"Yes?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow at Mary Margaret's tone. There was something in it she didn't quite understand.

"Moe French is retiring," Snow revealed.

"Is he now?" Regina said. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. He's not getting any younger."

"He's going back to the Enchanted Forest to live with Rumplestiltskin and Belle," Emma added.

Regina snorted. "I bet Rumple's gonna love that."

"I've heard rumors that it was his idea," Zelena said.

"Seriously?" Regina said, disbelief dripping from her voice. "He really _has_ changed."

"So this means that Game of Thornes will be empty," Snow said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Regina nodded. "But perhaps someone will buy the building and open a different store."

"Or..." Zelena said and snickered.

"Or what?" Regina said, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, I don't know, you wouldn't happen to know any florists who could take over, do you?" Zelena said innocently.

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is about," Regina said and rolled her eyes. "I should have known. As far as I know, Laura is _very_ satisfied with her store in Boston."

"And you don't think she would be satisfied with being closer to you?" Zelena asked drawlingly.

"Thank you for the interest, but we're quite happy with the way things are," Regina said.

"Are you really?" Zelena prodded.

"Yes. Of course we are," Regina said firmly. But that wasn't entirely true. The long distance thing _had_ been a bother for a while now, but Regina wasn't sure how to solve that problem. She couldn't move to Boston. She had Henry and all her friends in Storybrooke. Laura had her grandmother and her flower store in Boston. She couldn't just move to Storybrooke. Her grandmother wouldn't be able to come and visit her. That would only complicate things.

"Regina?" Zelena asked.

Regina quickly snapped out of it. "Alright, so perhaps the long distance isn't very ideal, but I don't really see how else we're supposed to do this thing. I can't exactly move to Boston. And Laura just can't move to Storybrooke. I'm sure you understand that."

Snow nodded. "Of course."

Regina mulled over it for a moment. It would be wonderful if Laura could move to Storybrooke, and they could be together every day instead of just talking over the phone or chat site. It wasn't quite the same. A Skype call didn't beat being together like they were on this holiday. Waking up with Laura everyday... Regina shook her head a little. That would be absolutely wonderful. Waking up and seeing Laura's face as the first thing. _God, that would just be..._

"Regina?" this time it was Snow who pulled Regina out of her musings.

"Yes. Sorry," Regina said and forced herself to snap out if once more. "I'm a little distracted."

"By...?" Snow gently prodded.

Regina did her best to shrug and then smile. "It's nothing. Never mind. I'm fine."

That's when she heard the door being opened and then closed downstairs. Regina chuckled when she heard Laura whistle tunelessly to herself, and then the expected "Babe?" floated up the stairs.

"In the bedroom," Regina called back, and hastily added: "I'm Skyping with Mary Margaret and the others." She didn't really expect Laura to say something inappropriate, but one could never be too careful.

"You can call her Snow White," Laura singsong'ed. "I'm not gonna go into shock, you know."

"Right," Regina laughed. "Why don't you come up here and say hi instead of poking around downstairs?"

"Alright, alright. Ms. Bossy," Laura called back. "Gimme a second to put the ice cream away, will ya!"

Regina chuckled, and to her surprise, so did Snow.

"What?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you know," Snow snickered. "Just the fact that she calls you _babe_."

"And gets away with it," Emma added.

"Oh," Regina mulled over that. She hadn't thought of that. "I suppose I'm just used to it by now."

"It's so _sweet_ ," Snow beamed.

"And better than a stupid mantra like "I'll always find you"," Regina added to take the edge of the sweetness.

Zelena laughed at that.

There was a bit of rustle and bustle downstairs, and then the stairs creaked slightly. Two seconds later, Laura appeared in the bedroom. Her freckled face lit up as she smiled and waved at Emma, Snow and Zelena on Regina's laptop screen. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Laura," Emma smiled. "How's Mauritius treating you?"

"Oh, it's wonderful here," Laura gushed. "We're definitely coming back."

"We are?" Regina asked playfully.

"Yes. We are. I've just decided. You gotta let me take charge for once," Laura joked as she nonchalantly draped an arm around Regina's shoulder.

Zelena laughed again.

And Laura proceeded to gush over Lola who had re-appeared on the screen, and Regina chuckled as she heard her girlfriend vocalize how much she missed Lola, and how soon she would come and visit her.

"I think you love the dog more than you love me," Regina quipped.

"Oops. You got me," Laura said and went along on the joke. "I'm totally exposed now."

 _Yes, almost,_ Regina thought to herself as she took in the short denim shirt and crop top Laura was wearing today.

"How's the hangover?" Laura asked, oblivious to where Regina's thoughts were headed.

"Fairly horrible," Regina said truthfully and reminded herself that she was skyping with her family. Right now was not the proper time to ogle Laura. Even though she wanted too.

"Aww," Laura cooed while Zelena and Snow and Emma laughed on the screen.

"I blame you," Regina teased. "There's no way I could have gotten such a bad idea."

"Really?" Laura mocked and frowned. "'Cause I could have sworn that _you_ were the one who ordered those Margaritas."

"Impossible," Regina said and ignored her audience's snickers.

"She's lying," Laura told Emma, Snow and Zelena. "She was totally the one who ordered Margaritas."

"Not true," Regina muttered. Even though it totally was.

"For some reason I believe Laura more than I believe _you_ ," Zelena drawled.

"Remind me again why we're Skyping," Regina sassed. She wasn't aware that Zelena saw this as an opportunity to mock her.

"Because we miss you," Snow said and flashed Regina a beaming smile.

"Yes, so you keep saying," Regina said and rolled her eyes.

Laura chuckled.

"So, do you guys have any plans tomorrow?" Emma inquired.

Regina turned to Laura. "Do we have any plans?" right now, her banger headache was preventing her from remembering whether they had made plans or not.

"Weren't we supposed to swim with dolphins tomorrow?" Laura asked and frowned slightly. "Or did we agree to see the Kaylasson Temple tomorrow? And we still need to visit that market at Port Luis? I can't remember."

"I think we decided on the dolphins tomorrow," Regina said. She wasn't completely sure, though. It could very well have been something else. _Perhaps we agreed to visit the Martello Towers. Or was it Black River Gorges? God, why can't I remember? Bloody hangover._

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Laura said and gave Regina a very fond look. "Either way, I'm sure it's gonna be amazing. No matter what we decide to do."

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," Zelena said dramatically. "You two are positively disgusting."

"And _I_ think that's enough Skyping for today," Regina said. She was only partially joking. She was hoping to spend a bit of quality time with her girlfriend now.

Emma, Snow and Zelena all send each other "knowing" glances, and then Snow announced that they could "talk another day".

Regina quickly agreed to that. She actually didn't care what Snow, Zelena and Emma assumed she and Laura was gonna do after this Skype call. She and Laura said goodbye to the three women on the screen, and Regina went as far as blowing Lola a kiss. That made Laura chuckle and squeeze Regina's shoulder slightly. Then they ended the call, and Regina switched off the laptop.

"It's strange receiving Skype calls from someone else than you," Regina muttered.

Laura chuckled and squeezed Regina's shoulder again. "I'd be more than happy to call you on Skype, babe. And give you a striptease."

"Or how about you give me that striptease right now?" Regina suggested.

"Maybe later," Laura said and winked. "Right now, I have an extremely hot date with a tub of ice cream."

"Oh, so now you're choosing ice cream over me?" Regina teased. "Is that what our relationship have come to?"

"Ice cream with _chocolate sauce_ ," Laura said, and her blue eyes widened. "I'll admit that it's not as good as you, but almost. And it's not something I want to put off any longer."

"Alright. Then go downstairs and cheat on me with the ice cream," Regina teased.

"Only if you go with me."

"I'm not gonna eat any ice cream," Regina said firmly. "I'm fairly certain my stomach would hate me if I did."

"For the company, then?" Laura sweetly coaxed. "Come on. I hate eating alone."

"Fine," Regina said, surrendering without grace. "But I refuse to eat any ice cream."

"Not intending to force it down your throat," Laura quipped as she pulled Regina up from the chair and then dragged her towards the staircase. "Now come on."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Regina said.

It was only when they were about to leave the room that Regina finally noticed how messed up the bed was. The duvets had been shoved to the very bottom of the bed, and the sheets were completely crumpled. Regina sighed a little. _And I've just been sitting here and having a conversation with my family while they could see that in the background. Nice._ Now the knowing glances Emma and Snow and Zelena had exchanged, suddenly made a hell of a lot more sense.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Laura did indeed dig into a large tub of vanilla ice cream. She sprayed the ice cream with chocolate sauce, and Regina silently wondered how on earth she could eat that stuff right now.

"So? Did they want something in particular, or did they just want to chat?" Laura asked as she elegantly hopped up on the kitchen table with the bowl of ice cream and a spoon in hand.

"They just wanted to talk," Regina said as she walked over to stand next to her girlfriend, trying her utmost not to be distracted at the way Laura swung her long, tanned legs back and forward. Her short denim skirt had crawled up some when she hopped up on the kitchen table, and for that Regina was eternally grateful.

"Any news?" Laura asked nonchalantly and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Uhh... Moe French is retiring," Regina said. She couldn't concentrate on having a conversation. Laura's legs were far too distracting.

"The owner of Game of Thorns? No way!" Laura said and lowered the spoon slightly. "What's gonna happen to the flower store then? And the van?"

"I don't know," Regina said and shrugged. "I suppose he's gonna sell the store. And the van for that matter."

"That's such a _shame_ ," Laura said and shook her head. "All those flowers."

"I know," Regina said and nodded once. She knew how sensitive Laura was when it came to flowers.

And Laura seemed positively crestfallen. "That store closed. And that awesome van. I can't believe it. I can't believe it's just gonna close. Someone ought to do something about that."

"Let's hope someone will buy the store and make sure the building doesn't decay completely," Regina said.

Laura pursed her lips. "But what if they're not gonna continue to run it as a flower store?"

"At least the building won't decay?" Regina suggested.

"Still not the same," Laura muttered and shook her head once more.

"No, I guess not," Regina agreed. "I'm sorry. I know it makes you upset." She turned so she was facing Laura.

"It's ridiculous," Laura almost scoffed. "But every time I hear of something bad happening to flowers..."

"Hey, don't apologize," Regina half-chuckled. "I get it."

Laura sighed dramatically. "At least I have my ice cream to console me."

"Very fortunate," Regina said somewhat dryly.

Laura chuckled as she took another spoonful of ice cream. "It's actually really good," she announced between mouthfuls.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Regina said.

"You should totally try it."

"No thank you."

"But the chocolate sauce is amazing," Laura half-moaned.

"Mmm, so was the sound you just made," Regina laughed.

Laura snickered at that. "But still doesn't taste as good as you," she concluded after another spoonful of ice cream and chocolate sauce."

"I feel so flattered," Regina said sardonically.

"Hey now, be nice," Laura warned and lifted the spoon to point it at Regina.

"Not a chance," Regina teased. "What are you gonna do about it, my dear Laura?"

Laura answered by dipping her index finger into the bowl of ice cream, and then before Regina could even blink, she had smeared chocolate sauce on the brunette's exposed collarbone.

"You did not." Regina said sharply as she looked down and eyed the sticky stuff on her skin.

"Oops," Laura said and mocked gasped. "Oh no. How _clumsy_ of me!"

"This is not funny, Laura."

"I know," Laura said and sat the bowl of ice cream down on the table. "Don't worry, I'll clean it right away."

"Yes, that would be preferabl- oh." Regina interrupted herself midsentence when Laura put her hands on her hips to draw her closer. The redhead grinned cheekily at Regina, and then she lowered her mouth to Regina's collarbone and slowly licked the chocolate sauce away from Regina's skin.

"Oh," Regina said again. _Well, I suppose that's one way of cleaning up._

Laura mock gasped again. "I've found the right combination," she announced as she lifted her head slightly. "You and chocolate sauce. Perfect!"

"You're bad," Regina stated plainly.

"Then you'd be shocked if you knew what I'm thinking 'bout right now..." Laura murmured, and her voice dropped an octave or two.

"Do tell," Regina half-ordered. It certainly felt like her hangover was finally lifting, giving way to... other things.

"Oh, you know... I'm just imagining what it would be like to lick chocolate sauce off every inch of your body," Laura said. As she spoke, she dipped her index finger into the bowl of ice cream again, and soon another smear of chocolate sauce ended up on Regina's skin. This time on the top of her breast.

Regina groaned, and her toes curled slightly as Laura immediately went to work and licked the chocolate sauce off her body.

"I think you'd look really hot covered in this stuff," Laura said, lifting her head once more. "I know we haven't exactly tried it before, but just imagine how it would feel if I licked chocolate sauce off your..." She lowered her hands this time and shamelessly gave Regina's right breast a soft squeeze.

Regina couldn't have cared less whether it was something they had tried or not. She was _more_ than open to the suggestion.

"It sounds very... interesting," she said somewhat strangled. Laura's hand was still on her breast.

"Yeah?" Laura said and squeezed her breast again. "Wanna try it?"

"Absolutely," Regina said breathlessly.

"Such a wild woman," Laura teased as she sat the bowl of ice cream down on the table and then hopped off the table with the bottle of chocolate sauce in hand.

Wordlessly, Regina followed her girlfriend upstairs. Soon they were tumbling down onto the unmade bed. Now it was rather fortunate that neither of them had bothered to make the bed this morning. Clothes were removed and thrown carelessly on the floor, and the bottle of chocolate sauce was put to good use. And so was Laura's warm, wet mouth. Regina groaned slightly as her girlfriend licked the chocolate sauce off her neck.

"What happened to your rule?" Laura teased as she briefly lifted her head.

" _Mmmm, fuck!_ What rule?" Regina breathed back. Her head was spinning, and this time _not_ because of the hangover.

"No food in the bedroom," Laura snickered and echoed the words Regina had said about a million times.

"Shut up," Regina growled. "And kiss me again."

And Laura did. But first she smeared more chocolate sauce onto Regina's skin, and Regina moaned sharply as the sticky stuff was licked off her skin. She would have to re-evaluate that rule about food in the bedroom. And she would have to remember to _always_ agree to every suggestion Laura made. This was another excellent idea. _Fuck, I never want to leave Mauritius again_. It was very possible that they would have to stay here forever. And right now, Regina wouldn't mind that one bit. She moaned again as Laura followed through with her "evil" plans and licked a bit of chocolate sauce away from her right breast.

Downstairs on the table, the ice cream was slowly melting...


	29. Chapter 29

"So, what you're saying is that you- _achoo_! Sorry, hold on for a second."

Regina suffocated a chuckle and did her best to look like she felt very sorry for her girlfriend. They had been to a bar yesterday where the air condition had been on nonstop, and the result was that Laura had caught the sniffles. Regina chuckled quietly as Laura had to interrupt the conversation with her grandmother and blow her nose in a tissue.

"God damnit," Laura grumbled, and Regina chuckled even more.

Laura shot her a look. "It's not funny, Regina."

"It is a little funny," Regina snickered.

Laura scowled and then went back to talking to her grandmother. "Sorry, nana. I'm here now. What did you say?"

Regina saw how her girlfriend frowned in confusion and then her blue eyes widened. "But... But are you serious? Like, really?"

Now Regina was confused too, and she quickly mouthed _what's going on_? To Laura, but Laura was too preoccupied with her phone conversation to notice. She ran a hand through her tousled red hair as she went on: "no. No, of course I'm not angry, how could I be? I mean, I'm surprised, definitely, but not _mad_."

Alright, now Regina was _really_ confused, and she abandoned reading the magazine she had bought on her way home from the local grocery store.

"No," Laura said, and now she was smiling broadly even though her nose was red, and her blue eyes looked a bit glassy. "No, I think it's great, nana. Really, I do. This is good news. And very bold of you too I must say..." she chuckled again; she was obviously teasing her grandmother about something. "You're such a rebel, nana!"

Regina raised an eyebrow. Exactly _what_ had Laura's grandmother done? Dyed her hair purple? Gotten a tattoo? Gotten her nose pierced? Regina chuckled quietly once more. She knew that Laura had inherited her rebelliousness from _someone_ , but nevertheless...

"Nana, relax," Laura said and sniffled slightly. "It's not that big of change. And I _have_ been living on my own for a while now. This is a good thing, okay? You have a life too, and you love Greg, don't you? Good. Then there's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't do this."

Another wave of curiosity hit Regina. Was Laura's grandmother getting married? _Will I need to shop for a new dress_?

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're overthinking. That's the only problem, nana. Listen very carefully: I'm. Happy. For. You. Alright? Is that clear?" she scoffed again. "What do you mean I'm giving you cheek? I'm just trying to convince you, that's all."

Regina didn't even bother to hide her amusement. Laura was most definitely giving her grandmother cheek.

"So, when are you guys planning on- _achoo_!- pardon me. When are you planning on... Really? No. No, I don't think it's too soon. I think it's great. Yeah. Absolutely."

Regina slowly rolled her head from side to side and then stretched her arms until she heard a pop in her shoulders. Apparently, the beds in Mauritius were very soft, and after a week here, Regina was starting to feel it in her body. Perhaps a nice warm bath would be a good idea. She hadn't even tried the jacuzzi yet. The weather had simply been too good to waste a moment indoors, but today it just so happened to rain, so perhaps this was the perfect opportunity?

Regina rose from the bed and slipped her sundress off. She was still wearing her bikini underneath, but she could change out of that when she got into the bathroom.

Laura's head whipped around, and she raised an eyebrow quizzingly.

"I'm gonna take a bath," Regina mouthed.

Laura turned her attention back to her phone conversation. "You know what, nana, I think I have to go now."

"Laura!" Regina protested and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Yeah, something important came up," Laura continued, paying no attention to Regina.

" _Laura_!" Regina hissed.

"Yeah, something very important," Laura continued, still ignoring Regina completely. "Mhmm. Yeah, sure I'll give your love to Regina. Definitely. Okay. I love you too. Bye-bye. _Yes_ , I'll remember to wear plenty of sunscreen. Bye-bye."

Regina shook her head as Laura ended the call. "That was completely unnecessary."

"No, it wasn't. You're taking a bath, and I'm going with you. Very, _very_ important," Laura said, shrugging off her long shirt as she spoke. Then she pushed her denim shorts down her legs and revealed her own yellow bikini.

"You're crazy," Regina said plainly as she turned around and headed towards the bathroom. She had barely reached her destination before Laura came trailing behind her, announcing: "about _you_."

Regina rolled her eyes as she undid the strings on her bikini.

"Could you possibly do that a tad slower?" Laura asked cheekily.

"Does this look like a striptease to you?" Regina drawled.

"It could be?"

Regina laughed heartedly. And then she removed her bikini significantly slower than before.

The jacuzzi was switched on, and Regina lowered herself into the water. She could almost feel instantly how the hot water did wonders for her back.

"Maybe a warm bath will help with your cold too," Regina mused as Laura followed suit and lowered herself into the jacuzzi.

"I hope so," Laura said and wrinkled her nose a little. "I feel like my stupid cold is ruining our vacation."

"Don't be silly," Regina immediately protested. "You're not ruining anything, darling."

"'Darling', huh?" Laura teased. "Are you just being nice to me because I'm sick?"

"Yes, dear. You've seen right through me," Regina said dryly.

Laura snickered and gave Regina a little nudge.

Regina sighed contended and tipped her head back to relieve the pressure on her back. Oh, this was divine! Absolutely wonderful.

"So..." Laura skimmed a finger up and down Regina's arm. "Do you want to know what my grandmother wanted?"

"If we're going to talk about your grandmother, you better stop touching me," Regina warned.

Laura snickered as she removed her hand from Regina's arm. "Fair point, Ms. Queen."

Regina shifted some in the water to look at her girlfriend. "So?" she prompted. "What did your grandmother want? It wasn't bad news, I hope."

"No, quite the contrary," Laura said and smiled a little. "She wanted to tell me that she and Greg have decided to move in together."

"Really?" Regina said, now she was smiling too. "That's wonderful news."

"Yeah," Laura grinned. "They've been dating for two years now. It's about time."

Regina chuckled at that.

"But obviously, nana had about a million and one concerns about it," Laura continued, and her smile became a bit more overbearingly. "And most of them were about me, bless her."

"You seem to be doing fine on your own," Regina teased. "Obviously, one could argue that you don't eat healthy enough, but-"

" _Anyway_ ," Laura firmly interrupted. "I think her main concern was the fact that she's moving away from Boston."

"Seriously?" Regina said. This surprised her. "Rose is leaving Boston?"

"Mmm, she claims that Boston has gotten too big for her," Laura nodded. "And honestly, I can't blame her for wanting to move somewhere else. I mean, with her age and all... She deserves some peace and quiet. And a place where she can have a bigger garden than the one she has now."

"Mmm," Regina said, closing her eyes and leaned back in the water again. "That seems very reasonable. Have she and Greg decided on where they're going, then?"

"Yep. They've fallen in love with Cape Elizabeth."

Regina opened her eyes and lifted an eyebrow in sheer disbelief. "Seriously? That's in Maine."

"Yep. It sure is," Laura agreed.

"Hmm. Quite the coincidence," Regina mused.

"I don't know about that," Laura said and snickered a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first your family tell you that the town's florist retires, and then my own freaking grandmother announces that she's moving to Maine. I'm up against the higher powers here."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That Maine seems more and more appealing. And it has been for a while," Laura said, and her hand crept under the water to squeeze Regina's.

"Really?" Regina said and a warmth spread through her body. And it had nothing to do with the warm water.

"Mmm. Honestly, I'm so tired of saying goodbye to you all the time," Laura said earnestly. I love waking up next to you instead of saying good morning to you over Skype."

"I agree, this is something else," Regina snickered.

"Perhaps you can use your Mayor power to make sure that the flower store won't be sold before I've been there and taken a look at it?" Laura asked and leaned a little closer to Regina.

"I could do that," Regina nodded.

"Awesome," Laura said. "Perhaps it's time for **The Magic Garden** to change location."

"What about all your customers in Boston?" Regina asked a bit doubtfully.

Laura shrugged. "I'll get new customers. And maybe I can work on polishing my website a little. Get more online customers and all that."

The way she said was so nonchalant, so calm, and Regina wasn't entirely sure of the sincerity of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, are we discussing that you might possibly move to Storybrooke?" Regina asked somewhat dumbly.

"Yeah, I think we are," Laura snickered. "Does that scare you?"

"No, of course not," Regina immediately said and shook her head. No, she wasn't afraid, but she definitely was surprised. The long distance had been bothering her for quite a while, but she hadn't expected that there would be anything they could do about it. She hadn't expected that Laura would want to leave Boston anytime soon.

"Wouldn't it be amazing," Laura said dreamily. "Waking up in the morning and just walk around the corner to see each other instead of driving four hours. Wouldn't that be awesome? And I could stop by _your_ place instead of you always coming to mine."

Regina smiled goofily. Yes, that would indeed be "awesome".

"I love you," Laura said plainly. "And I'm tired of saying goodbye to you all the time."

"I love you too."

"Do you love me enough to welcome me into your magical city?" Laura half-quipped. "I know I can't teleport or turn into a dragon, but-"

"Laura, you have more magic in you than I do," Regina said softly.

"Ahh, but we both know that's not true," Laura teased. "I can't snap my fingers and disappear."

"Perhaps not. But you don't need to be able to do that in order to be magical," Regina said firmly.

Laura intertwined their fingers. "Do you think Storybrooke is ready for a new florist?"

"I think Moe French would be delighted to know that a person with experience is taking over his store."

"And his van," Laura grinned. "Don't forget that."

"What is it with you and that van?" Regina sweetly mocked.

"It's an awesome car!" Laura said earnestly. "If it were mine, I'd paint it Turkish. Or lime green."

"Oh, dear god," Regina said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't mock my taste, Ms. Fancy!" Laura chided.

"Why not? I'll have you know it's _very_ entertaining," Regina teased.

Laura gave her a shove. "Be nice."

"I thought you liked it when I was mean?" Regina drawled.

"Yes, in bed. Not in general," Laura scoffed and then wrinkled her nose. "Another thing we can't do because of this stupid cold."

Regina laughed. "We still have plenty of days left, dear. I'm sure you'll get your "revenge" soon enough."

"I sure as fuck hope so," Laura growled. "I didn't come here to sniffle."

"And what _did_ you come here to do?" Regina teased as she ran her fingers through Laura's short red locks.

"You," Laura said plainly.

Regina laughed so hard she almost ended up with her head under water. "God, you're _awful_! What about all the beautiful Mauritian culture, hmm? What about all the beautiful places we came here to visit?"

Laura shrugged. "You're my favorite point of view. And you always will be."

"You're awful," Regina repeated and shook her head.

"Mmm," Laura said and leaned back, giving Regina several glimpses of her body in the process. Regina reminded herself that Laura was sick right now. _Be patient, damn it. Stop being so horny. I think you've spend too long in the sun._

"I wanna move to Storybrooke," Laura proclaimed as she rested her head against Regina's shoulder.

"That would be _awesome_ ," Regina teased.

Laura giggled against her shoulder. "You said "awesome". I might get heart palpations, Ms. Mills. This is almost as good as when you send me an emoji."

"Oh, do shut up," Regina mock scowled.

"Never," Laura teased. And then she splashed water at Regina.

Obviously, Regina couldn't let that crime go unpunished, and it didn't take long before the bathroom floor was sufficiently soaked.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30

Going home.

It almost seemed impossible after the time Regina and Laura had spent in their little Mauritian paradise, but nevertheless going home was exactly what they were doing. Today.

Regina would probably have been way more upset about it if it hadn't been for her and Laura's little "talk" about the future. Because of that, Regina could barely wait to go home and start preparing for the next step in their relationship.

Laura was moving to Storybrooke. It wasn't a drill or a joke or an impossible dream. No, Laura was _really_ moving to Storybrooke. She and Regina hadn't talked about much else since Laura's grandmother had revealed that she and Greg would be moving to Maine. Regina had been in contact with Moe French over the phone and had asked him to not do anything further in regard to selling the store before Laura could take a look at it. Moe had immediately agreed to not make any decisions before Laura had looked at the store.

"You might not like the store," Regina had warned. "It's not at all like _**The Secret Garden**_."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Laura had laughed. "As much as I love you."

Regina had shook her head and accused Laura of being silly, but Laura had just laughed and said that she couldn't wait to check out the store.

"I'm gonna paint all the walls lime green," she had chuckled.

"I'm sure that is gonna look nice. If you decide that the store is good, that is," Regina had calmly answered.

Laura had scoffed. "Babe, I'm moving to Storybrooke, alright? Stop acting like it's a pipe dream we're discussing, and not our future."

Regina had chuckled a bit and then admitted. "I just can't fully... believe it. That you're really going to live in the same town as me."

Laura had smirked. "Tell me, how is the Mayor of Storybrooke planning on welcoming the towns new citizen?"

"Well, I'm sure the Mayor will think of something," Regina had drawled. They had moved the "conversation" to the bedroom then, and Regina's worry had been replaced by pleasure rolling through her veins like the waves they could see from the windows.

No doubt this had been an incredible holiday, and no doubt the future was gonna be amazing too. Regina couldn't wait to tell Henry that Laura was moving to Storybrooke. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she announced it.

On their last morning in paradise, Regina was awakened to soft kisses being peppered all over her bare shoulder. The brunette tried to fully return to the world of consciousness, but it was ever so hard.

Somehow Laura knew that she was awake though. "Good morning," she breathed and pressed another kiss to Regina's shoulder.

"Mmm. Morning," Regina said and tried not to slur.

"You've gotten so tanned," Laura murmured as she traced her fingers up and down Regina's back. "And I think you get freckles when you're exposed to the sun."

Regina chuckled. That sounded completely silly. "Why are we awake so early?" she questioned. "We packed last night, and our flight isn't until tonight."

"Exactly," Laura said quietly. "So why not make the most of the time we have left here?"

"Laura, I'm barely awake!" Regina half-complained.

Laura chuckled into her skin. "Don't worry about that, babe. _I'll_ wake you."

Regina groaned and dropped her head to the pillow once more.

Laura clearly took that as permission to go ahead, and she began peppering Regina's shoulder with kisses once more. And while it felt very nice, it certainly didn't make Regina feel anymore awake. She was actually on the brink of going back to sleep again when Laura trailed her kisses lower and mouthed her way to Regina's back instead.

"Mmph," Regina mumbled into the pillow.

"Where is that spot that always makes you wake up?" Laura snickered as she caressed Regina's back softly.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Regina claimed.

Laura ignored that, and then she planted the lightest of kisses on Regina's lower back.

A moan escaped Regina before she could do anything about it.

"Found it," Laura teased.

"Smart ass," Regina said flatly.

Laura sniggered. "That was definitely a new one."

"But a very fitting description right no- _oh_ -w!

That didn't lessen Laura's amusement. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Regina grumbled.

"Really? I could have sworn I heard you moan, Ms. Sleepy."

"Don't call me that," Regina groaned.

"Ms. Grumpy then," Laura corrected.

Regina lifted her head and looked back at her girlfriend. "Why the hell are you talking about the dwarves when you're in bed with me?"

Laura's laugh was a bit more heartedly at that. "Alright, Ms. _Sexy_ then. How's that?"

"Better," Regina said. _Ms. Sexy_. She could work with that. Even though she probably never would allow Laura to call her that in public.

"Now _that's_ a fitting description," Laura said and then she was kissing the soft spot on Regina's back again.

Regina hummed in pleasure. She was starting to wake up now. Certain parts of her were starting to come around. She could feel a faint flutter in her belly. A slight tingling sensation. She shook her head and laughed a little into the pillow. Sometimes she still found it puzzling that Laura could turn her on so easily.

"What's funny?" Laura asked and lifted her head slightly.

"Nothing," Regina quickly said and dropped her head to the pillow once more.

"Are you laughing at _me_ , Ms. Witch?" Laura asked and palmed Regina's ass. Because if I find out you _are_... I'll have to go downstairs and find a wooden spoon for ya..."

"Shut up," Regina half-laughed.

Laura reacted immediately and smacked Regina's bottom once. Regina yelped half in surprise and half in... something else.

"You _smacked_ me!" she said and did her utmost to sound indignant.

"You _liked_ it," Laura drawled.

"I did not."

"Ms. Kinky," Laura teased.

"You're an idiot."

"Want me to smack you again?" Laura asked innocently.

"Don't you _dare_."

Laura laughed, and instead of smacking Regina again, she lowered her mouth and kissed the soft spot on Regina's lower back once more.

Regina relaxed again. Closed her eyes and then focused on what Laura's lips on her back did to her body. She was definitely getting more and more aroused, and she firmly told herself that that smack to her ass had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Mmm," she breathed as Laura began kissing her way up her spine. Soon Laura's lips were right at her nape, and then they were travelling up to her cheek.

"Turn around, beautiful," Laura husked.

Regina did as asked without questioning it. She could definitely handle this sort of morning. She flashed Laura a little smile, and said woman was quick to remove the covers from Regina's chest.

Laura inhaled a little too sharply as she raked a finger up and down Regina's sternum. Then she placed a featherlight kiss on Regina's left breast.

"Laur _aaaa_ ," Regina moaned. Her girlfriends name came out completely garbled, but it was the best Regina could muster right now.

"Wanna make this a good morning, babe?" Laura husked in response.

"Mmmm, yes!" Regina breathed.

"Open your legs," Laura rasped in that sexy, husky voice she only ever used in the bedroom.

Regina had zero problems with doing as requested. She smirked a little as she parted her thigs. She was already panty less after last night, so all Laura had to do was to slip a hand lower, and Regina groaned slightly as she felt her girlfriends' nimble fingers between her legs. Slowly stroking her up and down, easing her into the arousal.

"You're already getting wet, babe," Laura breathed. "I love how responsive you are to my touch."

"And I- _mmm_!- love how good you are at touching me!" Regina moaned.

Above her, Laura smirked. "Best. Praise. Ever."

Regina tried to laugh, but the sound came out garbled. It was more of a moan than anything else, really. "It feels so good!"

"That's what I'm aiming for," Laura husked, and then she was moving her fingers up towards Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Regina hissed when she felt Laura's fingers on her clit. The stimulation made more wetness pool between her legs, and Regina silently wondered how it was even possible. She and Laura had been in this position so many times during this vacation, and Regina couldn't quite believe it was possible for her to _still_ want more. Why wasn't she tired? They stayed up until well past three last night. She should be begging for more sleep, not more touches and stimulation.

The answer to the little mystery was lost to Regina when Laura's touches became somewhat more determined. She wiggled on the bed, and Laura responded by twisting her wrist and slipping two fingers inside Regina.

Regina grabbed her girlfriends' shoulder for support. Lifted her head and then bit into Laura's soft skin. She heard Laura groan at that, and Regina felt every bit pleased. Laura didn't mind that Regina was a biter. In fact she loved it. And more than once she had encouraged Regina to just "go ahead" and do it. She was all for it. Regina moaned Laura's name, and Laura answered by hooking her fingers slightly. That made Regina yelp quietly. Laura's fingers were currently stimulating that particular spot inside her, and it wouldn't be long before it was gonna drive Regina absolutely nuts!

"Oh god! Oh, _Laura_!"

"Yes!" Laura hissed in her ear. "Love when you say my name, beautiful! Do it again!"

And Regina found that command to be _very_ easy to obey.

It didn't take long before Laura's ministrations brought Regina over the edge and refusing to admit that she needed a moment to recover, Regina flipped them so she was the one who was on top.

Laura didn't seem like she had a problem with that. Quite the contrary. She smirked as she lifted a hand and pinched Regina's hard nipple.

Regina shrieked a little at that, and she immediately returned the favor by dipping down and kissing her girlfriend sound while she slipped her fingers lower to Laura's core. Laura moaned into her mouth, and Regina had quite a bit of fun with teasing her girlfriend for a while. But once Laura's moaning sounded more like complaining than anything else, Regina ceased the torture and kissed her way down Laura's wonderful body until her mouth was right where she wanted it to be.

Laura hissed and gripped Regina's hair, and Regina was certain that the redhead's back were arching at this very moment. She couldn't exactly see it, but she knew the sounds her girlfriend made, and she knew exactly what those sounds usually meant.

"Oh, fuck! Regina!"

Regina would have smirked if she could. She knew that sound too. And it only spurred her on. She sucked Laura's clit into her mouth, and Laura's fingers tightened their grip on her hair. Regina knew that Laura would apologize for having pulled her hair afterwards, and she also knew that she was gonna brush that apology off. Pulling her hair was nothing to be sorry about. Regina _loved_ having her hair pulled. She shifted, stretched her arm a bit and then found Laura's breast with her hand. Perhaps it was a bit of a clumsy grope because she couldn't see what she was doing, but Laura seemed to appreciate it either way. She moaned again, tugged at Regina's hair, and Regina could feel how Laura's legs trembled slightly on either side of her face.

Laura was quite easy to rile up too, and Regina quickly decided that she wanted Laura to come right now. She intensified the pressure on Laura's clit, moved her hand away from Laura's breast and then slipped it lower so she could line a finger up with Laura's slick entrance.

Laura shouted as Regina slipped a finger inside her, and Regina damn nearly smirked. No resistance at all. Laura was soaked. Wet and so wonderfully tight and soft, and _god_ , she was driving Regina mad in every way possible!

The continuous pressure on Laura's clit combined with the stimulation of her g-spot made Regina's wish come true. She felt Laura's smooth walls tighten around her

finger, Laura's thighs trembled again, and then she yelled Regina's name as she peaked. Regina could feel the result of Laura's pleasure on her chin, and now she actually _did_ smirk as she gave Laura's clit one last suck and then raised her head.

Laura looked completely boneless, and she was still panting. And chanting "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Regina's ego was dangerously overinflated.

Laura snuggled into Regina's side. "Wow."

"Indeed," Regina said plainly and smirked a little.

Laura dropped her head to Regina's chest. "I can't _believe_ we have to go to the airport tonight."

"Me neither," Regina complained.

"Should we stay another day?" Laura mused.

Regina chuckled and teasingly tugged a bit at Laura's coppery locks. "I don't think Lola would be very happy. She miss me."

"And you miss her," Laura teased as she planted a kiss on the top of Regina's chest. "You've officially become one of those people who can't stand being away from their dogs."

"That's right," Regina said plainly. She was more than willing to admit to have become "one of those people". She loved and adored Lola, and she was not afraid to admit it.

"When I come and live in Storybrooke, I'll stop by to walk with you and Lola every day," Laura said dreamingly.

"That sounds nice," Regina chuckled.

"And then I'll of course climb in through your window so I can sleep with you every night," Laura added.

Regina guffawed. "Or you could just use the front door like everybody else."

Laura was quiet for a moment, but then she giggled as she repeated: "use the front door, huh?"

"Oh, stop it," Regina half-groaned and rolled her eyes. "I did _not_ mean it like that!"

Laura laughed heartedly. "Careful now, you'll end up turning me on all over again."

"You're such an idiot," Regina said and tried to sound stern, but Laura cupped her cheek and totally busted that plan.

"I love you," Laura said sweetly.

"I love you too," Regina half-grumbled. "Even though you're pretty annoying sometimes."

"You like it when I'm annoying," Laura said confidently as she rolled on top of Regina once more.

Regina wanted to argue, but then Laura dipped down and kissed her once more.

That same night, Regina and Laura were sitting in the plane. They were on their way back to Boston, and a part of Regina was still in denial about it. No way their vacation was already over. She refused to believe it.

But as the plane navigated through the clouds and took them farther and farther away from Maui, Regina reluctantly began to accept it. They were really going home. Oh well. She hoped that there would be many, many other holidays with Laura. Regina turned her head and smiled a little. Said young redhead was sitting with her head leaned against Regina's shoulder, and the brunette assumed that Laura had fallen asleep until Laura suddenly stirred and said: "babe?"

"Mhmm?" Regina said and turned her attention back to the book in her lap.

"Would you mind staying a night in Boston with me?" Laura asked sleepily.

Regina lifted her head from the book in her lap. "I was actually hoping that I could. It's such a long drive to embark on once we get back."

"Oh. Cool," Laura said. "I'm glad you're staying."

Something in her tone caught Regina's attention. "Is there a particular reason you want me to stay, or are you just being your usual sweet self?"

"There actually is a reason," Laura said quietly. "But you have to promise me not to freak out when I tell you."

Regina packed the book away at that. "What's going on, Laura?"

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I _promise_ ," Regina assured, slightly alarmed. "Now please explain to me what's going on."

"Well, err... Nana has seen Heather outside my store a couple of times while we've been away," Laura said quietly. "Obviously, she told her to shoo, nana is not to be screwed with, but Heather was pretty horrible and said some pretty nasty things."

"About you?" Regina said and her jaw clenched. "I swear to god, I'm going to murder-"

"Actually, she was mostly talking about _you_ ," Laura interrupted. "Called you all sorts of things I don't wanna repeat, but she also made a threat about coming back when I was alone, and I... Well, I don't really feel up for being on my own tonight."

"Of course you don't," Regina said immediately. "I understand."

"You're sure you don't mind staying with me tonight?" Laura asked, and now she sounded quite vulnerable. "Of course, I'm not _scared_ of Heather, but the idea that she's creeping around outside while I'm alone is just..."

"I'll stay," Regina said immediately. "And if necessary, I'll stay awake all night."

Heather chuckled quietly. "Let's hope that won't be necessary, but... She really freaks me out, Regina. Maybe it does scare me that she would make that kind of threat."

"Of course you're scared," Regina said and wrapped an arm around Laura. "Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of, Laura."

Laura leaned in and rested her head on Regina's shoulder again. "I'm really glad you're staying."

"Of course I am," Regina said firmly. "And once we've gotten some sleep, you're coming back to Storybrooke with me."

"Yeah?" Laura asked and visibly perked up at that.

"If you want to," Regina quickly amended. "I was _not_ trying to order you to-"

"Don't worry," Laura interrupted, and now she was chuckling a bit. "You know I find it sexy when you order me about."

"Not so loud," Regina half-warned and glanced at the other passengers.

"Oh, stop it," Laura teased. "You love with when I'm being all scandalous and say stuff like this in public."

"You are so full of yourself," Regina gently retorted.

"Would rather be full of _you_ ," Laura whispered quietly.

" _Laura_!" Regina squeakily protested. "Be _quiet_!"

Laura ignored that and whispered into Regina's ear again: "maybe we should go to the bathroom again. You know, like we did when we were on our way to Maui. Wouldn't it be a nice way to end the vacation? With a bang."

Regina shook her head. "God, you're so tacky."

"And you love it," Laura husked. "Why don't you go to the bathroom, babe?"

"Laura..." Regina warned.

"Go on," Laura sweetly coaxed. "You know you want too."

Obviously, Regina couldn't deny that, and after a few minutes of arguing with herself, she rose from her seat and went to the bathroom.

Not long after she had locked herself in the tiny airplane bathroom, there was a very quiet knock on the door. Regina unlocked the door, and Laura smirked as she easily slipped into the bathroom. She carefully locked the door behind her and then she more or less "attacked" Regina. Pushed her up against the wall and kissed her soundly.

Regina immediately returned the kiss and moaned just a little. No doubt this was deeply scandalous and stupidly risqué. But she _loved_ it. She loved the side Laura brought out in her. She loved the way Laura made her take risk and do stupid stuff once in a while. She loved how Laura was capable of making her feel relaxed and open with just a single touch or a warm, reassuring smile. It felt so good to trust Laura so completely. To know that everything would be fine as long as Laura was there.

And so Regina didn't protest in the slightest when Laura began to hike her pencil skirt up and then knelt in front of the brunette on the tiny bathroom floor. Yes, the space was cramped, and yes it was a silly risk to take, but as Laura started to pepper her inner thighs with kisses, Regina simply sagged back against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her moans. She already felt weak in the knees. Seeing Laura on her knees was almost too much to handle. Regina had no idea how she was supposed to keep quiet during this.

God, what a way to end their holiday...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31

Regina had rejected Laura's many offers about driving to Storybrooke. The brunette had very firmly insisted that she could handle the four hour drive.

But there was a teeny tiny possibility that she couldn't.

Regina felt so tired. So exhausted. So completely worn out. She couldn't wait to collapse in her bed with Laura beside her. Not that there was anything wrong with Laura's bed, but the mattress _was_ a bit bulky. Not "Mauritius standards" as Laura had said. That was to put it lightly. Regina's back was completely messed up.

Regina turned her head and smiled a little. Laura was fast asleep on the passenger's seat. She was leaning against the window, and once or twice Regina was positive that she had heard the redhead snore. She made a mental note to herself about teasing Laura with it later.

But right now Regina was too tired for teasing. Much too tired. She had actually considered whether she should pull over and take a five minute cat nap, but she had just as quickly nixed that idea. It was far better to keep driving and just get home. The sooner they got home, the sooner they could collapse on the bed and have a well deserved nap.

They drove and drove and drove, and just as it was beginning to feel ever so slightly like torture, Regina saw the familiar forest. They were getting closer to the town line. Regina sped up some. She was definitely driving faster than she was allowed to, but right now she didn't care. Right now she just wanted to go home. And sleep.

Laura mumbled something in her sleep, and Regina wondered whether the young redhead's sensitivity to magic would wake her up. Maybe it would, but if it didn't, Regina certainly wouldn't wake Laura. She simply didn't have the heart to do that. No, she would let Laura sleep until they reached the mansion.

Regina knew that they were close to the town line. She could feel it. And soon she felt that familiar _whoosh_ of magic when they passed the town line. After two weeks of no magic, the feeling of magic rushing back to her was a bit much. Regina had to pull over and take a moment to breathe. She felt a bit dizzy. She could feel the magic rush through her veins like wildfire. It was pretty intense.

"Mmm," Laura mumbled, stirred slightly and then she opened her eyes.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Regina quipped and tried to adjust to the magic rushing around in her body.

"'S everything okay?" Laura asked with a slight slur to her words.

"Mmm. Just a bit of magic," Regina said and rubbed her temples. Damn, jetlag and magic did _not_ go well together!

"Oh. You alright?" Laura asked and lifted her head. She was frowning a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina was quick to assure. "It's just a bit intense that's all."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Laura asked. "I know you're the expert in magic, not me, but still..."

Regina interrupted her by laughing. "I actually think you're pretty well-versed in magic now, my dear. But I'm fine. It'll pass in a moment."

And it did. Soon Regina could feel how her breathing evened out, and the magic found its natural place within her.

"You all good now?" Laura asked and lifted a hand to cup Regina's cheek. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt," Regina smilingly assured and put her hand lightly over Laura's. "It just knocked the wind out of me."

Laura nodded. "Okay. I'm glad you're not in pain."

Regina chuckled lightly. "You're very sweet."

"Mmm. I know." Laura teased.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly as she started the car again and continued towards their destination.

Storybrooke looked exactly like it always did. And Regina suddenly realized how much she had missed it. She had missed everything. Her house, her morning cup of coffee at Granny's. Even her regular banters with Leroy. And Lola! Oh, how she had missed Lola!

"It's nice to be home," Laura said plainly.

Regina shot her a side glance.

"What?" Laura snickered. "I might soon be a citizen of Storybrooke, babe. I'm allowed to say that it's nice to be home."

"Of course you can," Regina said, heart thudding a little faster in her chest. Any kind of talk about Laura moving to Storybrooke made her heart thud in her chest. Regina really hoped that Moe French had left "Game of Thornes" in a good condition. And she hoped that Laura would fall in love with the store as well as the little apartment above it. In many ways, it was exactly like she had lived in Boston, and with her grandmother moving to Maine and all... Regina's heart thumped again. She still couldn't quite believe that Laura was actually genuinely considering to move to Storybrooke. That they would be living in the same town. There would be no more driving back and forward. No more distance, no more only seeing each other during the weekends and missing each other like crazy. The skype sessions and hour long chats online would be replaced with Regina heading over to Laura's place. Or Laura heading over to Regina's place.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Regina said quickly.

"I don't think that's completely true, is it?" Laura teased and gave Regina a soft nudge.

"Don't disturb the driver," Regina warned.

"Then tell me what you're thinking about," Laura snickered.

"I was just thinking about Moe French's store," Regina said cautiously. She didn't want Laura to feel as though Regina was pushing her into making a decision.

"Oh," Laura said and leaned in so she could rest her head on Regina's shoulder. "I know, I'm excited too. Really excited."

"Mmm," Regina said plainly. She refused to let her excitement manipulate Laura into making a decision. The decision was Laura's, and if the flower shop wasn't as good as it could be, Regina wasn't about to get upset over that. They had done long distance until now. They could continue to do so.

Soon they reached the mansion, and Regina smiled a little as she saw her house. It was nice to be home.

"Home sweet home," Laura said as Regina parked the car.

"Indeed," Regina said and smiled again.

They exited the car, and Laura went round back to grab their suitcases from the trunk, but Regina stopped her with a chuckle and a: "I'll get that." The brunette elegantly flicked her wrist and sent the suitcases inside the house.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy that is?" Laura asked nonchalantly.

"You think that's sexy?" Regina teased. "How about this then?" she flicked her wrist and sent them both straight up to the bedroom. Once the purple smoke had faded away, Regina saw Laura put her hand over her heart in mock swoon.

"That was _really_ sexy," the redhead teased.

"I'm glad you think so," Regina said and hid a yawn behind her hand. "Any chance you wanna take a nap with me?"

"Everything that involves laying down in a bed with you is something I'm more than up for," Laura drawled. "The problem is that I'm too damn tired to take my clothes off."

Regina chuckled as she flicked her wrist again. Laura's jeans and tank top was replaced with a pair of light silk shorts and a top.

Laura looked down at herself. "Perfect." She glanced at Regina. "What about _you_?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow as she once again flicked her wrist. Her own clothes got replaced with a grey nightgown with tiny little straps.

Laura made some sort of growling sound. "I swear to god, if I wasn't this tired..."

"Go to bed dear," Regina teased as she elegantly shoved the covers aside and then climbed into bed.

She didn't have to say it twice. Laura immediately followed suit and climbed into bed. It didn't take long before she was laying cuddled into Regina's side.

Regina grabbed the covers and pulled it over them both. Then she closed her eyes, having every intention of going to sleep.

But that was easier said than done when she suddenly felt Laura's hand play with the strap on her nightgown. Regina didn't move and tried to let it slide. But she couldn't keep pretending when she suddenly felt Laura's hand creep up her leg.

"Laura," Regina protested. "I'm sleeping."

"You're not asleep yet," Laura pointed out and gave Regina's thigh a soft caress.

"Alright, maybe I'm not, but I'm older than you, and I need my rest."

"Fine," Laura half-chuckled and smoothened her thumb over Regina's thigh one last time. Then she moved her hand away from Regina's leg.

"Didn't you have enough in Mauritius?" Regina teased.

"Of you? Nope. But give it a few hundredth years, and I'll probably be done."

"What on earth did I get myself into?" Regina mock shuddered.

"You went online," Laura teased.

"So did you," Regina shot back.

"Yeah, but do you know what?" Laura asked as she propped herself up on one elbow. "I was just about to delete my profile when I saw your profile."

"Seriously?" Regina asked.

"Mhmm," Laura said. "I saw that this new profile had just been made, and I thought what the hell. Why not try and introduce myself? So I did. I didn't expect to hear back from you, and went I saw your picture, I actually thought you were a scammer."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cause nobody is _that_ hot," Laura snickered.

Regina spluttered. "God, you're so ridiculous."

"And you love it."

"That I do. Now go to sleep," Regina ordered in her best Queen-voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Laura teased and had the audacity to give Regina a light shove.

Regina didn't hesitate to inform her girlfriend what childish behavior that was. After having shoved back.

Laura gave her best pout but then snuggled closer to Regina once more. And this time there was no "funny business".

Regina sighed contentedly. Right now she didn't even mind the fact that her head was spinning and that she was completely beat because of the jet lag. She was home, she had Laura here. Everything was perfect.

It didn't take long before Laura fell asleep, and Regina chuckled softly as she felt that same sleepiness wash over herself as well...

"Urgh."

Regina opened her eyes. That wasn't her voice. For a moment, the brunette was so utterly confused, but then she remembered that she was home in Storybrooke. And Laura was laying next to her. And clearly uttering nonsense in her sleep.

Regina turned her head and came face to face with Laura. So she wasn't asleep after all.

"My head's spinning," Laura said.

"I know. It's the jetlag," Regina said and closed her eyes for a second.

"And there's someone downstairs," Laura nonchalantly continued.

"Wait, what?" Regina asked as she opened her eyes again.

"There's someone downstairs," Laura repeated sleepily.

Regina lifted her head and listened. Laura wasn't wrong. There was indeed someone downstairs. Someone was pottering around.

"Do you think it's a burglar?" Laura asked completely flatly.

' _Ruff_!'

"No," Regina said and raised an eyebrow as she sat up in bed. "I think it's Lola."

"It sure sounded like it," Laura agreed and frowned as she asked: "but is she here alone? Did she run away from your sister or something like that?"

Regina was just about to answer when she heard something. A voice. A voice saying: "Lola, come _here_! Where are you going?!"

That was answer enough. Zelena was here too. She had probably seen the Mercedes in the driveway.

And then they heard something else. A low thud, the sound of Zelena shrieking, calling Lola's name, and then the sound of four paws coming barreling up the stairs.

Regina and Laura only just managed to look at each other for a split second to acknowledge what was happening, when the bedroom door was flung open. The only thing Regina saw was a whirlwind of brown fur. She heard a loud barking, a high pitched whining, and then the bed creaked as Lola jumped up and began pouncing on both of them.

Laura laughed hysterically, but Regina wasn't entirely sure that this was funny. And especially not when Lola proceeded to lick her face in a most disgusting manner.

"Lola!" Regina scolded. "That's enough!"

Lola just whined high pitched once more and scraped at Regina's arm.

"Just give her a hug, god damnit," Laura laughed.

Regina scowled at both her girlfriend and Lola. But she never she less opened her arms, and Lola wasted no time. She jumped straight into Regina's arms, pounced on her again, but this time in a such a violent manner, she ended up knocking Regina down on the bed once more. Regina ended up flat on her back with Lola more or less standing on top of her.

"Seriously?" Regina said through gritted her teeth and squealed in protest when Lola stuck her tongue inside her ear.

Laura bursted out laughing once more.

"It's not funny!" Regina protested. "Get her off me!"

"Aww," Laura teased. "She just wanna say hi to you, babe."

"Get. Her. Off. Me," Regina said. Seriously, it felt like Lola was crushing her spleen or something.

Laura laughed again and then she made a slight sound to get Lola's attention. It worked. The dog's focus immediately shifted from Regina to Laura, and Laura whined when it became her turn to have a dog standing on top of her.

"Serves you well," Regina muttered as she sat up in bed and rubbed her stomach slightly. Lola definitely felt heavier. Zelena had fed her too much.

Speaking of Zelena, Regina heard footsteps in the hallway, and then Zelena's voice coming through the door: 'I'd offer to come and rescue you from the dog, but I'm not sure whether you are decent or not."

"It's fine," Regina called back. "We can handle it."

There was a moment of silence and then Zelena asked: "does that mean you're _not_ decent? Oh god, please don't tell me Lola interrupted you in-"

"Shut up," Regina barked. "Of course she didn't!"

Laura snickered again.

And so did Zelena. "Welcome home, sis. Nice to hear your grumpy voice again."

"Go away," Regina half-teased. But deep down she was actually quite serious.

"Fine. I'll go away. But I'll tell Snow White that you guys are back," Zelena warned.

Regina groaned. When Snow found out that they were back in Storybrooke again, she would call Regina and then insist on family lunch at Granny's.

"Sleep well," Zelena teased, and Regina heard her footsteps walk away. It didn't take long before she heard the front door open and then close again.

Laura chuckled and pushed Lola's nose away from her ear. "Now _that_ is what I call a proper welcome home."

"No one does it like Lola," Regina deadpanned, but nevertheless smiled as Lola promptly lied down between her and Laura and presented her belly. The implication was clear: rub my belly.

And soon both Laura and Regina were doing just that.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
